Légendaire
by Rincevent
Summary: Parce qu'on ne peut prédire l'apparition d'une nouvelle étoile, ni son éclat.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

En dépit de l'hiver glacial qui frappait le pays, il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir que des rochers couverts de neige. Partout, à perte de vue, des rochers. Il avait mal aux jambes, il était fatigué, il sentait qu'il allait de nouveau s'endormir, il voulait rentrer à la maison. Mais il n'avait plus de maison. Plus depuis l'incendie. Les événements qu'il avait traversés cette année l'avaient durement éprouvé. Il avait parfois encore un peu mal là où il s'était brûlé quand le pompier l'avait sorti de l'immeuble. On l'avait emmené à l'hôpital où on l'avait examiné. On lui avait mis un masque sur la figure parce qu'il avait respiré trop de fumée. Un pope était venu lui parler, mais il avait été désorienté par l'afflux d'oxygène et il ne se souvenait pas bien de ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Des bribes de souvenirs lui étaient revenus par la suite, il lui avait semblé que l'homme était un peu en colère, pourtant il n'y était pour rien. Il avait senti comme parfois l'odeur bizarre monter du logement d'en-dessous. Papa disait parfois, et toujours à voix basse quand il pensait que les enfants ne l'écoutaient pas, que le fils de madame Metaxas n'était qu'un drogué. Il avait souvent le regard dans le vide, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il allait dépenser sa petite pension d'ancien combattant chez monsieur Pyrhos. Il paraît que d'autres gens étaient venus le voir, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Maman avait perdu sa famille quand Thessalonique avait été vidée de ses juifs en 1943. C'était l'instituteur de son frère qui l'avait cachée dans sa cave, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre et elle lui avait donné son prénom pour ne pas l'oublier. Papa quant à lui, était fâché avec les siens. Ils n'étaient allés qu'une seule fois dans son village natal, pour les funérailles d'une grand-mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Celui qu'on lui avait présenté comme étant son grand-père ne le regarda pas vraiment et se disputa avec Papa. Lui et ses deux autres fils avaient traité Papa de bolchevik et de honte pour la famille. Ils étaient immédiatement rentrés en prenant l'autocar. Maman avait pleuré pendant tout le voyage et Papa n'avait pas cessé de rouspéter. Il avait eu l'air triste. Il avait eu deux sœurs, Klio, qui était morte quand elle avait deux ans, et Pénélope. Maintenant il n'en avait plus aucune...

Quand il put respirer tout seul, des policiers vinrent lui poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très intéressés. C'était eux qui lui avaient appris qu'il était le seul survivant de la famille. L'un d'entre eux avait ajouté qu'il y avait toujours au moins un cafard à survivre aux incendies. Maman détestait les cafards. Comme personne ne pouvait ou ne voulait s'occuper de lui, on l'avait amené dans un orphelinat. Le directeur avait l'air méchant et lui avait reproché d'arriver en pyjama. C'était pas de sa faute si le feu avait commencé en pleine nuit. Il avait dit aussi que c'était un fils de communiste et qu'on en tirerait rien de bon. D'autres enfants comme lui étaient là. Des orphelins abandonnés par leurs parents, ou dont ceux-ci étaient trop pauvres pour s'occuper, des enfants d'opposants dont les parents avaient été emprisonnés dans les îles. Ceux-ci étaient assez nombreux, aux dires du personnel. N'ayant rien pu amener avec lui, il échappa d'abord aux petites terreurs de l'établissement qui envisageaient de lui voler ses biens. Mais ils se vengèrent bien vite en lui cassant la figure au bout d'une semaine. Ne pouvant pas vraiment compter sur les adultes présents, ni sur les autres orphelins le laissant se faire harceler, il fallut apprendre à se taire et à serrer les dents. Il était bon en classe, mais ce n'était pas une qualité bien utile en ces lieux. Au contraire, ici on valorisait plutôt le savoir-faire manuel car on considérait que les orphelins n'étaient que des délinquants en puissance et qu'il fallait les surveiller en permanence et les punir à la moindre rébellion. De toute façon Maman lui avait appris à lire très tôt, et Papa lui apprenait un peu la musique, il avait donc un niveau plutôt meilleur que ce qu'attendait le maître d'une classe de mauvaises graines. Il ne fallut cependant que trois mois pour qu'il soit adopté.

Le directeur le fit appeler un jour, et quand il arriva dans son bureau, il y avait deux autres hommes. L'un d'entre eux était grand, mince et avait l'air très peu aimable ; l'autre était un homme barbu plus âgé et corpulent et avait un bandeau sur l'œil. Ils ne firent pas vraiment attention à lui, et continuèrent à parler entre eux. Il avait eu l'impression que le directeur était anxieux et que le grand type se retenait de frapper le barbu. Ce dernier souriait beaucoup, mais ça ne mettait absolument pas les deux autres à l'aise, bien au contraire. Il crut comprendre qu'on l'emmènerait dans un genre de monastère. Papa lui avait dit un jour qu'on y trouvait des peintures magnifiques, mais qu'on y traitait les enfants à la dure. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, en fait, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'on ne le consulterait pas. Le directeur finit par lui faire signe de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit.

- Tu vas désormais accompagner ce monsieur, qui est devenu ton tuteur légal, et qui gère un... centre d'apprentissage. Tu vas partir avec lui, faire ce qu'il te dira, et j'espère que tu ne deviendras pas un voleur ou un communiste, si tant est qu'il y ait une différence. Vu que tu n'as pas d'affaires à emporter, on va te donner un manteau de voyage et des bottes, puisque nous sommes malgré tout encore en hiver et que certaines routes sont bloquées par la neige. N'oublie pas de chérir la nation hellène et ce qu'elle a fait pour toi jusqu'à maintenant. Va en paix, mon enfant.

Le directeur et l'autre homme se levèrent et les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte où une employée avait apporté bottes et manteau. Alors qu'il finissait de boutonner ce dernier, l'autre homme lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Petit, je te le demande par acquis de conscience : veux-tu vraiment accompagner cet homme ?  
- Son avis importe peu. Et puis il en apprendra toujours plus que ce que vous lui auriez montré dans l'EON.  
- Comment osez-vous ? Je suis...  
- Vous êtes un rien du tout. Vous êtes un fonctionnaire du ministère de la Jeunesse. On vous a bien expliqué qui je suis et pour qui je viens. Votre gouvernement corrompu souhaite maintenir de bonnes relations avec nous, tout le reste est sans importance. Moi, je sers des maîtres plus nobles que les vôtres, alors ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux.

Le fonctionnaire serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. Son interlocuteur tendit la main au petit garçon et lui fit signe qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ils sortirent donc sans demander leur reste.

- Vous êtes jeune, mais vous devriez apprendre à faire attention à qui vous parlez.  
- Je ne comprends pas comment le gouvernement peut se laisser dicter sa conduite par une bande de païens agressifs et méprisants !  
- Pour la même raison qui fait que les Tchécoslovaques n'ont pas combattu les Russes et leurs alliés il n'y a pas si longtemps. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient gagner.

Le fonctionnaire sembla abattu.

- On dit qu'aucun de ces enfants ne revient jamais de là-bas...  
- On le dit. Mais rien ne prouve qu'ils en meurent.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?  
- Ils ne viennent pas chercher de nouvelles têtes si souvent que ça. Donc c'est que les enfants survivent tant bien que mal.

L'homme et l'enfant marchaient dans la rue et se rendaient vers la gare. En dépit de la surveillance policière, personne ne les contrôla alors qu'ils montaient dans l'express Thessalonique-Pirée. L'enfant n'avait pris le train qu'une seule fois auparavant et était un peu inquiet. Son compagnon, lui, semblait totalement indifférent.

- Tu as mangé, ce matin ?  
- O... oui.  
- Bon, alors on descendra à Afidnes et on mangera quelque chose avant de continuer. Dors un peu en attendant, parce qu'on aura pas mal de marche après.

L'enfant resta regarder le paysage pendant quelques temps, mais cela lui parut particulièrement ennuyeux et il se blottit contre la paroi du wagon avant de plonger dans une somnolence accompagnée par le balancement des wagons, parfois mise à mal par quelque ralentissement un peu brutal. L'homme le tira de son sommeil en lui secouant l'épaule.

- On ne va pas tarder à arriver. Suis-moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du wagon et attendirent l'arrivée en gare. Le quai était désert et partiellement recouvert de neige fondue. Il faisait froid, mais le ciel était assez dégagé, offrant une belle lumière. L'homme ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers la sortie, talonné par l'enfant qui boîtillait.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?  
- C'est les bottes. Elles sont trop serrées.  
- Ah. Tu t'y feras. Pas le choix, de toute façon.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite auberge et y prirent un solide repas de friands. Puis, ils repartirent à pied. L'enfant demanda à son guide s'il devraient marcher longtemps, et ce dernier lui répondit que ça dépendrait de son endurance. Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures, le terrain devenant de plus en plus accidenté alors qu'ils se rapprochaient d'une chaîne de montagne. Celle-ci était presque entièrement recouverte par la forêt, et ils ne traversaient plus que de rares villages ou hameaux. Alors qu'ils faisaient une pause, un groupe de cerfs passa un peu plus loin, certain de ne pas être inquiétés.

- Ah, c'est Artémis qui nous signale qu'elle chasse dans les parages. Gare à ne pas la surprendre en pleine baignade, sinon...

L'enfant observa les animaux avec étonnement, car ils étaient rares en Grèce. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé leur chemin, il reprit sa route en compagnie de l'homme. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, mais il n'osa pas lui en faire part, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait s'ils en avaient encore pour longtemps. Ils contournèrent le flanc d'une montagne, que l'homme lui apprit être le mont Parnès, par le Sud et quittèrent le chemin qu'ils suivaient pour se diriger vers d'autres hauteurs en passant à travers la forêt. La nuit allait tomber vite et la température baissait tout aussi vite. Quelques ruisseaux de forêt avaient des petits blocs de glace qui n'avaient pas fondu de la journée. Lorsque la neige commença à tomber, l'enfant s'inquiéta et demanda s'ils dormiraient à la belle étoile. L'homme lui répondit que non, sauf s'il tenait à mourir gelé, et lui conseilla de ne pas parler pour ne pas se fatiguer. Le silence était angoissant, et la faible lueur faisait surgir des créatures imaginaires à chaque branche d'arbre. Des ours devaient fréquenter l'endroit car ils croisèrent des troncs d'arbres endommagés, comme si une créature puissante les avait déchiquetés pour se défouler. Une heure plus tard, l'enfant avait l'impression de ne pas avoir progressé, et le froid commençait à l'engourdir sérieusement. Il trébuchait et voyait mal même quand le terrain était dégagé. Bien qu'il sache à quel point s'endormir là serait dangereux, ses paupières s'alourdissaient de plus en plus et ses pas devenaient hésitants.

L'homme savait qu'il devrait finir le voyage en portant l'enfant mais quitte à le faire, autant attendre que celui-ci soit vraiment épuisé. C'est qu'il n'était plus tout jeune non plus. Lorsqu'il l'entendit tomber une fois de plus mais pas se relever, il soupira, revint sur ses pas, et le prit sur son dos par ailleurs douloureux. Bah. Au moins il ne se souviendrait pas du chemin du retour, ce qui les assurerait qu'il hésiterait fortement à tenter de s'enfuir. Et surtout maintenant il pourrait accélérer la cadence, même si ses genoux le lui feraient chèrement payer demain. Un vieux cerf regarda un homme portant un enfant se mettre à courir de plus en plus vite, bondissant d'une souche à l'autre avec la légèreté d'un jeune gymnaste. Dommage qu'il ait dû piétiner de jeunes pousses protégées par la neige, mais d'un autre coté, ça facilitait la recherche de nourriture.

L'enfant dormit d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve, puis se réveilla lentement sur un matelas de plume qui ne sentait pas bon. Se redressant, il vit qu'il était dans un bâtiment allongé où se trouvaient d'autres lits. Il faisait toujours nuit, mais au moins il était à l'abri du froid. Les ronflements voisins l'incitèrent à se rendormir sans se poser de question. Quelqu'un se chargerait certainement de lui apporter des réponses qu'il ne souhaiterait probablement pas entendre, alors autant récupérer. Des petits coups dans l'épaule le sortirent une nouvelle fois de sa torpeur. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit deux adolescents le regarder. Le dortoir où il se trouvait était rempli de jeunes garçons qui se livraient à une toilette sommaire et s'habillaient. Enfin, il revêtaient une tenue comprenant des protections en cuir, un peu comme dans les films historiques montrant les combats d'autrefois entre Grecs ou contre les Perses. Un ensemble de protections lui atterrit lourdement sur le ventre, suivie d'un soupir exaspéré.

- Bon le nouveau tu mets ça. Ici on porte ses sous-vêtements, à toi de te débrouiller pour qu'ils restent propres, la tunique et le pantalon d'entrainement, et les protections en cuir. Là c'est l'hiver, donc on a droit à un manteau de fourrure, t'as de la chance qu'ils en avaient encore pour ta taille.

L'enfant regarda l'équipement avec étonnement, mais son passage à l'orphelinat lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux se plier vite aux nouvelles règles. Il se défit donc de ses vêtements d'avant et revêtit la tenu qu'on lui avait donnée. L'air était frais et il frissonna. L'un des deux adolescents prit ses vêtements et partit avec.

- Ah oui, t'as des chausses d'entrainement, aussi. Bon allez, suis-moi c'est l'heure de manger et c'est pas souvent qu'on a double ration alors ne trainons pas.

Il suivit le garçon et les autres occupants du bâtiment. Dehors, il découvrit d'autres dortoirs identiques. Chacun semblait abriter une vingtaine de jeunes gens. Pour l'heure, tous se dirigeaient vers ce qui devait être une cantine, à en croire l'odeur de popotte qui s'en dégageait. Sur des tables se trouvaient des bols et des cuillers, et une file se formait pour se servir en pain avant d'aller quémander sa part de bouillon aux légumes. Il se brûla légèrement quand on le servit et en renversa un peu. Les garçons qui l'avaient accueillis au réveil n'étaient visibles nulle part, aussi suivit-il les autres jeunes vers ce qui s'avéra être le haut d'une arène assez vaste où tout un chacun prenait son petit déjeuner assis sur les gradins. Il était affamé, aussi mangea-t-il rapidement avant de suivre ceux qui avaient déjà fini et allaient rendre la vaisselle utilisée pour en faire de même. Revenu dans les gradins, il s'assit un peu à l'écart des groupes qui s'étaient constitués et observa. La plupart des gens ici étaient jeunes. Certains avaient environ dix ans, mais il s'agissait plutôt d'adolescents. Alors que le repas collectif touchait à sa fin, un autre groupe moins nombreux arriva. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'enfant compris qu'il s'agissait de filles. Étrangement, elles portaient toutes un masque. Elles s'installèrent également sur les gradins, mais sans manger. Quelques garçons les raillèrent mais en restant prudemment à distance. Le brouhaha était intense, jusqu'à ce qu'un son de cloche y mette fin. Des adultes se présentèrent dans l'arène en contrebas et annoncèrent l'arrivée de nouveaux novices qui devaient immédiatement se présenter à eux. Quand il entendit son nom, l'enfant obéit et rejoignit un groupe d'une vingtaine de jeunes alignés devant les autres. Un homme au visage masqué par un lourd casque doré s'avança près d'eux et les passa en revue. Puis il s'adressa à eux.

- Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ?

Aucun enfant ne répondit et certains firent non de la tête, mais s'il posait la question c'est qu'il voulait donner la réponse.

- Vous êtes ici au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ce nom ne vous est sûrement pas inconnu. Athéna, dans les récits de nos glorieux ancêtres, était la déesse de la guerre et de la civilisation. C'était une déesse qui veillait sur l'humanité et la protégeait de menaces extérieures, en particulier de la convoitise des autres dieux. Pour la remercier et l'aider dans la mission qu'elle s'était donnée, les Hommes lui donnèrent des guerriers et des serviteurs afin de la protéger. Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient appelés chevaliers. Ils avaient appris à manier le fragment de puissance divine qui réside en chaque être vivant pour se battre. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous avez été sélectionnés parce que vous semblez présenter de bonnes dispositions pour devenir de tels chevaliers, même si tous n'y arriveront pas. Nous allons vous former et tenter de faire de vous des soldats de la divine Athéna.  
- Je ne crois qu'en Jésus fils de dieu ! Athéna n'est qu'une idole païenne !

L'un des jeunes de son groupe tendait un doigt accusateur vers l'homme qui venait de parler.

- Mes parents ne seront pas toujours en prison, ils vont en sortir et ils vont me récupérer. Tout ça c'est des mensonges et de la manipulation orchestrée par le régime des colonels !  
- Nous n'avons aucune sympathie pour le gouvernement grec actuel, mais nous vérifions systématiquement si nos novices n'ont vraiment plus de famille, et je suis au regret de vous informer que c'est le cas.  
- Mais...  
- Vos parents ont malheureusement été victimes d'un énième accrochage entre navires grecs et turcs alors qu'on les emmenait vers une prison insulaire. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Le jeune devint livide et se mit à pleurer.

- Je comprends que mes explications vous semblent incroyables. Pourtant c'est la vérité, et je vais vous le prouver. Regardez !

L'homme montra un gros rocher que des gardes firent rouler vers lui avant de s'en écarter prestement. Il faisait bien le double de leur taille, pourtant il décolla subitement du sol et dériva lentement non loin du groupe qui le regarda avec des yeux effarés. Lentement mais sûrement, des fissures apparurent sur le rocher, puis il sembla broyé par une force invisible.

- Voyez par vous-même la puissance du cosmos ! Par ma seule volonté, je fais léviter ce rocher et je l'écrase comme un vulgaire gâteau.  
- C'est truqué ! Vous avez caché de la dynamite dedans ! Je le sais j'ai vu mon oncle en utiliser !  
- Et est-ce que ça n'était pas beaucoup plus bruyant et brutal ? Est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas s'abriter pour ne pas être blessé par un éclat ?  
- Je...

Le rocher, ou plutôt ses fragments, tombèrent en un seul bloc au milieu de l'arène sous le regard médusé des nouveaux venus.

- Vous n'avez plus de familles, et l'État grec ne vous porte pas en son cœur. Ce n'est pas notre cas. Nous allons faire de vous des hommes, et des femmes, d'exception. Chacun d'entre vous se verra confié à un maître qui tentera de lui enseigner la maîtrise du cosmos et vous fera subir un intense entrainement physique qui endurcira votre corps et votre esprit. Cela sera dur, mais il y aura toujours de la place pour vous. À partir de maintenant, vous resterez toujours ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on vous attribue un maître.

Ainsi donc, au cours de la première année Junior ne ferait qu'entrainer son physique et n'aurait affaire qu'à des gardes. Il fut orienté vers l'un d'entre eux en charge de son groupe qui commençait à se rassembler. Inquiet, il se demanda ce qu'il arrivait à ceux qui n'étaient pas en bonne condition physique, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de courir. Le garde annonça qu'on commencerait la journée par faire deux fois le tour du Sanctuaire, et la phalange se mit en route à petite foulée. Alors que les autres groupes partaient, il entendit un des autres nouveaux se plaindre.

- Pourquoi ils courent pas les autres ?  
- Parce qu'ils sont là depuis plus longtemps que vous. Mais d'autres exercices les attendent. Je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à travailler dur, ici ! Maintenant on se tait et on me suit !

Le Pope regarda les groupes s'éloigner et regagnait lui-même ses appartements en laissant la place à une session de combat singulier. Il se maudissait souvent pour imposer un tel régime à de si jeunes gens, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de relâcher la pression et de laisser la formation des apprentis partir à vau-l'eau. Trop de choses en dépendaient. Parmi eux se trouvaient peut-être de futurs chevaliers d'or, d'argent ou de bronze. Lui-même avait souffert quand il avait traversé ces épreuves, et aurait très bien pu ne pas devenir chevalier s'il n'avait pas donné le meilleur de lui-même. Qui sait combien de temps il lui resterait à vivre ? Qui sait quand le Sanctuaire devrait encore se dresser pour contrecarrer de noirs desseins divins ? Il approchait de ses 250 ans, mais il lui avait fallu près d'un siècle pour comprendre et corriger l'erreur qui avait été la sienne lorsqu'il avait rebâti le Sanctuaire pour Athéna. Il avait promu immédiatement de nouveaux chevaliers d'or, mais comme ils étaient tous de la même génération, ils moururent ou devinrent inaptes à combattre au même moment, créant un dangereux vide dont un ennemi aurait largement pu profiter. Ça n'avait pas tout de suite été le cas, ce qui permit heureusement de combler progressivement les manques dans les effectifs, mais les premières générations manquaient d'expérience et de savoir-faire, ce qui les rendaient certes puissantes mais moins que ne l'avaient été leurs prédécesseurs. Il avait quand même fini par comprendre qu'il fallait amener constamment de nouvelles recrues qui, en côtoyant les génération plus âgées, pouvaient servir de relais aux suivantes et constituer un vivier permanent de remplaçant qualifiés. De plus, plus de recrues éveillées au cosmos signifiait une plus grande capacité à restaurer les armures endommagées. L'entreprise avait néanmoins pris beaucoup de temps car son ami Dohko n'était pas au Sanctuaire. Et il ne pouvait lui-même tout mener de front. La situation actuelle lui semblait néanmoins bien meilleure que ce qu'elle avait été, et il s'en félicitait.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune garçon continuait à courir en ayant les poumons en feu, et en se disant qu'il aurait autrefois peut-être dû courir un peu plus avec ses petits voisins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Près de deux ans plus tard, les gardes observaient les exercices quotidiens. Ils avaient vite repéré qui trainait, volontairement ou non, et comment les stimuler. Pour certains il fallait recourir à la persuasion et susciter l'espoir et l'admiration, pour d'autres c'était l'orgueil et la jalousie savamment distillée. Les plus rétifs avaient droit aux menaces voire à quelques coups. Néanmoins, les gardes n'étaient pas cruels. S'ils voyaient que l'apprenti se donnait à fond sans pour autant progresser, ils ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur et l'encourageaient parfois. Ils disaient qu'il était parfois arrivé que des novices aient besoin de plus de temps que d'autres pour devenir chevaliers. Par contre, ceux qui s'avéraient doués pouvaient être retirés plus tôt de leur phalange pour être directement confiés à un maître. En tout état de cause, la tradition voulait que si un novice n'avait pas été jugé prometteur après deux voire trois ans de formation, on l'orientait plutôt vers la fonction de garde. Il pouvait bien entendu continuer à s'entrainer et certains s'étaient effectivement fait remarquer après la date fatidique. On murmurait sur le ton de la plaisanterie que le Pope lui-même était volontairement resté au niveau d'un garde jusqu'au jour où Hadès était apparu dans les toilettes qu'il utilisait, le forçant ainsi à découvrir et maîtriser instantanément le cosmos. Pour l'heure, ils supervisaient une séance commune de deux mille pompes par personne. Malgré la quantité de novices sous surveillance, ils savaient exactement à combien de pompes ils en étaient. Junior, comme on l'appelait désormais parce que c'était le plus jeune de sa phalange, était à vrai dire très moyen. Il tenait le coup physiquement et malgré un début très difficile, il faisait ce qu'on lui ordonnait et ne montrait pas de signes de faiblesse, mais si on augmentait la difficulté il commençait à peiner. Peut-être qu'un maître pourrait en tirer quelque chose.

Junior, de son coté, estimait qu'il se devait de faire les efforts qu'on attendait de lui, mais il n'avait pas spécialement l'intention de devenir un de ces chevaliers dont on leur parlait souvent sans qu'ils en aient jamais vu. Il était lui-même surpris de la facilité avec lequel il faisait cet exercice alors que ses premiers mois avaient été extrêmement durs. Y compris émotionnellement. Si au départ ils avaient été vingt-et-un novices, quelques uns étaient morts entre-temps. Trois avaient tenté de fuguer et étaient morts en chutant dans les montagnes entourant le Sanctuaire ou de froid à cause du brouillard glacé qui le recouvrait souvent à la tombée de la nuit. Quatre autres étaient morts pendant les entrainements ou de maladie. L'un d'entre eux au moins avaient apparemment le cœur trop faible pour supporter ce rythme. Dans ces cas-là, le Pope autorisait les phalanges à pleurer ses morts pendant une journée, mais il fallait reconnaitre que les liens entre eux étaient peu développés car ils se couchaient épuisés et parlaient peu. Sur les quatorze novices restant, cinq étaient des filles qui dormaient et mangeaient à part, réduisant encore les possibilité d'échange. Et même en tenant compte de tout ça, Junior ne se sentait pas d'affinités avec l'un ou l'autre. Quant aux autres phalanges, ils avaient pour l'instant peu de contacts avec elles en dehors du dortoir, et encore moins avec les apprentis qui passaient presque tous leur temps auprès de leurs maîtres et de leurs compagnons.

- Allez, encore un peu de nerf ! Lorsque votre corps sera suffisamment endurci il sera temps pour vous de vous éveiller au cosmos !  
- Comme s'il y était éveillé, lui. Mon œil.

Le voisin de Junior était peut-être celui avec lequel il échangeait le plus, sans pour autant s'en considérer proche. Il devait néanmoins reconnaitre qu'il avait parfois été surpris en entendant le bon élève du groupe se laisser aller à des réflexions désobligeantes envers l'encadrement. Il était aussi le seul à avoir encore de la famille, qu'il avait évoqué un jour, sans s'attarder dessus pour ne pas blesser les autres qui étaient tous orphelins. Une maladresse certaine dans ses premières semaines au Sanctuaire lui avait valu le surnom de Bigleux.

- Chht ! Le gros va s'énerver s'il t'entend !  
- "Si vous avez assez d'énergie pour parler, c'est que vous pouvez faire mille pompes de plus".  
- Pfff.

Junior sentait la sueur lui dégouliner le long des tempes, sans parler de sa tenue qui était trempée de sueur. Au moins le Sanctuaire avait une blanchisserie de premier ordre puisque malgré les intenses efforts physiques qu'ils fournissaient, ils pouvaient se changer presque tous les jours. Il y avait aussi des balneion mais l'épuisement était souvent trop grand pour certains qui s'endormaient sales dès le soir venus. Il se demandait bien si ces histoires de cosmos étaient authentiques. Le pouvoir de l'univers que tout un chacun pouvait percevoir ? Il aurait bien aimé savoir comment on le percevait, déjà. Comment voulaient-ils qu'ils apprennent à sentir quelque chose qu'on ne leur montrait pas ? C'était parfaitement stupide. Papa aurait certainement désapprouvé cette approche... Junior sentit une pointe de chagrin lui serrer le cœur comme à chaque fois qu'il lui arriver de penser à ses parents et à sa petite sœur. Comme tout le monde ici, il ne parlait pas de son passé. Plusieurs novices avaient apparemment eu une existence bien plus difficile que la sienne, et ses passages aux balneion lui avaient donné l'occasion d'apercevoir des traces de coups sur le corps de plusieurs novices. Sans doute avait-il été chanceux par rapport à eux. L'année précédente il avait pu observer l'arrivée d'une nouvelle phalange, moins nombreuse que la sienne. On disait que les relations entre le Sanctuaire et le régime des colonels étaient tendues depuis quelques années et que cela expliquait les difficultés à ramener le nombre requis de jeunes gens. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait eu aussi l'air aussi paniqué et désorienté qu'eux à son arrivée. Dans quelques jours un nouveau groupe arriverait à son tour. Ainsi allait la vie au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Une odeur agréable vint chatouiller les narines des phalanges rassemblées et bien des bouches se mirent à saliver. Ça sentait tellement bon, surtout quand on avait si faim. Cela lui donnait envie de parler.

- Je sens qu'on va avoir des chaussons à la viande ! Si j'en ai un au poulet je veux bien te l'échanger contre un au bœuf.  
- Mmm.  
- J'espère qu'on pourra en prendre plusieurs, j'ai tellement faim.  
- Mmm.  
- Heu... Bigleux ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Mmm.

Junior tourna la tête et vit que son voisin semblait extrêmement concentré alors qu'il venait de plaisanter quelques secondes plus tôt. Il donnait l'impression d'être tendu et avait la mâchoire crispée en regardant droit devant lui, comme s'il était au bout de ses forces et luttait pour arriver jusqu'au bout. Perplexe devant ce changement soudain et la figure rouge qui l'accompagnait, Junior chercha pendant un moment ce qui pouvait l'absorber à ce point. Il y avait bien quelques gardes, mais ils discutaient et allaient et venaient pour surveiller les novices, et extrayaient ceux qui n'en pouvaient vraiment plus. C'est en parcourant les rangs juste devant eux qu'il trouva l'objet d'intérêt de son vis-à-vis. L'exercice étaient en effet collectif et rassemblait plusieurs phalanges au complet. Devant eux se trouvait donc une fille d'à peu près leur âge qui portait un de ces nouveaux justaucorps que le Sanctuaire avait autorisé pour tous mais que les apprenties semblaient préférer à la tunique qui grattait. Ils avaient tous deux un point de vue très rapproché sur le derrière de la novice, et le spectacle captivait le plus simplement du monde le jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière elle. Avant Junior n'avait jamais fait attention aux filles, et depuis qu'il était au Sanctuaire ça n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elles vivaient presque entièrement à part mais se joignaient parfois à des exercices collectifs comme celui-là. En dehors de ça, elles avaient leur propre lieu d'entrainement mais il était apparemment un peu exigu et elles en sortaient parfois pour apprendre le maniement des armes. Junior se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant à regarder une paire de fesses, surtout quand on savait à quoi elles servaient. Les filles n'avaient rien de captivant, celles de son quartier étaient frivoles et restaient de toute façon avec leurs mères toute la journ... Le regard de Junior avait quelque peu dévié et avait découvert que d'autres formes étaient visibles au gré des mouvements de la novice. Cela... Ça... ça les petites filles de son ancien quartier n'en avaient pas. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Un tel spectacle n'aurait pas dû l'intéresser, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait un peu plus chaud au visage. Ni pourquoi une réaction physique extrêmement embarrassante se produisit. Désormais paniqué à l'idée d'être remarqué, Junior se concentra sur les pavés ensablés en-dessous de lui et ne les quitta pas du regard. Il augmenta son rythme en espérant atteindre plus tôt le nombre la quantité requise de pompes, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Eh bien Junior ? Tes forces te reviennent ? Tu as besoin de pompes supplémentaires ?  
- N... non... Je... me... donne... à... Athéna... sans... compter... chef.  
- Mmm. C'est bien alors. Continue, plus que deux cent pour toi.  
- Oui chef.

Junior atteint finalement le nombre requis et s'affala par terre en continuant à se concentrer sur autre chose que ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Après avoir un peu soufflé, il sortit du groupe et demanda à aller aux toilettes. On approchait de l'heure de midi et il profita de cette pause pour se plonger la tête dans la source d'eau fraîche qui desservait le Sanctuaire. C'était d'autant plus agréable que le soleil tapait fort en ce début de printemps et donnait très soif. Une fois la pression retombée, il alla s'installer à l'ombre en évitant de repenser à... aux trucs qu'elle avait. D'autres novices arrivaient après avoir terminé leur série de pompes. Bigleux vint s'installer à coté de lui, non sans avoir également utilisé la fontaine pour se rafraîchir les idées.

- Pfff. Je suis fatigué.  
- ... Oui oui.  
- Quoi ?  
- Quoi, quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça ?  
- ... J'ai vu ce que tu regardais.  
- ... Je regardais rien, je faisais mes pompes.  
- ... J'ai regardé aussi.  
- Heu... C'est vrai ?  
- Je me demandais pourquoi tu répondais pas. Alors j'ai cherché.  
- Oh.  
- ... Elle a des grosses fesses, non ?  
- Je sais pas.

Le visage redevint rouge, signe que des souvenirs affluaient. Le novice haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi elles continuent pas à porter les tuniques ? Au moins on voit rien.  
- T'as qu'à pas regarder.  
- Ouais ben c'est facile à dire.  
- De toute façon même avec les tuniques ça colle à la peau quand on s'entraine.  
- Oui mais on voit pas.  
- ... Moi j'ai vu en haut aussi.  
- Hein ?  
- ... J'ai pas fait exprès non plus.  
- Et... heu... c'était... c'était comment ?  
- ... Moins gros que les fesses. Je crois.  
- Ah bon.

Les deux garçons se turent en regardant passer d'autres novices dont plusieurs filles. Les masques qu'elles portaient empêchaient de savoir où leurs regards se portaient. Avec la mue qui survenait dans les phalanges plus anciennes que la leur, on remarquait plus facilement les voix de filles. Junior n'avait jamais beaucoup réfléchi à ces choses là. Il avait bien remarqué que lors des entrainements certaines avaient eu du mal à rattraper les garçons qui s'étaient souvent déjà battus, mais avec le temps elles apprenaient à les affronter et se battaient de manière différente, en utilisant moins la force brute. Ça n'empêchait pas certaines de cogner aussi fort que les garçons, et quand elles étaient en colère elles n'hésitaient pas à recourir aux coups bas, quitte à subir les reproches des gardes, mais la plupart estimaient qu'il fallait de toute façon apprendre à éviter ces coups-là.

- Si ça se trouve elle est moche, sous son masque !  
- Si ça se trouve.  
- Si ça se trouve vous devriez parler plus bas. Des fois qu'une de ces vilaines filles vous entende.

Les deux garçons se raidirent en sentant des ongles tranchants sous leurs jugulaires. Ils n'avaient pas entendu la femme arriver. Elle devait avoir terminé sa formation car sa voix était celle d'une adulte.

- On ne vous l'a peut-être pas expliqué, ce serait étonnant mais admettons, que les femmes doivent abandonner leur féminité pour devenir chevalier. En mettant un masque, elle deviennent les égales d'un homme. Si un adversaire voit le visage d'une femme, elle doit soit le tuer pour laver l'affront, ou l'aimer. Gardez bien ça en tête.

La femme se redressa et continua son chemin avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

- Oh, et ce n'est pas parce que laisser voir son visage est une honte sans nom qu'on accepte de laisser les autres regarder ailleurs. Gardez vos yeux dans vos poches si vous ne voulez pas vous les faire arracher.

Tétanisés, les deux garçons attendirent qu'elle soit loin pour respirer. Le nez de Junior lui indiqua que son collègue avait eu très peur et qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de passer aux toilettes avant de manger. D'ailleurs, le repas n'allait pas tarder à être distribué si l'on en croyait l'odeur beaucoup plus agréable qui leur arrivait.

- Hem. Je vais aller manger, Bigleux. Ça tient toujours pour l'échange ?  
- Heu... Oui. Je vais juste aller...

Bigleux ne finit pas sa phrase et partit en courant. Bah, au moins c'était pas à Junior que c'était arrivé, c'était toujours ça. Il se dirigea vers la distribution en songeant à la manière dont la femme les avait surpris. Il n'avait absolument rien entendu, et n'avait pas senti le moindre déplacement d'air. C'est en prenant un bol que Junior se souvint qu'il s'était assis devant un pan de muraille de trois ou quatre mètres de haut qui courait jusqu'à l'entrée du colisée. Elle avait donc sauté par dessus ? C'était donc probablement une femme chevalier. On ne voyait jamais de gardes femmes, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Peut-être que les règles du Sanctuaire étaient plus souple pour elles. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans une semaine une nouvelle phalange arriverait probablement, et Junior et les siens seraient sûrement passés en revues afin de déterminer lesquels d'entre eux avaient le potentiel pour devenir l'apprenti d'un chevalier en titre ou d'un maître reconnu, et lesquels deviendraient des gardes. Ils se demandaient parfois si ces derniers jalousaient ceux qui avaient su acquérir une armure en ayant les même compétences qu'eux ou ayant juste eu la chance d'arriver plus tôt. En tous cas, Junior n'avait pas l'intention de risquer sa vie pour endosser une armure qui ne lui apporterait aucun avantage matériel voire même le mettrait en danger. Mieux valait rester garde. Ça n'était pas très glorieux, mais au moins on ne travaillait pas trop dur et on laissait ceux qui aimaient se faire voir et les vraiment qualifiés courir des risques. Peut-être que quand on avait choisi sa voie le Sanctuaire vous autorisait à retourner à l'extérieur ? C'était en tous cas un espoir auquel s'accrocher.

Bigleux revint avec une tenue propre et l'air vexé. Junior sut qu'il ne faudrait pas évoquer le sujet avec lui, et encore moins avec les autres à moins de vouloir le punir de quelque chose. Ils mangèrent donc en silence, momentanément troublé par la chanson qu'entamèrent un groupe de gardes. Ils n'était visiblement pas plus doués pour ça que pour la maîtrise du cosmos. Tiens, voilà une pensée qui permettrait d'oublier l'air lamentablement interprété.

- Heu, Bigleux ?  
- Quoi ?  
- T'as déjà ressenti le cosmos, toi ?  
- ... Je sais pas. Je crois pas. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est. Dans une autre phalange y a un type qui a entendu un apprenti dire que c'était comme écouter l'univers avec tout son corps et utiliser sa volonté pour forcer la nature à faire ce que tu veux.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je sais pas, je te dis juste ce que truc a entendu dire par machin. Soi-disant que si tu te concentres suffisamment, tu peux faire exploser des cailloux, faire fondre du métal ou geler de l'eau.  
- Pfff, c'est de la magie. C'est pas possible.  
- Pourtant t'as vu le Pope détruire un rocher comme moi.  
- Y avait peut-être un truc... En tous cas moi j'y crois pas. Je vais m'arranger pour rester garde.  
- Tu vas tirer au flanc ?  
- Non non, je continuerais à faire tout ce qu'ils me demanderont, mais je vois pas l'intérêt de me tuer à la tâche pour des histoires comme ça. Et toi ?  
- Moi je suis obligé de m'entrainer durement.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai fait une promesse. C'est la seule possibilité qu'il me reste.  
- Ah...

Comme souvent, Junior n'osa pas en demander plus. En dépit de l'entrainement militaire qu'on leur imposait à longueur de journée, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des jeunes de son groupe pleurer pendant la nuit, qu'ils soient endormis ou pas. Ils devaient tous plus ou moins espérer que quelqu'un viennent les chercher et les ramener à la civilisation. Tout le monde n'avait pas cet espoir, hélas.

- Par contre...  
- Oui ?  
- Je crois que j'ai vu une armure la semaine dernière.  
- Pour de vrai ? Ça ressemblait à quoi ?  
- C'était le matin, au début du marathon. Tu sais y avait de la brume.  
- Ah oui, on se les gelait à courir dehors.  
- Ben à un moment on devait passer au pied de l'arène, et j'ai vu la forme d'un type qui marchait, et il avait l'air de porter un casque avec des cornes et une cape.  
- Et c'est tout ?  
- Non, la brume s'est levée un peu et au moment où il a tourné pour aller vers la chancellerie, y a eu un rayon de soleil. J'ai vu que ça brillait.  
- Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi, du coup.  
- Peut-être, ouais.  
- ... Pfff.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'en ai marre de la feta.  
- Faut finir les provisions d'hiver, c'est comme ça.

La semaine s'écoula comme d'habitude, avec son lot d'exercices épuisants, à peine troublé par une bagarre à midi auquel les gardes ne mirent fin que parce qu'elle s'éternisait et les empêchait de manger tranquillement. Junior n'avait pas fait attention sur le moment, mais apparemment un novice avait laissé échappé une remarque sur le physique d'une fille qui passait par là, et l'affrontement qui suivit l'échange de politesse lui coûta finalement deux dents. Une bonne moitié des jeunes manifestaient une franche indifférence, l'autre regardait parce que ça faisait toujours un spectacle gratuit. Le dernier jour de la semaine, néanmoins, il n'y eut que quelques exercices légers le matin. Tout le monde avait compris que le tri allait bientôt avoir surprise, une nouvelle phalange était probablement arrivée au cours de la nuit puisque deux nouvelles têtes étaient apparues dans le dortoir. Comme tous les ans, le Pope se présenta entouré de gardes et de personnes qui devaient être des maîtres voire des chevaliers. Il appela les nouveaux novices et leur expliqua où ils étaient et pourquoi avant de faire de nouveau une démonstration de force pour prouver ses dires. Junior eut envie de leur dire que même au bout de deux ans ils ne sentiraient toujours pas le cosmos. Et comme tous les ans, le Pope annonça que les phalanges plus anciennes allaient être passées en revue par des maîtres et les gardes les plus expérimentés dès le lendemain. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on leur laissa quartier libre dans l'après-midi pour pouvoir se reposer. Certes ils furent content de ne pas avoir à s'entrainer, mais ils ne savaient pas non plus quoi faire pour s'occuper. Ils n'avaient pas de livres, pas de jeux, pas de quoi faire de la musique, aussi restèrent-ils près des dortoirs. Certains commencèrent à discuter avec les autres phalanges qui étaient là depuis plus longtemps. Junior apprit alors qu'après la troisième année d'entrainement, ceux qui n'étaient pas sélectionnés par un maître ne basculaient pas automatiquement dans la catégorie des gardes. Comme tous les enfants arrivant au Sanctuaire n'avaient pas forcément le même âge, on admettait que certains puissent avoir besoin de plus de temps pour présenter un potentiel intéressant. Les quatrième et cinquième phalanges étaient donc également passées en revue, mais on fondait moins d'espoirs sur elles et on les considérait comme de futurs gardes. Junior frissonna à l'idée qu'on puisse prolonger ses entrainements de trois ans si on lui trouvait encore du "potentiel". Pour l'heure, ses camarades se demandaient à quelle phalange ils appartenaient désormais puisqu'une nouvelle était arrivée avant que les leurs n'aient été passées en revue. La situation ne durerait pas bien longtemps.

La nuit vint, avec son cortège de pleurs de la part des nouveaux. Étrangement, Junior ne se sentait pas particulièrement stressé en pensant aux épreuves du lendemain. C'était aussi bien. Autant essayer de penser à quelque chose d'agréable avant de s'endormir. Il tenta donc de se souvenir des airs que son père lui jouait avant d'aller au lit et sombra dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte. Le lendemain, il se réveilla plus frais et dispos que jamais et bondit hors de son lit pour le petit déjeuner. Autant arriver en premier pour avoir la chance de choisir le pain quand il était encore chaud. Il croisa Bigleux et fit la course avec lui mais perdit de justesse. Ils échangèrent quelques plaisanteries, mais Bigleux semblait particulièrement tendu. Il avait l'air de tenir tout cela très à cœur. Junior ne voulut pas lui casser le moral et se contenta de se moquer un peu de lui. Une fois que les deux premières phalange furent parties s'entrainer, le Pope se présenta comme la veille, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup plus de gardes, ainsi que des apprentis et sans doute des maîtres. Le Pope annonça que novices allaient passer des épreuves de force, de dextérité, et combattre les uns contre les autres afin que les maîtres présent en choisissent quelques uns. Les phalanges seraient mélangées, ce qui permettait de remarquer d'éventuels petits génies ayant la capacité de venir à bout de novices plus âgés. Sans enthousiasme, Junior participa aux épreuves de force et de dextérité et réussit à soulever des poids de plusieurs dizaines de kilos. Il montra également une certaine habileté au javelot et au tir à l'arc. Plusieurs autres novices firent moins bien que lui, ce qui l'étonna et l'inquiéta à la fois. Mais Bigleux les devançait tous, même les gaillards de quinze ans. Lorsque vinrent les affrontements durant l'après-midi, Junior tenta de se laisser battre, mais les novices de la cinquième phalange voulaient absolument montrer qu'ils pouvaient devenir des apprentis et frappaient comme des cinglés pour montrer qu'ils étaient très forts, le forçant à y aller pour de bon. À sa grande surprise, il réussit à en maîtriser deux. Bigleux son de coté gagna tous ses combats. En fin de journée, alors que les combats continuaient, une petite dizaine de novices avaient été désignés par des maîtres et furent priés de venir d'asseoir sur les gradins sous le trône du Pope. Il n'y aurait vraisemblablement plus d'autres apprentis sélectionnés, même si plusieurs combats se déroulaient encore. Par malchance, Junior et Bigleux se retrouvaient face à face. Malgré la fatigue, Bigleux ne baissait pas sa garde et se battait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Junior était épuisé, mais il voulait au moins donner une chance à son camarade, aussi s'efforça-t-il d'y mettre toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans l'espoir qu'un maître accepte Bigleux. Ils étaient tous deux couverts de blessures alors que le soleil se couchait et que les premières étoiles apparaissaient lentement. Ils titubaient de plus en plus. Bigleux mis un genou à terre mais se releva bien vite, avec un air plus déterminé que jamais.

- Je... n'oublie... rais... pas... ma... pro... messe !

Bigleux chargea Junior avec hargne, et ce dernier entendit quelques exclamations dans les gradins désormais éclairés par les flambeaux. Les coups se firent de plus en plus puissants, et Junior avaient du mal à contenir la force de son adversaire. Le moment d'abandonner était peut-être venu, il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps, mais sans qu'il sut pourquoi, une poussée d'orgueil l'encouragea à tenter sa chance. Profitant d'une ouverture, Junior décocha un coup de poing à Bigleux, mais ce dernier lui avait collé un tout aussi puissant. Les deux garçons tombèrent au sol et n'arrivèrent pas à se relever. La voix du Pope s'éleva alors.

- Le dernier combat à prit fin. Ces deux enfants semblent aussi prometteurs l'un que l'autre. Vous avez tous pu sentir leur cosmos naissant. Qui souhaite les prendre comme apprentis ?

Personne ne répondit, mais une des personnes présentes descendit dans l'arène et regarda les deux jeunes garçons.

- Je veux bien former celui-là.  
- Ils ont fait jeu égal, ne veux-tu pas prendre les deux ?  
- ... L'autre ne me semble pas avoir un potentiel aussi élevé que celui-ci. Mais si vous me l'ordonnez, je le prendrais aussi.

Le Pope leva la tête pour observer les cieux. Il n'aimait pas forcer la main des futurs maîtres. Mais il avait commencé à craindre l'avenir. La paix sur Terre était précaire, et les guerres saintes décimaient l'ordre.

- Les étoiles semblent annoncer des temps troublés. Prends-le aussi. Mieux vaut perdre du temps à tenter de former des chevaliers qu'en laisser passer quelques uns qui auraient pu servir brillamment Athéna. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas le regretter.  
- Fort bien, ô Pope.

Junior avant entendu l'échange mais était trop épuisé et avait trop mal pour ouvrir les yeux. En tous cas, la voix était celle d'une femme, qui se pencha au-dessus de lui et s'assura qu'il n'était pas grièvement blessé.

- Quelle ironie du sort. Je me retrouve à former deux garçons. Je préfère former des filles. Au moins elles ne me reluquent pas le derrière. Encore que... c'est arrivé aussi.

Junior eut des sueurs froides en entendant ceci. Il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur elle. Il avait fallu qu'il soit sélectionné ! Quelle malchance. La femme se leva, se dirigea vers Bigleux et il l'entendit marmonner.

- Bon... alors qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de celui-là ? Beaucoup d'énergie à revendre, mais niveau cosmos c'était pas brillant... En plus il est inconscient. Va falloir que je le porte... La barbe, je demanderais à un garde.

Deux gardes soufflèrent dans des trompes afin de rassembler les novices. On installa Bigleux et Junior sur le gradin des apprentis. Le Pope reprit alors la parole.

- Tous, vous vous êtes durement entrainés, et avez redoublé d'ardeur pour prouver votre valeur à servir Athéna. Soyez-en félicités. Les maîtres présents ont choisis onze d'entre-vous, qui sont désormais leurs apprentis. La plupart d'entre vous auront encore l'occasion de montrer leur valeur. Les plus anciens d'entre vous, néanmoins, n'ont pas eu la chance ou le potentiel suffisant pour espérer une formation. Ils ne sont pas abandonnés pour autant, bien au contraire, leur force et leur volonté sont le ciment qui permet au Sanctuaire de continuer à exister par-delà les siècles. Mes enfants, à défaut de devenir chevalier, vous aurez l'honneur d'entrer dans la garde du Sanctuaire et d'en assurer la protection et l'inviolabilité. Sachez toutefois qu'il est parfois arrivé que des gardes manifestent un cosmos tel qu'on les accepte au sein de la chevalerie. Ne baissez donc pas les bras. Cette journée a été éprouvante pour vous tous, vous aurez donc deux jours pour vous reposer. Vous pouvez maintenant aller manger et soigner vos plaies. La grâce et la sagesse d'Athéna soient sur vous, mes enfants.

Certains novices de la cinquième phalange se mirent à pleurer, de joie à l'idée de ne plus avoir à subir les entrainements quotidiens pour les uns, de honte de ne pas avoir été choisi par un maître. La plupart étaient épuisés voire blessés de leurs affrontements, aussi rentrèrent-ils penauds mais soulagés vers la cantine où on leur servirait un robuste repas. Alors que Junior se levait pour suivre le groupe, son nouveau maître lui fit signe de rester assis, ce qu'il fit. Le Pope descendit les marches pour venir devant les nouveaux apprentis.

- Félicitations, encore une fois, pour avoir su montrer votre vaillance. Avant de vous laisser partir, je tiens à vous rappeler que les apprentis sont soumis à des règles plus strictes que les novices ou même les gardes. À présent, vous allez apprendre à développer une puissance extraordinaire, une puissance telle que vous seriez en mesure d'écraser une armée à vous seuls. Par conséquent, toute fuite sera considérée comme une trahison et sera sévèrement punie. Vous avez maintenant la chance de vivre un destin que peu d'humains peuvent expérimenter. Ne la gâchez pas. Vous passerez ce soir une dernière nuit et un dernier repas avec vos camarades, puis à partir de demain vous vivrez avec vos nouveaux maîtres à qui vous devrez respect et obéissance. Puisse votre cosmos s'enflammer.

Junior s'efforça de masquer son soupir. Lui qui espérait devenir garde pour se la couler douce... Quelle poisse. Avait-il été si impressionnant que ça ? Une fois le Pope parti, il se leva, quoiqu'avec difficulté et se dirigea vers la cantine pendant qu'un garde prenait Bigleux dans ses bras à la demande de son maître. Mais avant qu'il eut fait dix pas, celle-ci le héla.

- Pas de chance, hein?  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai entendu ton soupir. Et de toute façon il n'y a qu'à regarder ta tête pour connaitre ton état d'esprit. Peu importe, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas subir un entrainement de chevalier. Donc demain matin, toi et la belle au bois dormant vous me retrouvez à l'arrière des balneion.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour prendre un bain ensemble ? À ton avis ?  
- Hein ! M... Mais ?  
- Andouille. Attendez-moi là, ça me fait moins à marcher, c'est tout.  
- Ah bon...  
- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais prendre un bain devant deux garçons obsédés, non ?

La femme partit en toussant, laissant un apprenti à la figure rouge et honteux de s'être fait moquer de lui. Tournant la tête, il vit que le garde portant Bigleux était resté à coté de lui et le regardait d'un air amusé avant de partir en ricanant. Au moins, voilà qui était fait. Junior se traîna donc vers la cantine, où sans surprise il ne restait plus grand chose à manger. Là où il fut surpris, c'est lorsqu'il se rendit compte que plusieurs autres novices lui jetèrent des regards mauvais. La jalousie était à l'œuvre et quelques novices se levèrent et allèrent manger plus loin pour ne pas être à coté de lui. Ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi il ne dormirait plus avec eux. Bah. Ici ou ailleurs... De toute façon il n'avait pas de possession personnelle, il ne pouvait vivre que grâce au Sanctuaire, alors ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Il ignora les regards assassins des jaloux et de ceux qui espéraient une bagarre. Tout le monde était du reste bien trop fatigué pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il se rendit au dortoir et se coucha non sans grimacer. Il avait prit bien trop de coups à son goût, aujourd'hui. Avec tous les bleus qu'il aurait demain, on pourrait sûrement reconstituer une constellation entière. Junior sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, n'entendant pas les autres arriver et se coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Le lendemain vint bien trop vite à son goût. Il fut réveillé par les pleurs d'un des nouveaux arrivés qui appelait sa mère dans son sommeil. Le soleil venait de se lever, aussi se leva-t-il avec difficulté, remerciant Bigleux d'avoir cogné aussi fort pendant les épreuves de la veille. La journée étant libre pour les autres novices, tout le monde dormait encore, et ceux qui ne dormaient pas n'avaient aucune intention rater une grasse mâtinée qui se présentait. Junior fit une rapide toilette, s'habilla et sortit marcher. Ou plutôt boiter lentement à l'extérieur. Son nouveau maître ne lui avait pas précisé à quelle heure il devrait la retrouver, mais son petit doigt endolori lui suggérait qu'arriver en retard serait mal perçu, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers les cuisines pour quémander quelque chose à manger. Étant donné l'heure, l'accueil fut aussi frais que la température. Il dit que c'était son maître qui lui avait dit de se lever aussi tôt, ce qui adoucit quelque peu le personnel qui lui donna de la nourriture en maugréant sur les horaires d'entrainement des apprentis. La nourriture chaude et fraiche lui remplit l'estomac, et il profita de l'inattention des gardes pour chiper une pâtisserie supplémentaire sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Il se dirigea lentement vers les balneion en grignotant sa prise et en observant le Sanctuaire encore presque endormi. Il croisa quelques patrouilles de nuit qui ne manquèrent pas de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là de si bonne heure. Sa qualité d'apprenti lui permit encore une fois de circuler librement. Mais il comprit aussi que les maîtres n'hésitaient pas à former les apprentis pendant la nuit, ce qui ne le réjouit absolument pas. Il arriva finalement là où on lui avait dit de se présenter, et s'assit sur une colonne brisée pour patienter. Le soleil monta lentement dans le ciel, et il vit passer de plus en plus de gardes, puis de novices qui se rendaient là où leurs affaires les amenaient. La cloche lui indiqua que le petit déjeuner commençait d'être servi, ce que les bruits de course qu'il entendit confirmèrent. Au moins, il avait l'estomac plein, et espéra qu'il n'aurait pas trop à attendre. Deux heures passèrent avant que son nouveau maître ne daigne arriver. Sans se presser, manifestement, et en réprimant des bâillements.

- Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?  
- Je me suis réveillé avant le petit-déjeuner.  
- Oh le crétin ! Tu pouvais pas rester dormir, non ? Moi je viens de me réveiller, j'aime pas rester debout trop tard, ça décale ma nuit. Si j'ai pas mes dix heures de sommeil, je suis pas de bonne humeur.

Junior nota mentalement cette information pendant que la femme bâillait encore en se grattant les épaules.

- Foutus moustiques. Bon, il est où ton copain, là ?  
- Hein ?  
- L'autre que t'as battu hier ! Pourquoi il est pas là ?  
- Heu... Je sais pas.  
- Mais vous êtes pas dans le même dortoir ?  
- Ben non.  
- Donc t'es en train de me dire qu'il sait pas qu'il fait partie des apprentis...  
- Heu... oui.  
- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Junior haussa légèrement les épaules. Il y était pour rien, lui.

- D'accord, donc le vieux m'a refilé les deux débiles du lot. Bon suis-moi, on va le chercher, il doit être en train de se goinfrer avec les autres. Je te jure... Au fait, mon nom c'est Darina.

Junior suivit donc son maître vers l'arène, où les novices s'empiffraient en sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas à s'entraîner aujourd'hui. Leur arrivée fut vite remarquée, et les conversations se firent plus discrètes. Darina lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Bon va le chercher, moi j'ai pas regardé à quoi il ressemblait, hier.  
- Heu...  
- C'était pas une question, hein.  
- Oui oui.

Junior chercha des yeux son condisciple et finit par le repérer en haut des gradins, où il le rejoignit. Celui-ci fixait le fond de son bol d'un air morne. Lorsqu'il vit Junior arriver vers lui, un éclair de colère lui passa dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Ben on a le même maître, mais elle croyait qu'on était dans le même dortoir et que je te le dirais ce matin, du coup elle nous attend pour l'entrainement.

Le brouhaha se fit moins intense alors que les autres noves écoutaient la réaction de Bigleux.

- Mais... t'as gagné, hier soir !  
- Le Pope a dit qu'on a fait jeu égal, et que t'avais du potentiel. Du coup on a le même maître.

Junior se pencha un peu pour parler plus bas.

- C'est celle qui nous a fait peur, l'autre jour. Elle est en bas.

Bigleux se pencha pour vérifier cette assertion et reconnut effectivement la femme. Celle-ci croisait les bras et tapait du pied, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

- Putain ! Je pensais que c'était foutu !  
- Ben non. T'as fini de manger ?  
- Heu ouais.  
- Ben viens vite alors, elle a l'air ronchon celle-là.  
- Mais je vous emmerde, vous deux ! J'aime pas qu'on me fasse poireauter, c'est tout !

Les deux apprentis (et plusieurs novices) sursautèrent en voyant que Darina se trouvait subitement derrière ses deux élèves. Ils n'avaient rien entendu. Par contre ils sentirent très bien qu'elle les soulevait tous deux par le col pour repartir lentement. Les ricanements étouffés qui leur parvinrent leur firent comprendre que le crédit qu'ils avaient acquis en étant sélectionnés pour devenir apprentis venait de s'envoler. Darina les porta ainsi jusqu'à revenir aux balneion.

- Bon, on va reprendre. Moi c'est Darina. Je suis votre maître pour les années à venir. Je vais affiner votre maîtrise du cosmos et vos compétences martiales avant de vous faire combattre contre d'autres apprentis afin de voir si vous êtes potentiellement dignes de porter une armure sacrée d'Athéna. Je suis une femme, mais je suis avant tout un chevalier, je ne tolérerais pas de tire-au-flancs. Je ne tolérerais pas non plus qu'on me regarde avec concupiscence. C'est bien clair ?

Bigleux et Junior échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Darina soupira en secouant la tête.

- Concupiscent ça veut dire pervers. Vous regardez pas ce que vous n'êtes pas autorisés à toucher. C'est plus simple, comme ça ? Bon allez, maintenant suivez-moi !  
- On va où ?  
- Dans mon logement. Les apprentis habitent avec leurs maîtres. Je vous prévient, y a que deux lits et je partage pas le mien, alors faudra vous serrer. Et une fois de plus, hors de question de voir mon visage. Ni aucune partie charnue de mon corps !  
- De toute façon elle est pas très charnue...

Bien que Bigleux ait prit le soin de murmurer à l'oreille de Junior, Darina se retourna vivement et lui asséna une magnifique gifle qui incita Junior à faire un ou deux pas en arrière.

- Et celle-là elle était charnue ? J'ai d'excellentes oreilles ! Maintenant vous la fermez et vous me suivez ! Oh, je savais que j'aurais dû dire non au vieux bouc !

Les deux apprentis, dont un se massant la joue en geignant, suivirent leur maître jusqu'à une petite maison bâtie à flanc de colline. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu cet endroit. Un potager se trouvait devant, et il y avait des fleurs sur les rebords de fenêtre. Et, ainsi que le remarqua Junior dans un second temps, des lapins dans des clapiers. Le cadre un peu propret surprit les deux jeunes gens qui se regardèrent sans rien dire.

- Quoi ? Si ça vous plaît pas vous avez qu'à retourner dans vos dortoirs puants, hein ! Le Sanctuaire sait récompenser ceux qui se dévouent à Athéna.  
- Heu... les lapins c'est pour manger ?

Darina regarda Bigleux sans rien dire, ce qui le poussa à lever les bras pour protéger son visage.

- Non. Je mange pas les lapins, j'aime pas le goût. C'est juste que j'aime bien les caresser. Des fois j'en donne un à un voisin contre des fruits ou des légumes.  
- Pour qu'il le caresse ?  
- ... Mon petit, je veux bien faire des efforts, mais va falloir y mettre du tien aussi parce que sinon ça va être assez pénible, niveau cohabitation.  
- Mais...  
- Je les donne pour qu'il les mange, et j'évite d'y penser parce que c'est mes lapins ! Voilà ! ... Bref. C'est ici que vous allez vivre dorénavant, du moins en dehors des heures d'entrainement.

Darina entra dans la petite maison et après un instant d'hésitation ils la suivirent. Elle était petite et ne comptait qu'une seule pièce avec deux lits, quelques étagères de conserves et objets divers, et une petite armoire de vêtements. Seul objet de valeur, une chibouque ouvragée trônait sur le rebord de la fenêtre près du lit de Darina. Le lit que devraient se partager les deux apprentis était heureusement d'assez bonne taille, et se trouvait en-dessous d'une petite fenêtre. Un cadre rustique, mais néanmoins bien plus intime et chaleureux que les dortoirs des novices. Darina s'était allongée sur son lit et fit signe à Junior de fermer la porte alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.

- Autant rester au sec. Bon alors. Tous les deux vous allez vous présenter, me dire d'où vous venez et ce que vous attendez de la vie. Oh, tant que j'y pense, y a des latrines en bas de la colline un peu plus loin. On vidange à tour de rôle chaque semaine. Moi c'était la semaine dernière. Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, finalement, vous pourrez le faire à ma place. Ça revient que tous les deux ou trois mois, en fait.

Les deux apprentis se présentèrent donc. Si Junior avait peu à raconter et eut du mal à mentir sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas devenir chevalier, Bigleux parla un peu plus longtemps et présenta une histoire familiale un peu tragique. Sa famille aussi avait été éprouvée par la guerre et par le régime des Colonels, mais il lui restait apparemment un petit frère qu'il n'avait accepté de quitter qu'à la condition qu'il puisse le retrouver quand il serait devenu assez grand. Pour une raison ou une autre, le Pope ou quiconque était en charge avait accepté. Après tout, ça leur assurait d'avoir un soldat de plus. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Darina consentit à leur dire qu'elle-même était née de parents Bulgares envoyés en Grèce lors de l'occupation de la Thrace. Nul doute qu'elle était devenue orpheline et que l'occupation de son pays par l'Armée Rouge l'empêcha d'être rapatriée. Elle se tut pendant un long moment, laissant ses apprentis dans l'incertitude. Devaient-ils parler ou se taire ? Darina s'assit néanmoins sur son lit et les regarda.

- Montrez-moi votre cosmos.  
- Ici ?  
- Non, dehors.  
- Il pleut toujours...  
- Ça ne va pas vous tuer. Venez.

L'averse touchait déjà à sa fin, de toute façon. Darina les emmena de l'autre coté de la colline, un lieu d'entrainement à en juger par les nombreux cratères qui le parsemaient. Se retournant soudainement, elle leur fit un geste d'encouragement. Junior ne sut pas quoi faire.

- Je... je sais pas sentir le cosmos.  
- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Et toi, petit bonhomme qui parle trop ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Hier, j'ai eu l'impression que...  
- Oui ?  
- C'était comme si j'avais des ailes, à un moment.  
- Tu saurais le refaire ?  
- Je ne crois pas.

Darina soupira et ramassa deux pierres à ses pieds, qu'elle leur lança en leur demandant de les écraser. Malgré toute la force qu'ils y mirent, ils ne réussirent pas. Puis elle reprit ces même pierres et leur ordonna de bien l'écouter.

- Le cosmos est le lien profond qui unit l'être humain à l'univers. Il est présent en tout le monde, mais certains savent le faire brûler et utiliser son énergie pour accomplir des prodiges. Regardez.

Sans faire d'effort manifeste, Darina referma doucement les doigts sur les pierres, et ils virent progressivement apparaître de multiples fissures qui s'agrandirent alors que les roches se fendillèrent avant d'exploser. Il n'en restait plus rien, désormais. Et les mains de Darina ne saignaient pas.

- Voilà ce que je vais vous apprendre à faire. Ce sera dur, ce sera terriblement éprouvant. Mais vous y arriverez. Vous n'avez pas le choix, de toute façon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Contre toute attente, l'enseignement de Darina fit progresser ses élèves bien plus vite que leurs deux années de noviciat. Enfin, ça contredisait surtout leurs attentes à eux. Darina leur avait immédiatement "révélé" la façon de percevoir le cosmos. Il aurait été plus juste de dire dire qu'elle leur avait ouvert les yeux avec un pied de biche. Ils avaient néanmoins survécu à ce qu'elle appelait l'éveil au sens. En une semaine, ils avaient appris à contrôler leur cosmos et à ne pas le gaspiller inutilement. Ils avaient ainsi découvert que le cosmos permettait de percevoir le monde qui les entourait d'une manière totalement nouvelle. Ils sentaient littéralement la présence d'autres individus. Dans l'obscurité du cosmos, les novices et les gardes étaient de petites lumières vacillantes, certaines parfois plus importantes, les chevaliers et les apprentis étaient des flammes ambulantes, des feux follets d'intensité variable. Et parfois, au loin, on pouvait sentir un immense brasier que Darina disait être le cosmos d'un chevalier d'or, voire celui du Pope lui-même. Ces cosmos ne se laissaient pas percevoir facilement, car les personnes dont ils émanaient savaient masquer leur force. Ce fut le deuxième enseignement de Darina : un cosmos qu'on perçoit n'est pas un cosmos fini et immobile, car sa nature même est d'augmenter en fonction des besoins et qu'en fait le cosmos est infini. Ils avaient commis l'erreur de penser leur maître moins forte qu'eux parce que son cosmos apparent semblait bien moindre que les leurs, mais au premier affrontement sérieux elle leur montra une puissance très supérieure.

Les entrainements continuèrent pendant des mois, leur laissant peu ou pas d'instants de répit. Initialement, Darina pensait les former près de sa maison, mais sans qu'ils comprennent pourquoi, elle décida de partir les entrainer quotidiennement en pleine montagne, bien loin du Sanctuaire et des autres apprentis qu'ils ne croisaient qu'occasionnellement. Junior et Bigleux s'affrontaient l'un l'autre, et connaissaient tout des techniques de l'autre, si bien qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se jauger correctement. Seuls la ruse, la chance ou la fatigue permettait à l'un de prendre le pas sur l'autre. Et malheureusement pour Junior, l'attention de Darina ne faiblissait jamais, ce qui lui permettait de voir chacune de ses tentatives de laisser Bigleux gagner. La punition était assez terrible, aussi s'abstint-il de plus en plus de tenter de réfréner ses ardeurs. Un jour pourtant, Darina mit fin à un combat parce qu'elle sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez concentrés.

- Vous tenez vraiment à me mettre en colère ? Vous pensez qu'avec un autre maître ça se passerait mieux ?  
- On les connait pas les autres maîtres, alors qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ?  
- Vous avez tous les deux un énorme potentiel, mais Junior traine la jambe et toi tu te déconcentres de plus en plus. Tu crois que je ne le remarque pas ? Vous espérez peut-être vous faire expulser tous les deux ?

Les deux garçons gardaient la tête basse, mais Bigleux semblait des plus agacés.

- Si je vais jusqu'au bout, je pourrais revoir mon frère, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse.  
- Je le sais. Mais même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, il y a des choses plus importantes encore qui nécessitent toute ton attention. Ne t'y trompe pas, je te souhaite de retrouver ton frère, mais si je me rends compte que tu ne te donnes pas à fond, je m'arrangerais pour que ça devienne impossible.

Bigleux sursauta, l'air offensé.

- On me l'a promis ! Vous avez pas le droit !  
- Mon travail en tant que chevalier et en tant que maître est de m'assurer que je forme de nouveaux guerriers d'Athéna, et j'espère que l'un ou l'autre de mes disciples, peut-être même les deux pourront endosser une de ses armures sacrées. Alors s'il faut te forcer la main, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire. Mais je te rappelle que si tu continues à faire autant d'efforts que jusqu'à maintenant, tu le reverras. C'est une certitude.  
- ... De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça changera que j'obtienne une armure ?

Sentant ses apprentis peu motivés pour poursuivre leur entrainement, Darina leur fit signe de la suivre. Malgré leur fatigue, il la rattrapèrent en courant.

- Ou allons-nous ?

Mais Darina ne répondit pas et se contentait de bondir de roche en roche dans une direction bien précise et apparemment éloignée du Sanctuaire. Ses apprentis se demandèrent s'ils n'allaient pas se faire réprimander s'ils menaçaient de franchir les limites du domaine d'Athéna. Ils sentirent au loin deux cosmos très puissants vers lesquels ils se dirigèrent. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils se trouvèrent devant un homme à la peau bronzée et quelqu'un qui s'avéra être le Pope lui-même. Les deux hommes se retournèrent en entendant Darina tousser et regardèrent les apprentis avec curiosité.

- Darina ! Quelle surprise. Quel bon vent t'amène donc ici ?  
- Mes deux couillons de disciples font du boudin. Il paraît qu'ils ne voient pas à quoi ça sert d'obtenir une armure. Qu'en penses-tu, Bos ?  
- J'en pense que si les miens s'amusaient à me dire des âneries pareilles je leur encastrerais la tête dans le sol.  
- Et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'aucun d'entre eux ne vient te voir pour les fêtes.  
- ... Je m'en fiche, de toute façon. Je suis un vrai guerrier sans attache.  
- Tellement sans attache que tu as pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps la fois où ton ancienne condisciple t'as envoyé une photo de son bébé.  
- J'avais de la poussière dans les yeux !  
- Pendant deux jours ?  
- Pendant deux jours !  
- Mmm. Cet échange est passionnant Darina, mais pourquoi as-tu emmené tes disciples ?  
- J'aurais aimé que ce bon vieux Bos leur fasse comprendre l'intérêt de porter une armure.  
- Quoi ? Aux deux merdeux ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
- Parce que tu es un des plus puissants chevalier du Sanctuaire.  
- Ça au moins c'est vrai. Alors écoutez-moi bien les merdeux : dans le monde y a des gens pas très recommandables qui traînent, et qui des fois ont l'intention de s'en prendre au Sanctuaire. Alors quand on leur fait face on a plutôt intérêt à avoir une armure sur le dos si on veut survivre. Parce que sinon...

L'homme appelé Bos intensifia son cosmos à un niveau absolument incroyable. Bigleux et Junior comprirent qu'ils avaient en face d'eux un chevalier d'or car ils n'avaient encore jamais senti de cosmos aussi puissant. Ils augmentèrent immédiatement le leur sans même s'en rendre compte tant ils craignaient d'être blessés.

- Ça c'est uniquement quand je commence à me battre, et ben je peux vous dire que j'ai eu des adversaires qui avaient largement ce niveau. J'en ai eu aussi plein qui ne l'avaient pas, pour être honnête. Mais avoir une armure, c'est augmenter ses chances de survie, parce qu'avoir un puissant cosmos en se battant à main nue, c'est un sacré handicap.

Bos leur sourit, puis un souffle puissant fit exploser en mille morceaux la montagne derrière eux pour ne laisser qu'un trou béant, et les deux apprentis avaient été repoussés de plusieurs mètres en laissant un sillon dans le sol. Junior crut que ses intestins allaient le trahir, mais sa volonté fut la plus forte. Darina se tourna vers eux. Même s'ils ne voyaient pas son visage, le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute. Elle était ravie.

- Voilà pourquoi vous devez avoir une armure. Parce que vous serez probablement amenés à affronter des types aussi forts que lui un jour ou l'autre, alors autant avoir de quoi vous défendre. Bon, maintenant on reprend l'entrainement. Merci Bos ! Désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, Grand Pope ! Allez, suivez-moi, et estimez-vous heureux qu'il ne soit pas spécialement puissant.  
- De rien Darin... Oh, peau de vache !  
- Parle pour toi, Bos !  
- Grand Pope !  
- Vos sempiternelles disputes ne me concernent pas et me fatiguent. Qui plus est, il est temps pour toi d'aller te faire examiner. Lancer une telle attaque avec des os en si mauvais état juste pour impressionner des apprentis...  
- Mfff, c'est la faute de la greluche. Et puis, ses apprentis... vous avez senti tout comme moi leur potentiel. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle les entraine à l'écart.  
- Oui. Ils surclassent déjà largement la plupart des autres apprentis. Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils découragent les autres ou se sentent supérieurs. Allez, va, maintenant ! Et tiens moi informé de ce que te diront les médecins.

Alors que le chevalier d'or quittait le Sanctuaire bien plus lentement qu'il ne le faisait autrefois, le Pope s'inquiéta de la situation actuelle. La majorité de ses troupes d'élite allait devoir cesser ses activités en raison de problèmes de santé ou pour cause de vieillissement. Il allait se retrouver avec une garde jeune et expérimentée comme lorsqu'il avait reçu l'autorité des mains d'Athéna il y a maintes et maintes années. Quelques années auparavant, une épidémie de malaria, pourtant considérée en déclin dans le pays, conjuguée à une épidémie de grippe avait emporté de nombreux chevaliers et quantité de novices, gardes et apprentis. Le Pope avait cru à une attaque d'Hadès, mais aucun ennemi ne s'était manifesté et Dohko avait confirmé que les sceaux sacrés étaient intacts, bien que fragilisés par le temps. Si la perspective d'une attaque divine s'était éloignée, le Sanctuaire avait été très affaibli. Les chevaliers restaient bel et bien mortels, en dépit de leurs pouvoirs. Ils pouvaient aussi tomber malades et vieillir. L'ère des déplacements rapides facilitait hélas la propagation des maladies, et le Sanctuaire n'y échappait pas toujours. Et le Pope se sentait de plus en plus vieux et inquiet quant à l'avenir. Qui plus est, les mauvaises relations avec le gouvernement rendaient le ravitaillement compliqué, sans parler du renouvellement des troupes. Autrefois, le Sanctuaire régnait sur plusieurs vallées et n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, mais depuis qu'il avait refusé d'intervenir pour repousser Italiens et Allemands, les divers gouvernements qui s'étaient succédé à la tête du pays lui en avaient gardé rancune et considéraient le Sanctuaire comme un danger potentiel.

Junior et Bigleux suivaient leur maître en méditant sur le déferlement de puissance dont ils avaient été témoins. Ils n'avaient rien vu si ce n'est une lumière dorée. C'était extrêmement impressionnant, et même effrayant. Et il existait des gens plus puissants que cet individu. Plus que jamais, Junior regretta d'être arrivé ici. Il espérait bien ne jamais avoir à combattre de telles personnes. Il se demanda néanmoins quel était le niveau de Darina. Elle avait parlé de manière si désinvolte devant le Pope et un chevalier d'or. Se pourrait-il qu'elle en soit un elle-même ? Ils n'avaient jamais songé à lui poser la question auparavant. Et maintenant il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. En quelques minutes ils furent de retour à leur lieu d'entrainement habituel. Darina semblait pensive. Alors qu'ils guettaient une quelconque réaction, elle resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes. Bigleux se racla la gorge.

- Hem. Est-ce qu'on reprend l'entrainement ?

Pour toute réponse, Darina fit exploser le sol aux pieds de ses apprentis, qui bondirent de justesse pour éviter l'attaque. Mais avant même qu'ils aient pu atterrir, elle bondit pour les cueillir en plein vol, une situation nettement désavantageuse. Ils se mirent instantanément en garde pour contenir le choc. Et il fut particulièrement brutal puisqu'elle les envoya voler à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là où ils se réceptionnèrent tant bien que mal, pour la voir concentrer son cosmos. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils sentait le cosmos de leur maître s'enflammer autant. Et... il avait l'air presque aussi puissant que celui du chevalier d'or qu'ils venaient de voir. Elle était donc de son niveau ? Darina se redressa lentement en les regardant.

- Oui. J'ai été trop lente. Votre potentiel nécessite une formation bien plus active que ce que nous faisions jusqu'à présent. Fort bien. Désormais, je vous attaquerais sans me retenir. Si vous n'y allez pas à fond, vous en mourrez. Ce sera le dernier avertissement que je vous donnerais. Et maintenant, vous avez intérêt à enflammer vos cosmos !  
- Heu... heu...  
- Ta gueule Bigleux ! Elle va pas nous rater, là.  
- Mais pourquoi elle...  
- Parce que !

Junior se souviendrait toute sa vie de la terreur qu'il ressentit face à la puissance déchaînée de son maître. En dépit de ses paroles, elle n'y était pas allée au maximum de ses capacités, mais elle n'avait pas non plus retenu ses poings. Lui et Bigleux n'avaient pu qu'encaisser au mieux l'incroyable rafale de coups lumineux qu'elle leur avait asséné, et même en dévier certains, mais la puissance qui en émanait avait été trop forte et ils avaient tous deux fini avec des côtes endolories et peut-être même fêlées. Ils restèrent inconscients un bon moment, puis se réveillèrent et virent Darina les toiser.

- Eh bien voilà, maintenant j'en suis sûre.  
- Aïe. De quoi ?  
- Que vous vous foutiez de moi. Votre potentiel est bien supérieur à ce que vous m'avez montré. J'hésitais à y aller sans retenue, mais votre réaction devant Bos m'a prouvé que j'avais raison. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui reste sur ses pieds en recevant la Great Horn. Bon, à partir de maintenant, on gardera ce niveau en permanence. Et si vous mourrez, ce sera de votre faute.  
- Muuuh. J'ai mal partout.  
- C'est un bon début. La prochaine fois vous vous arrangerez pour n'avoir mal nulle part. Bon, on va dire que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Darina repartit mais s'arrêta et se retourna vers ses élèves.

- Oh, vous oubliez pas que c'est votre tour de vidanger les latrines, hein ! Et vous trainez pas, j'ai envie de me coucher tôt ce soir.

Les deux apprentis se trainèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la zone résidentielle où vivait leur maître, et après avoir mangé ils allèrent accomplir leur besogne sans enthousiasme. Puis une fois leur tâche terminée, ils partirent aux balneion se laver et se détendre. Alors qu'ils se laissaient flotter dans un des bains, ils se demandèrent tous deux s'ils arriveraient à marcher jusqu'à leur logis. D'autres personnes arrivaient et sortaient régulièrement, mais un changement dans l'atmosphère et l'ambiance sonore les fit se retourner. Les gens s'étaient mis à murmurer en regardant un garçon de leur âge qui venait de rentrer et qui semblait concentrer toutes les attentions. Celui-ci se dirigea vers eux et demanda poliment s'il pouvait se joindre à eux, ce qu'ils confirmèrent tout en se rasseyant sur les gradins immergés. Il avait l'air assez timide, et Junior ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu. Mais il n'était pas non plus du genre à se lier facilement.

- Rude journée ?  
- Heu... un peu. Le maître s'est énervée aujourd'hui. Elle cogne un peu trop fort.  
- Et en plus elle nous fait faire ses corvées de latrines à sa place.  
- Ha ha ha. Le mien aussi faisait ça.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui, il disait que ça forgeait le caractère. Et que ça lui évitait de se salir les mains.  
- C'est sûr.

La vapeur endormait tout le monde, mais les têtes se tournaient encore pour dévisager le nouveau venu.

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'il faisait ça ? Il a arrêté ?  
- Non, c'est juste que c'est plus mon maître, maintenant. Enfin, il le restera toujours, d'une certaine façon.  
- Comment c'est possible ? T'as été rejeté ?  
- Ha ha ha. Non non. Pas exactement.  
- Ben quoi alors ?

Le jeune homme sourit sans répondre et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il sursauta et se redressa.

- Mince, je devais retrouver quelqu'un ! Il va encore m'en vouloir ! Excusez-moi ! Bonne soirée et courage pour la suite, au fait !  
- Merci !

Les deux apprentis le regardèrent partir puis se laissèrent aller de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'un afflux de novices les incitent à quitter aussi l'endroit. Alors qu'ils revêtaient des tuniques propres, un homme passa derrière eux en ricanant.

- Eh ben vous avez pas froid aux yeux, vous !

Se retournant tous deux, Junior et Bigleux le regardèrent avec incompréhension.

- Hein ?  
- Le héros du jour vient s'installer dans le même bain que vous et vous lui parlez de corvées de chiottes. Très fin.  
- ... Le héros ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de spécial ?  
- ... Ben vous étiez pas à l'arène, ce matin ?  
- Non, on s'entrainait.  
- Ah ben bravo. Rater un moment pareil, ça se fait pas. Y avait plus de places sur les gradins.  
- Mais pourquoi ? C'est qui ?  
- Ben ce gars-là, c'est le premier à avoir obtenu une armure d'or depuis près de vingt ans. Autant dire que c'est pas quelque chose qu'on voit tous les jours.  
- Oh ? Donc... c'est un chevalier d'or ?  
- Eh ouais mes bichons ! Un vrai de vrai, reconnu par le Pope en personne.  
- Mince.  
- Mais il a à peine notre âge !  
- Ben y a des prodiges, parfois. Prenez-en de la graine, et essayez de faire aussi bien que lui, même si dans votre cas ça me semble mal parti.

Ils ne répondirent rien et se demandèrent tous deux s'ils devraient en parler à leur maître une fois revenus. Alors que l'homme repartait, ils entendirent encore une fois sa voix traverser la vapeur.

- Souvenez-vous bien de lui, il s'appelle Saga ! Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il a l'étoffe d'un pope !

Ressortant alors que la nuit tombait, les deux apprentis repartirent chez Darina sans se presser. Tant pis s'ils la réveillaient, ce serait bien fait pour elle ! Les étoiles commençait à apparaître, quelques nuages masquant le ciel.

- Il avait l'air sympa.  
- Qui ?  
- Le mec. Le jeune.  
- Ah ! Oui. Ça doit faire bizarre d'occuper le haut de la hiérarchie quand t'as son âge.  
- T'inquiète pas, nous aussi on sera chevaliers d'or, et même vice-popes, tiens !  
- C'est ça. C'est pas ça qui empêchera Darina de venir nous crier dessus.  
- Ah non là c'est râpé.  
- ... Au fait, je me demandais...  
- Mmm ?  
- T'es de quel signe astrologique, Bigleux ?  
- Heu... Ben j'en sais rien. Je suis même pas certain de ma date de naissance, en fait. Et toi ?  
- Ben je connais ma date de naissance mais je sais pas à quoi ça correspond. Je demanderais à Darina.  
- Vu qu'il fait déjà nuit, c'est pas ce soir qu'elle te répondra.  
- J'espère qu'elle aura pas bloqué la porte pour nous empêcher de rentrer.  
- C'est son style, en tous cas. On passera par la fenêtre.  
- Au fait... Elle pète en dormant, non ?  
- Mpfrr ! C'est dès qu'elle se met sur le ventre. En tous cas j'arrive pas à m'endormir quand elle se met à claquer la langue.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle fait ça.

Les jeunes gens rentrèrent à leur rythme et, trouvant effectivement porte close, durent passer par la fenêtre qu'ils choisirent de laisser ouvert. Le lendemain confirma leurs craintes. Darina ne retenait désormais plus ses coups, et il était maintenant impossible de faire semblant tant le risque de se faire tuer était grand. Le rythme devenait infernal, et la moindre erreur d'inattention était désormais mortelle. Darina faisait s'affronter ses apprentis, et les attaquait par surprise quand elle le souhaitait, rendant les combats totalement imprévisibles. De plus, elle avait entrepris de leur décrire les techniques utilisées au sein de la chevalerie et les interrogeait à ce sujet. Toute mauvaise réponse se traduisait par une violente attaque. Malgré tout, Junior se rendit compte que Bigleux avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme et qu'il évitait de plus en plus facilement ses coups. La hargne de ce dernier, bien que motivée, ne le rendait pas meilleur pour autant, et Junior sentait le trouble et l'inquiétude s'installer en lui, au point que son sommeil en était troublé, et par conséquent sa concentration aussi. Même Darina était souvent à bout de souffle, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait ralentir, bien au contraire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Presque un mois avait passé, et les apprentis approchaient de la fin de leur troisième année au Sanctuaire. Leurs entrainements étaient devenus beaucoup plus durs et brutaux, et les risques étaient désormais bien plus élevés, si bien que les blessures s'étaient paradoxalement faites de plus en plus rares. Darina emmenait désormais ses apprentis de plus en plus loin du Sanctuaire, la rapidité de déplacement leur permettant d'aller et venir en un clin d'œil. En dépit de la violence, Darina veillait aussi à ce qu'ils améliorent leur maitrise du cosmos et leurs techniques, mais aussi certains savoirs-faire indispensables, comme la connaissance des points étoilés qui pouvait sauver la vie d'un combattant. Tout ceci devait faire partie de la formation de base car le cosmos des autres occupants du Sanctuaire semblait de plus en plus ténu à Junior et il n'arrivait parfois plus à différencier un garde d'un villageois au loin. Bigleux, malgré ses incessants efforts, avait bien du mal à suivre son rythme et le fait que Darina l'invectivait un peu moins ces derniers temps indiquait peut-être qu'elle le considérait totalement dépassé. Junior se sentait peiné pour son compagnon qui ne ménageait pas sa peine. Lors de leurs rares pauses, Darina leur expliquait les récits d'autrefois, comment Athéna avait constitué son armée, l'avait dotée de protections surhumaines, comment les hauts faits de ses chevaliers étaient entrés dans le mythe au point que l'humanité nomme les constellations d'après leur souvenir. Junior était atterré par le récit de ces guerres sans fin et se demandait vraiment s'il était bien utile de se battre. Cela ne faisait que lui donner encore moins envie de devenir chevalier. Une vie de souffrance pour mourir jeune et dans la douleur ? Non merci.

Un jour, alors que Darina expliquait à Bigleux pourquoi il y avait deux centaures parmi les constellations, ils entendirent des voix au loin, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter Darina. D'une manière générale, le Sanctuaire s'efforçait de ne pas avoir de contacts avec l'extérieur pour maintenir le secret de son existence. Depuis l'Antiquité, et même sous la domination ottomane, le domaine d'Athéna s'était assuré la possession exclusive de vastes terrains autour de ses montagnes, tant pour s'assurer de ne pas être importuné que pour en tirer des revenus conséquents. Essentiellement forestier, le domaine extérieur était géré par des familles installées sur son pourtour par le Sanctuaire. Des paysans à qui on avait accordé une protection particulière, ou parfois d'anciens gardes, et qui avaient pour tâche de valoriser ces terrains et de fournir une part des revenus générés au Sanctuaire. Bois, produit de la chasse, élevage domestique, miel (succulent par ailleurs), agriculture si le terrain le permettait. Toutes ces activités assurait la survie de ces centaines de familles et suffisait à alimenter le Sanctuaire. Quelques personnes soigneusement choisies avaient le droit d'aller et venir pour transporter les biens vers la montagne, la garde surveillant les déplacements et prenant en charge le transport au sein du domaine.

- Ah merde, des villageois. Ils doivent chasser. Bon, allons un peu plus loin, on va attendre qu'ils s'en aillent.

Mais, Darina et ses apprentis furent rattrapés par les voix et s'éloignèrent une fois de plus, pour entendre de nouveau des voix s'élever. Cette fois-ci, Darina décida de ne plus bouger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Ils sont au pied de la montagne, tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a pas le droit de s'en approcher. Et puis ce ne sont pas des chasseurs. Avec le boucan qu'ils font tout le gibier s'est tiré depuis longtemps. Je n'aime pas ça. Soyez sur vos gardes. On va grimper. Bigleux et Junior vous allez en haut de ces deux arbres et vous n'en descendrez que si ça devient houleux. Restez cachés. Moi je vais les attendre ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Junior vit arriver un groupe d'hommes en uniforme. Des militaires, probablement, mais il y avait aussi des gendarmes. L'ensemble comprenait une quarantaine d'hommes, dont plusieurs portaient des instruments que Junior ne reconnaissait pas. Le groupe s'arrêta en voyant Darina assise sur un arbre déraciné et sembla hésiter. Plusieurs hommes se tournèrent vers l'un d'entre eux, qui avait des étoiles sur les épaules.

- Lochagos ! Il y a quelqu'un qui vit dans le coin.  
- J'ai vu, j'ai vu. Quelque chose me dit que cette dame ne doit pas nous payer beaucoup d'impôts. Son employeur non plus, sans doute. Bonjour madame ! Je suis le lochagos Ioannis Antipatrou...  
- Vous êtes sur les terres du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, dont vos supérieurs vous ont certainement parlé. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'y entrer. Si vous ne rebroussez pas chemin, nous nous verrons obligés de vous repousser par la force.  
- ... et je suis... enchanté de vous rencontrer... Heu... Le gouvernement grec a entrepris de mener plusieurs études statistiques sur tout le territoire afin de mieux cerner ses besoins et désenclaver les régions les plus isolées. On relève le nombre de communautés isolées, leur importance, si elles vivent sans trop de difficultés, ce genre de choses.

Le silence de Darina le troubla. Un de ses hommes lui murmura quelque chose, et il lui fit un geste sec mais sans équivoque. "La ferme, on marche sur des œufs, là."

- Nous sommes au courant de la... mmm... spécificité de ces lieux. Je me permets toutefois de rappeler que la convention de 1923 passé entre l'État et votre Pope doit être renouvelée tous les dix ans et que ça ne s'est plus produit depuis 1943. Le gouvernement souhaiterait donc régulariser la situation.

Une nouvelle fois, seul le silence lui répondit.

- Je reconnais que le changement de régime il y a quelques années s'est accompagné d'un raidissement de nos relations, mais c'est peut-être l'occasion de les assainir un peu. Et... hem... le gouvernement estime qu'un statut identique à celui de la république du Mont Athos pourrait nous être mutuellement favorable, non ?

Une brise légère fit bruisser les arbres et danser les ombres au sol.

- ... Bien bien bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'êtes probablement pas autorisée à vous exprimer au nom de votre Pope, nous réessaierons donc de le contacter par les canaux habituels. Il serait fâcheux que de petits désaccords de haut niveau perturbe la vie des habitants. En ce qui les concerne, nous avons l'intention de construire des routes afin de desservir plusieurs hameaux, dont plusieurs affirment que vous êtes leurs propriétaires fonciers. L'État veut bien renoncer à prélever des impôts sur certaines terres grecques, mais il conserve le droit d'aménager le territoire à sa guise.

L'absence de réaction de Darina semblait agacer plusieurs soldats qui chuchotaient de plus en plus fort.

- Lochagos, rien ne nous prouve que cette personne soit une résidente du monastère païen. Je suggère de continuer jusqu'à tomber sur une patrouille.  
- Non, nous ne ferions que nous mettre en danger, ces gens ont des capacités...  
- Ces gens ne sont qu'une rumeur invérifiée depuis au mieux des décennies et, j'ai suffisamment lu les rapports pour en être certain, le dernier témoignage que nous possédons est celui d'une escouade italienne qui s'était perdue et qui s'était saoulée du vin volé aux villageois.  
- Témoignage auquel il faut rajouter la disparition de dizaines d'avions allemands et italiens qui avaient approché la région.  
- Bah ! C'était la guerre, et la plupart de ces disparitions ont eu lieu lors de l'invasion de la Crète. Ces gens vivent dans leur petite bulle rose, persuadés que le monde moderne ne les rattrapera jamais et qu'ils n'ont de compte à rendre à personne. Ils ne respectaient pas les Ottomans, ils ne respectaient pas le roi, ils ne respectent pas les colonels. Pourquoi s'embarrasser d'eux. On continue.  
- Tagmatarhis ! Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un scribouillard du ministère, vous ne connaissez rien à la vraie vie. Ces pouilleux entretiennent clairement une légende d'invincibilité pour qu'on leur fiche la paix, mais on ne me la fait pas, à moi. J'ai combattu les Italiens, les Allemands, les Bulgares, même quand ces fiottes d'Anglais nous ont abandonnés en Crète, alors je ne vais pas tolérer qu'une région entière de ma périphérie serve de planque aux communistes ! On continue j'ai dit !

L'officier fit signe aux soldats de continuer à avancer, et la plupart se remirent en marche non sans regarder Darina avec inquiétude. Alors que l'officier suivait un sentier l'amenant vers la montagne, plusieurs éclairs lumineux firent exploser des troncs d'arbres autour de lui, stoppant net sa progression.

- Ce sera le dernier avertissement. Veuillez quitter le domaine du Sanctuaire.

Le tagmatarhis se retourna, l'air narquois.

- Oh là là, vous aviez même mis des explosifs sur les arbres pour faire croire que vous les aviez détruits. Vous êtes pathétique, mademoiselle. Restez-donc bien cachée derrière votre masque ridicule. Ce n'est pas lui qui va vous sauver la vie.

L'officier dégaine immédiatement son arme de poing et fit signe aux soldats d'en faire de même, lesquels s'exécutèrent sans enthousiasme.

- Heu... heu... tagmatarhis, ce n'est vraiment pas...  
- Je vous ai dit de la fermer, vous ! Vous, là ! Je vous arrête pour rébellion contre le gouvernement, passez-lui des menottes !  
- N'écoutez pas son ordre, vous risquez juste de...

Le lochagos n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le soldat qui s'était avancé à contrecœur s'effondra avant même d'avoir pu approcher Darina. L'officier était désormais hors de lui et se mit à hurler.

- Je le savais, elle est armée ! C'est une communiste, abattez-là !

Le tagmatarhis et plusieurs soldats tirèrent sur Darina, mais leur balles ne touchèrent que les arbres derrière elle. Lorsque leurs chargeurs furent tous vide, ils entendirent Darina rire aux éclats puis s'effondrèrent sans avoir vu venir le moindre coup. Les autres soldats étaient désormais terrorisés et quelques uns avaient inconsciemment reculé d'un ou deux pas.

- Bon. Toi, là, le mignon !  
- Heu... moi ?  
- Oui, les autres je les trouve pas mignons, sauf le grand à droite là-bas, j'en ferais bien mon repas de ce soir. Toi et tes copains encore debout, vous allez me ramasser ceux-là et les ramener d'où vous venez. Et vous appelez Athènes pour leur dire ce qui vient de se passer. N'hésitez pas à insister sur le fait qu'une femme seule et sans armure sur le dos a fait reculer une quarantaine d'hommes. Et dites-leur qu'elle a plein de compagnons qui pourraient lui prêter main forte s'il le fallait. Maintenant partez !

Darina leva la tête et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, Junior et Bigleux se laissèrent tomber aux sol, faisant sursauter l'escouade.

- Ah oui, j'étais pas seule, au fait.  
- Darina, vous êtes sûre que c'était une bonne id...

La gifle que Bigleux essuya le fit tomber par terre.

- Crétin ! Jamais de nom devant les étrangers au Sanctuaire !  
- Mais... aïe !

Les apprentis regardèrent l'escouade déployer des brancards pour y installer les hommes inconscients, signe qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que ce genre de chose se produise. Sitôt qu'un brancard était occupé, deux hommes repartaient avec son chargement sans mot dire. Lorsque le dernier homme assommé fut évacué, le lochagos fit signe aux autres de se replier et leur emboîta le pas. Il s'arrêta toutefois et se retourna vers Darina.

- Je suis profondément navré de ce qui vient d'arriver. J'espère que mes supérieurs ne vont pas s'entêter.  
- Ils peuvent toujours s'entêter, ils n'ont pas les moyens de nous faire plier.  
- Certes, j'en conviens. Quoi qu'il en soit...  
- Oui ?  
- Si jamais vous veniez à passer à Athènes, il y a une délicieuse petite auberge près du parlement que je pourrais vous faire découvrir si vous le souhaitez. Mais le port du masque est interdit.

Darina ne réagit pas, et le soldat repartit, mais avant de le voir disparaître derrière un arbre, Darina cria pour qu'il l'entende.

- J'y penserais, joli garçon !  
- Je l'espère bien, mademoiselle Zhivkova ! Prenez soin de vous !

Darina resta silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que Junior tousse pour se rappeler à elle.

- Il connait votre nom ?  
- Apparemment. Le gouvernement doit consigner pieusement le nom des enfants que le Sanctuaire récupère. C'est logique, nous sommes une armée indépendante au sein de leur propre pays, il est normal que leurs services surveillent discrètement nos effectifs.  
- Il faut aller signaler ça au Pope ?  
- Oui mais ça peut attendre. Le gouvernement teste le Sanctuaire de temps à autre, mais ça faisait très longtemps qu'on avait pas eu de soldats. Les Italiens qu'on avait trouvé étaient bourrés, et il parait que les gardes ont dû les transporter eux-même jusqu'à un village. Pas méchants, mais collants. Les Allemands ont été beaucoup plus directs puisqu'ils ont envoyé simultanément deux divisions et des dizaines d'avions. Là le Sanctuaire a fait ce qu'il fallait. Ils n'avaient même pas cherché à communiquer, de toute façon. Enfin si, mais "Notre Führer exige qu'on lui remettre l'armure la plus puissante afin de purifier le monde et repousser le mal rouge, obéissez ou vous subirez le courroux du Reich" n'est pas très efficace pour entamer une discussion.  
- Ah. Du coup on fait quoi, maintenant ?  
- Ben on reprend l'entrainement, quoi d'autre ? Aujourd'hui, on va faire quelque chose de différent. Vous allez utiliser votre cosmos pour générer des flèches et vous vous les décocherez mutuellement. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous affronter physiquement, vous ne devez vaincre l'adversaire qu'en recourant à vos flèches de cosmos.  
- Mais je vise pas bien !  
- La ferme, Bigleux ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Si tu as du mal à viser, augmente la cadence de tes coups pour que l'adversaire ne puisse plus les éviter. Ah oui, du coup vous devrez éviter tant que possible les flèches de l'autre. Exécution !

Les deux apprentis bondirent en arrière.

- Oh, et vous avez le droit de vous poursuivre, du moment que vous ne vous dirigez pas vers les soldats.

Junior concentra son cosmos, immédiatement imité par Bigleux. Générer des flèches... Comment faire ? Junior réfléchit au sens de cette phrase. Bien entendu, Darina ne leur demandait pas de créer de vraies flèches, mais de donner à leurs attaques l'apparence et la rapidité de flèches. Il se mit en garde et, pointant la main vers son compagnon, visualisa un arc et pointa l'index comme pour guider sa flèche. Lorsqu'il lança son attaque, un profond sillon se creusa au sol en se dirigeant vers Bigleux qui l'esquiva in extremis. L'attaque pulvérisa des dizaines d'arbres derrière lui.

- Ah c'est comme ça ? Je perdrais pas face à toi.  
- Tu n'as pas le niveau pour arriver à dégager cette puissance.  
- Toi oui, mais c'est un handicap.  
- Hein ?  
- T'as mis beaucoup trop de temps pour charger ton attaque. Maintenant que j'ai vu son effet, je ne te laisserais pas le temps d'en lancer une nouvelle.  
- Heu ?  
- Ah oui, Bigleux est peut-être moins puissant que toi, mais il analyse mieux que toi la situation. Tu aurais pu penser à ça, Junior.

Voyant le sourire de Bigleux et comprenant subitement ce que Darina lui disait, Junior s'enfuit en un éclair, immédiatement suivi par une avalanche de flèches lumineuses qu'il évita à grand peine et dont plusieurs lui laissèrent de profondes coupures. Darina courait un peu à l'écart afin d'observer attentivement l'un et l'autre. Bigleux avait eu une très bonne idée : après avoir jaugé la puissance de l'attaque adverse, il avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas être lancée tout de suite, et surtout pas en condition de poursuite. Ce qui en soit n'était pas un problème, Junior aurait tout à fait pu encaisser plusieurs flèches de Bigleux le temps de concentrer son cosmos, mais ce dernier avait pris l'ascendant psychologique en lui faisant croire qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Intéressant. Darina était curieuse de voir comment ses apprentis allaient s'en sortir. Elle devait reconnaitre que Bigleux compensait son cosmos plus faible par une meilleure gestion. Au lieu de tout concentrer dans une seule attaque, il gardait de quoi attaquer en permanence, et comptait visiblement harceler Junior jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se relâche. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à un combat réel, mais au moins ça les sortait de leur train-train.

Junior accéléra subitement et se réfugia derrière les roches des contreforts de la montagne. Oh oh. Bigleux allait probablement perdre son avantage. Tant pis pour lui. Ce dernier arriva et mitrailla les rochers avant même que Junior ne put lancer une attaque. Mais cet abri lui offrait de précieuses secondes de concentration qui s'avéreraient probablement fatales à Bigleux. Celui-ci avait dû le comprendre car il devait désormais contourner le réduit où se trouvait Junior sans cesser d'y décocher des flèches. Il y mettait désormais plus de puissance. Deuxième erreur, ça ne ferait que le fatiguer plus vite. Darina sentit que Junior concentrait son cosmos. En bondissant sur une hauteur pour mieux observer la situation, elle vit qu'il s'était mis en position de lancer son attaque en gardant les rochers entre lui et Bigleux. Il comptait lancer une attaque si puissante qu'elle les pulvériserait et emporterait son adversaire quand il serait suffisamment proche ! Bigleux n'avait probablement rien vu venir et bondit vers lui. Il espérait sans doute sauter par-dessus les rochers pour le submerger de flèches. Mais au moment où Junior lança son attaque à travers les rochers, Bigleux bondit de nouveau... en arrière ? Bigleux avait compris le traquenard de Junior, et l'avait laissé gaspiller son cosmos pour détruire les obstacles. À l'instant même où ceux-ci explosèrent, il interrompit sa multitude de flèches pour tout lancer en une seule attaque qui bénéficia du passage que Junior venait de créer et le frappa brutalement. Tout se joua en une fraction de seconde, mais Darina avait parfaitement vu ce qui s'était passé. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Bigleux avait imaginé une tactique tout en affrontant un adversaire plus fort que lui. Une fois que la poussière et les éclats de roche furent retombés, Darina bondit vers Junior. Celui-ci était inconscient. Bigleux, de son coté, essayait tant bien que mal de se relever au milieu des débris.

- Aïe.  
- Ça va ?  
- Je me suis coupé. Ça fait super mal.  
- Tu m'en diras tant...  
- J'ai perdu ?  
- Non, Junior est inconscient.  
- Oh ?

Darina vérifia que le vaincu n'était pas grièvement blessé, puis le porta jusqu'à une zone herbeuse où elle l'allongea.

- Les jours rallongent drôlement.  
- Tu t'intéresses au temps qu'il fait maintenant ?  
- Non mais le soleil devrait être plus bas, non ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ben ça fait une heure qu'on se bat.  
- Non non. En tout, il n'a pas dû s'écouler plus de cinq minutes depuis le début du combat.  
- Mais...  
- Vous étiez tellement concentrés que vous avez perdu la perception du temps réel.  
- Oh. C'est bizarre.  
- Ça arrive, quand on combat. C'est un handicap à surveiller, car si on est trop concentré sur un adversaire, on risque de ne pas voir ceux qui pourraient arriver par derrière pour lui venir en aide.

Darina et Bigleux s'assirent pour attendre le réveil de Junior. Au bout de vingt minutes, ce dernier émergea lentement puis s'assit en se massant l'épaule.

- Vous êtes presque prêts.  
- Prêts pour quoi ?  
- Pour concourir pour le droit de porter une armure.  
- Super, comme ça y en aura plus qu'un qui devra continuer à s'entrainer tous les jours...  
- Junior !  
- Quoi, c'est pas vous qui vous êtes ramassés les coups, aujourd'hui.  
- Je m'en suis pris plein aussi pendant des années.  
- Et pourquoi vous êtes pas partie quand vous le pouviez ?  
- Parce que le sens du devoir était le plus fort. Et que pour partir du Sanctuaire, il faut être envoyé en mission ou mourir. Ou bien...  
- Y a un autre moyen ?  
- Non. Laissez tomber.  
- Et quand est-ce qu'on va être prêts ?  
- Bientôt. Mais avant je dois encore vous expliquer quelque chose d'extrêmement important.  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Le septième sens.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Darina sentait presque son cœur battre. Elle se souvenait encore de l'excitation qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque son propre maître l'avait initiée au septième sens. Sans aucun doute ses propres apprentis se sentaient eux-même fébriles à l'idée de découvrir un mystère que peu connaissaient. Leurs regards fixés sur elle témoignaient de leur volonté d'apprendre. C'était une bonne chose. Toutefois, après une minute à attendre une réaction quelconque, elle commença à se dire qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas bien compris.

- C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?  
- Heu... ça veut dire qu'on pourra se coucher plus tôt ?  
- ... Vous... Vous vous foutez de moi, là ?  
- Mais... je... on sait pas ce que c'est !  
- Moi je crois que je sais.

Junior affichait une mine grave, il avait encore mal à l'épaule après son récent combat contre Bigleux.

- Elle a parlé du septième sens. Ça veut dire une nouvelle façon d'avancer que seuls les chevaliers expérimentés maitrisent.  
- Je comprends rien. Comment on peut avancer différemment ?  
- T'es crétin, Bigleux. Le septième sens !  
- Hé ben quoi ?  
- Ça veut dire qu'il y en a six autres ! Ça ne te dit rien ?

Darina sourit. Enfin la lumière éclairait leurs cerveaux embrumés. Elle fit signe à Junior de continuer.

- Six sens, c'est pourtant évident ! Devant, derrière, à gauche, à droite, au-dessus, au-dessous. Donc il y en a un septième qu'on ne connait pas.  
- Oh... Ooooh... c'est pas en diagonale ? Hein Darina, c'est pas ça ? Darina ?  
- J'hésite.  
- Entre quoi et quoi ? Donnez-nous un indice !  
- Entre vous tabasser ou juste rentrer me coucher.  
- Heu... faut s'allonger pour le septième sens ?

Une énième gifle convainquit Bigleux que ça ne devait pas être ça. Darina se massait la nuque en s'efforçant d'ignorer son mal de tête naissant. En plus d'être en mauvaise période, elle devait supporter ça...

- Je dois vous reconnaitre une qualité, des débiles dans votre genre j'en ai pas eu souvent. Donc félicitations !  
- Ah bon ?  
- Elle nous engueule, Bigleux.  
- Mais c'est pas notre faute ! On connait pas son truc, comment on pourrait deviner ?  
- Bigleux marque un point, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai demandé de chercher. J'aurais dû le savoir que ça tournerait comme ça, en plus. Rha.

Remarquant un affleurement rocheux qu'un arbre expulsait lentement mais sans ménagement, Darina alla s'asseoir dessus et soupira.

- Bon, reprenons. Comment savez-vous que je suis là ? Bigleux, je te préviens, réfléchis bien avant de répondre parce que je risque vraiment de me mettre en colère.

Reculant d'un pas et levant les bras par crainte d'une nouvelle gifle, Bigleux chercha désespérément un sens aux paroles de son maître. Junior, lui, avait compris que depuis sa dernière bourde il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur et qu'il valait mieux laisser son compagnon tenter le coup.

- Parce que je vous vois !

Les deux apprentis se préparèrent immédiatement à un choc, mais rien ne vint.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.  
- Ah bon ? C'est tout ?  
- Non. La vue n'est qu'un des sens qui permettent à l'être humain de percevoir le monde. Quels sont les autres ?  
- Heu... l'entendement...  
- On dit l'ouïe, mais en effet. Ensuite ?  
- Le goût et l'odorat ?  
- Très bien, Junior. Ensuite ?  
- ... Le toucher ! Et puis... euh...  
- Oui ?  
- ... Je sais pas... La pensée ?  
- C'est une suggestion inhabituellement intelligente de ta part. On va dire oui et non. Junior, d'autres propositions ?  
- Non, je sèche.  
- Bon. Vous avez globalement vu juste, du moins pour les cinq premiers. Il paraît que certains médecins considèrent qu'on a encore d'autres sens, mais globalement c'est ça. On considère souvent que l'intuition constitue le sixième sens. En réalité, c'est plus l'ensemble des perceptions directe de notre cerveau, la conscience de soi, la mémoire, etc. Et ensuite, vous en avez découvert un autre il y a peu.  
- ... Le cosmos ?  
- Haaaa, eh bien il en a fallu du temps. Oui. Le cosmos est un des sens humains. Tout le monde le possède, mais très peu de gens le perçoivent. Chez les gens normaux, c'est ce qui permet de sentir que quelqu'un est malade ou ne va pas bien, par exemple. En gros, c'est la perception du niveau d'énergie propre à chaque être. C'est la vie elle-même. Vous me suivez où vous avez besoin d'un dessin ? N'hésite pas à le dire Bigleux, c'est important.  
- Je suis pas complètement stupide ! J'ai tout compris !  
- Comme quoi... Donc le cosmos est le septième sens. À l'aube de l'humanité, tous les humains le maitrisaient, puis ce savoir s'est perdu. Aujourd'hui, seuls quelques très rares élus y sont éveillés, la très grande majorité d'entre eux servant le Sanctuaire.  
- Il y a qui d'autre ?  
- Des renégats, que vous serez peut-être amenez à traquer s'ils utilisent le cosmos pour servir leurs intérêts personnels. Certains alliés, c'est à peu près tout, même s'il est arrivé que des individus isolés s'y éveillent par eux-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est éveillé au cosmos qu'on est capable de faire appel à toute sa puissance. C'est cela qu'on appelle le septième sens. Chaque être humain possède sa propre énergie, mais celui qui maîtrise le septième sens n'épuise plus ses forces car il sait la démultiplier à l'infini.  
- Comment est-ce qu'on y arrive ?  
- C'est là toute la difficulté de votre formation. Vous allez devoir apprendre à intensifier votre cosmos au point de créer une explosion intérieur. D'ailleurs si vous ne faites pas attention vous risquez d'exploser tout court... Au-delà d'un certain stade, votre cosmos poussé à son paroxysme atteindra un niveau tel qu'il générera sa propre énergie. Vous devrez donc apprendre aussi à maîtriser cet afflux de cosmos et à vivre quotidiennement avec. Vous êtes tout blancs, ça va pas ?  
- C'est... c'est quand il est question d'exploser que je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. On peut pas juste augmenter le cosmos au moment où y en a besoin ?  
- Et si on t'attaque par surprise ? Pendant ton sommeil, par exemple. Tu sauras exactement quand le faire ? Non. Un vrai chevalier doit être près à se défendre et à protéger ses compagnons et Athéna quel que soit le moment.

Remarquant l'expression "exaltée" que ses apprentis affichaient, Darina soupira profondément.

- De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix, vu ? Par contre, on attendra demain, parce que vous êtes encore fatigués de votre passe d'armes.  
- Notre quoi ? Ah le combat.  
- C'était pas vraiment un combat, mais oui... Maintenant rentrons. De toute façon je dois aller faire un rapport au Pope sur notre rencontre d'aujourd'hui.  
- Ah. Il va répondre à leurs invitations ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Il va sûrement répondre ce qu'il a répondu à tous les dirigeants précédents : merci mais nous n'obéissons ni ne travaillons pour aucun pouvoir temporel, néanmoins nous ne cherchons pas à vous causer de problèmes et sommes à votre disposition pour toute discussion.  
- Comment on devient Pope, d'ailleurs ?  
- Faut que la patronne le désigne comme tel devant témoin.  
- Quelle patronne ? Y a une patronne, au Sanctuaire ?  
- Bien sûr. Athéna.  
- ... Parce que vous l'avez vue, vous ?  
- Non. Mais quand j'étais apprentie, j'ai pu rencontrer le maître de mon maître, un très vieil homme qui a eu l'honneur de pouvoir vivre au palais du Pope quand il fut trop vieux pour rester seul.  
- Le Sanctuaire permet de faire ça ?  
- C'est rare étant donné notre statut de soldat et l'usure de nos corps, mais oui, le Sanctuaire continue à protéger les siens même quand ceux-ci ne peuvent plus le servir activement. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce vieil homme m'a raconté qu'il avait lui-même été formé par le Pope, et que c'est Athéna en personne qui l'avait nommé.  
- Donc elle est censée venir à chaque fois qu'un Pope meurt ?  
- Non non, le Pope a plus de deux cents ans. Il vient d'une famille à la longévité extrême.

Les deux apprentis restèrent bouche bée.

- N'importe quoi ! Personne ne vit aussi vieux !  
- C'est ce que je pensais, mais on a pas changé de Pope depuis, et il m'a montré une très vieille photographie où le Pope posait à coté de sa majesté Georges Ier qui venait d'arriver en Grèce.  
- Mais il est arrivé il y a... il y a un siècle ?  
- Hé hé. Vous me croyez, maintenant ?  
- Heu... oui.

Les jeunes marchèrent un temps en silence, méditant sur cette découverte incroyable.

- Mais et vous ? Vous avez quel âge ?

Un nouveau silence se fit, plus pesant celui-là, et ce fut désormais le tour de Bigleux de s'écarter de son compagnon de crainte d'être emporté par la vague.

- J'ai l'âge de me faire inviter au restaurant par un bel homme, en ce qui me concerne c'est tout ce qui compte, même si je n'en aurais a priori jamais l'occasion. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous changiez de sujet de conversation, vous savez ?

Hasard ou manipulation divine, le destin voulut que les deux apprentis de Darina lui posent en même temps la même question.

- Vous avez déjà pensé à vous marier ?

Le maître se figea instantanément, provoquant un mouvement de panique chez les deux adolescents qui bondirent immédiatement sur les parois rocheuses voisines, à bonne hauteur. Malgré l'inconfort et l'instabilité, ils s'efforcèrent de se retourner pour voir s'ils allaient devoir prendre la fuite. Mais, étrangement, Darina resta immobile puis hocha légèrement la tête.

- Oui.

Elle reprit tranquillement son chemin. Méfiants mais curieux, Junior et Bigleux se laissèrent retomber et la suivirent en gardant une légère distance de sécurité.

- Vous connaissez la loi du masque. C'est une loi archaïque, du point de vue de certaines, qui a un certain sens pour d'autres. Moi je l'ai prise telle qu'elle est parce qu'avant toute chose je souhaitais devenir une bonne chevalière. Cette loi a permit, certes de manière très artificielle, à des apprenties d'être considérées comme les égales des hommes pendant des siècles où la norme était de leur être soumises et de ne leur servir que de courtisanes et d'esclaves personnelles. D'une certaine façon, le masque les a libérées de leur statut, d'une manière que les hommes ne pouvaient contester. D'abord parce que cette coutume vient d'Athéna elle-même, ensuite parce que c'est quelque chose que certains auraient suggéré d'eux-mêmes.  
- Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de l'enlever ?  
- Je l'enlève quand je suis seule, ou avec d'autres femmes. C'est pour ça que c'est plus commode d'entrainer les femmes entre elles, mais d'un point de vue martial, c'est risqué. On peut aussi l'enlever devant un homme qu'on aime. Rien n'oblige ce dernier à aimer la femme, d'ailleurs. Quand vous serez un peu plus vieux, enfin si je ne vous tue pas moi-même parce que vous posez tout le temps des questions stupides, vous comprendrez peut-être qu'une femme qui enlève délibérément son masque pour quelqu'un lui fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Certains l'ont si bien compris qu'ils ont préféré se crever les yeux ou se suicider parce qu'ils ne pouvaient répondre aux sentiments qu'on leur révélait.  
- Mais... c'est horrible ! Ça veut dire qu'il y a une chance sur deux que l'homme se tue si on lui montre son visage !  
- Ha ha. Non non. Le Sanctuaire a ses règles officielles, mais il a aussi ses règles tacites. Tant qu'on respecte la règle du masque en public, on est libre de faire ce qu'on veut en privé.  
- ... Hein ?  
- Il a toujours existé, et il existera toujours des couples au Sanctuaire, durables ou non.  
- Y a des maris et femmes ?  
- Heu... j'ai dit des couples, hein. Enfin il y a quelques mariés, oui.  
- ... Mais c'est quoi la différence ?  
- Que, heu... si, mettons, une femme chevalier se sent, heu... détendue auprès d'un membre du Sanctuaire, qu'elle l'apprécie beaucoup, que le courant passe bien, elle peut... enlever son masque en privé. Et du coup ils peuvent... mmm... faire connaissance. Et personne n'en dira rien ni n'en saura rien. Et si, disons, les deux ne s'entendent plus, en privé la femme remettra son masque et l'homme saura que sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil et que s'il venait à parler à quiconque de ce qu'il aurait pu voir, le royaume d'Hadès lui ouvrirait ses portes.

Les deux jeunes garçons réfléchirent à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, mais n'étaient pas bien sûr de comprendre. Junior se figea pourtant à son tour, la figure blanche, et tendit un index accusateur.

- AH ! C'est du fricotage ! Ma mère disait que c'était pas bien !  
- Mmm. Elle a peut-être pas toujours dit ça.  
- Qu... quoi ?  
- Non non, c'est rien. Tes parents se sont connus en allant à la messe, et un jour de petits anges sont venus leur dire qu'ils pouvaient vivre ensemble, et puis les petits anges sont revenus et leur ont déposé un bébé pendant qu'ils dormaient.  
- Moi ma mère elle disait qu'elle nous avait eu en s'occupant à la ferme.  
- Tu m'en diras tant, Bigleux.  
- Si ! Elle est allée secouer le figuier de papa et c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont connus !  
- Les garçons... je vous aime bien, mais des fois vous me fatiguez.

Le trio qui arrivait à la limite du domaine du Sanctuaire croisa une phalange en train de courir, encadrée par deux gardes. Junior et Bigleux regardèrent aussi discrètement que possible si les filles du groupe avaient des formes et...

- Le spectacle vous plaît ?

Ils sursautèrent tous deux et rougirent. Darina continuait à marcher devant eux en leur tournant le dos, comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Ils avaient été extrêmement discrets, pourtant !

- De quoi vous parlez ?  
- De rien, de rien. J'irais les voir dans leur quartier ce soir. Y en a une ou deux qui vont devoir se bander des parties du corps.  
- Pourquoi faire ? Y en avait des blessées ?  
- Non mais ça évitera les rebonds. Ça attire l'attention les rebonds, hein ?

Darina ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner car elle savait que ses deux apprentis étaient rouges comme des tomates, et ce jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer sous son masque. Elle n'avait jamais eu de quoi attirer l'attention de ce coté là, alors elle n'allait pas se priver d'une petite vengeance mesquine et indirecte sur des ados en rut. Elle aimait beaucoup ces petits plaisirs vilains de la vie. Athéna ne le lui reprocherait sûrement pas. Une vie à trimer en son nom, ça méritait bien quelques petites taquineries, non ?

- Heu... Comment dire...  
- Oui, Bigleux ? Tu n'as pas compris quelle partie elles devront bander ?  
- Heu ! Non ! Je ! En fait ! Non ! C'est... heu...  
- Vous avez été mariée alors, ou pas ?  
- Ah, Junior ne perd pas le Nord, au moins.

Et crotte. Darina se sentit elle-même rougir un peu. Encore un avantage du masque.

- Ça vous intéresse tant que ça ?  
- ... Oui !  
- Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire...  
- Là non. Alors ?  
- J'ai aimé quelqu'un quand j'étais toute jeune, il m'a aimée aussi et on a vécu ensemble, malheureusement il est mort. Vous êtes satisfaits, maintenant ?  
- ... Il vous manque ?  
- ... Oui. Mais c'est comme ça.  
- C'est comme nos parents...  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Des fois on ne peut rien faire même avec le cosmos.

Ces deux niais avaient réussi à remuer un couteau dans une vieille plaie. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle y pense, sans quoi des larmes viendrait. Enfin, ils devaient aussi être un peu remués.

- ... Du coup... vous êtes restée toute seule depuis ?  
- Mais... vous êtes vraiment extraordinaires ! J'ai jamais eu des apprentis pareils ! Ça vous regarde pas !  
- Tu vois, elle voit quelqu'un !  
- Mais elle vit pas avec lui, sinon on l'aurait vu... C'est pour fricoter.  
- Je... Vous allez vous en prendre une si vous continuez !  
- Mais c'est pas grave, ma grand-mère elle fricotait tout le temps des vêtements quand j'étais petit.  
- ... Je crois que je vais fortement rappeler au Pope qu'il faut des cours scolaires, parce que si vous devez partir en mission un jour ça va être compliqué pour certains de se faire comprendre.  
- Y a rien à lire, ici, alors il risque pas de s'améliorer.  
- Quoi ? Il y a une bibliothèque près des baraquements principaux ! On reçoit la presse tous les jours, y compris des journaux étrangers pour les chevaliers qui viennent d'ailleurs.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Je sais bien qu'à votre âge on pense qu'à manger et dormir, mais vous manquez vraiment de curiosité.  
- Ça nous évite de fricoter, sans doute...

Pendant que Junior se massait la joue, Darina se dit qu'à force d'insister sur le développement physique des novices on avait peut-être effectivement oublié de prendre en compte leur développement intellectuel. Tout ça parce que le gouvernement n'envoyait plus d'instituteurs pourtant payés par le Sanctuaire. Un chevalier puissant mais ignare serait grandement handicapé s'il ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement du monde et les lois physiques élémentaires.

- Bon. Je vais voir le Pope, vous vous allez biner un peu le potager, y a des mauvaises herbes qui poussent. Et vous préparerez quelque chose pour ce soir, arrangez-vous pour que ça soit bon. Ah, et ne parlez pas du septième sens, il revient au maître de décider quand en parler.

Ignorant les protestations de ses apprentis, Darina se dirigea vers le centre du Sanctuaire et sa longue volée de marche. Trop de ces temples étaient vides. Le Sanctuaire était en position de faiblesse et ce n'était jamais bon. En dehors du Vieux Maître, il n'y avait plus que deux chevaliers d'or, et Bos souffrait de plus en plus à cause de ses os. Au cours des cinq dernières années, quatre d'entre eux avaient été emporté par une épidémie malgré leur jeune âge, et trois avaient dépassé depuis longtemps celui de porter leur armure. Et la seule personne dont elle avait été vraiment proche avait pu bénéficier de la règle spéciale pour quitter le Sanctuaire, quoique non sans regret. Shion avait dû demander aux chevaliers âgés de former d'urgence de nouveaux apprentis, et en avait lui-même pris un pour qu'il lui succède en tant que chevalier du Bélier. Par chance, on ne manquait pas de novices prometteurs qui, d'après les cosmos qu'elle percevait à travers le domaine, donnaient entière satisfaction à leurs maîtres. Mais ils étaient bien trop jeunes, bien trop expérimentés... Qui sait quelles difficultés ils allaient devoir affronter ?

Les Maisons étant vides, Darina les traversa sans s'attarder et se présenta au palais du Pope où elle croisa Ngurumo, chevalier d'Hercule.

- Tiens, t'es encore dans le coin, la greluche ?  
- Tiens, t'es pas encore mort, le babouin ?

Après avoir échangé quelques politesses habituelles avec son ancien compagnon d'apprentissage, Darina se dirigea vers la salle du trône, passant outre les protestations du chambellan Gigas qui n'avait noté aucun rendez-vous à cette heure-ci. Le Pope s'y entretenait avec l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux mais lui fit signe d'approcher.

- ... je suis vieux, mais je sais juger les hommes, et ce Saga a une personnalité des plus pures. Je m'en porte garant.  
- Je le sais, je le sais. Toutefois, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet... Ah. Ce n'est rien. Moi aussi je vieillis. Et ce n'est pas Darina qui va me contredire là-dessus.  
- Pff, c'est bien la seule fois où elle ne contredira personne, celle-là.  
- Merci, votre muflerie se porte à merveille, à ce que je vois !  
- Pimbêche.  
- Vieux con.  
- Darina ! Merci d'être venu me donner votre opinion au sujet de Saga.  
- C'était mon devoir en tant que son maître et ancien chevalier, voyons. Permettez-moi de prendre congés, je me sens soudainement indisposé.  
- C'est ça... Indisposé...

Le chevalier à la retraite repartit en maugréant quelques insultes bien senties à destination de sa cadette.

- Il a la respiration de plus en plus sifflante... Il ne va pas tenir longtemps, à ce rythme.  
- Hélas, il sait qu'il ne lui reste que quelques mois à vivre, mais il ne renoncera jamais à son précieux tabac. Un entêté jusqu'au bout.  
- Et c'est rien de le dire.  
- J'ai toujours trouvé dommage que tu ne réussisses pas à t'entendre avec tes collègues, Darina.  
- J'ai mon caractère, c'est tout ! On s'y fait ou on s'y fait pas.  
- On ne s'y est pas fait souvent, hélas. Si ce n'est quelques individus triés sur le volet. D'ailleurs, bien que ça ne me regarde pas, vous êtes fâchés tous les deux, en ce moment ?  
- Non.

Le Pope eut sa réponse, même si le masque ne laissait rien voir des expressions de Darina.

- Je te crois sur parole. Maintenant, dis-moi donc ce qui t'amène ici.  
- Pendant notre entrainement, on est tombés sur une patrouille de l'armée. Elle s'est avancée jusqu'à la limite du domaine, coté ouest.  
- Combien étaient-ils ?  
- Une quarantaine. Armée de terre, gendarmerie, quelques types du génie, je crois.  
- Et ?  
- Je les ai envoyé paître.  
- Darina...  
- Je ne les ai pas agressés ! Je leur ai juste rappelé où ils étaient et qu'ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin. Je n'ai pas cherché à discutailler, ça c'est votre travail.  
- Et que faisaient-ils là ?  
- Ils menaient un recensement local, apparemment. Ils comptent faire passer des routes sur le domaine pour desservir les communautés qui dépendent de nous.  
- C'est cohérent avec leur attitude. D'abord priver les villages isolés qui nous entretiennent du peu de services dont il bénéficient, ensuite arriver en dispensateurs de modernité pour les éloigner de nous... Quel gouvernement déplorable. Je ne compromettrais pas le Sanctuaire pour m'entendre avec eux.  
- Mais les communautés dont nous avons la charge souffrent de leur isolement.  
- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.  
- Mais ce n'est pas nous qui devons le passer.  
- Les étoiles me disent que la population est fatiguée de ce régime.  
- C'est pas ça qui va les empêcher de s'accrocher au pouvoir. Les rouges se sont installés bien confortablement en Russie depuis des décennies, et rien n'indique que ça va changer.  
- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous mêler de la politique humaine.  
- Sauf qu'elle, elle s'invite au Sanctuaire.  
- Il suffit ! Nous ferons comme nous l'avons toujours fait par le passé. Nous restons dans les limites du domaine et n'intervenons pas.  
- Très bien.  
- Inutile de prendre ce ton, tu pourras bouder autant que tu veux, ça ne changera rien.

Darina haussa les épaules de la manière la plus insolente possible. Ce n'était pas à elle de décider, mais elle ne se gênerait pas pour dire ce qu'elle en pensait.

- Puisque je suis là, est-ce que je peux aller la voir ?  
- Bien sûr, elle est tienne.

Au rez de chaussée du palais se trouvait le corridor donnant accès à l'esplanade de la salle d'or, lieu d'assemblée de l'élite de la chevalerie. Les chevaliers d'or y laissaient parfois les urnes sacrées contenant leurs armures. Ayant tous un lien profond avec elles, ils pouvaient de toute façon les faire venir immédiatement à eux n'importe où dans le monde. Les armures d'or sans propriétaires y étaient également conservées. Darina se rendit devant un coffre dont elle sortit divers objets qu'elle disposa ensuite devant une des urnes. Remplissant une coupe de vin, elle ferma les yeux et entama le rituel en s'entaillant la main pour y faire couler quelques gouttes de sang.

- Spondè !

Darina vida la coupe sur l'urne par trois fois. Une fois pour Zeus et les Olympiens, une pour les héros, et la dernière pour Athéna. Puis elle leva les bras en direction de la statue représentant sa constellation protectrice.

- Ô Athéna, ma divine souveraine, déesse de la sagesse, protectrice des arts, mère de la civilisation, dame de la cité et quels que soient les noms par lesquels tu souhaites être invoquée, écoute-moi. Si comme on le dit tu protèges réellement l'humanité et tes humbles serviteurs depuis les temps immémoriaux, accepte de me guider, toi ô Puissance sans limite. Je vais bientôt devoir quitter ton service, et j'aimerais que tu épaules et soutiennes le successeur que mon armure, ma vieille compagne, aura accepté. Qu'il soit en harmonie avec elle et qu'elle lui donne sa force pour faire triompher ta volonté. Si tu m'accordes cette supplique, je continuerais à servir ton Sanctuaire et tes principes. Loué soit ton nom.

Le rituel était terminé, Darina versa donc une dernière coupe dans le brasero le plus proche. Voilà. Si avec ça aucun des deux n'arrivait à la remplacer, ce serait vraiment la faute des dieux. Ah oui, une dernière chose.

- Et toi, tu vas pas faire la fine bouche ! J'ai dégotté deux neuneus à fort potentiel, ils ne peuvent que s'améliorer. Alors me fais pas le coup d'en choisir aucun !

L'urne sacrée ne lui répondit pas, bien entendu, mais Darina se dit que si elle comprenait ce qu'on lui disait elle devait probablement bouder un peu, pour la forme.

- D'ailleurs ça vaut aussi pour vous, les autres grognasses dorées ! Faudra aider les gamins qu'on vous présentera !  
- Darina, peux-tu arrêter de crier ? Je suis en train de dicter un courrier, là.  
- Oh ! Pardon...


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Darina s'apprêtait à quitter la salle d'or, mais le Pope la héla depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle distingua un bout de la tête de Gigas qui lui jetait un regard mauvais.

- N'as-tu rien oublié ?  
- Hein ? Oublié quoi ?  
- Darina, veux-tu bien nettoyer après la libation, ça attire les corbeaux !  
- Ah zut, pardon ! Oh, juste une dernière chose !  
- Oui, quoi ? Je suis occupé, Darina.  
- Oui parce que ça va bien d'entrer dans la salle du trône sans rendez-vous ! Alors si en plus c'est pour empêcher les gens de travailler on va...  
- Merci Gigas ! Je pense que Darina n'en a pas pour longtemps ! Et vous allez devoir recommencer cette lettre vu que vous vous appuyez sur la machine à écrire.

Laissant le chambellan pester, le Pope fit signe à Darina de parler vite.

- J'avais oublié de vous demander, n'est-il pas possible d'engager des enseignants en ne passant pas par le ministère ? Mes apprentis sont charmants, mais l'instruction leur fait un peu défaut. Un peu beaucoup, selon les domaines.  
- Mmm, il est vrai que je ne pensais pas que l'attitude du gouvernement se prolongerait autant. Gigas, vous ne connaissiez pas des précepteurs, à Athènes ?  
- ... ruban de merde ! Hein ? Ah oui oui, mais ils seront peut-être soumis à des tracasseries administratives, il faudra être prudent dans notre approche.  
- Fort bien. Nous en discuterons aussi après notre lettre. Merci Darina.  
- Je vous en prie, Grand Pope.

Shion regarda Darina laver à grande eau l'urne de son armure puis partir retrouver ses apprentis. Ou qui que ce soit, cela ne le concernait pas. Il se tourna vers Gigas, toujours en lutte avec sa machine à écrire.

- Vous devriez commander un autre modèle, vous avez réparé cette machine tant de fois qu'elle ne tient plus en un seul morceau que par la grâce d'Athéna.  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, nos finances se détériorent de jour en jour et ces fournitures ne sont pas produites sur nos terres, ni même en Grèce, d'ailleurs. Je vais donc m'abstenir de commander quoi que ce soit tant que nos relations avec le gouvernement ne se seront pas apaisées quelque peu.  
- Nos avoirs chez les armateurs nous assurent encore un revenu décent.  
- Il le serait bien plus si lesdits armateurs ne baissaient pas leurs pantalons devant le gouvernement.  
- Ce sera probablement ce qui causera la chute de ce régime. L'opinion des pauvres indiffère les dirigeants de tous poils, mais les bailleurs de fonds doivent être caressés dans le sens du poil. Ça y est ?  
- Oui. Enfin pour le moment. Je passe tellement de temps à bricoler cette machine que je pourrais devenir ouvrier typographe.  
- On pourrait peut-être acheter une presse ? Quand je suis devenu Pope on n'écrivait qu'une fois de temps en temps à Istanbul, et on perdait tellement de temps à traduire et à laisser de coté les insultes de pure forme... Maintenant il faut écrire sans arrêt, se justifier, menacer. Ce n'est pas ce pour quoi Athéna m'a nommé.  
- J'en conviens, mais il faut faire avec. Et pour la presse, c'est non. De toute façon ça ne vous épargnerait pas la nécessité de dicter les lettres, même si on les imprimait après.  
- D'une certaine manière, vous ressemblez beaucoup à Darina.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi !  
- Par votre façon de m'asséner votre opinion sans prendre de gant.  
- Oui alors, si vous passiez autant de temps que moi à gérer l'administration et les finances, vous seriez peut-être moins enclin à la déférence et aux circonvolutions langagières. Le gouvernement nous talonne et nous met chaque jour de nouvelles entraves auxquelles il faut réagir le plus vite possible, alors si je dois vous ramener brutalement sur terre, je le fais. Bon ! Je vous écoute.

Soupirant une fois de plus, le Pope se servit une tasse de thé. Certes le thé anglais était bon, mais ça n'était pas cet épais thé brun importé de Chine qu'il aimait tant boire quand il était enfant. Et rien ne vaudrait jamais un bon beurre de yak rance à point qu'on y laissait fondre. Il n'était pas très nostalgique, mais ces deux choses lui avaient toujours manqué. Et Dohko n'avait jamais su lui choisir son thé...

- Monsieur, je suis un peu pressé !  
- Oui, Gigas, je vous ai entendu ! Vous permettez quand même que je prenne mes aises dans mon propre bureau ?  
- Moi j'y passe mes journées, dans mon bureau. Et sans fenêtre !  
- Mais si vous voulez vous installer dans l'aile ouest, allez-y ! Vous avez le droit de vous attribuer une pièce, ça fait partie de vos fonctions.  
- J'ai mal aux genoux, je ne veux pas d'un bureau à l'étage !  
- En somme vous voulez le mien.

Gigas eut la sagesse de ne rien répondre, mais son air bougon parlait pour lui. Le Pope haussa les épaules et recommença à dicter une lettre à la chancellerie du gouvernement grec pour protester des incursions répétées de troupes armées sur le domaine relevant du Sanctuaire. Si on avait laissé Darina la rédiger, elle se serait résumée à "Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Vous allez nous foutre la paix, oui ?". Peut-être que ce serait plus simple comme ça. Mais les deux hommes travaillant dans le bureau savaient que non et qu'il suffisait d'un seul mot plus haut que l'autre pour que la situation du Sanctuaire et de ses occupants devienne encore plus difficile. Et pire que tout, il s'inquiétait énormément de l'état de santé de Bos. Si comme il le craignait le chevalier n'était plus en état de combattre, ils allaient se retrouver de nouveau avec deux chevaliers d'or, dont un tout juste promu, et il serait très difficile de refuser à Gigas de proclamer l'état d'urgence tant que la situation ne se serait pas améliorée. Si jamais Darina venait à tomber malade, ce serait une catastrophe pour tout le Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il allait se coucher, le Pope se disait parfois que le domaine qu'Athéna lui avait confié était insidieusement tombé en décadence par sa propre faute. À trop vouloir bien faire, avait-il été négligent ou laxiste ? Sitôt la lettre tapée, paraphée et scellée du sceau officiel du Sanctuaire, Gigas repartit en gémissant. Quelle cruelle vie que celle de serviteur d'Athéna. Certes le cosmos augmentait grandement la longévité et la résistance de l'organisme, mais le fait même d'y faire appel pour combattre et dépasser les limites humaines affaiblissait et fragilisait tout aussi grandement les organismes. On ne pouvait pas porter des coups à la vitesse du son sans que les os et les organes internes ne souffrent de lésions. Sublimer son cosmos permettait de faire des miracles et de terrasser des adversaires puissants, mais le prix à payer sur le long terme était grand. Et quand bien même on cessait de combattre... À quoi bon vivre plus longtemps que la moyenne si c'était pour voir mourir tous ceux qu'on avait connu, leurs enfants, leurs petits-enfants, et les générations suivantes ? ... Ah tiens, mais ils avaient finalement oublié de parler des enseignants ! Il irait donc voir Gigas de lui-même un peu plus tard, plus pour s'épargner ses sempiternelles plaintes quant à l'état de ses genoux que parce que le sujet était urgent. Même s'il était effectivement problématique.

Pendant que le Pope se perdait dans ses pensées, Darina redescendait tranquillement les marches vers le Sanctuaire. Si tout se passait bien, ses deux zygotos seraient prêts d'ici quelques temps, et deux ou trois ans d'études normales pour leur assurer une autonomie dans le monde extérieur leur mettrait un peu de plomb dans la tête. Certains étaient même allés à l'université pour en ramener des savoirs-faire précieux pour le Sanctuaire. D'ici là, elle aurait probablement atteint l'âge où elle commencerait à souffrir comme Bos. Comme tous les chevaliers, en fait. Et elle cèderait sa place de chevalier à l'un ou l'autre. Non, ça se présentait vraiment bien, tout ça. Un bruyant gargouillis lui rappela toutefois qu'elle avait assez faim, aussi se dépêcha-t-elle de descendre pour rentrer à la maison. Alors qu'elle passait devant un groupe de novices, elle se souvint qu'elle devait aller voir ses comparses dans le camp des femmes et bifurqua. En dépit de leur isolement et du cadre austère, ce dernier était assez agréable à vivre. On le tenait propre et en bon état, on ne jurait pas (sauf Darina). Elle l'avait pourtant quitté dès qu'elle en avait eu la possibilité tant l'atmosphère confinée et strictement féminine la rendait folle. Les gardes appelaient ce lieu, du moins à voix basse, le "poulailler". On s'y volait souvent dans les plumes, ça c'était vrai. Il y avait un petit balneion où on pouvait apprendre à masser et soigner la peau, et la cantine y servait des plats bien plus délicats que celle des garçons. Darina enleva son masque et se massa le visage là où il l'irritait.

- Ooooh, mais ça alors, Darina en personne ! Ça faisait longtemps !  
- C'est toujours bon de revenir au bercail de temps en temps, Alexandra.  
- Ha ha, c'est vrai, c'est vrai. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
- Oh, cet après-midi j'ai croisé un groupe de novices avec mes apprenties, et j'ai remarqué que les trois filles du lot allaient avoir besoin de bandages. Je crois que c'était la quatrième phalange. J'ai vu un justaucorps rouge avec écharpe bleue et un blanc avec écharpe blanche.  
- ... Ah oui, je vois qui c'est. Oui, elles se sont développées très vite cette année, et j'y avais pensé aussi l'autre jour. J'irais leur parler, si tu veux.  
- Ah, très bien, tu les connais mieux que moi, après tout.  
- Oh, tu sais, c'est rien, après tout on vit toutes ensemble, ici.  
- Et oui.  
- Et oui. Et puis bon, pour apprendre à faire un bandage, il vaut mieux un modèle avec de la poitrine, donc je m'en chargerais.  
- Ha ha, oui c'est sûr, tu me bats largement de ce coté là.  
- Rho, ne te jette pas la pierre comme ça, il y a des hommes qui aiment les petites poitrines, tu sais !  
- Encore heureux, celui avec qui je couche préfère ça, en tous cas. Et puis avec lui je peux parler de mon armure, c'est bien, surtout qu'on est pas nombreuses dans ce cas. Bon allez, je te laisse, merci de t'occuper des filles ! Salut !  
- ... Salut ! À la prochaine !  
- Oui, bonne soirée !

Alors que les deux femmes repartaient chacune de leur coté en traitant mentalement l'autre de grosse salope, Darina se dirigea vers le petit marché où on pouvait prendre des produits issus des potagers cultivés collectivement. Encore un truc qui n'existait pas chez les garçons. Tant pis pour eux s'ils devaient se contenter de la nourriture de la cantine. Elle put négocier deux lapins contre quelques fruits et légumes et, comble du bonheur, de la feta !

- Mais vous avez eu le droit d'en prendre auprès de l'intendance ?  
- Non non, c'est des filles qui ont attrapé deux chèvres qui s'étaient aventurées dans la forêt et qui les ont ramenées ici. On espérait aussi tomber sur un bouc pour avoir un élevage sur place, en fait.  
- Vous savez que c'est interdit, ça ?  
- Ah bon ?  
- Elles appartenaient probablement aux paysans qui fournissent le Sanctuaire, ils seront peut-être pas contents.  
- Oh. On savait pas.  
- Bon, c'est pas bien grave, mais allez quand même en parler à l'intendance pour éviter qu'ils se fâchent avec les paysans. J'imagine qu'Alexandra ne vous en a pas parlé ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise... Allez dès demain signaler ça, quand même. Je vous apporterais les lapins tout à l'heure.  
- D'accord !

Darina remit son masque et revint chez elle pour trouver les garçons endormis dehors. Au moins le potager avait été fait. Elle alluma donc le feu et mis de l'eau à bouillir avant de prendre deux lapins qu'elle partit donner aux filles qui l'avaient reçue. Avec ce qu'elle avait récupéré, elle allait pouvoir faire des spanakopità. Tant pis pour les ronfleurs s'ils se réveillaient trop tard, ils n'auraient qu'à se contenter de ce qui resterait. Elle prépara ensuite son plat et mit à cuire plusieurs chaussons puis sortit ses lapins pour jouer avec eux. Ils aimaient la suivre à l'intérieur de la maison, même s'ils avaient tendance à grignoter ses draps dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Alors qu'elle les câlinait, un des apprentis frappa à la porte. Si elle était fermée, c'est qu'elle était absente ou n'avait pas son masque. Un code simple qui leur facilitait grandement la vie, et qui en plus évitait aux lapins de sortir sans qu'elle le remarque. Elle reprit donc son masque.

- Attends... voilà vous pouvez rentrer.  
- Pardon, on dormait.  
- Ah bon ? Pas remarqué. C'est l'odeur de cuisine qui vous a attiré ?  
- Un peu, oui. Mmm, des spana !  
- Eh oh, minute papillon ! C'est moi qui ai préparé le repas, c'est moi qui me sert en premier, vu ?  
- Pardon.  
- J'aime mieux ça. Mais fermez la porte, les lapins vont sortir ! Je vous l'ai dit je sais pas combien de fois en plus. Ah ! Junior, va chercher celui-là ! Franchement...

Tous les trois mangèrent tranquillement, chacun dans son coin, Darina leur tournant le dos comme d'habitude. Même s'ils étaient parfois stupides, elle les trouvait attachants, et aimait les entendre rire pendant qu'ils jouaient avec les lapins. Elle s'étrangla un peu en entendant Junior imiter sa voix.

- Ouh ! Vous êtes deux vilains apprentis lapins, je vais vous punir, foi de Lapina !  
- Mais voyons, maîtresse Lapina, nous sommes super sages en ce moment ! Le Sanctuaire n'a jamais connu d'apprentis aussi sages !  
- Que nenni, vous êtes de méchants petits lièvres, en garde ! Par l'Attaque de la Papatte !  
- Haha ! Vos forces vous quittent, vieille femme, j'ai déjà subi cette attaque par le passé, donc elle ne marchera pas. Le Tournoiement des Noreilles !  
- Mais c'est pas fini, les crétins ? Je parle pas comme ça !  
- Muuuh... Quelle puissance, je t'avais sous-estimé, apprenti ! Prends-toi donc ce Calinou de la Mort !  
- Oooh, aargh ! C'est terrible, voilà donc la puissance d'un authentique chevalier ! Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une dernière chance !  
- Mais quoi donc ? J'en tremblerais presque.  
- Pff, vous êtes deux débiles.  
- Fricotti fricotta !  
- Oh mon dieu, je suis vaincue par la puissance de l'amou... aïe !  
- Ha ha ha, comment tu t'es pris une... aïe !  
- Oh mon dieu, Hadès nous attaque, Le Bouclier-Tout-Doux ! Aïe !  
- Oser troubler mon repas avec vos conneries, mais vous êtes vraiment des sacrilèges ! Ah, vous me saoulez, je vais manger dehors avec Monsieur Tout-Doux. Non, aucune blague sur son nom, je vous préviens ! Et je finis la feta puisque c'est comme ça !

Darina sortit en claquant la porte, suscitant un fou-rire mal étouffé chez ses apprentis. Ça devait être l'âge bête qui commençait. Pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été pénible comme ça. Certes, la période faisait qu'elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, mais quand même.

- Les écoute pas, mon Tout-Doux ! C'est des idiots. Tiens, tu veux un petit bout d'épinard ? T'aime bien ça, hein ? Toi au moins tu es gentil avec moi. Pas comme eux.

Darina se calma vite, mais resta dehors pour observer le coucher de soleil et l'apparition des premières étoiles. Puis elle remit les lapins dans leurs clapiers respectifs alors que ses apprentis dormaient, ou faisaient semblant, depuis un moment. Cependant, dès les petites heures, elle fut prise de douleurs intestinales de plus en plus fortes et dû courir aux latrines pour évacuer son repas. La tête lui tournant de plus en plus, elle préféra se rendre à l'infirmerie du camp des femmes. Malgré l'heure, le petit bâtiment était éclairé, et elle s'y effondra à peine entrée.

- Encore une !  
- C'est Darina, celle-là, non ?  
- Oui. Fiou ! Elle se paie une sacrée crise ! Tu veux pas ouvrir la fenêtre ?  
- Mal au bide...  
- Oui, je vois ça. T'aurais pas mangé de la feta, ma grande ?  
- Je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et vomit le reste du repas dans le seau qu'on lui présenta.

- Les toilettes sont à droite. On a un lit et des tuniques propres. Les gamines se sont trompées en préparant leur feta, et l'ont mal conservée. T'es la cinquième à débarquer ici. Ah ben elle est dans les pommes... Bon, tu prends les pieds, moi les bras.  
- Ah non, tu veux pas changer ?  
- Elle s'est vidée de chaque coté, alors ça changera rien... Prête ? Un, deux, trois.

Les deux volontaires portèrent Darina sur un lit et la changèrent, puis lui firent une piqure.

- Allez hop ! Antibio, antivomitif et ça ira bien ! Si ça passe pas on contactera l'intendance. Je prends le premier quart pour voir si d'autres arrivent, mais les gamines ont pas dû en fabriquer tant que ça, de la feta.

Le matin vint à son rythme habituel, et Junior et Bigleux ne purent que constater l'absence de leur maître. Toujours sans nouvelle à presque midi, ils décidèrent de se renseigner à l'intendance, où leur expliqua qu'elle avait été victime d'intoxication alimentaire et était alitée dans le camp des femmes. Livrés à eux-même, les apprentis décidèrent sagement de ne pas rester trainer là où quelqu'un risquait de leur imposer un entrainement et retournèrent dans leur logis. Se doutant que Darina ne serait pas de la meilleure humeur quand elle reviendrait, ils s'efforcèrent d'entretenir le potager et de nettoyer les clapiers. Ce n'est que le surlendemain soir que cette dernière se réveilla difficilement et qu'on lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Urgh... ce goût de bile... Je peux pas avoir de l'eau ?  
- Mieux que ça, voilà une tisane à la menthe.  
- Tain... j'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois... Merci les biquettes...  
- Les petites pensaient bien faire. Gigas les a un peu grondé, mais comme elles avaient pas fait beaucoup de feta, ça n'a pas été trop grave.  
- Et Alexandra a fait celle qui n'était pas au courant, j'imagine ?

Le sourire de la volontaire était éloquent.

- Et mes apprentis ? Ils en ont mangé aussi.  
- Ah, je sais pas. Faudra voir chez toi quand tu pourras marcher. Reste là encore pour cette nuit, histoire de te remettre. Tu as une tenue propre dans le meuble à coté.  
- Merci, mais je crois que ça va aller. Je vais rentrer tout de suite, je suis inquiète pour eux. Enfin je vais quand même demander à l'infirmerie principale avant.

Darina passa donc au balneion, puis se dirigea vers l'infirmerie des hommes où on lui confirma qu'aucune intoxication alimentaire n'avait été constatée. Rassurée, elle ressortit rapidement du bâtiment alors que le soleil se couchait.

- Eh ben mes cochons. Deux jours de vacances pendant que Darina était au fond du seau... Et mes vacances à moi alors ?

Des gardes s'entrainaient à la lutte non loin d'elle, et le soleil faisait luire leurs muscles couverts de transpiration. Un spectacle qui, en plus de ne pas être déplaisant, lui fit un peu oublier ses apprentis.

- Sacrés bestiaux. Nuls niveau cosmos, mais c'est joli, tout ça... Moins que Dionys, mais pas mal. Bon allez.

Darina commença à marcher et se demanda depuis quand lui et elle n'avaient pas... fricoté. Trop longtemps. Trop pour elle, en tous cas. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et revenir à la formation qu'elle devrait prodiguer à Junior et Bigleux dès demain. Des mois. Ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée. C'était assez dur, quand même. Non non, ne pas y penser ! Darina longea le balneion des hommes et les entendit rire et discuter. Pff, toujours à plaisanter, comme ses apprentis. Elle les imaginait très bien à se chahuter, tout nus. Tout nus... Non ! Il allait falloir les emmener en forêt pour leur apprendre à maîtriser le septième sens, pour qu'il subliment leur cosmos en faisant appel à chaque atome de leur corps. Le corps de Dionys... Et elle serait inflexible ! Pas de fainéantise possible, maintenant. À ce niveau, elle devrait être dure avec eux. Dure. Rigide. Tendue.

- ... Merde.

Ses apprentis ne savaient pas qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie donc elle pourrait passer voir Dionys. Juste le voir. Juste un peu. Il dira non, de toute façon. Hésitante mais néanmoins très consciente de ce qui lui arrivait, Darina rebroussa chemin pour se diriger vers la tour d'observation Est du Sanctuaire. C'était un petit bâtiment isolé qui permettait de surveiller la vallée qui s'étendait en bas de la montagne, mais aussi certains lieux chargés de cosmos résiduels où étaient scellés des restes de combattants ennemis. Le Sanctuaire avait eu dans le passé plusieurs incidents liés à ce lieu, et en confiait la surveillance à des chevaliers confirmés et au moral d'acier. Dionys méditait, assis sur sa pierre habituelle. Toujours aussi beau. Ces mains, ces yeux... Le chevalier la regarda approcher d'un air méfiant.

- Darina ? La formation de tes apprentis est déjà terminée ?  
- Hem, non. Pas encore, ils progressent vite, ceci dit.  
- Oh, c'est bien. Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
- Eh bien...  
- Autre que ça. Ta priorité réside dans la formation de tes apprentis. Le Sanctuaire est fragile, Darina. Nous ne devons pas laisser nos sentiments entraver nos actions.

Darina se dit que c'est plutôt lui qu'elle entraverait bien au lit...

- Tu es toujours teeeellement si dévoué à Athéna, je sais déjà tout ça. Tu lui es plus dévoué qu'à moi, je pense.  
- Bien entendu !

Dionys sut immédiatement qu'il avait gaffé.

- C'est une dévotion militaire ! Ça n'est pas de l'amour, voyons ! Tu es très pâle, ça va ?  
- Je sors de l'infirmerie, j'ai mangé de la feta pas fraiche et j'ai été malade comme un chien. Mais c'est passé.  
- Oh mince, je n'ai pas su.  
- Normal, tu ne viens plus me voir. Le service avant tout, hein.  
- Je... La dernière fois tu as essayé de...  
- Oui, oui je sais bien. On est pas tous comme toi, tu sais. La plupart des gens restent humains, ont leurs émotions, leurs désirs.  
- ... Tu as mangé ?  
- Non, j'ai faim mais j'ai peur que mes entrailles se révoltent si j'avale quelque chose.  
- Je vais te donner une pomme, si tu n'as rien mangé tu dois être affaiblie. Viens.

Darina suivit Dionys, et c'est en entrant dans la tour qu'elle remarqua que la tunique de ce dernier, déchirée, laissait voir une région rougie.

- Mais... c'est quoi ça ?  
- Ah. Morsure de serpent au cours d'un entrainement. Elle était sous une pierre que j'ai délogée en tombant. Je crois que j'ai neutralisé le poison. Faut que je me refasse un bandage, d'ailleurs.  
- Enlève ta tunique.  
- Non, écoute tu avais promis d...  
- Pour te faire ton bandage, crétin. Tu as un onguent à appliquer ?  
- Oui, y a ça que l'infirmerie m'a donné.

La morsure n'était pas belle et Dionys tressaillit quand elle le toucha.

- Ça t'a fait mal ?  
- Juste un peu, rien de grave.  
- Menteur, tu as plus mal que tu ne le dis mais tu refuses de l'admettre.

Darina enduisit Dionys d'onguent et le banda du mieux qu'elle put. C'était un véritable supplice de le toucher sans pouvoir... Elle n'avait pas ressentie une telle tension depuis longtemps. Dionys se retourna pour lui dire quelque chose mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et il tomba à genou devant Darina qui le rattrapa comme elle put.

- Tu as raison, je n'ai peut-être pas complètement récupéré, je devrais me mettre au lit.  
- Aaahmmm...

Levant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était agrippé à sa poitrine. Ce qui ne la laissait pas du tout insensible.

- Pardon... C'était pas voulu.  
- Oui. Je vais t'aider à te coucher.

Alors qu'il venait de s'allonger, un garde se présenta à la porte.

- Bonjour, seigneur Dionys ! On est l'équipe de nuit, on peut monter là-haut ?

Darina pivota brusquement et se planta devant le garde. Jetant un coup d'œil dehors, elle en aperçut deux autres qui changèrent d'expression en la voyant. Elle se pencha pour murmurer à celui qui lui faisait face.

- Y a contrordre. C'est moi qui fait l'équipe de nuit. Tu es nouveau, tes collègues te diront qui je suis.  
- Non non, je suis désolé on m'a bien spécif...  
- Écoute poussin, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Tu dis encore un mot, tu n'as plus de tête. D'accord ?  
- Heu... heu... Je...

Le garde n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car ses deux collègues l'attrapèrent brutalement et le trainèrent avec eux en courant.

- Bien madame, à vos ordres madame !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Darina !

Dionys s'était relevé et s'appuyait au chambranle de la porte.

- Dionys, mon cœur, si tu me fais sortir de cette pièce, ce sera pour la dernière fois. Alors si tu tiens un tant soit peu à me revoir, tu. Vas. Fermer. Cette. Putain. De. Porte. À. Clé.  
- Mais...  
- Bon, tu me jettes pas dehors, donc je prends ça pour un oui.

Darina claqua et verrouilla la porte avant de s'avancer vers un Dionys décontenancé en jetant son masque par terre.

- Un an à faire ceinture, merde ! J'en peux plus !

Dehors, un jeune garde effrayé tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ses collègues haussèrent les épaules.

- S'appelle Darina. Puissante. Chevalier d'or. Très mauvais caractère.  
- Mais... pourquoi elle...  
- Là elle doit déjà lui avoir arraché ses vêtements. Elle rigolait pas quand elle t'as dit que t'aurais plus de tête si t'avais insisté. Tu retournes là-bas, elle te démonte la gueule, tu sais. La mission de cette nuit est annulée. Et pas la peine d'en parler à la hiérarchie, vu la folle que c'est personne ne fera rien contre elle.  
- Mais...  
- Elle est chevalier d'or, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise ? Et puis ça doit faire un an qu'on l'a pas vue trainer ici, non ?  
- Ouais, à peu près. Elle a perdu patience, on dirait. L'Acropole est en feu.  
- Et si on montait la garde pas trop loin ?  
- Heu, non non. Moi j'ai fait cette erreur une fois, j'ai trouvé le temps extrêmement long. C'est qu'ils sont bruyants, tous les deux.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'un jeune garde paniquait à l'idée d'avoir désobéi à un ordre et que deux apprentis ronflaient allègrement, Darina rouvrit les yeux pour regarder son Petit Cheval à elle. Il était beau, il était jeune (six ans de moins qu'elle, quand même !), il était passionné. Et endurant, aussi... Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait comme elle avait aimé son premier amour mais... auprès de lui elle trouvait la sérénité et l'apaisement. Ainsi qu'une innocente perversité extrêmement surprenante. Elle se redressa pour le regarder à la lumière de la lune. Un peu de romantisme ne faisait pas de mal. Et puis... il l'avait vraiment comblée, histoire de se faire pardonner. Caressant doucement ses cheveux, elle se rendit compte que le guerrier n'était pas encore au repos et souleva le drap.

- Mais il... Ooooh pardon mon chou. Tu t'es retenu tout ce temps et je me suis pas occupée de toi...

Elle avait juste fermé les yeux cinq minutes pour se reposer mais s'était endormie. Voilà qui la contrariait. Elle se sentait égoïste. Y penser ravivant l'envie, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de le réveiller en le... Mais il était déjà tard... Tant pis, ses apprentis attendraient encore un peu, se dit-elle en s'allongeant doucement sur lui. Sa tour d'observation était maintenant cernée, et elle ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour la vider entièrement de ses occupants. Heureusement pour lui, Dionys se réveilla peu avant le moment fatidique et, après avoir vidé son carquois face à l'envahisseur, lui murmura un "je t'aime" qui la rendit heureuse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Le lit était confortable, quoiqu'un peu étroit pour lui. Bos avait préféré venir passer des examens dans son pays natal, d'une part parce qu'il était à la pointe de la recherche médicale, et d'autre part pour éviter les tracasseries administratives grecques. Déjà qu'il fallait supporter leur incompétence et leur désorganisation chronique. Les services de l'immigration (c'est du moins ce qu'ils prétendaient être) l'avaient retenu pendant des heures et l'avaient menacé de prison. Ils étaient semble-t-il convaincus qu'il n'était pas vraiment maçon et qu'il était un agent provocateur au service du KGB. Mais le Sanctuaire conservait des relais puissants dans la diaspora grecque, et les soupçons avaient finalement été levés. Un type du Département d'État était même venu le voir pour lui dire qu'il ne serait plus importuné au cours de son séjour. Il avait bien entendu tenté de lui extraire quelques informations sur son "petit groupe mystique", mais avait dû se contenter de platitudes et d'un peu de désinformation.

Bos avait, essentiellement pour la forme, passé un coup de fil chez sa mère, mais le Révérend avait la rancune tenace. Quelle vieille carne haineuse et bigote. Enfin, cet appel avait surtout pour but de signaler sa présence, afin d'organiser une rencontre fortuite mais néanmoins secrète chez tante Annie. Comme d'habitude elle lui avait apporté deux de ses délicieuses _pies_. Il avait cependant dû batailler avec sa tante pour en avoir sa part. Maman paraissait encore plus résignée que d'habitude, ce qui lui fendait le cœur. Il ne lui demandait plus depuis longtemps si son père la battait, car c'était toujours le cas, même si depuis l'attaque dont il avait été victime, son bras était beaucoup plus faible qu'avant. Ça ne faisait que la faire pleurer, en plus de gâcher leurs trop rares retrouvailles. Seule tante Annie n'avait jamais eu peur de son père. Il se souvenait encore de ce Noël où elle l'avait envoyé paître sans prendre de gant. La colère du géant de Boston avait été stoppée nette par un coup de pied dans les parties. Tante Annie avait toujours aimé regarder en cachette les lutteurs à Smyrne, et elle avait très vite dû se défendre seule quand les Grecs de la ville avait été évacués et qu'elle avait été séparée de la famille. Autant d'éléments qui ne laissaient aucune chance à un pasteur américain qui avait grandi dans un quartier huppé. Maman avait sourit de manière très discrète, en tous cas.

- Bonjour, bel homme ! Est-ce qu'il a bien dormi ?  
- Oui, par contre je vous confirme que je reprendrais plus jamais de ce dessert aux pruneaux.  
- Oh, il a eu mal au bidon ?  
- Certainement pas. J'ai juste compris que si Mère Nature me réclamait tant ces pruneaux c'est que je n'aurais pas dû les manger.  
- Quel poète. Je suis sûr que le docteur sera ravi de l'entendre.  
- Il faut bien que je parle à quelqu'un de mes malheurs, je suis tout seul ici, personne ne m'aime, je pourrais mourir sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive.  
- Ah ben si, la machine le saurait.  
- ... Elle compte pas, la machine.

Reluquant ouvertement le décolleté de l'infirmière, Bos se plongea dans de savants calculs pour en déterminer la taille.

- Tous les mêmes... Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous empêcher de regarder là, hein ?  
- Ben quand on m'agite une merveille du monde sous le nez, je peux pas faire autrement, ce serait manquer de respect.  
- J'imagine que votre femme serait ravie de l'entendre.  
- La femme chez qui je vis ne se gêne pas pour héberger d'autres hommes. Et même d'autres femmes.  
- Quoi ? ... Vous vous moquez de moi, là ?  
- Oui. En partie.  
- Mmm. Le contraire m'aurait étonné.  
- Ceci dit...  
- Quoi encore ?  
- La femme avec qui j'ai eu un enfant, par contre, n'apprécierait probablement pas.

Le clin d'œil goguenard que Bos adressa à l'infirmière sembla l'exaspérer au plus haut point. C'était l'effet recherché.

- Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi les autres infirmières parlaient de tirage au sort. Vous êtes encore à leur faire des misère, monsieur Bull ?  
- Il faut bien se détendre.  
- Je vous trop bien trop détendu avec les femmes, moi.

Bos lui asséna une claque sur les fesses pour souligner cet état de fait.

- Moi aussi je vous aime bien, Marjorie !

Bos ne put l'entendre le traiter à voix basse de "pauvre con" alors qu'elle sortait, mais ça ne l'aurait rendu qu'encore plus joyeux. Sa mine réjouie disparut vite alors que le médecin rapprochait une chaise pour aborder des sujets plus sombres. Il posa un certain nombre de radios devant Bos. Même sans culture médicale, il était facile de voir les multiples lésions qui affectaient ses os. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient se briser en mille morceaux.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas bon.  
- Vous imaginez bien, hélas. Les radios sont claires et nettes. Vous avez les os d'une personne de quatre-vingt ans, au moins.  
- Vous avez pas idée de ce que c'est de grandir dans une campagne pauvre. On mange pas tous les jours à sa faim.  
- Je vous arrête tout de suite, j'ai perdu deux frères et sœurs pendant la grande dépression, alors ne me lancez pas sur ce terrain là.  
- Désolé.  
- Pas grave. Enfin, même de graves carences alimentaires n'expliquent pas cet état. Je ne sais pas comment on bâtit, en Grèce, mais c'est visiblement très dangereux.  
- On a beaucoup de tremblements de terre.  
- Mmm, et les bâtiments vous tombent tous dessus à chaque fois ? Vous êtes sacrément chanceux d'avoir survécu si longtemps.  
- Si vous saviez...  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, votre carrière est terminée. Et n'espérez pas exercer une quelconque profession à partir de maintenant. Le moindre effort physique pourrait vous être fatal.  
- Ah bon.  
- Vous pouvez encore marcher, courir un peu, nager. Mais pas de travail physique : plus de maçonnerie, pas de travaux agricoles, pas de port de charges lourdes.  
- Ah oui... et ce sera tout ?  
- Mmm, si je peux vous donner un conseil, évitez aussi de montrer trop d'ardeur dans les moments de tendresse.  
- Quoi ? Je... je pourrais plus...  
- Si si ! Mais, comment dire... les grands coups de reins... il va falloir oublier un peu. Hem, en ce moment il sort de plus en plus de livres qui propose des, mmm... des positions moins exigeantes. Si vous le souhaitez...  
- Non, ça ira. Enfin on se débrouillera... Je dois suivre un traitement ?  
- Je ne pourrais que vous conseiller des antalgiques en cas de douleurs trop fortes. Les remèdes traditionnels contre les rhumatismes vous aideront aussi, dans une certaine limite. Si vous en avez les moyens et la possibilité, des cures thermales seraient utiles.

Bos soupira, mais il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre en arrivant ici.

- Et en terme d'espérance de vie ?  
- Mmm, vous pourrez vivre encore longtemps, la question c'est plutôt de savoir à quel point vous allez souffrir.  
- Ah... d'accord.  
- Honnêtement, ne restez pas aux États-Unis, préférez la Grèce dont le climat chaud vous épargnera les rhumatismes, du moins pour une bonne partie. Mais ne vous voilez pas la face, vous allez avoir mal, et à partir d'un certain âge il se peut que vous ne puissiez plus marcher ou même bouger seul.  
- ... _Fuck_ !  
- J'aurais dit la même chose, en effet. J'imagine que vos employeurs ne vous proposent pas de mutuelle ? Enfin, si ça existe en Grèce.

Bos ne répondit pas, et le médecin repartit en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule. Un geste dérisoire et agaçant vu les circonstances. Il n'avait pas voulu se restreindre et s'était porté volontaire pour toutes les missions qui s'était présentées, et plus encore, avait pensé qu'il pourrait rester chevalier plus longtemps que ses prédécesseurs. La médecine rallongeait la durée de vie ! Il l'avait affirmé au Pope. On se nourrissait de mieux en mieux ! Certes. Mais cela ne pesait finalement que peu face au traumatisme corporel que représentait une vie de chevalier. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Son refus de partir plus tôt lui avait déjà fait perdre sa compagne, Agnès s'étant résignée à vivre sans lui et à élever leur enfant seule. Il avait espéré être en mesure de l'aider lorsque le moment où ses forces l'auraient quitté serait venu, mais... maintenant qu'il y pensait, comment pourrait-il l'aider, serait-il même en mesure de la rejoindre ? Le gouvernement grec risquait de l'expulser car sa situation était compliquée. Né d'un père américain et d'une mère grec, séparé de ses parents donnés pour morts lorsque l'Allemagne avait envahi la Grèce, réfugié chez sa tante, il avait fini par errer seul dans la campagne après un bombardement et s'était retrouvé sans savoir comment au Sanctuaire, qui l'avait recueilli et formé en percevant son potentiel remarquable. Quelques années plus tard, alors qu'il était devenu jeune adulte, un agent du Pope avait découvert par hasard que ses parents avaient réussi à atteindre la Crète puis l'Égypte grâce au statut de consul honoraire de son père et menaient depuis des recherches pour le retrouver, comme bien des familles. Après bien des hésitations, le Pope l'en avait averti et l'avait autorisé à retourner auprès de sa famille du moment qu'il continue d'obéir au Sanctuaire et qu'il ne révèle rien de ses années en son sein. Si sa mère avait pleuré à chaudes larmes en le voyant, la seule question que lui posa son père fut de savoir s'il avait bien fait ses prières. En dépit de ses efforts, il n'avait jamais pu s'en rapprocher et s'était même dressé de plus en plus ouvertement contre lui, jusqu'à se brouiller complètement avec lui pour avoir refusé de devenir pasteur à son tour.

- Tout ça pour ça.  
- Quand on traine sa croix, on la traine jusqu'au bout.

Bos sursauta en entendant cette voix et se retourna. Contre toute attente, le Révérend Jeremiah Jonas Bull s'était déplacé en personne. Toujours le même air revêche, toujours l'absence de joie et d'amour dans les yeux.

- Tiens donc. Tu viens te repaître de la damnation de ton pécheur de fils ?  
- Ta tante a menacé d'incendier le temple en commençant par mon bureau si je ne venais pas. Cette... femme est de toute façon bonne pour l'enfer. Il n'y a jamais rien eu à en tirer.  
- ... Parce qu'elle t'a dit non, hein ?  
- Comment oses-tu ?  
- C'est ça ? J'ai toujours trouvé bizarre ton laxisme - c'est étrange d'utiliser ce mot pour parler de toi, tu sais - ton laxisme envers elle. N'importe qui d'autre, tu l'aurais poursuivi de ta haine. Moi y compris.  
- Je n'ai rien à te répondre.  
- C'est pour ça que tu frappes maman ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas tantine ? Parce qu'elle ne fait pas assez d'efforts pour lui ressembler ? Tu lui fais payer le fait de n'être que le lot de consolation ?  
- JE T'INTERDIS !

Le Révérend se précipita pour gifler son fils, mais ce dernier lui attrapa le bras sans difficulté. Il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le faire même avant son attaque, de toute façon.

- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, "papa" ! Tu n'es qu'une boule de rancœur et d'aigreur qui fait payer aux autres ses propres choix ! Parce que celle que tu voulais ne t'aimais pas, tu t'es mis à haïr tout le monde en te cachant derrière le Seigneur ! Ah c'est tellement pratique d'utiliser son vieux bouquin pour justifier toute sa petitesse ! Si seulement tu t'étais contenté de ça au lieu de l'utiliser pour frapper maman au point qu'elle fasse une fausse couche...  
- C'était l'enfant du démon et de la tentation !  
- C'était pas le tien, surtout ! Tu parles d'un scandale, la femme du Révérend Bull qui accouche d'un bébé noir, quelle honte messieurs-dames ! Heureusement que le Klan était là pour te débarrasser du père, hein ? Tantine m'a tout raconté, tout ce que tu as fait, et comment maman a perdu goût à la vie.

Bos lâcha son père qui était livide.

- Je me suis occupé de toi ! Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça !  
- J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt, maman aurait peut-être connu un peu de bonheur sans toi, au lieu de t'avoir supporté pendant soixante ans.  
- Parce que tu crois que tu aurais fait mieux, peut-être ?  
- ... Je vais te dire une chose. Je vais emmener maman et tantine en vacances en Grèce. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Et quand on sera là-bas, elles pourront enfin rendre visite à cette famille que tu méprisais tant.  
- Des arriérés ! Des quasi-païens !  
- Et ensuite, je les emmènerais voir ton petit-fils. Un héritier que tu ne connaitras jamais, et là, maman ne reviendra plus, tu sais ? Elle n'aura plus aucune raison de vivre avec toi, de continuer à dépendre de toi.  
- Un petit-fils ? Tu... tu as osé me cacher ça ?

Le vieil homme tituba en arrière en se tenant la poitrine.

- Tu... tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je suis son mari, sans moi elle n'est r...  
- Allons papa... Je suis un Bull, je suis ton fils. Et comme tous les Bull, je pulvérise les obstacles sur mon chemin. La barrière de bois que tu as érigée ne nous retiendra plus.

Le Révérend bascula en arrière et tomba à moitié dans le couloir en s'étreignant la poitrine. Bos se leva lentement et appela une infirmière d'une voix forte tout en s'agenouillant près de lui.

- Démon ! Traitre ! Argh !  
- Bon débarras, papa. Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller à ton enterrement.  
- Dieu te punira !  
- Je ne sais pas si ton dieu existe, mais j'espère qu'il aura pitié de toi. Moi je n'en ai plus la force. Et si je dois croire en quelqu'un, c'est en la déesse Athéna.  
- ... le savais ! ... païen... comme tous... Grecs... ha ! Haaa !

Un médecin et une infirmière arrivèrent bien vite et firent descendre le vieil homme au service des urgences, mais son organisme déjà affaibli ne résista pas à ce nouveau choc. Étant donné la surveillance dont il faisait l'objet, la police vint le questionner sur cet accident, mais les mauvaises relations qu'il avait avec son père et la santé fragile de ce dernier étaient déjà connues depuis longtemps, aussi le laissa-t-on tranquille. Très vite il se sentit toutefois anxieux voire paniqué. Des sentiments contradictoires l'assaillaient. Il se sentait à la fois libéré et oppressé, heureux et abattu. Puis la lumière vint. Sa propre santé l'abandonnait, il ne voulait pas que son fils puisse lui reprocher son absence plus tard, il voulait emmener sa mère loin. Loin de son foyer aux souvenirs si douloureux. Il était temps de céder la place. Après avoir pris le temps de se calmer, Joseph Aaron Bull dit Bos téléphona à sa tante pour l'avertir de ce qui venait de se passer. Celle-ci, passé le moment de stupeur, le surprit quand elle se mit à pleurer, mais elle se ressaisit très vite et lui dit qu'elle allait chercher sa sœur et la faire dormir chez elle.

Les formalités durèrent deux semaines. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il se rendit à l'enterrement de son père, ne serait-ce que pour soutenir sa mère. Les ouailles du Révérend étaient venues nombreuses, en partie par incrédulité, en partie pour manifester leur attachement à un pasteur dur mais présent à tous les moments de leurs vies, mais surtout parce qu'elles savaient le calvaire qu'avait vécu sa veuve. Elle en revanche, après un temps de désarroi, reprit bien vite une activité normale. Des années de souffrance contenue venaient de prendre fin, alors qu'elle craignait depuis toujours de mourir sous les coups. Bos décida de rester avec elle plusieurs mois, mais informa le Pope par des canaux secrets de son bilan médical et de sa situation familiale. Quant à son successeur il était extrêmement prometteur en dépit de son jeune âge mais il lui fallait quand même terminer sa formation. Et si le gamin n'avait pas le niveau pour le remplacer, le Pope en trouverait un autre que Bos formerait également si on lui laissait le temps de se soigner. Il savait que le Sanctuaire était en position de faiblesse, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire à part se ménager dans l'espoir de transmettre son savoir plus tard. Quand il l'informa qu'il souhaitait les emmener toutes deux en Grèce, sa mère devint plus joviale que jamais. Et quand elle apprit qu'elle avait un petit fils et qu'elle allait le rencontrer, ses années noires s'évanouirent et il l'entendit rire comme il ne l'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

De son coté, Shion ne fut pas ravi, mais Bos avait déjà servi plus longtemps que la plupart des chevaliers. Il se refusait à lui demander d'avantages de sacrifices. La question était maintenant de savoir s'il devait le dire à Gigas. Les courriers secrets mettaient du temps à arriver, et Gigas ne pouvait les lire car les chevaliers d'or utilisaient un code antique qu'ils étaient seuls à avoir appris. Il devait certainement soupçonner ce qui s'y trouvait, mais Shion préféra rester vague et se contenta de dire que Bos avait passé des examens et qu'il était retenu par un décès dans sa famille. Une information dont Gigas ne saisissait pas la portée, étant orphelin comme bien des membres du Sanctuaire.

- Et ? Ça prend tant de temps que ça d'enterrer quelqu'un, aux États-Unis ?  
- Gigas, il y a des gens qui ont des proches, qui sont attachés à eux, et qui ont besoin de temps pour se remettre de leur disparition.  
- Oui et ? Ça n'empêche pas Bos de rentrer, non ?  
- Non, Gigas. Bos reste pour aider sa famille à faire son deuil et régler ses affaires.  
- Et ça prend des mois, ces machins là ?  
- ... Gigas, vous n'avez jamais connu vos parents, c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Et vous n'avez jamais aimé quelqu'un, à ce que je sache. Si ?  
- Je vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans mais non. J'ai jamais compris ce qu'elles avaient à enlever leurs masques quand j'étais jeune. Venir me provoquer en duel alors que j'étais plus fort... Ridicule.  
- ... C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Je crois que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que traverse Bos, en fait.  
- Je vois pas pourquoi, j'ai un très bon sens de l'analyse.  
- Pas dans toutes les situations, Gigas. Enfin bref, vous pourrez allez dire à... comment s'appelle-t-il déjà, son apprenti ?  
- Le petit gros ? Heu... je ne sais plus.  
- Enfin bref, Bos ne sait pas exactement quand il reviendra, alors il serait bon de le confier temporairement à... ah, Bos me demande de m'en occuper.  
- Vous avez déjà le votre ! En plus de vos fonctions de Pope !  
- De toute façon Darina en a déjà deux, et ses anciens collègues en ont parfois trois.  
- Et le chevalier du Scorpion ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'air quelque peu chagriné.

- Non, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, en effet.  
- Il a toujours obéi aux ordres, notez.  
- Uniquement parce qu'ils impliquaient la possibilité de se défouler sur quelqu'un...  
- ... Il est toujours en prison, d'ailleurs ?  
- Oui, il dit qu'il y est bien. On l'a abonné à Miky Maous pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.  
- Je regrette tellement qu'on ait pas détecté sa maladie plus tôt.  
- Ça n'aurait rien changé, monsieur. Le traitement traditionnel au mercure est désormais considéré comme inefficace, et celui à la pénicilline n'a été découvert que récemment.

Le Pope soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Bon, je le prendrais le temps que Bos revienne, en espérant qu'il soit capable de terminer sa formation. Vous pouvez aller me le chercher ?  
- Oui monsieur, il est dans l'antichambre de la salle du trône.  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Parce que ça fait déjà un mois qu'il s'entraine seul et qu'il est venu me demander des nouvelles. Je ne lis pas le courrier mais je sais qui l'envoie.  
- Et donc vous saviez que j'aurais des nouvelles.  
- Voilà.  
- Bon, bon. Amenez-le ici, ça évitera un détour.  
- Monsieur, un peu d'apparat ne fait jamais de mal.  
- Oh ? Vous n'avez plus mal aux genoux ?

Gigas sortit sans répondre du bureau. Shion avait horreur de se faire manipuler comme ça. Cette manie de lui forcer la main... Prenant son casque d'apparat, il se leva et courut vers la salle du trône. Il s'était à peine assis que Gigas entra avec un jeune garçon qui avait l'air intimidé et jetait des coups d'œil de part et d'autre en s'avançant vers lui.

- Voilà l'apprenti du chevalier du Taureau, Grand Pope.  
- Quel est ton nom, jeune homme ?  
- Heu... heu... Aldébaran.  
- Non, ton vrai nom.  
- Inácio. Monsieur.  
- Quel âge as-tu ?  
- Heu... quatre ans ?  
- *soupir* Non, ça c'est quand on à affaire à la police, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas t'identifier quand tu seras plus grand et que tu iras dans le monde.  
- Oh... oui. Je dois avoir huit ou neuf ans. Je ne suis pas sûr.  
- Tu as le même âge que mon apprenti ? Ah tiens, tu es assez grand... Hem, bref. Ton maître ne rentrera pas tout de suite. Comme tu dois t'en douter, sa santé est mauvaise, et il doit encore voir des médecins. En attendant, je vais te prendre avec moi et te former jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais il le faudra bien. Mon apprenti s'appelle Mu, peut-être le connais-tu ?  
- Mu ? ... Ah ! C'est Boutons !  
- Boutons ?  
- Heu... c'est son surnom depuis qu'on était novice. C'est parce que les trucs qu'il a sur le front... Ça ressemble à des boutons...  
- ... Hem, bien. Je vais emmener Inácio auprès de votre disciple, Grand Pope.  
- Oui. Très bien. À plus tard.

Gigas sortit d'un pas un peu plus rapide que d'habitude en trainant un apprenti qui se demandait s'il avait commis un impair. Shion ôta son casque et se frotta le front. Des boutons ? ... Il était hors de question qu'il renonce à ce symbole ancestral ! Tous les hommes de son clan en portaient. Des boutons... n'importe quoi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

- Alors ?  
- Aucun mouvement.

Les quelques gardes du Sanctuaire présents étaient légèrement nerveux et hésitaient entre ne faire aucun bruit de peur de réveiller trop tôt Darina, et la réveiller indirectement pour la faire partir. Le garde le plus âgé avait sauvé la vie de son collègue en l'empêchant de donner un coup de pied aux amants endormis. Il n'avait aucune valeur martiale, mais il était encore suffisamment leste pour attraper un gringalet par le cou et le jeter hors de la pièce sans ménagement.

- Il est presque onze heure...  
- C'est une lève tard.  
- Encore heureux que l'équipe de nuit nous a averti. Enfin, ça n'a pas empêché certains de frôler la mort...  
- C'est de sa faute ! Elle avait qu'à accrocher son masque à la porte ! On peut pas savoir si elle est réveillée ou pas, sinon !  
- Oui oui, mais à mon avis elle était plutôt concentrée sur autre chose, hier. Enfin, ce matin elle devrait être de très bonne humeur.  
- J'espère qu'ils changeront les draps pour l'équipe de ce soir.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- ... Ah oui, tu es encore un peu jeune pour savoir, toi.

Le jeune garde rougit. Il détestait cette façon qu'avaient les adultes de le prendre pour un idiot inexpérimenté. Il savait qu'il l'était, mais ce n'était pas une raison de le souligner en permanence. Il se doutait bien qu'à l'intérieur deux personnes avaient dû s'embrasser, et probablement faire d'autres choses assez mystérieuses. Il avait bien vu qu'ils avaient laissé leurs vêtements par terre, par exemple. Tout ceci le laissait extrêmement confus et...

- Oh ! Oooooh !  
- Quoi ?  
- Y a Gigas qui vient !  
- Quoi ? Merde.

Le chancelier, accompagné d'un apprenti potelé, s'approchait d'eux avec la mine suspicieuse.

- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites dehors, là ?  
- Heu... on attends que l'équipe précédente sorte, monsieur.  
- À cette heure-ci ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de me dire qu'ils dorment ? Pourquoi vous allez pas les réveiller ?  
- ... Trop dangereux, monsieur. Et puis y a une femme sans son masque.  
- Une femme ? C'est moi qui valide le planning des équipes et je n'ai pas vu de femme pour cette nuit.  
- Eh bieeen... Là y en a une.

Gigas, l'air interdit, se dirigea vers la porte, l'entrouvrit et reconnut le masque par terre. Ses yeux finirent par remarquer les deux corps à demi-dissimulés par la couverture. Il referma doucement la porte, la figure rouge.

- Elle m'aura tout fait.

Gigas prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à tambouriner sur la porte en criant.

- Debout là-d'dans, bordel d'Hadès ! Debout ! Dehors les impurs ! Allez, allez !

La manœuvre fut assez efficace car les gardes entendirent du bruit à l'intérieur, comme si quelqu'un tombait de son lit. Le sergent perçut quelques jurons étouffés et ce qui lui sembla être le bruit de personnes se rhabillant en toute hâte. Inquiet quant à la suite des événements, il tira derrière lui le jeune garçon. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et Darina sortit de la tour décoiffée et mal rhabillée, mais avec son masque.

- Hem. J'avais pas vu l'heure, dis-donc. On méditait.  
- C'est ça, oui ! C'est de la mise en danger du Sanctuaire ! Vous avez oublié vos devoirs pour ne penser qu'à vos pulsions dégoutantes !  
- Oh ça va, y a pas mort d'homme ! D'ailleurs, j'ai sauvé la vie de Dionys.  
- Je me demande bien comment !  
- Je suis resté toute la nuit pour soigner une blessure infectée, la fatigue m'a pris, et je me suis endormie là, c'est tout.  
- Une blessure infectée, mais bien sûr, on ne me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là ! Vous vous croyez au-dessus des règles de par votre statut, hein ? Mais je vais vous faire mettre aux arrêts, moi !  
- Ah non, c'était vrai ! Viens là, toi. Regardez, il a été mordu par un serpent et - c'est vilain cette morsure Dionys, quand même - et je l'ai soignée du mieux que j'ai pu.  
- J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre sempiternelle insolence ! Gardes, mettez-là aux arrêts !

Les individus concernés firent de leur mieux pour fixer leurs chausses et ignorer la scène.

- Allez ! Je vous ai donné un ordre !  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'ils fassent ? Je suis chevalier d'or, y a personne capable de me tenir tête. Le Pope s'en fout, Dohko est loin, Bos aussi. Ah y a le petit jeune, là, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait que ça à faire. Foutez-moi la paix et retournez à vos maquettes à la con !  
- Darina, c'était pas gentil, ça. Veuillez nous excuser, chancelier, cela ne se produira plus pendant le service, je vous l'assure. J'implore votre clémence.

À la différence de Darina, Dionys, par son respect du règlement, avait toujours été dans les petits papiers du chancelier, lequel n'avait jamais compris comment deux êtres si différents pouvaient s'entendre.

- Fort bien. Ce sera la seule et unique fois que j'accepterais de passer l'éponge sur ce manquement in-qua-li-fia-ble. Et quant à vous, mademoiselle Darina... faites attention. Faites très attention. Votre statut ne vous autorise pas tout, et la patience de votre hiérarchie est sur le point d'être épuisée. Soyez donc heureuse que nous en restions là.

Darina avait connu des débuts de journée plus agréable, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'adresser à Gigas un chapelet de grossièretés qui impressionna même le sergent. Il aurait pu parier que ni le chancelier ni même Dionys ne comprenaient tous les mots. Darina retourna dans la tour récupérer un bas et un drap souillé qu'elle se fourra sous le bras, puis repartit en prenant Dionys par la main, non sans faire un geste obscène à son contempteur. Choqué, Gigas resta coi tout en les regardant redescendre la pente qui les ramenait vers le cœur du Sanctuaire.

- Je... je... et voilà... la décadence est en marche ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à livrer la terre entière à la première divinité qui se présentera, mais une fois aux Enfers je saurais que j'aurais tout fait pour éviter ça.  
- Hem. Bien. Messieurs, il est plus que temps de prendre le quart. La Baleine ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre, de toute façon. Oh, petit, ouvre-donc la fenêtre pour aérer un peu, veux-tu ?

Le jeune garde ne se fit pas prier et s'engouffra dans la tour, vite imité par son collègue et le sergent qui refermèrent la porte, laissant Gigas seul avec l'apprenti.

- Mon enfant, si un jour tu as la chance de devenir chevalier d'Athéna, j'espère que ton attitude sera plus digne que celle que tu viens de voir.  
- ... Ça veut dire quoi sod...  
- Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Suis-moi !

Pendant que Gigas s'éloignait d'un pas rageur en méditant une possible vengeance, Darina ralentissait la cadence et se blottit contre Dionys.

- Je... je suis désolée. Je t'ai entrainé là-dedans, c'est entièrement de ma faute.  
- Oui c'est vrai.  
- Ouch... Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair.  
- Mais en ce qui me concerne c'est sans regret.  
- Ah bon ? Toi le chevalier parfait, tu n'es pas gêné de côtoyer une impure insolente comme moi.  
- C'est justement parce que tu es comme ça que je suis avec toi.  
- ... Pff, mais quel couillon tu fais !  
- Je le pensais vraiment.

Dionys ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il savait que Darina rougissait. Il lui prit le drap des mains et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Ça te dit un tour au bain privatif ? Histoire de se délasser ?  
- Heu, oui. Je veux bien.  
- Ça nous fera du bien, mais on va d'abord manger un petit quelque chose parce que je meurs de faim.  
- D'accord. J'ai rien mangé depuis deux jours alors je me sens faible, de toute façon. ... Dis ?  
- Oui ?  
- Encore pardon de m'être endormie.  
- C'est pas grave. Tu te sens plus détendue ?  
- Ah oui, là... ça va beaucoup mieux. Ça devenait intenable.

Le couple profita d'une des rares commodités offerte aux gens dans leur situation, qui leur permettait de se laver et de se changer sans devoir surveiller les allées et venues de qui que ce soit. La toute petite annexe aux balneions était aussi utilisée par les gens qui aimaient la tranquillité.

- Aaaah, elle est bien chaude.  
- Un peu trop pour moi, comment tu fais pour rester là-dedans ? Je met un peu d'eau froide.  
- Si tu veux. Comment ça se passe avec tes apprentis ?  
- Normalement j'aurais dû commencer à leur enseigner le septième sens, mais mon indigestion m'a coupée dans mon élan. Frotte-moi le dos. Je ne sais pas trop lequel d'entre eux sera le plus à même de me succéder. Le plus jeune a un cosmos impressionnant et sait y faire appel très vite, mais le deuxième commence à avoir d'excellents réflexes tactiques qui devraient lui permettre de prendre progressivement le dessus. Et puis il y a la motivation.  
- Mmm ? Ta peau est douce.  
- C'est pas Gigas qui le découvrira. Et puis, elle est surtout plus flasque qu'avant. Je n'ai plus vingt ans. J'en ai même plus trente.  
- Moi je te trouve toujours jolie comme avant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a leur motivation ?  
- Tu aimes les vieilles moches, c'est tout. Leur motivation, eh bien... le plus jeune n'en a aucune, voilà le problème. Il ne veut pas être là, il se contente de faire ce que je lui dis, mais je sens bien qu'au moindre relâchement il en profitera pour en faire moins s'il le peut.  
- Et l'autre ?  
- L'autre est remonté comme une horloge. Il n'a qu'un objectif, c'est d'être réuni à son frère. Tant que je le peux, j'utilise ça pour le pousser à se dépasser, mais je crains le jour où ils se retrouveront. Si ça se trouve il perdra tout intérêt dès qu'il aura récupéré son frangin.  
- Un double échec serait problématique. Il n'y a plus que toi pour protéger le Sanctuaire, et si aucun ne te remplace, les ennuis iront en s'accumulant.  
- Je le sais bien ! Les choses seraient plus faciles si le pays était pas gouverné par des cons. S'ils arrêtaient de nous emmerder, on aurait moins à s'inquiéter des petits détails de la vie quotidienne.  
- Tu sais, je les soupçonne d'être à l'origine de l'épidémie qui a affaibli le Sanctuaire. Oups !  
- Et un savon en liberté, un ! Tu veux dire le gouvernement ?  
- Oui. Je trouve extrêmement suspect de perdre autant d'hommes et de femmes juste après un coup d'état.  
- Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'ils ont organisé ça ? Comment auraient-ils fait ?  
- Juste après la fuite du roi, le nouveau régime a sondé le Sanctuaire, tu te souviens ? Ils ont été très polis, ils ont livré des vivres en abondance, et ils ont continué quelques temps malgré la position du Pope.  
- Oui, et ?  
- Je pense qu'ils nous ont livré de la nourriture empoisonnée.  
- Oh ! Tu le penses vraiment ?  
- Oui. Ils n'ont pas tout empoisonné pour que ça passe inaperçu et qu'il n'y ai pas trop de malades en même temps, mais je pense que les morts qui nous ont frappés au cours des dernières années ne sont pas toutes accidentelles. Et la grippe a aggravé la situation.  
- Les salauds !  
- Je n'ai pas de preuves, hélas. Sur le moment on a attribué ça à la malaria. À mon avis ils nous ont envoyé des poulets infectés, peut-être des fruits remplis d'œufs de moustiques, aussi.  
- Qui dit époque moderne dit moyens modernes... tu l'as pas trouvé, le savon ?  
- Je cherche.  
- C'est pas le savon, ça.  
- Et c'est un problème ?  
- Non, mais... enfin ça me dérange pas en fait.

Après un court intermède ludique, Darina et son amant terminèrent leur toilette puis se séchèrent.

- Aïe.  
- C'est ta morsure qui te fais mal ?  
- Non, c'est le lit, qu'est-ce qu'il est inconfortable.  
- Mon pauvre chou.  
- Mmm. Tu voudras que j'aille voir tes apprentis ?  
- Non, on va aborder un passage difficile et je ne veux pas les déconcentrer avec une nouvelle tête. Par contre... si on peut éviter d'attendre encore un an avant de se revoir, ça serait bien.  
- On peut aller faire un tour en forêt pendant la nuit, si tu veux.  
- Ah non, y a plein d'insectes, je me fais piquer de partout, non merci. Non, j'irais te voir chez toi. Et tant pis pour ton insupportable voisin Gigas.  
- J'y peux rien, il estime que vivre à coté de chez lui est une récompense. Tu es sûre que tu veux pas que je vienne en spectateur ?  
- Non. Pourquoi tu y tiens tant que ça ?  
- Parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à maîtriser complètement mon cosmos. Je ne suis qu'un chevalier de bronze.  
- Mon poussin... ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'apprend, c'est quelque chose qui se comprend. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider plus que ton propre maître l'a fait. Je ne suis déjà pas certaine que mes propres apprentis y arrivent. De toute façon, je ne compte pas partir tout de suite non plus, ils sont trop immatures.  
- Mmm. Tant pis. J'espère juste qu'ils ne profitent pas de ton sommeil pour te reluquer.  
- Oh, tu es jaloux ! C'est adorable ! Mais... non. Ils me trouvent trop vieille. Et pas assez charnue.

Après un dernier baiser, le couple se sépara et tandis que Dionys retournait à ses devoirs, Darina rejoignait les siens. En l'occurrence, elle trouva ses deux apprentis en train de se goinfrer de baklavas.

- Vzé revegnue ?  
- On a piqué des baklavas à l'intendance, vous en voulez ?  
- ... Moi ça va bien, merci, j'ai été malade comme un chien à cause de la feta. Je vois que vous êtes pas trop accablés par l'inquiétude.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. La vie tranquille était terminée.

- Si vous étiez morte quelqu'un serait venu nous le dire, non ?  
- Probablement. Donc, du coup, moi je suis venue vous dire qu'on part s'entrainer. Tout de suite. Sans trainer. Au trot ! Hop hop hop !

Ses apprentis eurent le bon sens de ne pas s'attarder et se mirent à courir vers la forêt. Bigleux remarqua que Darina avait quand même emporté le reste de baklavas et en mangeait tout en les talonnant. Ils arrivèrent à la petite clairière où ils s'étaient entrainés la veille et Darina leur fit signe de rester debout.

- Bon. On va reprendre là où on s'était arrêtés. Vous allez immédiatement vous mettre en garde et faire brûler votre cosmos comme si votre vie en dépendait.

Junior et Bigleux s'exécutèrent.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, vous n'êtes pas encore au maximum de vos capacités. Si vous ne vous donnez pas à fond, je vous le fais payer définitivement. Tu ne souhaites pas que ton frère souffre à cause de toi, Bigleux, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pas question ! Je vous l'interdis !  
- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire ! Allez ! Je veux sentir une explosion de cosmos en vous ! Vous êtes d'une mollesse incroyable, vous êtes des moins que rien ! Bigleux, si tu n'y arrives pas qui protégeras ton frère ? Junior, ta vie est en jeu !

Dans son palais, le Pope se figea en pleine conversation.

- Vous le sentez aussi, Grand Pope ?  
- Bien entendu, Saga. De redoutables cosmos, assurément. Mais la puissance n'est pas tout, il faut aussi la stabilité.  
- Souhaitons qu'aucun des deux n'en meurent.  
- L'épreuve du Jour et de la Nuit. Seuls les authentiques chevaliers d'or peuvent la traverser sans encombre.

Darina était impressionnée mais ne le montrait pas. Le cosmos de Junior était impressionnant, même pour elle. Il s'en dégageait une impression de puissance immuable, mais Bigleux n'était pas en reste. Les menaces à l'encontre de son frère l'avaient mis en colère, et son cosmos transpirait la sauvagerie déchainée. Il était temps qu'elle entre en scène.

- Bien. Très bien. Maintenant vous allez devoir comprendre par vous-mêmes. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Je crois en vous.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Darin...

Bigleux n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car l'attaque de Darina le frappa en même temps que Junior et les priva de leur cinq sens. Les deux apprentis tombèrent au sol, mais ils étaient déjà plongés dans l'obscurité la plus totale et n'avaient plus aucune conscience de leur environnement. Leur esprit lui-même s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Seul leur restait le cosmos. Ils continuaient à se percevoir l'un-l'autre, mais aussi Darina dont le cosmos semblait empli d'inquiétude. Celle-ci s'éloignait lentement, abandonnant ses élèves allongés dans l'herbe.

- Si vous laissez votre cosmos diminuer, vous ne vous réveillerez plus jamais. Ceux qui n'ont pas le niveau pour devenir chevalier d'or reviennent rarement de cette épreuve. Vous étiez aveuglés par la lumière du jour, vous voilà plongés dans la nuit. Il ne tient qu'à vous qu'elle ne soit pas éternelle, les débiles.

Darina rentra dans sa maison où elle procéda à un ménage minutieux et anxieux. Elle pouvait sentir le cosmos de ses apprentis décroitre lentement, alors que la fatigue les gagnait. C'était le moment le plus difficile de la formation. Celui où on n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Dans la clairière, Bigleux sentait ses forces le quitter. Il n'avait plus aucune conscience du temps ni de l'espace. Était-il mort ? Était-il encore en vie ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que son cosmos s'amenuisait. Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il se souvint de la nuit où ses parents étaient morts, à bord du ferry qui s'était renversé. Sa mère lui avait ordonné de s'accrocher à son petit frère et de ne pas arrêter de nager. Il pouvait encore sentir les bras de ce dernier autour de son cou. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas, il ne le lâcherait pas d'avantage qu'il ne l'avait fait. Il ne pouvait crier, et pourtant il hurlait. Il ne pouvait frapper et pourtant son cosmos ne cessait d'augmenter. S'il devait mourir, ce ne serait pas avant d'avoir senti son frère près de lui. Le cosmos de Bigleux s'intensifia et inonda le Sanctuaire et ses environs, tel un phare puissant illuminant la nuit, et il le sentit. Il était là, parmi les novices ! Et on ne lui avait rien dit ! Il était désormais en colère et avait l'intention de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Alors que son cosmos atteignait des sommets, les entraves que lui avait posé Darina cédèrent une à une, et il récupéra ses sens les uns après les autres. Puis, il se redressa et, sans un regard pour son compagnon, se dirigea vers le Sanctuaire. Chez elle, Darina soupira de soulagement. Au moins un d'entre eux avait triomphé de l'épreuve. Elle sortit et le vit passer en direction de l'arène où s'entrainaient des novices. Elle ne l'arrêterait pas, ce serait bien trop cruel. Et il l'avait bien mérité.

De son coté, Junior était désormais presque inconscient, mais des éclairs de lucidité le secouaient et lui faisaient se rappeler des épisodes de son enfance. La fois où Klio s'était étouffée avec un bout de pain et la panique de maman qui avait essayé en vain de le lui faire recracher. La fois où papa l'avait emmené écouter un concert de musique classique, rien que tous les deux. Ses chamailleries avec Pénélope. Peut-être que rester ainsi était préférable à la vie qu'il avait mené jusque là. Peut-être que lutter était sans espoir et que sa route devait se terminer ici. Qu'avait-il à y gagner ? Qu'avait-il à espérer ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendu heureux, récemment ? Avait-il vraiment envie de vivre ? Junior souhaitait au moins trouver une réponse à ces questions avant de décider s'il devait sombrer. Il était quelqu'un de simple et de terre à terre. Les promesses pleines d'étoiles et de gloire n'avaient aucun intérêt pour lui. Il voulait... il voulait... encore un peu de baklava. Du karadopita. Et des loukoums ! Et... et il voulait... il aurait bien aimé revoir le fessier et la poitrine de jeunes filles. Même de loin. Ou d'un peu plus près, peut-être... si possible... Il voulait... il voulait vivre... il ne voulait pas rester là ! Il voulait se goinfrer, il voulait... avoir une occasion de fricoter... juste un peu... pour savoir... Il voulait dormir au soleil, et retourner voler de la nourriture à l'intendance. Il voulait continuer à embêter Darina. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! À son tour, Junior intensifia son cosmos et fit sauter les verrous que son maître lui avait imposé. Il pouvait lui aussi sentir tout le Sanctuaire. En moins d'une seconde, Junior se retrouva devant la maisonnette de Darina, où il entra comme à son habitude.

- On mange quoi, ce soir ?

Quelque part dans le Sanctuaire, quelqu'un ricana.

- Tiens, encore un !  
- Le Sanctuaire panse ses plaies, on dirait.  
- Ça leur fera une belle jambe. Ils sont deux pour la même armure. Et on sait ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Que si l'un d'entre tombe, son ami sera là pour le remplacer.  
- Quelle vie magnifique ! Bouche-trou du Sanctuaire, ça en jette, quand même !  
- Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi négatif ?  
- Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi positif ? Parce que notre maître a décidé que tu serais le chevalier et moi le remplaçant ? C'est vrai que quand on est assuré de son avenir on a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.  
- Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais.  
- Voilà. C'est tellement plus facile de me réduire au silence et de se faire passer pour le gentil.

Ailleurs, un garçon écoutait un garde pérorer au sujet du cosmos. Un sujet maintes fois abordé, mais sans que quiconque ne daigne leur expliquer comment le faire jaillir. Alors que le garde s'appuyait sur un rocher, ce dernier se lézarda de plus en plus et vola en éclat. Derrière lui se trouvait un visage bien connu qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années. Ignorant les protestations du garde, l'apprenti s'agenouilla devant son frère, prit sa figure entre ses mains et toucha son front avec le sien.

- Écoute-bien ce qu'ils te disent. C'est vrai. Si tu veux qu'on reste ensemble, il faut que tu deviennes plus fort que tous les autres.

L'enfant sentit les larmes de son frère couler sur ses propres joues. Malgré son refus de ne pas pleurer devant les autres, il n'y arriva pas et ses larmes se joignirent à celles de son ainé sous le regard étonné de ses camarades.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

- Et là, je peux arrêter ?  
- Non.  
- Mais ça fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut me sentir à des kilomètres.  
- C'est parce que c'est le cas, couillon.  
- Oui mais...  
- Tais-toi et mange !

Junior avait extrêmement faim, sans doute le fait d'avoir sublimé son cosmos. Il s'était pourtant goinfré à midi, mais son ventre criait famine. Mais alors qu'il portait la nourriture à sa bouche, il s'effondra par terre.

- Eh ben il aura tenu presque une heure. Pas mal pour une première fois. Pour Bigleux on verra demain. De toute façon dès qu'il a senti son frangin y avait plus rien à en tirer.

Darina était soulagée. Malgré la brutalité de l'épreuve, ses deux apprentis avaient su atteindre le septième sens. Ils allaient maintenant devoir s'habituer à y faire appel quotidiennement, et bientôt l'utiliser deviendrait naturel pour eux, une chose que seule l'élite de la chevalerie savait faire. Elle était ravie d'avoir su amener ses apprentis jusqu'à ce niveau. Comme aimait le dire autrefois son propre maitre, "y a pas à tortiller, chuis la meilleure des prof !". La modestie n'avait jamais été son fort, par contre. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se rappelait avoir entendu Gigas l'appeler Sa Majesté Athéna N°2. Elle hissa Junior sur son lit et sortit chercher Bigleux, espérant qu'il n'avait pas causé de soucis aux gardes. Les éclats de voix qu'elle perçut en s'approchant de l'arène l'incitèrent à penser le contraire. Elle sut que sa journée finirait comme elle avait commencé en entendant la voix de Gigas.

- Non non et non ! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, maintenant retourne auprès de ton maître !  
- Non. Je pars pas sans lui.  
- Ne m'oblige pas à avoir recours à la force !  
- Je pars pas sans lui.  
- Divine Athéna... Sergent, vous voulez bien... Non ? Et pourquoi donc ?  
- C'est peut-être un apprenti mais je sais qui l'a formé, alors non merci. La garde a la responsabilité du maintien de l'ordre au sein des novices et des membres communs du Sanctuaire. Les apprentis relèvent de leur maitre, et leur maitre relèvent de leur ordre d'une manière générale.  
- Vous me désobéissez ?  
- Vous demanderiez à une fourmi de porter un éléphant ?  
- Bon, je vois que tu as retrouvé ton frère, Bigleux. Que se passe-t-il, ici ?  
- VOUS !  
- Oui, moi, Gigas... Vous n'avez pas la bouche sèche à force de postillonner en permanence ? Bigleux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Il se passe qu'il...  
- La ferme, vous ! Occupez-vous de votre séant fripé ! Bigleux ?

Bigleux se cramponnait à un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, et regardait Gigas avec hostilité.

- Je voudrais qu'il vienne avec nous. C'est mon frère. Celui que vous m'avez pas dit qu'il était là.  
- Je l'ignorais, Bigleux. Je me doutais qu'il finirait ici, mais je ne savais pas quand. Pourquoi viendrait-il avec nous ?  
- Mais...  
- Tu veux le faire assister à nos entrainements, peut-être ?  
- Ben...  
- Tu te rends bien compte que si ça arrive tu as de fortes chances de tuer ton propre frère parce qu'il ne peut pas voir tes attaques, encore moins les éviter ?  
- Je...  
- En faisant ça, tu vas le couper de son groupe et compromettre ses capacités d'apprentissage.  
- Non m...  
- Par contre, tu pourras aller le voir autant de fois que tu veux en dehors des entrainements. Les tiens comme les siens, bien entendu. Si tu interromps ses séances je t'empêcherais d'aller le voir.  
- Oui m...  
- Maintenant dépêche-toi de rentrer, on a encore à parler et plus vite tu auras mangé, plus vite tu pourras revenir le voir.  
- ... Heu... D'accord. Je reviens très vite ! Promis !

Bigleux partit en courant vers la maison, sans se retourner. Darina pivota et croisa les bras pour bien signifier à Gigas à quel point elle le méprisait.

- Vous avez toujours été nul en psychologie, Gigas. En fait vous avez toujours été nul en tout. Je suis un peu fatiguée de devoir régler vos problèmes.

Gigas était livide de colère et en pleine ébullition comme en témoignaient les tremblements de ses lèvres.

- Oh, et tant que j'y pense, ce serait bien que vous vous arrangiez pour que les tours de garde ne finissent pas en coucheries, le Sanctuaire est au-dessus de ça.

Darina repartit avec un grand éclat de rire et, apercevant seulement maintenant son cher Dionys, le frôla sensuellement en laissant sa main courir sur son torse. Elle pivota brusquement pour regarder Gigas qui avait désormais atteint le septième sens de la rage et caressa ostensiblement le fessier de son amant avant de repartir.

- Je la briserai. Je jure que je la briserai.  
- Voilà qui est fort peu respectueux des idéaux d'Athéna, monsieur.  
- Dionys ! Votre... harpie est étrangère à l'idée même de respect. Comment pouvez-vous la supporter ?  
- C'est un excellent chevalier, et un maître accompli si j'en crois les cosmos que j'ai senti récemment. Bref, quelqu'un d'indispensable à la bonne marche du Sanctuaire, quand bien même ses manières laisseraient à désirer.  
- Je... je vais aller dans mon bureau. J'ai besoin de me calmer. Je vais continuer mon Dewoitine. Voilà, ça va me faire du bien.  
- Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne, monsieur ?  
- Non. Non, merci, c'est bien aimable. Ça va aller, ça va aller.

Dionys, les gardes et les novices encore présents le regardèrent s'éloigner en marmonnant des termes d'aéronautique.

- Un jour elle va vraiment avoir des problèmes, ta demoiselle.  
- Je sais. Mais j'aime sa personnalité sans concession. Elle reste fidèle à elle-même.  
- Elle te reste fidèle à toi aussi, j'imagine.  
- Je ne pose pas de question, et elle ne m'en pose pas. Ça nous va bien comme ça. Mais je crois que c'est le cas, en effet.  
- À ce que disent les gars, vous faites beaucoup de bruit, la nuit.  
- Sergent, si t'étais pas toi je t'aurais collé une correction.  
- Si j'étais pas moi, tu serais à ma place et moi à la tienne. D'ailleurs si tu m'en as pas collé une, c'est que tu as passé une nuit merveilleuse.  
- Il y a de ça.  
- C'est pas plus mal, on te sentait tendu, ces derniers temps.  
- Et sinon on peut renvoyer les gamins, ou pas ?  
- Hein ? Ah oui, c'est bon. Il est l'heure d'aller manger, de toute façon.

Darina avait décidément géré ça d'une main de maître et revenait chez elle d'humeur guillerette, en ne s'arrêtant que pour ramasser un Bigleux évanoui en plein milieu du chemin. Entre une chevauchée absolument fantastique, un bain coquin, des élèves brillants (mais idiots) et la joie de pisser sur les chausses de Gigas, la journée avait été parfaite de bout en bout. Elle arriva vite chez elle et lâcha sa charge sur le lit à coté de Junior avant d'aller s'allonger confortablement. Elle avait besoin de dormir, mais le sommeil ne tarderait certainement pas. Gigas, de son coté, resta dans son bureau jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit à pester sur une maquette d'avion dont un des trains d'atterrissage se coinça dans une fissure du sol. En dépit de ses espoirs, sa frustration et sa colère ne s'apaisèrent pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie il sentait qu'il haïssait totalement quelqu'un et que cette personne serait son ennemie jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il en aurait presque regretté d'être dans le même camp qu'elle si elle n'avait pas été aussi puissante et lui si vieux.

Le lendemain, Darina et ses apprentis retournèrent à leur entrainement, mais une heure plus tard que prévu afin que Bigleux puisse aller voir son frère. À son retour Darina lui rappela la règle qu'elle avait énoncé la veille. Le moindre manquement entrainerait l'éloignement de son cadet. Une menace terriblement efficace vu le sérieux avec lequel il l'avait pris. De retour en forêt, Darina les pria de s'asseoir et de se détendre.

- On va faire quoi, maintenant qu'on maîtrise le septième sens ?  
- Le maîtriser ? Faut pas prendre ses rêves pour la réalité, hein.  
- Mais hier...  
- Hier vous avez juste _atteint_ le septième sens. Vous ne le maîtrisez absolument pas. Junior s'est évanoui au bout d'une heure, ce qui est considérable, et Bigleux a laissé tomber dès qu'il a perçu la présence d'une certaine personne. Donc la suite de l'entrainement, c'est durer de plus en plus longtemps dans cet état, afin qu'y faire appel soit aussi naturel pour vous que respirer.  
- Ah bon...  
- Donc là, vous allez méditer. Installez vous comme vous le souhaitez. Allongé, assis, peu importe. Vous allez oublier vos sens comme quand je vous en ai privé hier.  
- Oui d'ailleurs merci, c'était très sympa d...  
- La ferme ! On ferme les yeux, on oublie ses perceptions physiques et on fait lentement brûler le cosmos. Essayez de revenir à votre état mental au moment où vous avez atteint le septième sens. Et pas de commentaire débile !

Guidés par Darina, ses apprentis restèrent plusieurs heures à tenter de reproduire leur exploit de la veille. Se souvenant de sa colère, Bigleux eut moins de mal à revenir à ce stade. Il sentit en effet comme une explosion en lui qui eut pour effet d'augmenter son cosmos sans qu'il se fatigue.

- Voilà. Maintenant, essaie de maintenir cette explosion et de le contenir en même temps. Il ne faut pas que tout ton cosmos jaillisse d'un coup, où tu risques de mourir.  
- Il va exploser s'il fait ça ?  
- Oui. C'est la base de plusieurs techniques interdites. Et j'insiste sur le mot interdite. De nombreux apprentis ont voulu se faire mousser en poussant leur cosmos à leur paroxysme, mais tout ce qu'ils y ont gagné, c'est de mourir. Parfois en emportant un adversaire. Certains explosent littéralement. D'autres utilisent ce surplus d'énergie pour lancer une attaque incontrôlée et incontrôlable qui les emporte aussi. Maintenant concentre-toi.

Darina observa avec inquiétude son apprenti approcher du point critique, mais à son grand soulagement il réussit à contrôler l'afflux de puissance et s'efforça de rester dans cet état le plus longtemps possible, mais la concentration que ça exigeait de lui l'épuisa vite et il s'évanouit au bout de vingt minutes. Junior avait certes tenu plus longtemps, mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le chemin du septième sens et épuisait son cosmos pour rien.

- Et si tu me refais le truc d'hier ?  
- Non. C'est dangereux, ça peut provoquer des lésions irréversibles. Ça va juste te prendre du temps, c'est tout. Essaye de te concentrer sur toi-même, sur le flux de cosmos. Je ne peux que te dire ça.

Junior passa le reste de la journée à chercher, en vain. Bigleux finit par se réveiller, et voulut recommencer, mais Darina l'en empêcha car il ne devait pas éreinter son corps. Les jours suivants suivirent le même schéma, causant une certaine frustration à Junior. Bigleux était en train de le dépasser, lentement mais sûrement. Certes le cosmos immédiat de Junior était plus intense, mais Bigleux parvenait à faire appel de plus en plus longtemps au septième sens et le laissait loin derrière. Quel changement par rapport à leurs débuts ! Le blocage de Junior était probablement psychologique. Encore un problème de motivation, quand bien même son orgueil semblait touché par cet écart qui se creusait. Bigleux progressant seul, Darina lui demanda de continuer le même exercice de son coté pendant qu'elle tenterait de stimuler Junior à l'écart. Quelques semaines passèrent donc au cours desquelles Junior et elle s'isolèrent pour pratiquer la méditation de combat, une technique d'origine chinoise. La jeune Darina avait aussi eu un peu de mal à maîtriser le septième sens, et son maître l'avait autrefois emmenée voir le chevalier de la Balance pour apprendre toutes deux cette méthode. Connectés par la pensée, Darina et Junior échangeaient et s'entrainaient virtuellement, mais elle comprenait bien que son apprenti n'avait tout simplement aucune envie de maîtriser le septième sens ni de devenir chevalier un jour. Quand bien même il comprenait et reconnaissait le bien fondé de cette formation, son lui profond refusait d'aller plus loin. Ce pouvait n'être que passager, mais Darina pressentait un échec. Plus d'un mois après l'épreuve du Jour et de la Nuit, Darina fut convoquée un matin auprès du Pope. Il sut qu'elle était arrivée en entendant les invectives qu'elle échangeait avec Gigas dans le couloir menant à son bureau.

- ...llez vous faire foutre, Gigas ! ... Non je vous parle comme je veux ! ... Quoi Dionys ? Dionys n'est pas concerné et n'a pas à l'ê... Ho ! Mais allez vous taper un garde si vous aimez tant les hommes obéissants, vieil emmerdeur refoulé ! ... QUOI ? Mais vient t'battre, papy, viens ! On verra bien qui tapissera le mur en premier, allez je suis prête là, hein !

Exaspéré, Shion jeta rageusement son crayon et se leva pour trainer Darina dans son bureau sans rien dire, claquant la porte pour bien signifier son profond agacement. À cause d'elle Gigas serait insupportable aujourd'hui et il devrait assurer lui-même une partie des charges administratives pour que Sa Seigneur le Chancelier du Sanctuaire se calme un peu.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ce qu'il...

Un seul regard de Shion suffit à couper définitivement la chique à Darina. Un petit privilège bien utile. Surtout en ce qui la concernait. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder, ces deux-là ne faisaient que l'empêcher de former correctement deux apprentis.

- Darina, nous avons un petit problème.  
- Hem. De quel genre, Grand Pope ?  
- Du genre qui nécessite un chevalier d'or. Denrée hélas trop rare ces derniers temps.  
- Bien. De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?  
- D'un souci d'approvisionnement. Et de sécurité.  
- Heu... oui mais encore.  
- Un des rares gisements de gammanium dont nous avons besoin pour réparer les armures se trouve juste à coté d'un site de prospection minière. Lequel est en cours d'étude par les autorités chinoises.  
- Mais... vous voulez que je les élimine ?  
- Non, l'équipe et les installations chinoises ont déjà été détruites par ce qu'ils ont déterré.  
- À savoir ?  
- Il semblerait que ce soit un ancien temple où le Titan Prométhée avait vécu aux temps mythologiques. Nos ressources sont fragmentaires, mais il semblerait que des... ébauches d'êtres humains se trouvent à l'intérieur de ce temple. Si j'en crois les rapports que l'URSS nous a transmis...  
- Parce qu'ils nous transmettent des infos, eux ?  
- La Chine est tombée sur un problème qui la dépasse complètement et qu'elle ne sait pas comment étouffer. Elle s'est donc tournée vers le grand frère russe honni, lequel a déjà pu constater que les humains normaux ne pouvaient gérer seuls les vestiges de l'ère mythologique. Et eux, contrairement au gouvernement grec, savent que nous n'intervenons pas dans les affaires humaines. Quoi qu'il en soit, d'après leurs rapports, les Chinois ET les Russes ont bombardé les créatures qui sont sorties du temple, en pure perte. Ils ont même largué une bombe atomique qui n'a fait qu'agrandir l'entrée du temple.  
- ... Où se trouve ce temple, exactement ?  
- Pas très loin au sud-ouest du Lob Nor. À environ cinquante kilomètres.  
- Là où ils testent leurs bombes atomiques, c'est ça ?  
- Exactement. De là à envisager que leurs explosions ont créé une brèche dans le temple, lequel fut en prime dégagé lors de la prospection, il n'y a qu'un pas.  
- Est-ce que la menace se répand ?  
- Non, pas pour le moment. Le milieu est désertique et aride. Apparemment, ces créatures errent un peu autour de l'entrée du temple, mais rien ne dit qu'elles ne vont pas se lasser du décor.  
- Fort bien. Puis-je constituer une équipe ?  
- Non. Le Sanctuaire est trop affaibli. Je ne peux pas le dégarnir d'avantage. Déjà que nous ne pourrons compter que sur le jeune Saga en ton absence.  
- ... Verriez-vous un problème à ce que j'emmène mes apprentis ?  
- C'est extrêmement dangereux !  
- Ça ne le serait pas tellement moins même s'ils avaient une armure.  
- Et s'ils se font tuer tous les deux ?  
- Vous avez senti leurs cosmos, non ? Ils ont le niveau pour affronter ce genre de menaces.

Shion soupira. Elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, de toute façon. Et lui-même avait autrefois suivi cette tête brûlée de Dohko dans l'espoir de stopper la dernière guerre sainte avant même qu'elle ne commence.

- Très bien. Leurs vies sont entre tes mains. Ah, autre chose.  
- Oui ?  
- Nous ne voulons pas que les Chinois reviennent fouiller dans ce coin. Si possible, efface tout ce qui pourrait attirer leur attention. Et ramenez autant de gammanium que possible. Partez dès aujourd'hui.  
- Bien.

Darina repartit, non sans épingler un mot d'insulte sur la porte du bureau du chancelier. En traversant les Maisons, elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être impliqué ses apprentis trop vite. Seraient-ils capables de faire face à une menace de la sorte ? Elle-même ne s'était pas sentie très bien ce matin, pourvu que ça ne soit pas une nouvelle intoxication alimentaire... Darina passa quand même voir Dionys pour l'avertir qu'elle partait en mission. Il ne fut pas enchanté mais ne montra pas non d'inquiétude particulière. Sans doute la masquait-il, mais il savait que Darina était bien plus puissante que lui. Elle aurait bien fait un petit câlin, mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Ce serait pour après son retour. Maintenant il allait falloir expliquer à ses apprentis que l'affaire était extrêmement sérieuse, ce qu'elle fit aussi vite que possible et le plus simplement possible.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Est-ce que vous avez bien compris le danger de cette mission ?  
- ... Mais en fait ça va être comme dans _Jason et les Argonautes_ !  
- Han ouais ! Nous aussi on va affronter Talos !  
- ... Je vais peut-être vous laisser ici, en fait.  
- Oh non !  
- LA FERME !

Le sursaut des apprentis lui indiqua qu'ils avaient été surpris. C'était le moment d'enfoncer le clou.

- Vous allez probablement mourir, espèce de débiles ! Arrêtez de prendre ça pour un voyage rigolo ! Si ça se trouve moi aussi je vais me faire tuer !  
- Mais... t'es chevalier !  
- Justement, pourquoi tu crois qu'on meure facilement ? Parce qu'en face on tombe parfois, si ce n'est souvent, sur plus fort que soi.  
- Mais t'es super forte !  
- Et alors... Je suis pas une déesse, je suis pas immortelle ni toute puissante. Allez, on y va !  
- On y va comment ?

Grondant d'agacement, Darina souleva ses deux apprentis par la taille et disparut de sa maison.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Junior et Bigleux constatèrent avec étonnement qu'ils se trouvaient désormais devant le bâtiment de l'intendance. Sans y avoir marché. Darina les lâcha sans prévenir et entra en les laissant à quatre pattes.

- Dépêchez-vous, on a pas de temps à perdre. Allez chercher des provisions, de l'eau et de quoi se protéger du sable. Et aussi des tenues chaudes.  
- Heu... heu...  
- O... oui Darina. Magne, ça a l'air sérieux !

Les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment et s'adressèrent aux gardes qui leur fournirent de l'équipement adapté ainsi que des sacs préparés contenant des rations d'aliments secs et de nombreuses gourdes d'eau. Alors qu'ils s'efforçaient de tout faire rentrer dans lesdits sacs sous l'œil consterné des gardes, des pièces d'armure tombèrent bruyamment devant eux. Ils les regardèrent avec perplexité avant d'interroger leur maître du regard.

- C'est des armures ?  
- Non. Enfin... disons que ça vous protégera mieux que les protections que vous aviez pendant vos entrainements. Mettez-les ! ... Pas par-dessus celles que vous avez déjà, hooo !

Les gardes semblaient mal à l'aise et l'un d'entre eux toussa légèrement pour attirer l'attention de Darina.

- Hem... si je peux me permettre... Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?  
- De quoi je me mêle ?  
- Ben... C'est les seules que le Sanctuaire a encore en sa possession, non ?  
- Eh ben justement, ça va être l'occasion de s'en servir.  
- Oui mais...  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Si elles sont abîmées... on va en entendre parler... vu qu'on est pas censé les donner à qui que ce soit...  
- Ah ! ... Rien à foutre. Bon ça y est vous êtes prêts ? Mettez vos casques aussi. Bien, maintenant chacun prend un sac puis se couvre d'une cape contre le sable.

Une fois ses apprentis solidement équipés, Darina les souleva une nouvelle fois et disparut du Sanctuaire, laissant les gardes contrariés.

- Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas les prendre. Ça va énerver Gigas.  
- Je dirais que c'est le but de la manœuvre.  
- Mmm. J'ai jamais osé les essayer, moi.  
- Moi oui mais j'ai pas pu les mettre. Trop lourdes. Et puis j'ai écopé d'une sacrée punition parce que je me suis fait prendre.  
- Ça avait pas l'air de les déranger, en tous cas.  
- Darina y a rien qui la dérange...  
- Si, Gigas.

Junior observait le nouveau décor qui se trouvait devant lui. L'intendance avait cédé la place à une succession de paysages pendant une poignée de secondes, et ils se trouvaient désormais en plein désert. D'innombrables dunes les entouraient et la chaleur était étouffante.

- On est où ?  
- Ne parlez pas, vous devez économiser votre salive. Nous allons nous rapprocher discrètement de notre objectif et nous parlerons après la tombée de la nuit. Maintenez votre cosmos au plus bas niveau. Nous allons attendre le soir ici.  
- Ici ?

Se retournant, Bigleux s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant devant ce qui semblait être des ruines. Darina entra dans un étroit renfoncement d'un petit bâtiment rond et fit signe à ses apprentis de la suivre à l'ombre. Celle-ci était bienvenue. Ils attendirent donc plusieurs heures que le soir tombe, somnolant tant bien que mal, et une fois le soleil couché, se préparèrent un repas alors que la température baissait vite.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ?  
- Si je me souviens bien, c'est l'ancien fort de Miran. J'étais déjà venue là avec mon maître, quand j'étais jeune.  
- Y a personne, on dirait.  
- Non, il a été abandonné il y a des siècles. La région a longtemps été disputée par tous les pouvoirs voisins. Chinois, Tibétains, Arabes, Mongols, et encore d'autres... Ils ont été nombreux à se battre pour conquérir le coin.  
- Mais y a rien ici !  
- Il n'y a plus rien aujourd'hui, mais avant c'était un carrefour commercial. La route de la soie, comme on l'appelait. Les exportations chinoises passaient par là pour atteindre le monde musulman et l'Europe, et inversement. Et il y a des milliers d'années le climat était bien plus humide, il y avait des forêts, plus de rivières, des oasis peuplées... Ça valait le coup, quoi.  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Maintenant y a plus de commerce parce que les Chinois et les Russes ont fermé leurs frontières, et le désert s'étend parce que les Chinois pompent toute l'eau.  
- Brrr, il fait froid.  
- C'est un désert, quand le soleil se couche, y a rien pour retenir la chaleur. D'où l'importance de nos capes. De toute façon on va y aller. Marchez discrètement.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des affaires ?  
- On les garde. Si on doit rentrer dans le temple on est pas sûr de trouver de quoi se nourrir.

Darina et ses deux apprentis coururent dans les dunes puis dans une plaine rocailleuse sur plusieurs kilomètres, avant de rejoindre quelques dunes derrière lesquelles ils s'arrêtèrent et posèrent leurs sacs.

- Vous les sentez ?  
- Oui. C'est bizarre, ça a l'air fort mais c'est très calme.

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus la dune, Darina aperçut de la lumière émanant d'un trou dans le sol. Au moins ils n'auraient pas à chercher l'entrée du temple. Restait à trouver les créatures qui en étaient sorties. Elle n'eut pas à chercher puisqu'une masse obscure passa devant la lumière. Il était difficile d'évaluer sa taille, mais la créature semblait plus grande et plus massive qu'un humain. Elle marchait lentement, et Darina la vit s'éloigner progressivement avant de revenir au bout d'une demi-heure.

- Je n'en vois qu'une. Elle a l'air de tourner autour du trou. Peut-être qu'elle monte la garde. On attend qu'elle s'éloigne et on lui règle son compte. Je l'attaque par derrière, vous surveillerez les alentours et intercepterez ses copines si elles viennent à son secours.

Darina bondit dès que la chose fut suffisamment éloignée et la rattrapa immédiatement. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son arrivée, pensa-t-elle... Jusqu'à ce que la chose se retourne à une vitesse surhumaine.

- Bonne nuit, ma pupuce !

Darina asséna un puissant coup de pied à la base de ce qui semblait être la tête de la créature... qui ne sembla pas perturbée le moins du monde et attrapa Darina en plein vol.

- Résistante...  
- Gruuu ?  
- ... Bon, sois mignonne, repose-m...

Darina ne put finir sa phrase car son adversaire l'enfonça dans le sol jusqu'à la taille. Junior et Bigleux sentirent la créature enflammer un cosmos terrifiant et la virent lever des bras énormes qu'elle abattit violemment sur son adversaire, avant de pousser un hurlement qui leur fit mal aux oreilles. Deux autres cris lui répondirent, et des créatures invisibles car allongées par terre se levèrent et accoururent vers leur comparse.

- Quand je vous dis de me couvrir, c'est pas une façon de parler, les débiles !

Darina s'extrayait du sol et s'efforçait d'évacuer discrètement le sable qui s'était glissé dans son justaucorps, ignorant les deux monstres qui couraient vers elle et celui qui levait une fois de plus les bras.

- Bon, donc il faut y aller au maximum d'emblée...

Alors que les deux monstres arrivaient derrière elle et s'apprêtaient à l'attraper, deux éclairs lumineux éclairèrent les environs et les firent voler à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Junior et Bigleux bondirent et les éloignèrent avec une nouvelle attaque pour laisser à leur maître de l'espace pour se battre. Le premier monstre sembla étonné et gardait les bras levés.

- Gruu... haaa... geee...  
- T'essaies de parler, toi ? Bon allez, ne trainons pas.

Un éclair jaune illumina le désert et fut suivi d'une explosion qui laissa la place à un nouveau trou dans le sol bien plus grand que le passage vers le temple. Au fond de celui-ci, le monstre se relevait péniblement.

- Ah oui... Très résistante, cette bestiole. Bon ben tu l'auras cherch...

Un énorme jet de flamme fondit sur Darina, dont le cosmos vacilla, poussant ses apprentis à se retourner pour observer le brasier qui était apparu non loin. Celui-ci se dissipa progressivement pour laisser apparaitre leur maître en position de défense. Ils ne purent en regarder d'avantage car leurs propres adversaires ne leur laissaient pas non plus de répit. Le monstre au fond du trou semblait observer Darina qui leva lentement la tête dissimulée par ses bras croisés. Elle se toucha les cheveux et constata qu'ils avaient brûlé à plusieurs endroits. Si la créature l'avait connue, elle aurait su qu'elle était en très mauvaise posture car s'il était aisé de mettre Darina en colère, il n'y avait que deux choses qui la rendaient réellement violente. S'en prendre à Dionys, et abimer ses cheveux. Darina observa une mèche de cheveux roussi pendant quelques secondes puis, toujours silencieuse, leva le doigt vers le ciel. Un nouvel éclat lumineux apparut, mais il était différent des précédents. Junior et Bigleux eurent la chair d poule et sentirent le cosmos de Darina s'amplifier considérablement. Junior se mit à courir pour distancer son adversaire, mais la course de ce dernier fut brutalement interrompue par un comparse très brutalement projeté. Voyant les deux monstres rouler sur plusieurs mètres, il s'arrêta et se retourna en direction du trou. Face à lui s'avançait Darina, dont l'armure étincelait grâce à la lumière venant du temple. Ce n'était plus son maître qu'il accompagnait, mais un vrai chevalier portant son armure. Il était d'autant plus heureux d'être du même coté qu'elle que son cosmos déferlait dans tout le désert, étant comme amplifié par l'armure. Darina dégageait une aura majestueuse qui lui coupait l'envie de parler et même l'effrayait assez. Telle était donc la puissance d'une armure d'Athéna ? Deux hurlements lui rappelèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les créatures venaient de se relever, et leur cosmos augmentaient pour égaler celui de son maître, si ce n'est plus. Elles levèrent toutes deux les bras pour lancer une attaque énorme, le poussant à se mettre en garde. Mais un éclair l'aveugla et il sentit la terre trembler. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir les monstres démembrés et partiellement calcinés. Leur troisième comparse cessa immédiatement d'affronter Bigleux et se précipita vers eux. Au grand étonnement de Junior, le monstre s'empara de ce qui restait des siens et se dirigea vers l'entrée du temple. Il était sur le point d'y entrer quand Darina apparut au bord du trou y menant, l'obligeant à stopper net. Les apprentis eurent du mal à voir ce qui se passa, mais il leur sembla qu'une multitude de boules lumineuses pulvérisa la créature et feues ses amies. Darina revint lentement vers ses apprentis, qui l'observaient d'un air légèrement craintif.

- Vous êtes blessés ?  
- Heu... non. Enfin je crois pas.  
- Non. Ils cognaient dur mais ça allait.  
- On détruit l'entrée. Tout de suite. Vous vous joignez à moi.

La sentence était sans appel. Le trio se positionna devant l'entrée qui dégageait une lumière éblouissante, et chacun porta son cosmos à son paroxysme.

- Chacun vise un des bords de la porte. Vous lancez votre attaque en même temps que moi.

Darina et ses apprentis déchainèrent leur cosmos et lancèrent simultanément leurs techniques, suscitant une énorme explosion dont ils ne sentirent pourtant pas le souffle. Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes pour que leurs yeux s'adaptent à l'éclat.

- On... on a réussi ?  
- ... Je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir.

Bigleux fut le premier à s'en rendre compte. Le désert avait désormais cédé la place à une immense salle parfaitement éclairée et richement décorée.

- Merde.  
- On est où ?  
- Dans le temple. Enfin dans la dimension qui abrite le temple.  
- Quoi ?  
- Vous avez vu la taille de ce truc ? Ça ne tiendrait pas sous terre, d'autant plus que nous avons en face de nous des escaliers qui montent. Nous sommes donc dans une autre dimension.

Bigleux se retourna et vit l'entrée du temple derrière eux, toujours intacte, mais par laquelle on ne voyait pas la nuit à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il tenta de passer la main au travers, il se heurta à un mur invisible

- Fait chier. Bon, on est donc obligé d'explorer le temple.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Regardez autour de vous.

Junior remarqua la présence de cadavres humains en piteux état. D'après leurs tenues, il devait s'agir de l'équipe chinoise qui avait découvert le temple.

- Je comprend ce qui a dû se passer. Ces monstres étaient enfermés ici et ne pouvaient en sortir. Les Chinois ont dû activer l'ouverture de la porte, entrer pour explorer et se sont probablement fait massacrer immédiatement. J'ai vu un morceau de cadavre dehors, derrière une dune. Soit leurs collègues ont réussi à refermer la porte, non sans que nos trois petits réussissent à sortir, soit c'est les bombardements qui ont activé une fermeture automatique. En tous cas, il va falloir explorer tout ça et trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de l'ensemble. Allez !

Ils traversèrent la salle en regardant avec étonnement le raffinement du mobilier et de la décoration. On sentait bien que la personne qui avait créé tout ceci était puissante et aimait les belles choses. La salle suivante, en haut des escaliers, était plus étroite et n'avait aucune porte. Tout ce qui s'y trouvait était une statue chryséléphantine d'une divinité tenant un brasier dans une main et ce qui semblait être une famille humaine dans l'autre. Sous ses pieds se trouvait un aigle. De nombreuses fresques ornaient les murs et des mosaïques le sol.

- C'est Prométhée ?  
- Oui. D'après les récits de l'ère mythologique, il fut le créateur de l'humanité, et son premier protecteur avant que Zeus ne confie le monde des humains à Athéna. Zeus l'a puni par la suite pour avoir donné le feu aux hommes, puis Heraklès l'a libéré de son supplice.

Junior et Bigleux longèrent les murs pour chercher une porte dérobée, et les frappèrent pour en vérifier la solidité, en vain. Darina finit par rejoindre Junior qui arrivait en sens inverse.

- On dirait qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de là.  
- Il y en a forcément un, continuez à chercher.  
- C'est quoi sur les murs ?  
- Des fresques, Junior.  
- Non, en-dessous.  
- Ah. C'est une écriture antique. Je crois qu'elle était utilisée il y a très longtemps en Crète et à Mycènes. Du linéaire, il me semble. Je ne la lis pas.  
- Dommage. Tu trouves rien, Bigleux ?

L'absence de réponse les fit se retourner, et ils ne purent que constater qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la salle.

- D'a... ccord... Bigleux ? T'es là ?  
- ... Apparemment pas. Je sens toujours son cosmos, pourtant.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- D'abord tu me tiens par le bras pour qu'on ne soit pas séparés. Ensuite, est-ce que tu te souviens où il était ?  
- Heu... je crois qu'il était dans le coin à droite de l'escalier.  
- Bon, allons-y, il a peut-être activé un méca... nisme...  
- ... On est plus dans la même salle, là, non ?

En effet, le décor avait changé dès qu'ils s'étaient avancés en direction de l'endroit où Junior se tenait. Darina baissa les yeux et retrouva un motif identique à celui des mosaïques au sol.

- Bien entendu... Regarde par terre.  
- Quoi ?  
- Le sol de la salle montrait plusieurs portes au milieu desquelles il y avait des lettres. Ça devait servir à se téléporter dans d'autres salles. Il a marché vers une salle et nous vers une autre... Là c'est vraiment mauvais.  
- Mais... y avait pleins de portes, sur le sol ! Comment on peut savoir sur laquelle il a marché ?  
- On peut pas. Il devait y avoir trois rangées de portes. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.

Malheureusement pour lui, Bigleux n'avait absolument pas remarqué les motifs du sol et se retrouvait désormais dans une salle où une immense table d'or faisait face à un trône. Il fit le tour de la salle et jeta un coup d'œil à deux escaliers qui en partaient. Il se trouvait seul... dans un temple oublié... rempli de monstres que son maître n'avait battu qu'avec une armure sacrée... Tout se présentait bien, en fait... Bigleux s'assit sur le trône et posa la tête sur la table, désespéré. Pour ne rien arranger, son combat lui avait donné faim... Une vibration le fit sursauter et relever la tête pour découvrir ses plats préférés servis dans de la vaisselle précieuse. Bigleux fit le tour de la pièce d'un œil suspicieux mais ne vit rien, pas plus qu'au plafond. D'où cette nourriture était-elle sortie ? N'étant pas de nature à se poser des questions, il se contenta d'enlever son casque et de se mettre à manger. Après tout, si c'était offert... Il regretta toutefois de ne pas avoir gardé les sacs de provision car il aurait pu faire le plein de nourriture délicieuse, pensa-t-il en finissant une glace chocolat-fraise-vanille. Si ça se trouvait, les autres aussi avaient trouvé de quoi manger. Une fois son copieux repas terminé, Bigleux dut choisir quel escalier suivre. S'ils étaient arrivés tout en bas, il serait logique de suivre celui qui descendait, aussi remit-il son casque et s'avança-t-il avec prudence.

L'escalier en colimaçon l'amena à ce qui semblait être un jardin intérieur. Un jardin dépourvu de fenêtre mais étonnamment lumineux. Des bassins créaient de la fraicheur et des fleurs dégageaient leurs nombreux parfums, tantôt subtils, tantôt lourds, attirant de nombreux insectes. Bigleux reconnut diverses sortes de raisins sur une treille, et de nombreuses variété de fruits et légumes, dont plusieurs manquaient beaucoup au Sanctuaire. Les fresques murales montraient des nymphes batifolant dans un verger, entourées d'oiseaux et d'animaux. Entendant un bruit mouillé, Bigleux se rendit compte qu'il avait marché sur un fruit et secoua son pied pour essayer d'en dégager ce qui restait collé. C'est à ce moment là qu'il aperçut la créature dont la bouche dégoulinait de jus de fruit. Figés, ils se regardèrent l'un-l'autre. La nuit l'avait empêché de distinguer les traits de son adversaire, mais la lumière crue qui éclairait la salle lui permettait de voir une créature humanoïde à la peau bleu nuit, assise entre deux arbustes. Elle était plus grande et plus forte que lui, et son cou très court supportait une grosse tête qui avait un peu la forme d'un ballon de rugby vu de coté. La chose avait une large bouche dotée de petites dents pointues et s'il ne voyait pas d'oreilles, il ne pouvait pas ignorer les yeux en quantité anormale et à l'emplacement parfois fantaisiste. Elle avait un peu de poitrine, mais rien entre les jambes, constata-t-il en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à regarder. Il avait apparemment surpris la chose en train de se gaver comme lui même venait de le faire et elle semblait trop surprise pour réagir.

- Heu... salut !  
- ... Haa... huuu...  
- Mmm, je cherche la sortie. Vous savez où elle se trouve ?  
- Hooohiii... Houuubroufff !

En la regardant parler, Bigleux remarqua que la créature n'avait pas de langue. Ce ne serait donc pas la candidate idéale pour une discussion avec Darina... Posant la main sur sa poitrine, il s'inclina poliment.

- Bonjour, on m'appelle Bigleux.  
- Biiiheuuu.  
- Voilà.

La créature imita son geste et déforma une nouvelle fois son nom.

- Non non. Moi, je suis Bigleux. C'est mon nom. Vous, vous êtes ?

Bigleux tendit la main vers la créature pour lui faire comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Son ou ses regards allaient et venaient de sa main à son visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à la portée de son geste, et comme il le pensa longtemps après, n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, il eut la surprise de voir la créature lui prendre la main et lui adresser un... sourire. Enfin ce qui devait passer pour un sourire chez les créatures cauchemardesques de l'ère mythologique.

- Aaahiii.  
- Ahi. Ahi ? C'est votre nom ?  
- Aaahiii. Aaahiii !  
- Non ? C'est pas votre nom ?  
- Aaahiii...

La créature semblait perplexe et réfléchissait visiblement à une manière de mieux communiquer. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle tira brutalement Bigleux à elle et l'enlaça dans ses bras puissants.

- Aaahiii !

Coincé contre les seins de la créature et sentant sa bave couler sur son casque, Bigleux comprit. Luttant tant pour s'écarter de la poitrine chaude que pour continuer à respirer, il s'efforça de desserrer l'étreinte.

- Ah ! Ami ! C'est ça ? Vous voulez être mon amie ?  
- Ahi ! Ahi ! Ahi Biiiheuu !  
- D'accord ! C'est super ! On est amis, c'est génial ! ... Quelle merde.

Réussissant à se défaire des bras de l'Amie, Bigleux enleva et secoua son casque pour en faire tomber les morceaux de pulpe.

- Bien. Hem... Vous voulez bien m'emmener vers la sortie ? J'avais deux amis avec moi, mais on s'est retrouvés séparés.  
- Aaahiii ? Hoohiii ?  
- Oui, mes amis, vers la sortie. C'est possible ? Vous me comprenez ?

La créature se leva, forçant Bigleux à lever la tête, puis lui prit la main et l'entraina vers un nouvel escalier qui s'enfonçait encore un peu plus dans le temple. Bigleux espéra qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter toute la famille d'Amie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Bigleux suivait Amie dans un nouvel escalier en colimaçon. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le laissa pantois. Devant eux s'étendait une immense plaine herbeuse illuminée par le soleil, et d'où on apercevait une chaîne de montagne au loin. Il n'eut pas le loisir de rester observer plus longtemps car Amie l'entraina de nouveau dans un escalier qui déboucha dans une grande salle identique au hall de la porte du temple quoique beaucoup plus incurvée. Elle ne semblait contenir que d'immenses rangées de coffres. Ou de quelque chose qui y ressemblait beaucoup. Amie s'engagea dans l'allée centrale qui l'amena vers une autre salle, et Bigleux en profita pour se rapprocher de la rangée de coffres la plus proche, qui semblait avoir été entamée puisqu'ils ne lui arrivaient qu'au menton. Nul bruit, nul odeur ne s'en dégageait. L'objet était léger malgré sa taille, et ne faisait pas de bruit quand il le secouait. Bigleux venait de remarquer un mécanisme d'ouverture et s'apprêtait à l'utiliser quand Amie le tira violemment en arrière et l'enlaça comme pour le protéger. Après une ou deux minutes d'immobilité, elle reposa doucement le coffre à sa place et reprit son chemin en lui prenant fermement la main. Mieux valait apparemment ne pas toucher à n'importe quoi ici. Il en eut confirmation moins d'une minute après puisqu'Amie le souleva et le garda précieusement dans ses bras en passant au milieu de colonnes de lumières où tournaient des spirales colorées rappelant les escaliers qu'ils avaient emprunté. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un autre endroit où ils découvrirent une autre créature qui rampait au sol. Bigleux pria pour que Darina et Junior n'aient pas été la cause de sa situation, ou si c'était le cas, que la créature meure sans qu'on fasse le lien avec lui.

Amie le lâcha soudainement et se précipita auprès de sa comparse qu'elle retourna et palpa partout. Ces créatures se souciaient visiblement de ce qui arrivaient à leurs semblables. C'était surprenant. Encore que les animaux le faisaient aussi pour leur petits, se dit Bigleux. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi l'une des créatures avait tenté de porter ses amies tuées par Darina à l'intérieur du temple. Elle avait dû vouloir les sauver. Bigleux se sentit mal à l'aise. Amie se mit à émettre un son doux, comme un ronronnement de chat mais plus... plus musical. Bigleux s'assit et observa attentivement la scène. Il avait fortement l'impression qu'elle était en train de bercer, ou d'essayer de rassurer l'autre créature. Cette dernière ne semblait pas blessée et, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Bigleux remarqua qu'elle avait une peau recouverte d'un fin duvet blanc. Il lui manquait des dents, aussi. Et certains de ses yeux étaient blancs, comme ceux de sa grand-mère qui avait la catara... Oh... C'était une ancienne. En fin de vie, visiblement. "Mamie" respirait lourdement et tendit la main vers un coin de la salle. Amie sembla comprendre car elle la souleva et l'installa sur ses épaules pour la porter vers le recoin désigné. En la suivant à distance, Bigleux se rendit compte que toutes les salles étaient incurvées et en pente de manière à constituer une spirale. Visiblement le dénommé Prométhée avait été obnubilé par certains détails architecturaux.

Amie se dirigea vers une sorte de machinerie installée dans un mur, et devant laquelle se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à un cercueil sur un rail. Dans un ultime effort, elle y déposa doucement Mamie qui lui saisit la main puis lui caressa le crâne. Le malaise de Bigleux augmenta encore plus alors que cette scène lui rappela le décès de sa propre grand-mère il y a tant d'années. Avec le naufrage, c'était resté un des souvenirs les plus marquants de son enfance. Amie se remit à ronronner en se balançant, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque la main de Mamie se relâcha définitivement. Amie lui plaça les bras en croix, ferma le cercueil, et le poussa sur son rail jusqu'à le faire entrer dans une trappe. Sans doute le corps allait-il être éliminé, mais Amie partit en courant vers une des salles précédentes et en revint avec un coffre qu'elle inséra à un autre endroit. Puis elle s'assit par terre et recommença à ronronner. Puisqu'elle ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir bouger de là, Bigleux s'assit aussi. La salle semblait vide, de toute façon, à l'exception de l'étrange crématorium. Plus embêtant, il ne distinguait pas de sortie, ce qui l'obligeait à attendre que son guide accepte de bouger de nouveau. L'attente fut longue, car il eut le temps de s'endormir et de se réveiller plusieurs fois, mais il avait très bien pu s'assoupir pour quelques minutes seulement. Au bout d'un temps passablement long, une trappe s'ouvrit pour recracher le coffre, qui tomba ouvert et vide. Bigleux se sentait extrêmement méfiant et craignait d'être témoin de quelque chose de potentiellement dégoûtant. Ça n'allait quand même pas transformer le cadavre en nourriture ? Ses inquiétudes ne durèrent pas, car le cercueil revint de lui-même, dans un nuage de vapeur. Amie se leva et sembla très excitée.

- Mais... Mamie s'est fait ressusciter ?

Une fois le nuage dissipé, Amie s'empressa de l'ouvrir et se pencha pour en sortir une version miniature d'elle-même, recroquevillée et serrant fermement les poings. Amie se précipita vers Bigleux et lui fourra le nouveau né, ou ancien mourant, sous le nez.

- Ah. Oh. Il... Elle... C'est un beau bébé, ça ! ... J'en ai pas vu souvent de ce genre-là, dites-donc !

À son corps défendant, Amie s'empressa de lui coller la chose dans les bras et repartit avec le coffre vide qu'elle inséra dans une autre machinerie avant de retourner bricoler quelque chose dans la salle aux colonnes de lumières.

- Mais je sais pas tenir les gosses ! J'ai fait tomber mon petit frère quand il est né ! Hé !

Bigleux constata que la chose avait ouvert les yeux en entendant sa voix et le regardait d'un air curieux.

- ... J'espère que t'auras jamais besoin de lunettes toi, sinon ça va coûter cher. ... Et puis si tu pouvais te retenir ce serait bien aussi.

Amie revint et lui fit signe de la suivre.

- Ah parce que c'est à moi de le porter ? Mais attends ! Arrête de bouger, toi ! Tu gigotes encore plus que mon frère !  
- Hrèèère ?  
- Hein ?  
- Hrèèère ?  
- Mon frère. Un autre comme moi, mais plus petit. Comme le bébé, là.  
- Bééé... bééé ?  
- Ouais, bébé. Enfant, nourrisson, gniard, mouflet, pot de morve. Un peu pénible des fois, mais c'est mon frère quand même. On vient du même moule, quoi.  
- Gruuu ?

Amie désigna la trappe du cercueil d'un air perplexe.

- Heu... C'est pas exactement ça. En fait, je sais pas du tout comment ça marche... Junior il doit savoir, je lui demanderais. Darina elle me collera encore une baffe alors c'est pas la peine.  
- Gruuu ?  
- Nan mais... comment t'expliquer ? Chez nous, pour un bébé il faut un papa et une maman. Il en faut deux pour en fabriquer d'autres. Enfin je crois.  
- Paaa... paaa ? Hrèèère ?  
- Oui, des frères c'est des gens qui ont été fabriqué par les mêmes personnes.

Les yeux d'Amie laissèrent apercevoir un éclair de compréhension puisqu'elle pointa successivement le doigt sur l'enfant et sur elle.

- Hrèèère ?  
- Mmm... Oui. Vous êtes frères, je dirais. Enfin y a comme un air de famille.

Amie se dirigea vers le mur qui se trouvait au bout du chemin en spirale en lui faisant signe de la suivre avec insistance.

- Hrèèère !  
- Ah il y a une sortie ? Pourtant j'ai rien vu. Donc on va visiter les tontons et tantines. Chouette.

Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé quand il avait examiné le mur la première fois, une porte coulissa sans un bruit et leur permit de passer. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de cette porte. Par contre il remarqua parfaitement la présence de dizaines de créatures occupant l'équivalent d'une petite ville. La spirale s'élargissait quelque peu, et un espace central laissait apparaitre plusieurs niveaux d'habitations. S'il fallait combattre et éliminer toutes ces créatures, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir... La population locale n'avait pas l'air de faire spécialement attention à lui, car les seules réactions qu'il remarqua furent quelques regards intrigués. Mais ils pouvaient aussi bien concerner le petit monstre qu'il portait. Dans l'ensemble, les créatures avaient un aspect uniforme et ne se différenciaient les unes des autres que par de menus écarts de taille, l'âge, ou éventuellement l'attitude. Bigleux avait l'impression de traverser un village idéal où chacun vivait sa petite vie tranquille sans nuire aux autres. Les créatures semblaient vivre dans des maisons sommaires dépourvues de mobilier en dehors d'une natte au sol. Il ne ressentait pas le moindre soupçon d'agressivité chez elles, et leur principale activité semblait être de jouer. Seules ou à plusieurs, elles jouaient. Ce village n'était qu'une grande cour de récréation, certes peuplée de monstres surpuissants, mais une cour de récréation quand même. Ils traversèrent ainsi quatre ou cinq niveaux - difficile à dire quand on est dans une spirale - et arrivèrent en bas, où plusieurs jardins semblaient entourer la base de la spirale. Amie reprit l'enfant des bras de Bigleux et le confia à l'une de ses consœurs qui s'amusa à le lancer à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Bigleux s'en trouva aussi soulagé qu'inquiet pour le petit...

Il sentit Amie le tirer par le bras et la suivit, remarquant que le petit monstre lui faisait signe de la main. Il répondit à son signe tout en emboîtant le pas à Amie. Il n'avait jamais fait d'expérience aussi bizarre depuis... depuis jamais, en fait. Amie se dirigea vers un nouvel escalier s'enfonçant dans le sous-sol et lui fit traverser plusieurs niveaux remplis d'installations aussi étranges que celles qu'il avait vu. Dans l'une des salles, son intention fut attirée par une statue de Prométhée. Étrangement, c'était la première qu'il voyait depuis l'entrée du temple. En passant devant, il remarqua qu'elle tenait un globe noir où se dessinaient des empruntes de mains. La tentation était trop forte. Bigleux ralentit, et une fois qu'Amie eut pris suffisamment de distance, il s'approcha du globe et posa ses mains aux emplacements prévus. La suite des événements fut extrêmement confuse. Il sentit son esprit se brouiller et des souvenirs qu'il savait ne pas être les siens affluer. Des images et des sensations fugaces lui revinrent en mémoire. Il vit la terre vide de toute vie, il vit de terribles guerres opposant des clans terriblement puissants, il se souvint de la création de l'humanité, de la volonté d'Athéna de les protéger et de les doter de moyens de survie, de la manière dont il avait été puni par Zeus. Les souvenirs affluaient, une image chassait la précédente. Sa tête devenait désormais bien trop lourde et douloureuse, mais il ne savait plus comment arrêter cela. Au milieu du tourbillon de souvenirs, il voyait Darina et Junior qui combattaient et vainquaient leurs ennemis les uns après les autres. La souffrance était maintenant insupportable, son esprit se brouillait et il sentait qu'il allait perdre connaissance puis un flash lumineux l'assomma. Il était complètement désorienté et confus. Il lui semblait qu'Amie venait de l'arracher au globe, mais sa tête lui tournait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle avait récupéré le bébé, maintenant, et semblait paniquée. Des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux, il luttait pour rester éveillé. Il sentit qu'Amie le prenait par la taille et le trainait, puis un choc le fit voler sur le coté de la salle. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il crut entendre une voix lui murmurer "Alors, c'est amusant de fouiller dans les affaires des autres ? C'est bien parce que tu sers Athéna que je ne te tue pas. ... D'autres n'auraient pas eu cette patience." et eut une ultime vision qui resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire : celle d'Amie et du bébé déchiquetés par un éclair jaune.

La douleur était abominable. Où était-il ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi et comment ? Des images affluèrent dans son esprit embrouillé. Une enfant puissante au pied d'une statue. Une tentative de meurtre. Un traitre. Des combat entre chevaliers, et des armées ennemies. Sa propre mort. Et une silhouette sombre et manipulatrice.

- ...gleux ? Bigleux ? Tu m'entends ? Oh Bigleux !

Bigleux ouvrit les yeux. Dans la faible lumière, il eut du mal à reconnaitre celui qui lui parlait et tenta de parler malgré ses tympans douloureux à la moindre vibration.

- Quoi ? Heu, non tu te trompes de personne, je crois. C'est Junior !

Sa vision se fit moins trouble et il distingua mieux les traits de l'adolescent qui le regardait. Derrière-lui se trouvait quelqu'un qui portait un genre d'armure. Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Ses visions s'estompaient si vite. Il y avait le traitre et... quel traitre ? Ça avait l'air important mais...

- Oh ! Tu vas bien, qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ces bestioles ?

Des... bestioles ? Quelles best... non, non ! Il devait se concentrer sur ce qui était important... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une statue... ou bien un trident ? Non, ses esprits lui revenaient en même temps que ses souvenirs se dissipaient progressivement, tel un rêve après le réveil. Une gifle acheva de le réveiller. Il reconnut instantanément la personne qui venait de la lui donner.

- ... Darina ?  
- Oui, qui d'autre, crétin ? Tu vas bien ? Tu peux te lever ? Tu nous as fait sacrément peur.  
- Où est... Amie ?  
- Junior ? Il est juste là ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
- Non. Pas lui. La créature qui me guidait.  
- ... Qui te _guidait_ ?  
- Je lui avais demandé de me ramener à la sortie pour vous retrouver.  
- Grande, la peau noire, une tête de monstre ?  
- Oui. Où elle est ? J'ai porté le bébé en descendant, et puis j'ai touché le globe et puis... je me souviens plus.

Bigleux se redressa tant bien que mal et s'adossa contre une colonne.

- Je suis tombé sur une des créatures, elle avait l'air sympa, et elle m'a aidé à trouver mon chemin. Où elle est ?  
- Heu...

Junior semblait embêté et se retourna vers Darina. C'est à ce moment là que Bigleux aperçut ce qui restait des deux créatures. Son sang se glaça et il sentit son ventre se tordre.

- En fait... on a atterri dans une autre salle où Junior a...  
- C'était pas moi ! C'est vous qui avez touché le truc !  
- ... a activé un appareil qui nous a semble-t-il enfermé dans une bulle où le temps s'est écoulé beaucoup plus vite. Je pense que ça sert à faire des expériences sur le long terme. Enfin bref. J'imagine que pour toi il s'est écoulé des heures, non ? Après on a trouvé un genre de système de surveillance et on t'a vu ici, les mains collées sur le globe, en train de convulser pendant que l'autre te tirait dessus comme une folle.  
- Pourquoi vous l'avez tuée ?  
- ... Donc on est descendus vite fait et... mais... tu pleures ? ... Heu... Du coup on a cru que t'étais en danger, et on a tout dévalé jusqu'ici...  
- Et le bébé, il avait rien fait...  
- ... Heu... je... c'était ça notre mission, Bigleux. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait aux Chinois ?  
- C'est les Chinois qui les ont attaqués en premier, j'en suis sûr !  
- ... Oui mais, on ne pouvait pas les laisser rôder à l'extérieur, voyons ! ... Ils étaient dangereux.  
- Non... Ils jouaient... Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'est jouer... Ils cherchaient même pas à sort...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
- Je... Quand j'utilisais le globe... je crois que j'ai entendu leurs pensées... Je me souviens... Ils n'avaient pas de langues parce qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée... Et ils attendaient leur père... Ils ont cru que leur créateur était revenu les chercher... c'est pour ça qu'ils sont sortis... c'était juste pour ça...

Bigleux enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et pleura doucement. Darina était désarçonnée. Elle avait eu tellement peur en le voyant aux prises avec une créature qu'elle avait tout massacré sur son passage pour le sauver le plus vite possible. Même Junior s'était déchainé contre les créatures, et avait presque atteint de nouveau le septième sens sans s'en rendre compte. Pour être franche, elle se sentait désormais assez... bête. Vu l'état dans lequel Bigleux était, mieux valait qu'il ne voit pas le reste de la population locale. Darina posa doucement la main contre le cou de son apprenti et exerça une légère pression à un point bien précis. Bigleux sombra immédiatement dans l'inconscience et elle fit signe à Junior de le porter.

- Pourquoi c'est à moi de le porter ?  
- Pas d'armure, pas le droit de protester.

Junior prit Bigleux sur son dos avec plus ou moins d'aisance, pestant sur les protections qui s'entremêlaient.

- Du coup, on fait quoi, maintenant ? On vérifie s'il en reste ?  
- Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'en reste aucun. Ils dégagent de tels cosmos que si certains étaient encore en vie je le sentirais.  
- Ah bon.  
- Descendons encore un peu, il nous faut maintenant trouver le moyen de sceller ce lieu ou de le détruire.  
- On fait rien pour la boule ?  
- Non. Je sens une aura dangereuse en émaner. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous pourrions détruire, à mon avis. Bigleux a payé cher sa curiosité.

Le trio continua a suivre l'unique chemin qui traversait le temple, et arriva dans un cul-de-sac.

- Bon... On fait demi-tour, du coup ?  
- Non. Ça doit être comme pour la porte cachée, là-haut.  
- Là où y avait un vieux qui rampait ?

Darina se doutait qu'elle ne trouverait aucune issue même en sondant le mur, aussi le frappa-t-elle de toute sa puissance. Si quelques éclats de pierre volèrent, le mur resta essentiellement intact.

- Ça construisait solide, chez les titans.  
- Mmm. Écoute-donc.

Un léger sifflement se faisait entendre. Celui qu'un courant d'air faisait en passant par un tout petit trou. Darina parcourut le mur et trouva la brèche, puis fit exploser la porte cachée, débouchant à coté de la statue chryséléphantine de Prométhée.

- D'accord. Donc on sait au moins par où sortir. Ramène Bigleux près du portail dimensionnel. Évite de marcher sur une dalle de téléportation.  
- Oui, je sais, je me suis déjà fait avoir une fois !

Ses apprentis éloignés, Darina revint sur ses pas. Si ces non-humains avaient été éliminés, du moins à ce qu'il semblait, il restait encore à trouver comment faire disparaitre l'accès au temple. De préférence sans disparaître avec lui. Elle hésita fortement à tenter d'utiliser le globe noir qu'elle avait aperçu, mais l'effet de ce dernier sur Bigleux et l'origine de ce temple l'en dissuada. Il était certainement suicidaire de tenter le coup. Et, le titan avait probablement pensé à laisser des mécanismes de sécurité destinés à protéger ses recherches, quand bien même il avait autrefois témoigné de la sympathie pour l'humanité naissante. Darina remonta lentement la succession de salles, traversant le village désormais dépeuplé. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait son apprenti. Ces créatures n'étaient pas menaçantes, mais elles restaient extrêmement dangereuses. Elles auraient dû rester enfermées pour l'éternité dans leur petit paradis. Il n'y avait désormais plus d'endroit sur terre où elles auraient pu vivre en paix, de toute façon. Darina remonta progressivement jusqu'au dernier niveau et examina les appareils présents dans l'espoir d'y repérer quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer comment faire disparaitre le temple. Arrivée au sommet, où se trouvaient les espaces privés du titan, elle dut conclure que si ce temple recelait un mode d'autodestruction, elle ne le trouverait jamais. La seule solution serait vraisemblablement de refermer le passage et d'enterrer la porte du temple le plus profondément possible en espérant que les Chinois ne tentent pas de le retrouver. Empruntant une dalle de téléportation, Darina se retrouva de nouveau à la base du temple et rejoignit ses apprentis.

- Alors ?  
- Rien. De toute façon je ne sais pas lire l'écriture utilisée, alors ça ne sert à rien. On essaiera de l'envoyer au plus profond de la terre une fois dehors.  
- Je le réveille ?  
- Non. Attendons de voir si on a besoin de lui pour sortir. Tu es prêt ?

Junior et elle concentrèrent leur cosmos et frappèrent la porte, ce qui les amena à l'extérieur, où ils retrouvèrent l'air aride et salé du désert chauffé par le soleil brûlant. Darina fit signe à Junior de mette Bigleux en lieu sûr, ce qu'il fit avant de la rejoindre au bord du trou.

- Comment on s'y prend ? Si on attaque la porte on se retrouve à l'intérieur.  
- ... Je vais provoquer un mouvement tectonique.  
- Un quoi ?  
- Je vais rendre le sol fluide et faire disparaitre la porte dans les profondeurs de la terre. Il va falloir que tu m'aides. Tu ne fait peut-être qu'effleurer le septième sens, mais ton cosmos est presque aussi puissant que le mien.

Concentrant toute sa puissance sur le sous-sol de la région, Darina sonda les couches profondes et utilisa son cosmos pour broyer tout ce qui semblait trop dur. Junior sembla comprendre ce qu'elle faisait et l'aida du mieux qu'il put en dépit de sa maîtrise imparfaite du cosmos. Lorsqu'ils eurent créé un tunnel suffisamment fluide, Darina s'efforça de provoquer un mouvement de va-et-vient entre les couches les plus basses et celles situées juste sous le temple. Elle ne tarda pas à voir ce dernier disparaitre progressivement dans le sol comme s'il sombrait dans des sables mouvants. La manœuvre était épuisante, mais nécessaire, aussi ne s'arrêta-t-elle que quand elle fut certaine que le temple était hors d'atteinte. Après un tel effort, Darina tomba à genou.

- S'ils arrivent à forer à plus de huit kilomètres de profondeur, je leur tire mon chapeau...  
- Ils vont s'en rendre compte, non ?  
- Forcément, mais ils n'ont pas les moyens d'aller chercher le temple aussi bas... Oh bon sang, quel effort...  
- Je vais chercher les sacs de provision, j'ai tellement soif.  
- Bonne idée. Ah !  
- Quoi ?  
- Il faut encore se débarrasser des corps des trois créatures qu'on a combattu ici.  
- Ah oui... Ah non elles ont dû glisser avec le temple.  
- Non non, les morceaux étaient éparpillés. Bon allez, je vais les chercher.  
- Heu... Il fait jour et je ne vois rien.

Darina regarda Junior d'un air interdit, puis constata qu'il avait raison. Il ne resta pas la moindre trace des créatures dont elle avait éparpillé les corps plusieurs heures auparavant. Elle passa près d'une demi-heure à parcourir le désert, aidée par les traces de ses attaques, mais aucun bout de corps n'était visible.

- C'est peut-être des charognards qui les ont mangé ?  
- Ils avaient très, très faim alors. Parce qu'il y avait malgré tout de quoi nourrir de nombreux fauves.  
- Mais ils sont où, alors ?  
- ... Je crois que nous ne le découvrirons pas. Ça vaut peut-être mieux. Il est temps de rentrer, j'espère que nous ne sommes pas restés trop longtemps.

Se saisissant de ses apprentis et des sacs de provision, Darina jeta un dernier coup d'œil au désert et se téléporta. Ailleurs, dans une dimension dont l'accès était désormais inaccessible aux mortels et à bien d'autres êtres, Amie se réveilla. Quelque peu paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle pour chercher son ami et le petit qu'elle avait tenté de protéger mais ne vit rien. Des plumes sombres dansèrent devant ses yeux. Levant la tête pour en trouver la provenance, Amie reconnut un visage qu'elle avait attendu pendant des milliers d'années et sourit béatement. L'individu qui l'avait ramenée à la vie laissa tomber les corps de trois des siens qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de rencontrer de nouveaux amis.

- J'avais oublié ce lieu... Il me parait si ridiculement inutile, maintenant. Tu sais comment réparer les autres ?

Amie se redressa et fit joyeusement oui de la tête.

- Bien. Occupe-toi des tiens, maintenant. N'oubliez pas mes ordres. Restez ici jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher. Personne ne viendra plus vous importuner, de toute façon  
- Aaahiii ?  
- ... Un ami ? Celui qui a fouillé dans mon ancien journal ?  
- Aaahiii !  
- Gentil ? Si tu le dis. Ce n'est qu'un mortel, stupide à défaut d'être agressif en ce qui le concerne. Son avenir et celui des siens est sombre, de toute façon. Maintenant je me retire.

Amie regarda son créateur disparaitre dans un nuage de plume, puis s'affaira à porter ce qui restait des siens vers une nouvelle vie. Ils allaient avoir tant de choses à discuter après ces visites si surprenantes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Darina avait du mal à s'endormir et ne cessait de se retourner. Elle et ses apprentis s'étaient absentés du Sanctuaire pendant un peu plus d'un jour. Son dos et ses bras la faisaient souffrir. Ça lui était déjà arrivé de temps en temps, mais là il était clair que les combats qu'elle avait mené l'avaient fatiguée plus que d'habitude. Un signe qu'elle aussi vieillissait... Elle avait déposé Bigleux à la maison et emmené Junior faire son rapport au Pope. Junior avait eu l'air très impressionné, ce qu'elle remarqua par la quasi absence de stupidité lorsqu'il parla. Fait étonnant, Gigas lui avait demandé si elle avait été blessée car il l'avait trouvée pâle. En dépit de sa rigidité et de son caractère insupportable, ou du moins incompatible avec le sien, il semblait d'habitude toujours veiller au bien être des jeunes du Sanctuaire. Darina l'avait néanmoins toujours trouvé un peu opportuniste. Le Pope avait été satisfait de la conclusion de cette affaire, et plus particulièrement de l'enfouissement de la porte du temple. Le récit de ce qui était arrivé à Bigleux l'avait quelque peu agacé par contre. En tant que soldat d'Athéna, on était parfois amené à faire des choix difficiles et douloureux. Un apprenti qui se laissait submerger par ses sentiments et perdait de vue la situation globale manquait de maturité. Mais Bigleux était encore jeune, et Darina attribua ceci au fait qu'il venait de retrouver son propre frère. Quelques années d'entrainement supplémentaire et l'âge lui mettraient probablement un peu de plomb dans la tête. Le Pope souhaita toutefois entendre Bigleux en personne. Sans doute souhaitait-il lui expliquer tout ceci lui-même. À l'âge de Bigleux, il était parfois plus facile d'écouter les conseils qui ne venaient pas des parents ou de ce qui en tenait lieu.

Le retour à la maison avait été assez difficile, par contre, parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout digéré de s'être fait neutraliser de la sorte, et que l'extermination des créatures lui semblait contrevenir à tout ce à quoi il croyait. Les adolescents étaient si passionnés et épris de justice. C'était touchant et rassurant, mais il fallait bien leur remettre les pieds sur la terre ferme... Il leur apprit qu'il y avait de quoi ressusciter ces créatures au sein du temple, une information qui ne fit que conforter Darina dans l'idée qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en enterrant le temple. Bigleux sortit furieux et ne revint pas le soir. Bah... Même s'il quittait le Sanctuaire elle le retrouverait facilement de toute façon. Il allait probablement retrouver son frère et se plaindre qu'elle avait été cruelle. Les enfants faisaient ça, parfois. Il murirait, avec le temps. Junior, lui, ne comprit pas pourquoi son comparse s'était mis en colère, et préféra se goinfrer tranquillement. Lui aussi aurait bien besoin de grandir, mais pour d'autres raisons. Pour une fois il avait fait preuve d'un peu plus de curiosité que d'habitude.

- Darina ?  
- Mmm ?  
- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait gronder pour les protections.  
- Non, c'est pas plus mal. J'imagine que les gardes se sont fait dessus à l'idée d'en parler à Gigas et ont préféré la fermer.  
- Mais elles ont quoi de spécial ? Les protections d'entrainement sont en cuir, celles-là étaient en métal, mais c'était pas des armures sacrées, si ?  
- Non. Tu n'as rien remarqué en te battant ?  
- Heu... Les monstres tapaient fort, mais ça faisait pas trop mal, ça veut dire qu'elles étaient résistantes.  
- Tu te souviens combien de sortes d'armures il existe ?  
- Heu... Ben les armures d'or, les armures d'argent, les armures de bronze. Et il paraît qu'il y en d'autres qui n'appartiennent à aucun groupe.  
- Bien. Ces protections sont, pour l'essentiel, un legs de divinités mineures à Athéna. Des divinités qui voulaient la remercier ou la soutenaient pour une quelconque raison. Il y en a peu, certaines sont inspirées par les éléments, d'autres par des créatures de la mythologie au même titre que les constellations. On dit qu'une nymphe aurée éprise d'Athéna aurait prit la forme d'une armure de glace pour pouvoir continuer à rester à ses cotés, reflétant ainsi tant sa fidélité que le froid qui gelait son cœur en voyant que son amour n'aurait jamais de réponse.  
- Ha... Et donc... on a porté ça ?  
- Non. Un jour, plusieurs de ces divinités assistèrent à la première guerre sainte qui opposa Athéna à Poséidon sans pouvoir prendre part au conflit. Voyant le chagrin d'Athéna face aux nombreuses victimes de ce conflit, elles voulurent l'apaiser mais ne voyaient pas de quelle manière. Dionysos, à demi-ivre, leur souffla la solution : inspirer aux mortels servant Athéna la création d'armures sacrées qui pourraient rivaliser avec les protections portées par les ennemis de notre déesse.  
- Et... ?  
- Les mortels, inspirés par ce qu'ils pensaient être de simples rêves, créèrent de puissantes armures sacrées, mais aussi des protections pour les combattants doués mais qui n'avaient pas trouvé leur constellation protectrice, ou bien dont l'armure correspondant à celle-ci avait déjà été attribuée.  
- Des armures de soldats ?  
- Exactement. Des protections simples mais néanmoins capables de répondre au cosmos de leur utilisateur. Hadès a ses gardes squelettes, Poséidon ses gardes marins, Athéna ses gardes du Sanctuaire.  
- Y en a beaucoup ?  
- Hélas il n'en reste plus que deux. Pendant des siècles, les apprentis ou gardes puissants pouvaient revêtir ces armures, et étaient appelés les divins hoplites. Hélas, alors qu'un conflit contre Hadès touchait à sa fin et qu'Athéna et les chevaliers survivants arrivaient à sceller son âme et son hôte, le dieu Arès attaqua par surprise. Il fut aisément battu, mais Athéna se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait profité de la guerre sainte pour subtiliser les armures de nos soldats morts ou blessés.  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Il pensait handicaper Athéna au cours des prochains conflits, ce qui s'avéra exact. Il ne reste aujourd'hui plus que deux armures d'hoplites, et on ne les garde que pour les cas d'extrême urgence. Mais comme depuis lors les apprentis et gardes méritants se font tuer facilement, faute de protections, le Sanctuaire est en déficit de combattants qualifiés et doit, en plus de protéger la terre et Athéna, protéger ceux qui pourraient prendre la relève.  
- Et il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir où elles se trouvent ?  
- Si c'était aussi facile, le Sanctuaire les aurait déjà récupérées. Il est probable qu'Arès les a cachées en son domaine. D'autres existent encore, ceci dit.  
- Hein ? Je croyais qu'il en restait que deux...  
- Des serviteurs d'Athéna furent autrefois chargés de veiller sur l'âme de Poséidon scellée dans le grand nord. Leurs descendants portent toujours des armures d'hoplite, même si beaucoup ont été détruites et que les réparations qu'elles ont subi ont dû leur donner un aspect différent de celles que vous avez porté.  
- C'est un genre de dépendance du Sanctuaire ?  
- Mmm, disons qu'après tout ce temps les liens se sont un peu distendus. Ils sont de moins en moins nombreux et je crois qu'ils n'ont plus qu'une poignée de guerriers. Par le passé ils ont déjà combattu les troupes de Poséidon à plusieurs reprises, ce qui a convaincu Athéna de ne pas leur réclamer les armures.  
- Ah bon.  
- Mais ne désespère pas, tu as encore une bonne chance d'obtenir une armure sacrée !  
- ... Oh, oui oui...

Darina soupira. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se mettre en colère et préféra se coucher tôt après s'être enduite d'onguent pour soulager ses courbatures. Junior dormait déjà, de toute façon.

De son coté, Bigleux passait la nuit seul, à la belle étoile. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir de toute façon. Il avait hésité à aller voir son frère, mais ce dernier avait subi un entrainement épuisant et s'endormait pendant qu'il lui parlait, aussi l'envoya-t-il à son dortoir. Les équipes de garde de nuit ne manquèrent pas de remarquer sa présence et lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait là, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de répondre qu'il n'avait pas sommeil. Du moment qu'il ne tentait pas de s'enfuir ou ne faisait rien de mal, il pouvait bien rester nu sous la neige pour ce qui les concernait. Il ne cessait de repenser à Amie et au bébé humanoïde, cruellement assassinés sans avoir fait le moindre mal à qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas de leur faute si des humains avaient découvert le temple. Ce n'était pas de leur faute si les Chinois avaient pris peur et les avaient attaqué en premier. Ce n'était pas de leur faute et pourtant ils avaient été condamnés à mort juste parce qu'ils existaient. Et il était censé servir la déesse de la sagesse... Si Niké avait aidé Darina, Diké s'était abstenue de la retenir. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu les corps déchiquetés, son vieux cauchemar lui était revenu. Celui où le courant l'éloignait de la côte alors qu'il tentait de mettre son petit frère en lieu sûr après le naufrage. S'ils avaient été tous deux éliminés par une vedette turque à ce moment là, aurait-ce été différent de ce qui s'était produit dans le temple de Prométhée ? Aurait-ce été plus juste ?

Bigleux rumina de sombres pensées pendant plusieurs heures. En dépit de la fraîcheur de la nuit, il piqua progressivement du nez. Des souvenirs donnèrent naissance à des ébauches de rêves ou de cauchemar, interrompus par ses réveils en sursaut. Son demi-sommeil l'empêchait de déterminer ce qui relevait du songe et ce qui relevait de la mémoire. Dans un de ces rêves, un type avec des ailes le pressait de fuir un grand danger, mais il ne pouvait porter qu'un des trois bébés posés devant lui et devait choisir. Il reconnut le bébé non-humain, son petit frère, et un autre bébé qu'il ne reconnut pas mais qui l'impressionnait inexplicablement. Chaque bébé était menacé par une arme différente. Une faux pour le bébé non-humain, une grande épée pour son petit frère, et une flèche d'or pour le troisième bébé. Le type avec des ailes ne cessait de lui répéter que son temps était compté et qu'il devait prendre une décision juste le plus vite possible, sans quoi ses ennemis décideraient pour lui. Il se décida pour son frère, mais alors qu'il courait dans la brume il se rendit compte qu'il avait emporté le troisième bébé. Se retournant avec l'espoir de pouvoir récupérer son frère, une violente douleur le secoua et, baissant les yeux, il remarqua qu'une épée lui avait traversé le corps. Le fil de sa lame était si aiguisé qu'il avait du mal à la voir. De la brume émergeait un chevalier d'or à l'air farouchement déterminé à le tuer. Alors que la douleur devenait intense, Bigleux se réveilla. La blessure de l'épée avait disparu, et à sa place se trouvait un pied qui lui appuyait sur le ventre. Il leva les yeux et découvrit un apprenti aux cheveux blonds.

- Aïe !  
- Pardon.  
- Pardon ? Tu me réveilles en m'écrasant le bide et tu dis juste pardon ?  
- Je pensais que t'étais mort, donc je vérifiais.  
- Merci, quand ce sera mon tour, je vérifierais avec un coup de pied dans les bijoux !  
- Le dire c'est bien, le faire c'est autre chose...  
- ... Mais tu me cherches, toi ?  
- Pas la peine, vu que je t'ai trouvé ! Je t'ai trouvé par terre, même !

Bigleux regarda le jeune homme d'un air interdit. Il avait l'air amusé et légèrement insolent, mais pas méchant. Bigleux se releva péniblement. Le jour se levait à peine.

- Je sais bien que le Sanctuaire ne rivalise pas avec les plus grands palaces, mais parmi les facilités qu'il propose il y a quand même des lits. Pas forcément très confortables, mais plus que la pierre. Enfin tu fais comme tu veux.

Le jeune homme souriait, semblant profiter du moment présent. Bigleux remarqua qu'il était légèrement blessé et qu'il se tenait les côtes.

- Tu t'es battu ?  
- Entrainement nocturne. Toujours. Mon maître pense que combattre dans l'obscurité aiguise les sens. N'empêche, même si on le voit c'est pas facile d'encaisser un _lightning bolt_... Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller manger et dormir pendant que toi tu vas faire dieu sait quoi.

Bigleux le suivit, lui-même ayant très faim. Après tout il n'avait pas mangé depuis son arrivée dans le désert, soit il y a deux jours.

- Je sais pas pourquoi tu me suis, mais je te le dis tout de suite, t'es pas mon type.  
- Hein ? ... C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?  
- Non, laisse tomber.  
- ... Je te suis parce que je crève la faim, c'est tout et...

Les deux jeunes garçons se turent et se retournèrent pour voir passer des apprenties en train de sprinter et de bondir d'une colonne à l'autre. Fascinants rebonds... Bigleux ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce spectacle le mettait en joie. Il n'était pas le seul, visiblement.

- La brune, elle est à moi, alors pas touche.  
- ... Hein ?  
- Ouais, fais l'innocent, tiens. Regarde les autres tant que tu veux, mais celle-là elle est déjà engagée.  
- Heu... ah bon.  
- T'en a pas une qu'est venue te montrer son visage pour l'instant ?  
- Heu... non. Avec mon maître on s'entraine à l'écart et du coup on voit pas grand monde.  
- Ah, c'est bête. Enfin... moi je vis la nuit, donc je croise presque personne non plus. Sauf que je dors très peu, donc les fins d'après-midi et les soirées me permettent de voir du monde.  
- ... Moi je connais personne à part mon maître qui a un caractère pourri, l'autre apprenti qui est avec moi, et mon petit frère qui est dans les novices.  
- C'est qui ton maître ?  
- Darina.  
- ... Je crois que le mien a prononcé ce nom, une fois. Il l'a traité de pétasse, je crois.  
- Ben... elle l'est un peu, des fois.  
- Ha ha ! J'irais lui répéter !  
- Ah non ! Je me prends suffisamment de baffes comme ça ! Elle arrête pas de nous traiter de crétins ou de débiles.  
- C'est peut-être mérité...  
- ... Pour Junior, peut-être, mais moi non.  
- C'est l'autre apprenti ?  
- Ouais. Il est pas méchant mais il a pas du tout envie de devenir chevalier.  
- Il est pas tout seul dans ce cas là. Quand ils sont vieux ils sont cassés de partout. Mon maître il était à la retraite et il a dû revenir parce que son successeur est mort à cause de l'épidémie de grippe. Il m'a récupéré et a continué à me former, mais quand il lance une attaque une fois sur trois il se coince le dos... C'est moi qui suis obligé d'aller le débloquer ! Et je suis obligé de le badigeonner tous les jours d'un machin qui pue.  
- La vie est dure, au Sanctuaire, hein !  
- Tu riras moins quand tu devras voir les fesse fripées d'un ancien chevalier ! Et je te parle pas du devant... "Entre homme on a rien à se cacher, mon garçon ! Masse-bien à l'aine, c'est tout ce qu'il y a autour de la hanche qui me fais mal !"  
- ... Je suis pas sûr de vouloir voir Darina, même maintenant. De toute façon il doit rien y avoir d'intéressant à voir.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à temps pour voir les gardes installer les tables pour la distribution de nourriture, mais ceux-ci leur dirent d'attendre un peu.

- C'est la fin de l'année, y a une nouvelle phalange qui va arriver. Ça veut dire de nouvelles épreuves, et tout.  
- C'est déjà maintenant ? C'est quand exactement ?  
- Ben c'est la semaine prochaine.  
- Faut que j'y aille. Mon petit frère y sera, je dois l'encourager.  
- Ah. Pour une fois mon maître ira. Enfin il a pas le choix, le Pope lui a demandé de venir pour juger le potentiel des novices présents. Ah, ça y est la bouffe arrive !

Bigleux se leva en même temps que son comparse et se précipita vers la distribution avant de se diriger vers l'arène. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé là sans Junior. L'autre l'avait suivi et, une fois assis, le regarda avec étonnement.

- Comment t'a fait pour avoir trois chaussons ?  
- Les gardes sont lents, quand ils te donnent ta part, ils tournent la tête pour regarder la personne suivante. C'est le bon moment pour en piquer un de plus. Tiens.  
- Oh, merci ! ... Oh wouaou, la paire !

Bigleux leva la tête de son chausson aux légumes et suivit le regard de son vis-à-vis. Une apprentie assez bien pourvue coté charme passait en contrebas. Elle avait dû entendre la réflexion car elle regardait dans leur direction. Elle se mit à chercher quelque chose par terre et leur tourna le dos, révélant un fessier qui attira tout autant leur attention. Puis elle se releva et pivota brusquement et... Bigleux n'évita que de justesse la pierre lancée à toute vitesse qu'elle leur avait lancé. Son voisin n'eut pas les même réflexes que lui et sentit le projectile lui frôler la tempe, laissant un sillon sanglant. Visiblement, il avait désormais la chair de poule.

- Bien fait, sale pervers !  
- ... La vache, elle a failli me tuer !  
- Faut parler plus bas. Moi je fais super gaffe à ce que je dis, maintenant.

Les deux garçons se remirent bien vite de leur petite frayeur et dévorèrent leur petit déjeuner avant de se séparer. Bigleux se sentait plus détendu que la veille. Mine de rien, c'était agréable de voir quelqu'un d'autre que ses compagnons quotidiens... Tiens, mais il ne lui avait pas demandé son nom ! Tant pis. Il passa faire un tour au balneion puis revint vers chez Darina en espérant ne pas avoir à subir de sermon. Lorsqu'il arriva, il l'aperçut à coté de la petite remise où elle rangeait l'outillage pour le potager. C'était étrange de la voir s'en occuper si tôt. Il continua à s'approcher et remarqua qu'elle était immobile, puis elle retira brusquement son masque et se pencha pour vomir bruyamment. Bigleux hésita à s'approcher. Il ne voulait pas se faire tuer. Mais en la voyant se mettre à quatre pattes, il s'avança jusqu'au potager et l'appela.

- Darina ? Vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher de l'eau ? Ou quelque chose à l'infirmerie ?

Darina tendit le bras en arrière pour lui faire signe de ne pas s'approcher et tenta de remettre son masque avant de l'enlever pour laisser partir un nouveau jet.

- Urgh. Mais vous avez encore mangé de la feta ? Ça vous a pas réussi, la dernière fois ! Pfff... je vais vous amener une carafe d'eau, hein.

Junior n'étant pas à l'intérieur et l'amphore d'eau étant vide, Bigleux partit la remplir à la fontaine, ainsi que la carafe qu'ils utilisaient quotidiennement. Il déposa la seconde derrière Darina et rentra la première à l'intérieur, et attendit un peu. Darina finit par rentrer après s'être visiblement débarbouillée avec le contenu de la carafe.

- Ah bon sang... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a rendue malade comme ça ? Y avait pas de feta, c'était juste des légumes et de l'eau ! Au moins Junior m'a pas vue sortir en courant. Et toi j'espère que t'as pas essayé de voir quoi que ce soit.  
- Non non. Même si vous enleviez votre masque exprès ça me gênerait plus qu'autre chose.  
- Merci. Ça fait toujours plaisir.  
- Non mais je veux dire, quelqu'un plus de mon âge, peut-être, je sais pas...  
- Bigleux, j'ai pas la force de t'en coller une alors ferme-là...  
- Peut-être que vous avez l'estomac fragile ? Mon père il digérait pas les tomates.  
- Ah, j'espère que je fais pas une allergie à un légume, manquerait plus que ça.  
- Vous avez pas picolé ?  
- Parce que j'ai une tête à picoler ?  
- ... Ben j'en sais rien, moi. Le masque, tout ça...  
- Crétin, tu as déjà vu du vin, ici ? Non !  
- Vous pouvez pas arrêter de me traiter de crétin ? Vous passez votre temps à m'insulter, même quand j'essaie de vous rendre service. Vous avez qu'à rester gerber toute seule la prochaine fois !  
- Oui oui, bon ça va ! Je suis malade, ok ? Tu vas pas nous en faire un fromage non plus !

Darina s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant.

- Je vais me reposer une petite heure, et puis on ira au palais du Pope, il veut entendre ton rapport.  
- Je vais voir mon frère, vous saurez me trouver, de toute façon.  
- Oui, je saurais. Si tu croises Junior...

Bigleux claqua la porte avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase. Sales gosses ! Autant ils pouvaient être adorables, autant ils pouvaient être pénibles comme c'est pas permis. Ah, qu'ils aillent au diable ! Elle voulait juste se reposer et rester seule. Se retournant, Darina enleva son masque et enfouit sa tête sous les draps. Est-ce que c'était aussi une manifestation de l'usure du corps d'un chevalier ? Est-ce que son estomac se dérèglerait progressivement ? Quel dommage que Bos ne soit plus là, elle aurait pu lui poser la question. Les anciens chevaliers ne pouvaient pas la saquer, alors c'était hors de question. Dehors, Bigleux marchait rageusement. Quelle sale vieille bique méprisante ! Il croisa Junior qui revenait du balneion la bouche en cœur.

- Ben t'étais où cette n...  
- J'ai dormi ailleurs, Pas la peine de rentrer, Darina est encore malade.

Bigleux reprit son chemin, laissant Junior les bras ballants et perplexe. Lui non plus il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Il l'énervait au plus haut point : il ne voulait pas devenir chevalier, mais taper sur des créatures innocentes ça lui était complètement égal. Quel con. Il retrouva son frère qui partait déjà avec sa phalange, et les suivit malgré l'agacement certain des gardes. Il veilla toutefois à ne pas perturber leur entrainement, et les aida même un peu. Ces jeunes semblaient si fragiles, pourtant Bigleux se rendit compte en les côtoyant que des différences de cosmos étaient déjà perceptibles. À son grand étonnement, mais aussi avec une certaine fierté, il constata que celui de son petit frère était déjà remarquable et dépassait presque celui des gardes. Voilà qui était prometteur. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, il vit que Darina était présente et l'observait en train d'aider son frère à faire des tractions. Soupirant il se releva et lui dit au revoir. Darina et lui marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'aux premières marches de l'escalier menant au palais du Pope.

- Il vient pas, Junior ?  
- Il est déjà venu avec moi hier. Là je l'ai envoyé s'entrainer.  
- Pff, il veut pas devenir chevalier alors à quoi bon ?

Darina ne répondit rien et lui fit traverser les douze maisons qui, s'il ne dit rien sur le moment, l'impressionnèrent fortement. Une fois devant le Pope il fit son rapport et manifesta poliment son désaccord quant à la décision de son maître d'éliminer les créatures. Le Pope resta silencieux un moment puis lui raconta quelques histoires du temps passé, où des chevaliers avaient amèrement regretté une décision qu'ils pensaient juste sur le moment mais qui avait eu des conséquences désastreuses sur le Sanctuaire.

- Nous comprenons parfaitement ton point de vue. Il est rassurant de savoir qu'un chevalier potentiel n'est pas un tueur sadique en puissance ou quelqu'un qui suit les ordres aveuglément. Mais en l'occurrence, je te rappelle que ton maître n'a pas eu le choix. N'oublie pas que tout ce qu'elle a vu de ces créatures c'est leur puissance redoutable et les restes de leurs victimes chinoises. Elle te savait perdu dans le temple, et quand elle t'a retrouvé, tu semblais aux prises avec l'une de ces créatures. Sa réaction a été normale. On pourrait presque dire que l'instinct maternel a pris le dessus.  
- M... Grand Pope !  
- Ha ha ha ! Tu t'es toujours beaucoup souciée de tes apprentis, Darina, et je n'hésite pas à dire que tu les considères un peu comme tes enfants.  
- ... Si ça vous amuse de penser ça.

Darina haussa les épaules comme elle savait si bien le faire et Bigleux soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Le Pope semblait s'amuser de la situation.

- Je vois que l'affection est réciproque. Pour en revenir à ce qui vous amenait ici, n'as-tu vraiment gardé aucun souvenir de ce qui t'es arrivé ? Darina dit que tu pouvais entendre les pensées de ces créatures.  
- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça. Je me souviens d'avoir vu le globe, de l'avoir touché et après... Je me souviens des cadavres... et puis je me suis réveillé au Sanctuaire. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir parlé à Junior et Darina.  
- Mmm. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Les possessions des divinités peuvent être terriblement dangereuses et puissantes, quand bien même Prométhée passe pour quelqu'un de bienveillant envers Athéna. As-tu autre chose à rajouter ?  
- Non.

Shion regarda le maître et son élève s'éloigner. Il espérait que leur petite fâcherie ne durerait pas. Bien heureusement, son propre apprenti était encore sage et obéissant et lui évitait ce genre de soucis. L'apprenti de Bos aussi, même s'il ne réfléchissait pas toujours avant de parler. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était le cosmos troublé de Darina. Était-elle encore malade ? Shion priait pour que ça ne soit rien de grave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Darina et Bigleux redescendaient les marches des Douze Maisons dans le silence. Elle avait envie de le gifler, mais ça ne ferait que le braquer encore plus. Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement sans mot dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Un flocon.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai vu un flocon de neige.  
- ... Tu es sûr ?  
- Ça y ressemblait.  
- Tiens donc. L'hiver est pourtant sec, cette année. D'ailleurs, où as-tu dormi ?  
- Dehors.  
- Mais... il a gelé, cette nuit.  
- Et alors. Le cosmos permet de se réchauffer.  
- Bigleux... C'est vraiment...  
- Je... C'était quoi, ça ?  
- ... Ah, je vois. Cette neige n'est pas là naturellement. Un apprenti doit apprendre à ralentir les atomes.

En entrant dans la onzième Maison, un froid intense les accueillit. Bigleux frissonna et se frictionna les bras, vite imité par Darina qui portait pourtant son lourd manteau de fourrure.

- Tiens, il est donc au Sanctuaire, lui. Bah, on a pas le choix, il faut passer de toute façon.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Bigleux ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés à cause du spectacle qui se présentait à lui. Tout d'abord, le fait de marcher dans la neige, à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, et malgré un hiver sec, c'était assez perturbant. Voire ensuite un vieux monsieur faire un ange dans la neige accumulée, ça l'était presque autant. Enfin, le voir encourager un petit garçon à l'air sévère à venir le rejoindre, c'était le glaçon qui faisait déborder le vase.

- Maître, il y a des gens.  
- Et alors, on s'en fout ! Allez viens Michel, c'est rigolo !  
- Maître, vous n'êtes pas sérieux.  
- Oooooh, tout de suite... _Carpe diem_, mon petit Michel. La vie est trop courte pour s'embarrasser de convenances ! Oh tiens, c'est Darina Joli-ptit-cul !

Bigleux regarda son maître du coin de l'œil et la vit se couvrir le visage, ou plutôt le masque, de la main tout en secouant la tête.

- Bigleux, je te présente le plus glacial et le plus immature des anciens chevaliers d'or, l'ancien chevalier du Vers...  
- Moi c'est Popaul ! L'aut' casse-la-joie, c'est mon apprenti Michel. Camuse-donc un peu la galerie, mon gars, hé hé hé !

Le jeune garçon à l'air impassible regarda son maître par terre, puis partit sans mot dire.

- Mais oh, reviens ! Michel ! Oh là là... Dieu que ce garçon est sinistre. J'espère que je vais arriver à en faire quelque chose.  
- Il n'a pas l'air très joueur, c'est sûr.  
- Non non, je dirais même qu'il est chiant à mourir, mais bon, avec tous les orphelins qu'on se récupère, on se retrouve fatalement avec des traumatisés de la vie. Mais c'est pas grave, j'aime la difficulté, je te vais te le dégeler vite fait, le Michel.  
- C'est lui qui a créé la neige ?  
- Oh ouais, il est plutôt bon. À son âge j'y arrivais pas, moi. Tiens, tu sais qu'il a claqué, Double-Face ?  
- Quoi ? Le Pope ne m'en a rien dit !  
- Ben je venais de l'informer, en fait. Enfin vous avez jamais pu vous saquer, vous deux, alors peut-être que tu t'en fous.  
- Oui, un peu. Enfin... si, un peu. Je l'ai croisé il y a pas longtemps, il avait la respiration sifflante.  
- J'ai jamais touché au tabac de ma vie, ça ne fait que me confirmer que c'était une bonne idée. Au moins il a eu le temps de voir son apprenti prendre sa relève, c'est bien.  
- J'espère qu'il sera moins con que son maître, au moins.  
- Il était pas con ni méchant, il était traditionaliste, c'est tout.  
- Il m'a traitée de catin ! Avant même que j'endosse mon armure pour la première fois !  
- Oui... bon... Il a jamais su parler aux femmes, ça c'est vrai, mais c'était pas un mauvais bougre.  
- Tu parles. Bon, allez faut qu'on rentre. Au plaisir, Paul !  
- Oh attends, attends ! J'en ai une bien bonne ! C'est deux gars qui discutent...  
- Salut, Paul ! Dépêche-toi, Bigleux.

Ils repartirent en vitesse, ce qui n'empêcha pas le chevalier du Verseau de les suivre en continuant sa blague avant de s'esclaffer tout seul. Darina accéléra le pas afin de sortir le plus vite possible. À l'entrée du temple, elle aperçut le jeune Michel qui méditait, entièrement couvert de givre mais toujours aussi imperturbable.

- Oh hé, attendez ! Hé Darina tu veux pas rester manger, avec ton gamin ? Ce midi je fais une carbonnade comme on en fait à Lille, elle te fera pleurer de bonheur !  
- Non non, ça ira, merci Paul. Bonne journée, Paul !

Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, Darina put ralentir le pas. Bigleux attendit d'avoir traversé une autre maison pour reprendre la parole.

- Il est... spécial, non ?  
- Paul ? Très. Très gentil, mais spécial. Mais surtout il est très vite saoulant. C'est une suite sans fin de pitreries qui ne font rire que lui. Et puis il aime un peu trop les plaisanteries qui tombent en-dessous de la ceinture.  
- ... J'ai pas compris la sienne, du coup.  
- Oh quand même !  
- Mais non il voulait dire quoi par l'autre trou ?

Darina le regarda, un peu peinée, puis lui expliqua. Bigleux s'arrêta net, assez horrifié.

- ... Quand on fricote on fait ça ?  
- Heu... oui, non, pas forcément... N'y pense plus, tu auras tout le temps d'étudier ça plus tard.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait d'être enceinte ?

Ce fut le tour de Darina de s'arrêter soudainement. Il n'était quand même pas si ignorant ? Si ?

- ... Dis-moi... Tes parents t'ont-ils expliqué d'où venaient les enfants ?  
- Non. Ils étaient pas d'accord sur qui devait le faire. Et c'était juste avant le naufrage.

Oh, misère. Elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer ce rôle là ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser devenir un nouveau Gigas, quand même... Bon... Darina se racla la gorge et se félicita de porter son masque en permanence, puis entreprit avec autant de tact que possible d'expliquer les choses de la vie à son apprenti, qui passa par toutes les teintes de rouge imaginables. Ils reprirent leur chemin en silence, une fois de plus, si ce n'est que Bigleux avait une expression... indescriptible sur la figure. Darina avait l'impression d'avoir cassé ses illusions d'enfant, ce qui du reste était probablement le cas. Il lui faisait penser à un petit chien qui s'était fait gronder pour la première fois et qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

- ... Hem, c'est pas aussi dégoûtant que ça a l'air.  
- Non, stop ! ... J'essaie de ne pas imaginer papa et maman en train de faire ça.  
- Ça fait partie de la vie, tu sais... ce n'est pas...  
- Oh mon dieu !  
- Quoi ?  
- Quand Junior disait que vous voyiez quelqu'un et que vous fricotiez, en réalité vous...  
- Oui, bon, bref ! Oublie ça, oublie Junior et... et voilà hein. On passe à autre chose. Maintenant tu sais, et puis c'est tout.  
- ... et le truc dont parlait Paul, vous faites ça aussi ?  
- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Bon allez, on traine, là !

Bigleux, l'air scandalisé, vit Darina redescendre les escaliers précipitamment.

- AAAAH ! AAAAH ! C'est... c'est dégoûtant ! C'est... AAAAH !

Le maître et son apprenti revinrent tous deux à la maison, quoique pas en même temps, retrouvant Junior qui s'était entrainé à rester au lit, ce qui poussa Darina à soulever ledit lit pour l'en faire tomber. Si Darina se plongea dans une préparation minutieuse et embarrassée du repas, Bigleux cherchait dans sa mémoire toutes les allusions à côté desquelles il était allègrement passé jusque-là. Quant à Junior, il continuait sa punition consistant à aller chercher en forêt du bois pour le feu, pour le ramener branche par branche. Il fut par ailleurs tacitement gardé dans l'ignorance des derniers échanges, ce qui convenait à chacun. Puis ils repartirent s'entrainer. L'un dans l'autre, la réprobation sourde de Bigleux valait mieux que sa colère et sa mauvaise humeur, pensa son maître. Mais il n'avait pas non plus oublié ce qui s'était passé, et à la fin de la journée, alors qu'ils rentraient il la surprit par ses mots.

- Je vais devenir chevalier, et moi je ne commettrais pas les mêmes erreurs que vous. Je protégerais les innocents.  
- Grand bien te fasse.

Il ne revint pas à la charge et au cours de la semaine montra une détermination et une application remarquable, prenant parfois le dessus sur elle. La première mission qu'il avait effectué avait visiblement eu un grand impact sur son implication en dépit de l'arrière-goût amer qu'elle lui avait laissé. Et Darina ne put que s'en réjouir. Ce qui la réjouit moins, hélas, ce fut les vomissements qui se répétèrent tous les jours. Qu'avait-elle pu avaler qui lui avait détraqué à ce point l'estomac ? Au moins ce n'était pas permanent. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps ni le loisir de tomber malade. Quant à Junior... en dépit de sa puissance brute cette tête de mule ne faisait plus le moindre effort. Et il avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin de maîtriser le septième sens pour résister aux attaques de son maître. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire entrait dans une oreille pour sortir par l'autre. Un tel potentiel gâché, ça la faisait rager... La fin de la semaine arriva bien vite, et Darina accepta d'aller assister aux épreuves de fin d'année avec ses apprentis. L'un n'avait cessé d'aller donner des conseils à son frère, l'autre ne voyait l'événement que comme un divertissement rompant la monotonie du quotidien. Faisant partie de l'élite, Darina était de toute façon obligée d'y assister. Elle se retrouva assise près du Pope et de l'ignoble Gigas, ainsi que du jeune Saga qu'elle trouva relativement fade. Mais n'ayant jamais vraiment réussi à s'entendre avec ses collègues, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Le "clan des papys" à qui le Pope avait demandé de former des apprentis en urgence après l'épidémie l'ignora superbement, et elle leur rendit bien entendu la pareille. Paul était reparti avec son apprenti, ce qui lui éviterait au moins de subir ses blagues. Au moins son cher Dionys était à ses côtés, et il lui prit la main sans se cacher, ce qu'elle appréciait toujours.

Les épreuves se succédèrent, terriblement ennuyeuses. Regarder un pugilat de jeunes garçons n'avait rien de palpitant, seuls les coups bas que leur portaient les filles l'amusaient. Les garçons, dans leur grande majorité, n'osaient pas répondre à ces agressions, ce qui enrageait les demoiselles qui se sentaient insultées et en rajoutaient. Il y avait du reste peu de candidats intéressants, du moins de son point de vue. Les cosmos remarquables étaient ceux de ses propres apprentis, de celui du Pope et de Bos, même si elle devait admettre que certains de ceux des papy semblaient valoir le coup. Elle remarqua notamment un petit garçon à l'aspect peu soigné qui jouait avec une fleur, un autre semble-t-il aveugle et un garnement qui passa toute la durée des épreuves à se curer le nez. Les autres apprentis ne semblaient pas avoir le niveau pour devenir chevaliers d'or. À la fin de la journée, trois jeunes garçons - aucune fille, c'était absolument irritant - se détachaient du lot des novices. Le jeune frère de Bigleux, bien que chétif et timide, se battit très bien et semblait avoir un cosmos plus prometteur que les autres. Un autre a l'air taciturne avait fait bonne impression en combattant à main nue un adversaire maniant une épée et avait brisé sa lame avec la main. Il faisait partie de la quatrième ou cinquième phalange, ce qui prouvait bien qu'un bon combattant pouvait mettre du temps à se révéler. Le dernier fut assez surprenant, car il fut confronté à des adversaires enragés qu'il terrassa facilement, mais dès les combats finis il s'efforça de les aider à marcher et aida les gardes à les soigner. Encore plus désarçonnant, lorsqu'il fut appelé par le Pope, il ignora ce dernier et continua à bander le bras de son camarade. Ce n'est qu'une fois assuré que la blessure était correctement traitée qu'il accepta de rejoindre les autres apprentis appelés. En voilà un qui faisait passer la camaraderie avant l'obéissance, c'était bon signe, même si Gigas goûta fort peu cette manifestation d'indépendance. Bigleux était bien entendu ravi de voir son petit-frère sélectionné, Junior le félicita aussi tout en se goinfrant ouvertement de nourriture volée à la cantine. Lorsqu'elle lui apprit que son frère allait également être confié à un ancien chevalier d'or, Bigleux faillit sauter de joie. Quel benêt ! Un autre adolescent blond vint le voir et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- C'est ton frangin ?  
- Ah tiens ! Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Ben on va avoir le même maître, alors.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Eh ouais. Enfin ça va, le vieux est pas trop pénible. Il est juste sourd comme un pot. Hé, machin ! Oh, machin ! Ouhou, par là, écoute la voix ! Oui, c'est moi qui parle. On a le même maître tous les deux. Demain matin tu m'attendra en bas de l'arène après le petit-déjeuner, je t'emmènerai dans ta nouvelle maison.  
- C'est pas lui qui vient lui parler ?  
- Ah non mais il est déjà parti au lieu d'entrainement, papy ! Lui une fois qu'il a fait son choix il aime pas rester.  
- C'est qui, mon maître ?  
- Tu le verras demain, je te dis. Tu verras, il est pas méchant. Il est juste vieux et sourd. Il sent un peu mauvais, aussi, mais c'est sa pommade. Par contre je te préviens, on s'entraine pendant la nuit, nous.  
- Mais c'est nul, il fait froid la nuit !  
- Ah ben on choisit pas, c'est le maître qui décide, hein.  
- Mais il avait pas déjà un autre apprenti, ce vieux grincheux ?  
- Si madame, mais il est mort d'appendicite en fin d'année dernière. Il a commencé à se plaindre que quelques heures avant d'y passer. Gigas s'est disputé avec mon maître à cause de ça, même.  
- Mmm, Gigas se dispute avec tout le monde, alors bon...  
- J'ai entendu, Darina !  
- Tant mieux, Gigas, ça prouve que vos oreilles fonctionnent encore, elles.  
- Bon, c'est l'heure de l'entrainement pour moi ! Bonne nuit à ceux et celles qui peuvent dormir !  
- Attends, c'est quoi ton nom ?  
- ... Ah c'est vrai que je me suis pas présenté hier, tiens. Je m'appelle Galan.  
- Ah bon. Moi c'est Alexandros mais on m'appelle Bigleux. Lui c'est... c'est quoi le surnom qu'on t'a donné ?  
- Ben j'en ai pas.  
- C'est Andreas, alors.  
- Ok. À demain, Alexis !  
- Andreas !

Le groupe partit, mais au moment de quitter l'arène, Bigleux raccompagna son frère jusqu'à dortoir, et Darina fit signe à Junior de rentrer seul.

- J'ai des choses à discuter, rentre à la maison et n'oublie pas de sortir un peu les lapins, qu'ils se dégourdissent un peu les pattes.  
- Mmm. Bonne "discussion"...  
- T'en veux une ?  
- Non non. Bonne nuit.

Alors que Junior repartait avec un air entendu particulièrement exaspérant, Darina accompagnait Dionys jusque chez lui. Dépassant Gigas qui rentrait également tout en discutant avec un des papy dorés, elle ne put résister à l'envie de poser la main sur l'épaule de son amant. Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir sa réaction, mais entendit deux grommellements indistincts qui la réjouirent. Elle tourna la tête pour dire quelque chose à Dionys quand sa vision se troubla et elle se sentit mal. Elle avait dû perdre momentanément connaissance parce qu'elle se trouvait désormais chez Dionys. Sentant une main chaude sur la sienne, elle voulut lui parler et vit avec horreur que c'était Gigas et l'ancien chevalier qui se trouvaient à coté d'elle.

- Elle est réveillée, Dionys !

Dionys, qui s'affairait sur le feu, se retourna avec l'air soulagé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Tu ne t'es pas sentie bien et tu t'es évanouie. Je t'ai portée jusqu'ici.  
- J'ai été évanouie longtemps ?  
- Non. Cinq minutes, au plus. Tu es malade ? Je t'ai trouvée pâle quand je t'ai vue.  
- Ah ! Vous voyez bien ! D'habitude elle a toujours les oreilles rouges et l'autre jour quand elle a fait son rapport elle était toute blanche.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez raconter comme conneries...  
- Ah mais pardon ! Vous avez toujours l'air de sortir d'un sauna, mais quand vous faisiez votre rapport, on aurait dit que vous sortiez d'un bain glacé.  
- Darina, tu ne t'es pas sentie bien dernièrement ?  
- ... J'ai des soucis de digestion. J'ai vomi plusieurs fois, mais ça passait. Rien de grave.  
- Oui et bien maintenant ça l'est. On n'a plus que deux chevaliers d'or, alors vous allez dès demain consulter le médecin d'Afidnès.  
- Mais...  
- Rien du tout ! Ordre de la chancellerie que le Pope validera dès que je le lui signalerais. On commence comme ça et on nous annonce qui un cancer, qui un problème osseux, qui une maladie quelconque... Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est à la merci du premier envahisseur venu ? Il y a des moments où Madame Darina doit ravaler son orgueil !

Gigas et son compagnon sortirent sans demander leur reste. Darina ne trouva rien à répondre. Gigas était furieux. Il avait l'impression que les calamités s'abattaient sur le Sanctuaire. Et puis quoi encore ? Une nouvelle épidémie ? Une nouvelle guerre sainte ? De nouveaux rhumatismes ? Contrairement à ce qu'ils semblaient tous penser, il n'était pas un monstre sans cœur, mais des décennies de gestion administrative lui avaient prouvé que le moindre relâchement pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur l'ensemble du Sanctuaire, et par extension, sur le monde entier. Le Pope était bien aise de jouer au père la morale inflexible, ce n'était pas lui qui devait constamment s'adapter à un monde de plus en plus compliqué, tatillon et vérificateur. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était devenu extraordinairement difficile de se faire livrer quoi que ce soit depuis que le gouvernement avait attribué le code postal du Sanctuaire à une ville nouvellement construite ? Que la suppression de médecins et enseignants prêtés au Sanctuaire l'affaiblissait considérablement en plus de le couper progressivement du monde extérieur ? Que l'absence d'existence juridique reconnue du Sanctuaire lui avait fait perdre de nombreux biens fonciers et des revenus considérables ? Le domaine d'Athéna était en état de siège administratif, voilà quelle était la situation ! C'était bien beau de ne pas vouloir s'immiscer dans la politique humaine, mais elle était devenue incomparablement plus efficace que ce que les Ottomans ou les gouvernements royaux avaient fait. Et la Grèce passait pour un merveilleux foutoir par rapport aux autres pays... Dans le temps on ne relevait pas les empruntes digitales, on ne pouvait pas contacter Athènes pour avoir une réponse en moins de cinq minutes, on croisait encore moins les informations de différents services. Et face à tout ça, lui il se retrouvait seul. Quelques gardes l'aidaient parfois à taper le courrier ou à trier les papiers, mais il ne pourrait pas tenir à distance tout un gouvernement à lui tout seul ! Quelle plaie !


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

- Tu ne dors pas ?  
- Non. J'ai pas sommeil.

Le vent sifflait sous la porte, et les lourdes fourrures posées sur le lit tenaient à peine le couple au chaud. Vivement que cette saison se termine. Ces derniers temps avaient été un peu pénibles.

- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à Afidnès.  
- Je vois pas pourquoi ?  
- Darina, tu as tourné de l'œil, ce qui ne doit pas t'arriver très souvent.

Darina ne répondit pas et se blottit un peu plus profondément sous les couvertures, plongeant dans ses pensées. Est-ce que sa propre mère avait connu des désagréments de ce genre ? Cela faisait si longtemps... Elle n'avait que douze ans quand la tuberculose avait emporté cette dernière et elle n'en gardait que peu de souvenir. Encore moins de sa grand-mère. Mémère-trois-gouttes, comme l'appelait maman. D'où lui venait ce surnom, déjà ? Elle avait entendu l'explication une fois, alors qu'elles n'étaient que toutes les trois. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? ... Ah oui. Grand-mère avait raconté comment elle s'était retrouvée mariée. Une goutte d'alcool de trop, une goutte de pipi à force de rire et une troisième de quelque chose qui l'a conduisit au mariage. Allez comprendre... Oh. Ooooh c'était ça ! Bah. Au moins grand-père était honnête et gentil et ne la battait pas comme d'autres. Pourtant elle n'avait pas eu d'autre enfants parce que... pourquoi donc ? Oh oui, mince ! Quel âge avait-elle pu avoir quand ça s'était produit ? Darina se lança dans quelques calculs mentaux pour résoudre le problème. Le résultat la surprit d'abord, puis l'inquiéta profondément ensuite. Merde. Elle avait presque son âge quand... Et ça avait tourné vilain un ou deux ans après ! Des souvenirs longtemps oubliés refirent surface dans la mémoire de Darina. Des souvenirs chuchotés, où la petite fille qu'elle était avait glané des informations dont le sens lui avait alors échappé. Elle revoyait grand-mère et maman devant un cercueil. Celui de tante Ludmila, non ? ... Que disaient-elles donc ? ... "elle est partie comme ma propre mère", "j'espère que toi et la petite éviterez ça". Darina eut le pressentiment que ses petits problèmes digestifs étaient peut-être plus graves que ça, et que c'était plutôt une hérédité malheureuse qui se manifestait. Ce n'était pas souvent, mais elle se dit que Gigas avait peut-être eu une bonne idée en lui ordonnant d'aller voir le médecin. ... Sale vieux hibou porte-malheur !

Darina dormit peu et mal, car elle était désormais inquiète. Comme Bos, allait-elle découvrir que le septième sens ne protégeait pas de tout ? Elle attendit que Dionys se réveille, puis ils passèrent au balneion après avoir mangé un peu. Une fois leurs ablutions faites, ils se rendirent à la chancellerie pour réclamer un permis de sortie. Un petit bâtiment sans relief, reflétant le peu d'importance que le Sanctuaire accordait autrefois à l'administration, mais où Gigas devait se rendre au moins deux fois par jour pour transmettre ou recevoir du courrier. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'est vrai que ça devait être épuisant d'avoir son bureau au sommet du Sanctuaire et son service tout en bas. Ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi il avait entrepris de trouver un moyen de faire poser des câbles téléphoniques au Sanctuaire... Comme promis, il avait d'ores et déjà transmis informé le Pope de son malaise, et pour s'assurer que Darina lui obéirait, avait émis un ordre de mission à leurs deux noms. Soit. Munis du précieux document, ils purent se présenter à l'intendance qui leur pourvut des vêtements civils, de faux papiers d'identités, et de l'argent pour faire face aux éventuels problèmes.

- T'as quoi, ce coup-ci ?  
- Elene Stavropoulou, 36 ans, femme au foyer. Et toi ?  
- Demetrios Stavropoulos, 32 ans, agriculteur. Chouette on est mariés !  
- J'ai envie de vomir...  
- Oui bon, je sais que tu es une femme libre mais c'est juste pour les... oh bon sang ! C'est passé près, là !  
- Pardon...

Darina alla à la fontaine proche et imbiba un mouchoir d'eau qu'elle réchauffa avec son cosmos pour s'essuyer la bouche. Voilà une "mission" qui commençait sous les meilleures auspices... Heureusement que le froid, l'heure et le fait d'être le lendemain des épreuves faisaient que la place était vide, lui permettant de rester un peu sans masque. Dionys l'accompagna en lui tenant le bras, et elle passa chez elle pour, d'une part réveiller ses apprentis et les informer de son absence aujourd'hui, d'autre part les menacer des pires représailles s'ils ne partaient pas s'entraîner tout seuls comme des grands. Bigleux étant désormais remonté comme une horloge, Junior ne pouvait plus compter sur lui pour faire l'impasse sur cette séance, ce que son air peu réjoui ne cachait pas. Ils partirent à pied, bondissant à travers la forêt, non sans trébucher parce qu'ils n'étaient plus habitués à porter de solides souliers de la campagne. Leur trajet, ponctué de jurons qui effrayèrent une harde de cerfs, fut court, et ils arrivèrent rapidement à Afidnès où ils apprirent que l'unique médecin de la région était lui-même malade et incapable de les recevoir. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se rendre à Athènes, mais ils hésitèrent entre y aller à pied, ce qui les aurait obligé à faire beaucoup de détours pour éviter les régions peuplées du nord de la capitale, et y aller en train pour plus de commodité. Darina opta pour cette solution parce qu'elle lui permettait de dormir un peu. Une heure d'attente et un peu moins de deux heures de trajet les fit arriver vers dix heures. Après un courte collation destinée à compenser le petit déjeuner reparti trop vite, ils se présentèrent à l'hôpital Evangelismos, le plus ancien du pays. Ils croisèrent un tout jeune homme que des policiers avaient ramassé après "une chute" et qui s'était soi-disant cassé le nez et avait perdu des dents. Pauvre gosse. Ils furent dirigés vers une salle d'attente, et au bout d'un (long) moment, un jeune médecin vint finalement les chercher. Darina lui exposa ses symptômes et ses craintes de maladie héréditaire, puis il entreprit de l'examiner. Elle s'amusa intérieurement de l'air contrarié de Dionys quand elle se déshabilla devant le médecin et qu'il commença à l'ausculter.

- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez sortir, monsieur.  
- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
- Parce que la plupart des maris ne supportent pas qu'un jeune médecin touche leur femme même si c'est pour la soigner.  
- Mmm, tant que c'est médical, je m'en fiche.  
- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Enfin si vous pouviez sortir quand même ce serait bien.  
- Pardon ?  
- Mon cœur...

L'examen se poursuivit sans Dionys qui sortit vexé, et il fut décidé qu'on allait au moins faire des analyses de sang et d'urine pour y voir plus clair. Il fallut attendre deux heures de plus qu'ils occupèrent tant bien que mal dans la salle d'attente, puis le médecin la rappela avec l'air grave.

- Hem. Vous n'avez pas une tête à annoncer de bonnes nouvelles, docteur.  
- Non ça c'est parce que je suis là depuis plus de quarante-huit heures. C'est bon pour les externes, ça ! Putain de vieux con ! Pardon.  
- Y a pas de mal. Ça m'arrive de dire ça aussi.  
- Ah, vous travaillez sur une grande exploitation ?  
- Oui, mais j'ai parfois des mots avec le gérant du domaine... Docteur... est-ce que j'ai un cancer ?  
- Ah bon. Hem, permettez-moi de vous de vous rassurer, vos analyses montrent un taux assez élevé de globules blancs.  
- Quoi ? Mais... c'est plutôt mauvais !  
- Mais il ne s'agit en rien d'une infection.  
- Ah bon ? C'est pas un cancer de l'estomac ? Parce que je me souviens qu'avant de mourir ma grand-mère vomissait de plus en plus souvent.  
- Non non non. Petite question, avez-vous eu des douleurs abdominales ? Avez-vous eu vos règles ce mois-ci ?  
- Heu... oui. C'est un problème aux ovaires ? Ils lui avaient enlevé ça aussi en espérant la sauver, parce que ça c'était propagé et...  
- Abondantes ou pas ?

Darina se sentit rougir. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle parlait de ça à un homme, mais elle répondit quand même.

- Heu, c'est jamais très... ma mère non plus c'était peu... heu... comment dire...  
- Je vois, c'est plus une question de douleur que de saignement, c'est ça ?  
- Heu... oui. C'est ça ? C'est les ovaires ?

Le médecin s'étendit sur sa chaise et s'étira en arrière en bâillant.

- Oh pardon, je suis vraiment fatigué, j'espère que je vais tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée.  
- Docteur...  
- Désolé. Ce serait mieux si votre mari était là, je vais le chercher.

Lorsqu'il revint, Dionys l'interrogea du regard et vit clairement l'anxiété dans ses yeux.

- C'est quoi qu'elle a, alors ?  
- Eh bien... madame Stavropoulou, vous êtes enceinte.

Un silence de plomb retomba dans la petite pièce, Darina et Dionys fixant le médecin d'un air perplexe. Ce dernier les laissa digérer l'information. Ne jamais brusquer les choses.

- ... Heu ?  
- Et oui.  
- ... Heu ?  
- Oui monsieur Stavropoulos, vous avez bien entendu. Elle est en parfaite santé.  
- M... mais... mais...

Darina ne finit pas sa phrase car elle s'évanouit et tomba de sa chaise. Le médecin se leva de la sienne pour voir si elle s'était fait mal en tombant mais elle était trop basse pour ça. Un autre choc lui indiqua que la troisième chaise avait également perdu son occupant. Une infirmière entra pour déposer des dossiers et s'arrêta net en voyant le couple au sol.

- Mais t'as encore tué des patients ? C'était pas suffisant l'armateur d'hier ?  
- Désopilant. J'en ai mal aux côtes. Tu m'aides à les relever ?  
- Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai ma tournée à faire, là. Laisse pas ça par terre, y a le patron qui fait faire la visite à des collègues.

Un jeune médecin fatigué fit prestement le tour de la table pour remettre sa patiente et son conjoint sur leurs chaises et les ranima avec des sels.

- Ça y est ? Vous êtes parmi nous ? Vous m'entendez ?  
- Je... oui... je... oh mon dieu ! ... Oh mon dieu ! ... Mais... comment c'est possible ?  
- Vous voulez dire comment ça se produit d'un point de vue médical ?  
- Non ! Je fais toujours attention... La dernière fois qu'on a...  
- Mais t'avais pris tes précautions !  
- Et... et en plus c'était à la fin de mes... ça se peut pas, ça ! Hein ? Comment c'est possible ?  
- Ah, eh bien il arrive parfois qu'une fécondation se produise malgré les règles. Un ovule qui part plus tôt que prévu, et si monsieur passe à ce moment là... C'est rare mais ça arrive. Félicitations, la famille Stavropoulos va bientôt s'agrandir !

Darina éclata en sanglots et Dionys se mit la tête entre les mains, laissant le médecin complètement désemparé. Pourquoi tombait-il systématiquement sur des cinglés ? Ce fut le moment que choisit son chef de service pour entrer dans la pièce, talonné par d'éminents collègues. Un rapide coup d'œil les convainquit d'aller voir ailleurs, mais le chef de service lui adressa un regard lourd de menaces. Et la journée n'était pas finie... Les pleurs durèrent plusieurs minutes, mais le médecin n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de larmes de bonheur. En tous cas il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'autres patients, aussi tenta-t-il de terminer la conversation en s'efforçant de comprendre les borborygmes ponctués de hoquet de Darina.

- Heu... Mmm... est-ce que je dois considérer que c'est une grossesse non souhaitée ?  
- ... Huuuuuouiiiii !  
- Ah. C'était un peu l'impression que j'avais. Mmm... Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que la loi interdit toute interruption de grossesse. Si vous avez les moyens de vous rendre à l'étranger, peut-être pourriez-vous régler ça mais... tenez, prenez un mouchoir.  
- Berciii...  
- Vous êtes absolument sûr de votre diagnostic, docteur ?  
- Ah, oui. En médecine il y a beaucoup d'incertitudes et de surprises de la part de l'organisme, mais là c'était quand même assez évident. Enfin, si je peux me permettre, puisque vous approchez de la quarantaine je vous conseille de consulter régulièrement votre médecin si vous voulez éviter des complications.  
- On a plus de médecin dans notre village. Et le plus proche est déjà âgé et malade, c'est pour ça qu'on on est venus ici. Là-bas ça se fait plutôt... à l'ancienne. Enfin je crois. Je me suis jamais vraiment renseigné, en fait. On a demandé aux autorités de nous envoyer quelqu'un mais...  
- Dire que le gouvernement se démène pour construire des barrages et qu'ils sont infoutus de faire ça. Bon, et j'imagine que venir ici était toute une expédition ?  
- Ça nous arrive rarement, on est occupés toute l'année et on a pas vraiment de vacances.  
- Oui, la vie à la campagne doit être rude. Est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions ?

Comme ce n'était pas le cas, le médecin encaissa le montant de la consultation puis mit courtoisement le couple à la porte. Dionys entraina Darina dehors. L'air frais lui ferait peut-être du bien. Et s'ils devaient parler, autant le faire en mouvement et loin d'oreilles indiscrètes. Ses pleurs avaient presque cessé, mais un hoquet se faisait entendre de temps en temps. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à la place Syntagma. L'air était frais et un petit vent froid dissuadait les gens de flâner. Dans la rue s'affichaient les résultats de la croissance économique. Belles voitures, beaux vêtements... Pas étonnant que les villageois vivant autour du Sanctuaire se lassent de leur isolement. Dionys tenta d'aborder le sujet en espérant ne pas déclencher une nouvelle crise.

- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Quoi, il faut bien qu'on en parle !  
- Non non. C'est juste. Je pensais que tu m'aurais demandé ce que moi j'aurais fait. Comme si c'était juste mon problème.  
- Ben... non.  
- Oh. Tant mieux. Je sais pas.  
- Tu n'as jamais été très portée sur les enfants, non ?  
- Je n'ai que formé des orphelins pour en faire des soldats. Au bout de cinq ans, maximum, ils deviennent gardes ou chevaliers et je les vois presque plus. Ou ils meurent...  
- Oui mais...  
- Et puis tu connais la règle comme moi. Tout le monde la connait, d'ailleurs, on fait juste semblant de la découvrir quand on est concerné.  
- Mais être chevalier est si important, pour toi !  
- Oui mais... j'ai plus de quarante ans, maintenant, mon grand. Toi tu es plus jeune donc tu ne t'en soucies pas, mais je commence à avoir mal.  
- Tu as fait de durs combats, c'est...  
- Non ! C'était un massacre unilatéral, pas un vrai combat. Je n'ai laissé aucune chance à mes adversaires. Et je ne veux pas finir comme Bos.  
- Le chevalier du Taureau ? Je croyais qu'il était en mission !  
- Non, il est parti passer des examens. Il a terriblement mal au dos, et aux os d'une manière générale. Je pense qu'il n'est plus en état de se battre.  
- Oh ?  
- J'ai emmené mes apprentis le voir et il leur a lancé une attaque pour leur faire comprendre ce que ça faisait. Mais un adversaire aguerri aurait pu l'éviter. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte mais ses mouvements n'étaient pas les mêmes, sûrement pour éviter d'avoir mal.  
- Mince.  
- Enfin bref, je pense qu'on ne le reverra pas, et peut-être qu'il est temps de m'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Grossesse ou pas.  
- Mais et ton apprenti ?  
- Bigleux ? Il a le niveau, il manque juste de maturité. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait déjà rencontré le nouveau là... Il lui mettra peut-être un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Et l'autre y en a rien à en tirer. Il ferait un redoutable chevalier de bronze ou d'argent.  
- ... Merci.  
- Non mais il est puissant, c'est ce que je veux dire !  
- Mmm... donc tu souhaites garder l'enfant ?  
- ... Je sais pas... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?  
- Ben, je m'étais jamais posé la question. Je sais pas non plus. On est tous orphelins, alors avoir des enfants... Franchement ça me fout un peu les jetons.  
- Moi aussi. J'ai jamais rien fait d'autre que me battre ! Je sais comment faire mon jardin et quelques trucs comme ça, mais rien qui me permettrait de gagner ma vie !  
- Et ton diplôme par correspondance ?  
- C'était il y a vingt ans ! Maintenant je fais partie des vieilles. Les seules femmes qu'on embauche c'est les jeunes, et encore faut pas espérer monter haut !  
_- Excuse-me, we're seeking the tomb of the unknow soldier!_  
_- You're very close, just go ahead, it's right on the front of the parliament._  
_- Thank you._  
_- You're welcome._  
_- Hans ! It is, er... close. Over there !_  
_- Was ?_ _Ich verstande nicht._  
_- Sie sagt das Grabmal des unbekannten Soldaten ist in der Nähe von das Parlament. Es ist geradeaus._  
_- Aaah, danke schön !_

Le groupe de touristes s'éloigna tranquillement.

- La prochaine fois prenez un guide au lieu d'emmerder le monde. Même pas foutus de se comprendre entre eux... Et puis c'est quoi cette manière d'interrompre les gens comme ça ?  
- ... Bon ben pour ton futur travail, je pense savoir ce qui t'attend.  
- ... Quoi ?  
- Tu te rends compte que je parle que le grec, moi ?  
- Eh ben ?  
- Toi tu réponds naturellement en... c'était quoi ? De l'anglais et de l'allemand ?  
- Heu. Y a rien d'exceptionnel.  
- Si. Ah mais oui, ton maître était polyglotte, c'est pour ça ? Tu sais aussi écrire dans leurs patois ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, là ?  
- Que si tu dois trouver un travail, je te vois bien sois en guide...  
- Non. J'en tuerais un avant la fin de la journée.  
- ... soit en aubergiste. Ou réceptionniste.  
- N'importe quoi.  
- Si si ! T'aurais pas à les accompagner, juste à leur indiquer leurs chambre et comment ça se passe, et tout.  
- ... Je...  
- T'en parles d'autres, des charabias étrangers ?  
- Heu... ben bulgare, forcément. Un peu de russe. J'ai des notions de français aussi.  
- Oui ben six langues parlées ça courre pas les rues. Donc pour moi tu as toutes tes chances.  
- Et toi ?  
- Oh ben moi, avec toutes les réparations qu'on me refile au Sanctuaire... Je peux être maçon, couvreur, charpentier... Si je pars, ça va tomber en ruine d'ailleurs, parce que personne veut apprendre le boulot en plus.

Dionys et Darina déambulaient dans le jardin national, où ne passaient que de rares hommes d'affaires ou députés affairés à négocier de juteuses affaires.

- ... Si je pars, tu restes au Sanctuaire ?  
- Non.  
- C'est important pour toi aussi, pourtant.  
- Oui mais... non. Enfin sauf si tu préfères rester seule.  
- Non non. En fait... J'ai pas peur d'affronter des monstres inhumains, mais vivre seule dans le monde normal... ça oui, ça me fait peur.  
- Mais pas avoir un enfant ?  
- Ah, mais ! Si mais... Je sais pas, je te dis !  
- Bon. J'ai faim. On va manger quelque chose.  
- Ici ? On a encore assez avec ce qu'ils nous ont donné ?  
- T'inquiète pas, j'ai ma réserve personnelle.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je fabrique des meubles que je vends de temps en temps aux villageois, qui les écoulent parfois ailleurs. Ça me fait un petit pécule.  
- Il est au courant Gigas ?  
- Pour quoi faire ? J'obéis à toutes les règles du Sanctuaire alors j'ai bien le droit de faire ça. Les gardes s'en privent pas non plus, de toute façon.

Ils évitèrent les restaurant chics, leurs habits de campagnards les feraient plus remarquer que s'ils n'en avaient pas, et préférèrent une petite auberge tranquille où Dionys leur offrit un copieux repas qui permit à chacun de réfléchir posément.

- Toi tu les as jamais connu, tes parents, si ?  
- Si, mais j'étais tout petit quand les Allemands ont fait une descente dans le village. Je devais avoir... cinq ans, six ans ? Je me souviens un peu de ma mère. Elle passait son temps à trimer dans la maison, elle souriait jamais. Mon père... il partait travailler dans une autre vallée je crois, donc je m'en souviens encore moins. De grosses moustaches. Je me rappelle juste d'un coup de pied au cul qu'il m'avait collé parce que j'avais fait une bêtise.  
- Oh. C'était pas des tendres.  
- C'était des paysans... Enfin, maintenant on a l'électricité, l'eau courante, du chauffage en hiver. L'économie se porte bien vu le nombre de voitures qu'on voit maintenant. Y a moins de risque de voire ses gamins crever de faim.

Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le jardin national. À sa grande surprise, Darina aperçut au loin Bos, entouré de deux vieilles dames. En se rapprochant, celui-ci reconnut Dionys. Il fut intrigué par la présence de Darina, mais comprit vite à qui il avait à faire même si elle ne portait pas son masque. Cette dernière était extrêmement embarrassée. Elle n'allait quand même pas le provoquer en duel, non ? Elle fut rassurée quand il leur expliqua le résultat de ses analyses médicales et, de manière détournée, qu'il ne pouvait plus servir au Sanctuaire. Il lui donna une lettre cryptée à destination du Pope, qui lui expliquait longuement la situation et son incapacité à revenir.

- Mais... tu n'as pas trop mal ?  
- Ça va. Je sais que j'aurais une fin de vie douloureuse, mais il me reste encore du temps. Enfin j'espère. Pour l'instant, je vais me consacrer à ma mère, et à mon fils.  
- ... Pardon ? T'as un fils ? Toi ?  
- Et oui. On va aller le voir ainsi que sa mère avec maman et tantine.  
- Mais... comment tu... ? Je la connais ?  
- Tut tut tut. Chacun ses petits secrets.  
- C'est qui ? C'est qui ?  
- C'est personne.

Darina n'en revenait pas. Quel âge pouvait avoir cet enfant ? Quel cachotier... Bos se souvint subitement qu'il avait oublié d'acheter un cadeau pour son fils, et partit rapidement, laissant sa mère et sa tante en leur compagnie. Les deux vieilles dames semblaient ravies d'être là et la tantine avait entrepris de raconter à Dionys ce qu'on pouvait tirer des plantes qu'on trouvait dans les jardins nationaux. Madame Bull avait un regard à la fois tendre et pénétrant.

- Quel bonheur de revenir au pays. Et dire que je vais enfin rencontrer mon petit-fils. Je n'ai pas eu une vie très gaie, vous savez, surtout pendant les années où on a cru que Joseph était décédé. Mais c'est un amour. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un enfant pour rendre votre vie merveilleuse. Vous même allez pouvoir le découvrir...  
- Pardon ? Je... moi un enfant ? Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis enceinte ?  
- Oh, _my dear_... Vous hésitez à le garder ? Vous vous tenez le ventre sans raison apparente, et vous n'avez pas l'air spécialement ballonnée.  
- M...

Darina rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle ne s'en était absolument pas rendue compte.

- Vous venez de l'apprendre ?  
- Oui.  
- Je ne suis pas à votre place, mais vous semblez avoir un très gentil mari, aussi intelligent que peut l'être un homme et peut-être un peu moins insensé qu'il n'en a l'air. Si cela vous effraie, dites-vous que vous pourrez toujours compter sur lui.  
- Sans doute mais... Notre situation n'est pas facile. Nous devront probablement déménager si je le gardais et... Enfin... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir.  
- Mmm, vous saurez bien vite. Joseph a toujours été vague sur ce qui lui était arrivé en Grèce. Une chose est sûr, il n'a pas été recueilli par un orphelinat, nous les avons tous contactés. Tous. Arracher une souche d'arbre d'une main quand on pense que personne ne regarde, ça n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Peu importe comment il y arrive, pour moi il reste le bébé de sept livres que j'ai mis au monde et dont la première action a été de faire pipi sur la sage-femme. Laissez-vous du temps et décidez.

Bos revint avec un paquet et repartit en famille, laissant Darina perplexe et incertaine quant à son avenir.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Junior faisait grise mine. Son compagnon était devenu collet-monté depuis leur mission dans le temple de Prométhée. La sélection de son petit frère comme apprenti n'avait rien arrangé car il semblait s'être donné la mission de devenir son modèle et son mentor. Peuh ! Lui-même n'était qu'un apprenti, quelle haute idée de lui-même il avait... Tout ça pour finir avec mal au dos ou les os brisés après des décennies d'entrainements surhumains. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. En plus il se permettait désormais de le tancer lors de leurs séances. C'était encore plus vexant. Il voulait bien faire tout ce qu'on lui disait, mais il ne deviendrait pas chevalier. Qu'on lui foute la paix, bon sang ! Il n'avait pas demandé à venir au Sanctuaire, encore moins de devenir un guerrier capable de broyer une montagne à lui seul. Il devait néanmoins reconnaitre que Bigleux l'impressionnait. Ses exercices quotidiens avaient porté leurs fruits et il semblait maîtriser le septième sens à la perfection. Et pourtant, même aujourd'hui que Darina s'était absentée, il l'avait trainé à l'entrainement et le houspillait pour qu'il soit digne d'une armure. Bigleux méditait profondément, et son cosmos rayonnait, dégageant une puissance apaisée, comme une montagne que rien ne pourrait jamais ébranler. De son coté, Bigleux trouvait que Junior méritait bien son surnom. Quelle immaturité, chez lui ! Il se contentait d'attendre le prochain repas, sans penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour changer le monde. Pas étonnant que Darina soit déçue par son comportement. Il suffirait d'un seul déclic pour en faire un combattant d'exception, mais il était douteux que ce déclic se produise un jour. Le Sanctuaire, du moins le Sanctuaire actuel, ne pouvait pas forcer un enfant à devenir chevalier. Il paraît que la discipline avait été autrement plus rude autrefois, et que les traine-savates restaient en vie beaucoup moins longtemps, alors.

- Tu crois qu'elle a quoi ?  
- Je sais pas. On verra bien.  
- ... Parce que je sais pas comment ça se passe si un maître est malade pendant longtemps.  
- Moi non plus. On verra bien.  
- ... Tu crois qu'on nous enverrais à un autre maître ?

Bigleux haussa les épaules.

- ... On sait même pas quand on devra passer des épreuves.  
- J'ai aucune raison de le savoir. Du coup tu ferais mieux de t'entrainer au lieu de jacasser.  
- Oh mais ça va, oui ? J'ai le droit de parler sans me faire engueuler par sa seigneurie le petit génie ?  
- En fait tu m'emmerdes.  
- ... Va chier.

Junior cessa ses tractions et se leva puis s'éloigna.

- Où tu vas ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?  
- Darina nous a ordonné de continuer l'entrainement.  
- Merde. Je vais m'entrainer dans mon coin.  
- Tu vas aller dormir ou te goinfrer, oui.  
- Eh ben t'as qu'à m'en empêcher.  
- Ce sera pas vraiment difficile, vu que tu fous rien depuis des mois.

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, Bigleux sentit son compagnon se tendre et élever son cosmos.

- Ah ouais ? Et si là, tout de suite, je t'en collais une pour te faire dégonfler les chevilles ça t'irait ?  
- Si t'y arrives, tant mieux pour toi, c'est que t'auras progressé.  
- Sale con !

Junior était visiblement très énervé car son cosmos s'intensifia brusquement. Au milieu du silence de la forêt, une déflagration retentit. À l'endroit où Bigleux se tenait, un profond sillon de terre brûlante barrait le paysage.

- Pas mal. Super lent, mais pas mal. Faudrait juste utiliser ça contre un adversaire paralysé, quoi.

Junior, encore plus énervé, leva la tête pour voir Bigleux se balancer à une branche d'arbre à laquelle il se tenait d'un bras, toujours en fermant les yeux. Une provocation inadmissible, pour lui. Son cosmos s'intensifia encore. Il était réellement en colère, se dit Bigleux. Puisque Darina n'était pas là, ce serait l'occasion de tester ses véritables capacités. Se laissant retomber au sol, Bigleux toisa Junior et intensifia son propre cosmos.

- Y a pas de place pour les fainéants au Sanctuaire ! Tout le monde doit se donner à fond !  
- T'inquiète pas, je vais t'en donner du bien à fond !

Junior replia ses bras et Bigleux eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la salve de coups qu'il lui envoya. Effectivement, il savait être rapide quand il le voulait... Bigleux avait évité le coup de justesse et se prépara à contre-attaquer, mais se ravisa brusquement en se rendant compte que les flèches de lumière qu'il venait d'éviter et qui avaient déchiqueté de nombreux arbres avaient fait demi-tour pour le suivre. Quand avait-il imaginé ça ? Intéressant, malgré la lenteur relative de ces coups, il devait s'éloigner suffisamment pour riposter. Une accélération brutale lui donna suffisamment d'avance, mais quand il fit face à Junior, ce dernier venait de lancer une autre salve, l'obligeant à fuir précipitamment. Lui qui était si lent d'habitude se mettait soudainement à lancer plusieurs attaques rapides l'une après l'autre... Ça aussi c'était nouveau. Et Junior ne lui laissa pas le temps de se concentrer, puisque toutes les secondes il lançait une nouvelle salve d'environ mille flèches qui le suivaient à la trace. Amusant. Bigleux se mit à courir autour de Junior, traqué par des milliers de flèches. Il y aurait bien un moment où il se fatiguerait, il lui suffirait d'être pat... Merde !

Bigleux bondit. Sa frayeur avait été réelle. Junior avait retourné sa trop grande confiance contre lui en envoyant des salves en sens inverse, ce qui aurait pu lui être fatal et le poussait désormais à bondir d'arbres en arbres. Non content de le surprendre, Junior avait adopté une tactique particulièrement pernicieuse : il ne bougeait plus pour le suivre, mais envoyait simplement des salves en direction de son cosmos. Bigleux étant en mouvement pour éviter les précédents coups, les nouvelles salves suivaient des chemins différents. Il n'arrivait plus à anticiper leurs mouvements et les évitait de plus en plus difficilement. Au moins elles finissaient par se dissip... Mais comment faisait-il ça ? Maintenant que les flèches suivaient différentes trajectoires, elles entraient en collision, mais au lieu de s'annuler elle donnaient naissance à une nouvelle flèche. Il tirait des flèches qui s'auto-entretenaient et se déplaçaient dans n'importe quel sens ? Comment ? Voilà qui était dangereux car la quantité de flèches cessa de diminuer. Il allait devenir très difficile de trouver une ouverture.

- Tu... tu te débrouilles pas trop mal, pour un débutant... Toujours lent et maladroit, mais c'est intéressant.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Junior ne fut pas distrait par cette pique. Bien au contraire, il augmenta la fréquence de ses salves de flèches. Le paysage était maintenant dévasté, des dizaines d'arbres ayant été réduits en morceaux par les flèches poursuivants Bigleux. Ce dernier comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre son compagnon tout en évitant ses coups. Certes il maîtrisait le septième sens, mais l'autre pouvait faire appel à son cosmos sans s'épuiser pendant plus longtemps que lui. Bigleux remarqua soudainement que les salves ralentissaient alors que le cosmos de Junior ne faiblissait pas. Il sut pourquoi en le voyant se retourner pour lui décocher un seule et unique flèche concentrant tout son cosmos. Bon sang ! Fort bien, puisqu'il voulait jouer au con, il n'allait pas le décevoir. Bigleux intensifia lui aussi son cosmos tout en prenant énormément de distance, forçant toutes les flèches à suivre la même direction. Il avait été touché par des centaines de coups, et ça ne serait rien comparé aux milliers de flèches qui venaient vers lui, mais il fit appel au septième sens pour matérialiser lui-même une unique flèche qu'il décocha immédiatement à Junior avant d'encaisser tant bien que mal la pluie de lumière qui venait à lui. Il ne savait pas qui l'emporterait car la flèche de Junior était extrêmement puissante quand la sienne était simple mais trop rapide à suivre. Le temps était comme au ralenti et chacun vit les deux attaques se croiser et se rapprocher de leurs cibles sans pouvoir bouger. Bigleux était assailli par la multitude de flèches de Junior, Junior était épuisé après avoir lancé son ultime coup. Ils regardèrent les traits lumineux venir à eux. Bigleux commença à penser qu'ils avaient peut-être fait une erreur en se cherchant querelle. Il ne pourrait pas survivre à l'attaque de Junior, et Junior était incapable de bouger pour éviter la sienne. Alors que le temps semblait avoir suspendu son cours, une intense onde de choc les envoya voler à des dizaines de mètres, aveuglés par la lumière qui se dégageait de leurs attaques. Pourtant Bigleux n'avait senti aucun choc. Rouvrant les yeux, il aperçut ce qui ressemblait à un immense mur miroitant. Comme si un globe de verre était apparu entre eux. Le sol devant lui avait laissé la place à un immense cratère.

- Je ne vous félicite pas.

Bigleux tourna la tête et aperçut, à sa grande surprise, le Pope, accompagné de Saga.

- Les combats à mort ne sont autorisés que lors des épreuves permettant d'obtenir une armure. Vous êtes aux arrêts jusqu'au retour de votre maître. Suivez Saga sans faire d'histoire.  
- Le deuxième a l'air assommé, Grand Pope.  
- Qu'importe ! Ramasse-le. Celui-là lui expliquera bien pourquoi.  
- Heu... on... c'était pas un combat à mort, c'était un entrainement et...

Le regard du Pope coupa court à toute velléité de discussion. Bigleux ne put que hocher docilement la tête et suivre Saga.

- Quelle idiotie. S'affronter à pleine puissance, alors que le Sanctuaire n'a qu'un seul chevalier d'or à disposition ! M'obliger à courir pour interrompre une dispute de garnements, moi ! Quel affront. Et Gigas va sûrement protester que je l'ai laissé au milieu de la dernière phrase de sa lettre. As-t-on pareille idée ? Franchement...

Le groupe rentra lentement au rythme des marmonnements du Pope qui se plaignit de s'être fait mal à la hanche pour arriver ici. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au cœur du Sanctuaire, de nombreux chevaliers et apprentis s'étaient rassemblés, curieux de découvrir qui avait dégagé de tels cosmos. Beaucoup semblèrent surpris en découvrant deux individus qu'on jugeait jusque-là très moyens. Ils remontèrent jusqu'au Palais du Pope, puis durent descendre un escalier plongeant au cœur de la montagne, éclairé par de la mousse ou des champignons phosphorescents. Bigleux et Junior furent tous deux jetés dans une cellule.

- Inutile de vous débattre, ces cellules sont constituées du même alliage que les armures et ont été bénies par Athéna. Il vous est impossible d'en sortir car elles absorbent le cosmos.

Saga repartit et Bigleux se rendit compte qu'il disait vrai. Les parois, le sol, les barreaux, tout semblait aspirer son cosmos et il sentait ses forces le quitter dès qu'il essayait de l'intensifier.

- Attends ! Est-ce qu'on aura à manger ? Hé ! T'es encore là ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il s'assit sur la planche qui servait de lit à la cellule et se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir. Darina serait peut-être encline à passer l'éponge, mais le Pope avait l'air fâché. Il fallait espérer que leur maître revienne vite. Tout ça parce qu'il avait essayé de stimuler Junior. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ce tire-au-flanc avait de telles capacités. C'était surprenant. Mais surtout, il se rendait compte qu'il aurait dû remporter ce combat haut la main mais était passé à deux doigts d'une mort stupide par excès de confiance en lui. Soit il n'avait pas le niveau pour succéder à Darina, soit Junior était particulièrement doué pour cacher ses compétences véritables. La réalité tenait sans doute un peu des deux. Surtout, cela prouvait qu'il avait encore beaucoup d'entrainement à faire pour être reconnu comme chevalier. Bigleux resta dans l'obscurité pendant un temps qui lui paru assez long, car il n'avait plus de repères. L'air frais semblait arriver par un ensemble de cavités creusées dans le couloir de leur geôle. Junior finit par se réveiller, mais n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et se tourna pour ne pas le voir. Bigleux lui raconta malgré tout pourquoi ils étaient là. Plusieurs heures plus tard, une série de hurlements désarticulés les fit sursauter tous deux. Bigleux tenta de voir si d'autres personnes se trouvaient dans les cellules qu'il pouvait voir, mais elles semblaient vides. Les cris étaient étouffés, l'escalier continuait probablement au bout du couloir. Il n'avait pas fait attention, peut-être que d'autres prisonniers étaient installés à des niveaux plus profonds. Il en eut confirmation lorsque Saga passa leur amener un maigre repas et continua son chemin avant d'en revenir un moment plus tard en essuyant les morceaux de légumes qu'il avait sur le visage.

- Y a quelqu'un d'autre, ici ?  
- À ton avis ?  
- C'est qui ?  
- Personne. Souciez-vous plutôt de vous-même.

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement, de plus en plus longues et monotones. Junior se mit à chantonner dans son coin, jusqu'à ce que Bigleux lui demande ce qu'il chantait. Mais Junior ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fredonné et ne put lui répondre. Perdre conscience du temps qui passe à force de rester enfermer ici devait rendre fou. Peut-être que les cris qu'ils avaient entendu étaient ceux d'un chevalier emprisonné depuis trop longtemps dans l'obscurité. Voilà qui ne donnait pas envie de rester pour le découvrir. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Le repas du soir finit par arriver à son tour, sans que Saga ne dise quoi que ce soit. Puis ce fut le tour de Darina de venir les observer derrière leurs barreaux. Contrairement à ce que Bigleux craignait, elle ne se mit pas en colère, ce qui était extrêmement inquiétant. Au contraire, elle semblait calme mais pensive.

- Vous avez mis le vieux en colère. C'était pas très malin.  
- On s'est laissé emporter.  
- Je vois ça. Je vais reprendre les choses en main.

Darina ouvrit les cellules et leur fit signe de la suivre. Un râle provint du fond de l'étroit couloir. Darina regarda en sa direction, haussa les épaules et monta les escaliers menant au palais du Pope.

- C'est qui celui qu'on entend ?  
- Personne qui ne vous connait, et personne que vous ne devriez avoir à connaitre.

Ils remontèrent lentement, trébuchant parfois à cause de la faible luminosité, puis sortirent enfin. Suivant Darina, ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône où le Pope, Gigas et Saga les attendaient. Lorsqu'il furent suffisamment près, elle les fit s'agenouiller et baisser la tête.

- Avez-vous conscience qu'il est strictement interdit aux chevaliers de se battre pour des motifs personnels ? Que le Sanctuaire est dans une situation d'extrême vulnérabilité ?

Les deux apprentis acquiescèrent en hochant de la tête.

- Au rythme où vont les choses, nous ne pourrons peut-être même plus tenir à distance le gouvernement grec !  
- Allons, Grand Pope, ne noircissez pas le tableau inutilement. Même si nous n'avions plus que des chevaliers de bronze et des gardes nous pourrions aisément vaincre n'importe quel armée humaine.  
- Peu importe, Saga ! Nous sommes à la merci de la première divinité qui se présenterait, en plus d'être en délicatesse avec notre propre pays.  
- On a qu'à les virer, cette bande de cons ! On a déjà tenu les Turcs à distance, viré les Mongols ou Odoacre dans le passé.  
- Justement, Darina ! Le Sanctuaire s'était fait manipuler par les puissances de ce monde pour régler leurs conflits, pour n'y rien gagner à part des coups de couteau dans le dos. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Et en plus ça serait dangereux, maintenant il y a ces caméras, ces appareils photographiques qui risquent de révéler l'existence du Sanctuaire, ce qui serait pire que tout.  
- Pfff, vous êtes beaucoup trop frileux, Grand Pope.  
- Darina, ce n'est pas une façon de parler au représentant d'Athéna !  
- T'es gentil, Bambi, tu me donnes pas de leçon de morale. Je suis chevalier d'or depuis vingt ans, toi depuis quelques mois. Tu feras des commentaires quand t'auras le zizi qui tient debout tout seul.  
- ... Pardon ?  
- Il suffit ! Saga, tu découvriras bien vite que Darina a un franc-parler des plus, mmm... remarquable. Elle manque certes de diplomatie mais elle est sage et aguerrie.  
- Veuillez m'excuser, Grand Pope.  
- Et toi Darina, ce serait bien si tu arrêtais d'insulter tes compagnons dès le premier jour.  
- C'est pas le premier jour, on s'est croisé pendant les épreuves.  
- Darina !

Le haussement d'épaules que Shion ne connaissait que trop bien se manifesta. Bigleux et Junior échangèrent discrètement un regard. C'était ça, l'élite du Sanctuaire ? C'était un brin... décevant. Ils s'imaginaient tous deux des chevaliers dignes et manifestant peu d'émotions, pas l'équivalent antique d'une dispute familiale. Du reste, on les avait manifestement oubliés car les échanges acides se poursuivirent désormais avec Gigas. Le Pope finit par perdre patience et se mit à souffler de toutes ses forces dans un sifflet qui leur vrilla les tympans.

- Vous me fatiguez tous ! _Kyagpa sa_ !

Le calme revint. Le Pope tapait du pied nerveusement, signe que la comédie avait assez duré.

- Je vais laisser passer votre petite incartade, vous deux ! Mais au moindre incident entre vous ou avec quiconque, je peux vous garantir que vous développerez une très bonne vision nocturne en restant au sous-sol pendant des années. Maintenant, que tout le monde se retire à l'exception de Darina.

Les individus concernés sortirent sans se faire prier, chacun ayant bien senti qu'il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Darina se retrouva seule face à Shion, qui était passablement énervé.

- Vous vous êtes acheté un sifflet ?  
- Oui, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait que ça qui me permettrait d'interrompre tes disputes avec le reste du monde vivant. Tes élèves s'étaient déjà affrontés comme ça ?  
- Non. Mais ils étaient seuls, et depuis notre mission, Bigleux est plus déterminé que jamais à me succéder. Et comme l'autre n'en a aucune envie, ils commencent à s'accrocher.  
- Quand j'étais jeune, avec Dohko et Suikyo, nous avions peur de finir gardes toute notre vie... C'était même devenu notre hantise.  
- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.  
- Non. La vie est-elle devenue si douce pour que des apprentis ne voient pas l'honneur que représente le fait d'être admis au sein de l'ordre ?  
- Hem. Sans vouloir vous contredire, c'est pas le premier apprenti que je vois qui traine les pieds à l'idée d'en être.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Grand Pope, quand vous aviez son âge, la vie était dure et les enfants mouraient facilement, de maladie, de faim, ou à cause des guerres. Aujourd'hui, on a jamais eu autant de nourriture, on a de quoi se soigner, et beaucoup d'apprentis ont connu une maison chauffée. Ce n'est pas étonnant que des novices tout justes arrivés se suicident ou meurent en tentant de s'enfuir alors que ça n'arrivait jamais avant.  
- Essaies-tu de me dire que je suis un vieux bélier qui ne comprend plus le monde dans lequel il vit ?  
- Hrmm. C'est plus ou moins ça. Quand avez-vous quitté le Sanctuaire pour la dernière fois, Grand Pope ?  
- Je vais régulièrement à Jamir !  
- Que vous avez dissimulé depuis presque soixante-dix ans aux yeux des étrangers.  
- Les Anglais avaient fini par franchir l'Himalaya ! Et les Chinois avaient tenté de contrer ça en colonisant la frontière ! Je ne pouvais pas me permettre que les uns ou les autres viennent chez nous. D'ailleurs les Chinois ont traversé le Powo voisin en 1911 et ils ont ravagé le pays.  
- Enfin bref. Vous n'êtes pas allé à Athènes depuis le siècle dernier. Vous n'avez pas vu le monde changer. On vous a informé de ce qui s'y passait, mais vous ne l'avez pas vu par vous-même. Vous ne reconnaitriez plus la capitale, vous savez ! Le progrès technique atteint la campagne autour d'Afidnès. J'ai vu et entendu des télévisions et des postes de radio dans des terres qui appartiennent au Sanctuaire. Je crains que le renouvellement de la chevalerie en soit compromis. La prospérité est telle que les abandons d'enfants se raréfient, même en tenant compte des bâtons que le gouvernement nous met dans les roues.  
- Tu crois ?

Darina eut de la peine. Quand elle était arrivée au Sanctuaire il y avait plus de vingt ans, elle avait été impressionnée par le survivant de la dernière guerre sainte, qui avait connu Athéna en personne. Maintenant elle observait un vieil homme déboussolé par un monde qui allait trop vite et ne savait pas comment y faire face. Il n'avait pas changé depuis lors, et pourtant il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi âgé.

- Je suis fatigué de tout ça... Enfin bref, je voulais savoir ce que t'avaient dit les médecins.  
- Ah. C'est... mmm... ça peut sans doute encore évoluer.  
- Heu, oui mais encore ? Est-ce grave ? Cela compromet-il ta capacité à servir Athéna ?  
- Non. Enfin... pas dans l'immédiat je pense. Le médecin d'Athènes m'a conseillé d'aller consulter régulièrement.  
- Le médecin d'Athènes ? Vous deviez aller à Afidnès !  
- Il était lui-même malade. On aurait pas mis autant de temps, sinon.  
- Ah, je me disais que comme vous étiez que tous les deux vous en aviez peut-être profité pour...  
- ... Oh ! Ah non. Non non, on a dû prendre le train. Athènes s'étend tellement de nos jours qu'il est impossible de la rejoindre rapidement à pied sans se faire remarquer.  
- Ah bon. ... Et donc ?  
- Je devrais peut-être subir une opération. Il faut que je fasse un choix.  
- Mais encore ?

Le Pope avait pour lui qu'il était très difficile de distraire son attention d'un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Darina se mit à transpirer car les probabilités pour qu'il lâche prise étaient faibles.

- Hem. Grand Pope, puis-je vous poser une question ?  
- Je t'en prie.  
- Quel âge aviez-vous quand vous avez cessé d'être chevalier ?  
- Oh, ça fait longtemps, ça ! Attends voir... Athéna m'avait nommé Pope après la guerre sainte, mais nous étions en tel sous-effectif que j'ai gardé mon armure pendant longtemps. Je crois que j'ai dû arrêter quand j'avais... trente-cinq ou quarante ans. ... En fait je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas mon âge exact, vois-tu. J'ai juste décidé de devenir uniquement Pope à temps plein quand j'ai commencé à avoir mal un peu trop régulièrement. J'ai formé des apprentis, l'un d'entre eux m'a remplacé, et puis voilà.  
- Si jeune ?  
- Darina, j'avais violemment combattu dans ma jeunesse, et à l'époque on mourait beaucoup plus jeune que de nos jours. En fait je pensais qu'il ne me restait que dix ou quinze ans à vivre. C'est ironique d'ailleurs, c'est ce qui m'a dissuadé de prendre femme... Enfin, je n'aurais pas supporté de survivre à mes enfants, je pense.  
- Mais vous êtes le seul à avoir vécu si longtemps, non ?  
- Oh oui, je m'en suis rendu compte en voyant mes apprentis et compagnons mourir avant moi. Dohko pense que je suis une bizarrerie de la nature, un homme à la longévité anormale. Lui n'a pu rester en vie que parce qu'Athéna lui avait offert le vieillissement simulé. Cela a-t-il un lien avec ton mal ?  
- ... Plus ou moins. J'ai commencé à avoir mal, sans savoir si c'était lié à ma vie de chevalier ou simplement à mon âge. Et puis j'ai vu Bos souffrir et j'ai commencé à me poser des questions.  
- Es-tu effrayée ?  
- ... Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je souhaiterais ardemment rester, mais je crains de vieillir dans la douleur comme ça semble devoir être le cas pour Bos. Je suis à un carrefour de ma vie, et je ne sais quoi faire.  
- Ce n'est pas facile, de prendre une décision pareille, j'en conviens. Il te faut du temps pour trancher. Juges-tu tes apprentis aptes à te remplacer ?  
- Bigleux a le niveau, c'est certain. Junior pourrait l'avoir s'il le voulait vraiment, et vous avez vous-même pu juger de ses capacités.  
- Oui, je ne m'y attendais pas. Poussé dans ses retranchements, il s'est avéré particulièrement doué.  
- C'est vrai. Mais l'un comme l'autre manquent de maturité.  
- J'en avais bien peu quand on m'a confié mon armure de bronze. Et pas beaucoup plus quand je suis devenu chevalier de la Balance. Et Dohko est toujours resté un garnement au fond de lui.  
- Sans doute. Je vais réfléchir à tout ceci à tête reposée.  
- Fort bien. Oh, avant de sortir, vas-tu oui ou non me dire ce qui t'arrive, Darina ? Tu tournes autour du pot depuis tout à l'heure, et c'est agaçant.

Et merde. Il était vraiment impossible de lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Oh, c'est un souci typiquement féminin. Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.  
- Darina, il est tard, je suis fatigué après avoir empêché tes apprentis de s'entretuer en dehors du Sanctuaire, et Gigas va me harceler dès que tu auras franchi la porte pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Je voudrais être fixé avant d'aller me coucher.  
- Je... je préférerais attendre un peu, Grand Pope. Accordez-moi votre confiance, je vous en prie.  
- Pas avec un seul autre chevalier d'or à disposition, non. Sans vouloir être grossier, est-ce que tu vas finir par accoucher ?  
- Heu...

Se retrouvant dos au mur, Darina n'eut d'autre choix qu'avouer la vérité, les yeux humides et une boule au ventre. Shion resta silencieux un long moment, comme accablé. Il inspira et soupira lentement.

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part. Tu connais la règle, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Est _hagnós_ le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et son domaine. Il est interdit de donner la vie en son sein sous peine d'y répandre l'impureté. Qui aura charge d'âme devra le quitter pour rejoindre l'_hósion_.

Darina avait de la peine à retenir ses larmes. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir réellement le choix, et non être contrainte à partir.

- Je ne le dirais pas à Gigas.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Pas tout de suite, en tous cas. Je te laisse deux mois pour terminer la formation de tes apprentis, puis tu devras quitter le domaine et ils pourront concourir pour ton armure.  
- Je ne pourrais pas au moins assister à leurs épreuves ?  
- ... Très bien. Mais dès que ton successeur sera connu, tu devras partir.  
- Et si je décidais de ne pas le garder ?  
- Ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Il ne te resterait que quelques années avant que les douleurs soient trop grandes. Maintenant, mène tes apprentis à la salle d'or.

Darina acquiesça de la tête, respira profondément pour se ressaisir puis sortit. Dans le couloir se trouvaient ses deux apprentis, ainsi que Gigas avec sa liasse de papier à soumettre au Pope. Elle fit signe aux adolescents de la suivre. Ils étaient tous deux silencieux et paraissaient penauds de ce qui leur était arrivé. Elle n'avait pas la force de les informer de son état et de son départ prochain. Ça ne ferait que les perturber. Lorsqu'elle bifurqua en sortant du palais, ils hésitèrent mais la suivirent quand même. Ils furent saisis en entrant dans la salle d'or et en apercevant les armures qui s'y trouvaient.

- C'est... c'est armures sacrées ?  
- Oui. Ce sont des armures d'or.  
- Sérieusement ? C'est les plus puissantes de toutes !  
- Et la tienne, Darina ? C'en était une aussi ?  
- Oui. Ça se voyait, quand même.  
- Ben je sais pas, on en avait jamais vu avant. Pourquoi on est là ?  
- Parce que je souhaite vérifier quelque chose. Vous allez enflammer vos cosmos et toucher les armures. Bigleux, tu commences à partir des Poissons, Junior à partir du Bélier.  
- C'est pour faire quoi ?  
- T'occupe ! Faites-le, c'est tout.

Ses apprentis s'exécutèrent et parcoururent lentement le cercle d'armures sans que Darina ne réponde à leurs autres questions.

L'une des armures se mit à résonner lorsque Bigleux posa la main dessus, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Merde ! C'est normal ? C'est normal ? Je fais quoi ?

Darina lui fit signe de continuer. Peu après, ce fut le tour de Junior de faire résonner une armure, la même que Bigleux. Ils étaient donc bien protégés par la même constellation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Les étoiles... Si lointaines, si minuscules à l'œil nu. Et pourtant, si importantes pour l'humanité. Les êtres humains auraient-ils autant rêvé et réfléchi à l'univers sans leur spectacle fascinant ? Peut-être pas. Et pourtant, les étoiles comme les êtres humains pouvaient disparaitre sans que quiconque ne le remarque. Sauf ceux qui leur accordait de l'importance, bien entendu. Et même dans ce cas, il fallait parfois se donner la peine de rechercher l'étoile en question, souvent en risquant de la rater. Darina contemplait le ciel dégagé. On était en plein printemps, mais on était pas à l'abri d'un refroidissement ou de précipitations neigeuses, quoique cette année avait été pauvre en neige. Il faisait encore frais, mais moins qu'il y a deux mois. Elle dormait moins bien et était encore parfois prise de nausées, mais ces dernières tendaient à s'espacer. Pour autant, ses doutes étaient encore bien là. Le Sanctuaire allait peut-être lui fermer ses portes, mais elle ne savait toujours pas si elle voulait de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir choisir elle-même si elle pouvait rester la contrariait profondément. Pour être honnête, elle craignait son départ, car elle savait qu'elle aurait la sensation de partir comme une voleuse, en laissant son travail inachevé. Il était encore tôt, mais la porte s'ouvrit et Darina remit précipitamment son masque. Bigleux fit quelque pas dehors, dans la fraîcheur et l'obscurité matinale, observant également les étoiles. S'il avait incontestablement mûri au cours des derniers mois, il conservait encore de nombreux réflexes juvéniles. Moins que son compagnon Junior, certes. Bigleux n'avait pas dû la voir car il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, s'emplissant les poumons de l'air de la montagne. Darina trouvait qu'on sentait de plus en plus les odeurs de fumées en provenance d'Athènes. Foutues automobiles... Bigleux relâcha son souffle en faisant quelques étirements puis se redressa et lâcha un rot que n'aurait pas désavoué le vieux Paul. Un écho le suivit de peu de l'intérieur de la maison.

- Vous avez vraiment le chic pour casser les moments poétiques et romanesques, vous deux !  
- Oh vous êtes là ? C'est les oignons d'hier ça, c'est pas de notre faute !  
- Ah nan moi c'est les champignons qui m'ont gêné !  
- On parle pas à quelqu'un qui se trouve dehors en restant au lit, Junior !  
- Mais il fait encore nuit !  
- Ooooh, mais la journée commence bien ! Allez hop, entrainement matinal ! Debout debout debout !

Darina fit sortir ses apprentis et leur ordonna de faire le tour du Sanctuaire devant elle, ignorant superbement leur protestations. Pour corser l'entrainement, Darina décida d'en faire un parcours d'agilité en les harcelant d'attaques qu'ils devaient éviter tout en courant. Et pour bien leur manifester son agacement, elle utilisa le cosmos pour générer des jets de flamme. Ce n'était pas une technique qu'elle maîtrisait très bien, mais eux non plus et ils ne s'y attendaient pas comme le prouvèrent les jurons à peine retenus qu'elle entendait devant elle. Il lui sembla que le fond de culotte d'un des deux avait légèrement pris feu, ce qui la mit en joie. Elle comptait ses derniers moments à leur côtés, alors autant en profiter pour s'amuser un peu à leurs dépens. Quelle chance qu'ils ont progressé si vite. Si former un chevalier d'or prenait deux ou trois ans, il en fallait environ cinq pour un chevalier d'argent, et parfois dix ans pour un chevalier de bronze. Bien entendu, des exceptions existaient et elle-même avait mis cinq ans avant d'être jugée prête par son propre maître, mais les novices qui manifestaient un cosmos élevé s'avéraient être dans la plupart des cas de futurs apprentis de qualité qui apprendraient vite et bien. L'entrainement ne dura pas trop longtemps pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils avaient tous très faim et que faire trois fois le tour du Sanctuaire sans manger était très fatigant, ensuite parce que Darina se souvint que ce genre d'activité était peut-être déconseillé dans son état. Et puis aussi... il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient trop fatigués pour aujourd'hui. Pour une fois, elle les accompagna à la distribution du petit-déjeuner et fit la queue au milieu des novices et apprentis qui la regardèrent bizarrement jusqu'à qu'elle les effraie d'un simple "Bouh !". Oui, aujourd'hui elle allait profiter un peu de la vie. Ses apprentis la regardèrent s'éloigner avec perplexité.

- Vous allez pas manger dans l'arène ?  
- Et montrer mon visage à toute l'assistance ? Vous voulez qu'ils aient tous une crise cardiaque ? Mangez sans vous presser, les idiots.

Bigleux et Junior se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient cessé d'essayer de comprendre leur maître. Ils s'installèrent au milieu des gradins et dévorèrent leur petit déjeuner. Depuis leur dispute d'il y a deux mois, leurs relations étaient devenues plus fraiches. Ils ne se détestaient pas, mais il leur faudrait encore du temps pour se réconcilier. Et Bigleux passant désormais tout son temps libre aux côtés de son frère et de messire Galan, ça ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain. Bah ! Junior ne se sentait pas jaloux, ni spécialement vexé en fait. Ils avaient été contraints de passer leurs journées ensemble, et même si avant ça une certaine sympathie était passée entre les deux novices, ils n'en étaient pas vraiment des amis. Et puis au moins comme ça Bigleux voyait d'autres gens. Une fois leur petit déjeuner terminé, ils attendirent encore un peu pour guetter l'arrivée des filles novices et jauger le physique des unes et des autres, quoiqu'en toute discrétion pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes si tôt le matin, puis partirent retrouver Darina alors que les phalanges se reconstituaient pour leurs séances d'exercices. Il la retrouvèrent près des balneions, le masque laissant apercevoir une partie du menton.

- ... partira pas chette foutue miette, qu'est-che qu'ils ont foutu dans che tiropita ?  
- BOUH !

Darina sursauta et glissa du bout de colonne brisée sur lequel elle était assise pour terminer sur les fesses par terre. Après avoir rajusté son masque à la hâte, elle manifesta sa désapprobation par une gifle de bon aloi quant au fait d'effrayer son maître.

- Ça va pas non ? Bande de crétins ! J'aurais pu me blesser en tombant !  
- Peuh ! Fallait pas nous brûler le derrière tout à l'heure ! C'est déloyal d'utiliser une technique inconnue !  
- Tu raconteras ça plus tard à tes ennemis, je suis sûre que ça les fera beaucoup rire. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre... Et puis déjà vous me répondez pas ! Non mais ho ! Arrête de ricaner, Junior !

Cette dernière injonction n'étant pas suive d'effet, il lui fallut lever la main pour être obéie.

- Ah mais je sens que ça va être une journée mémorable, dites-donc ! ... Qu'est-ce qui sent comme ça ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui sent quoi ?  
- ... Mais c'est vous qui puez comme ça ?  
- On nous a fait faire trois fois le tour du Sanctuaire alors oui on a sué un peu, hein.  
- Mais vous êtes allé vous décrasser après l'entrainement d'hier ?  
- On était fatigués...  
- Et avant-hier ?  
- ... Les balneions étaient encore fermés pour entretien quand on est arrivé le soir.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai, j'aurais vraiment eu le droit à tout ce qui est possible ! C'était pas moi que les novices regardaient, c'était les deux putois qui m'accompagnaient, oui.  
- Oui ben on va y aller alors, mais vu qu'on va encore s'entrainer ça sert pas à grand chose.  
- Mmm. Prenez ça.

Darina jeta deux ballots de linge à ses apprentis qui les regardèrent avec l'air perplexe.

- C'est quoi ?  
- Deux tenues d'entrainement neuves. Vous vous décrassez copieusement, vous mettez ça, et vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous salir.  
- Pourquoi on prend pas simplement des tenues propres comme d'habitude ?  
- On doit voir le Pope, aujourd'hui.  
- On avait pas de tenues neuves, les autres fois !  
- T'occupe. Allez faire trempette, les moufettes ! Et n'ayez pas peur de frotter.

Les deux adolescents partirent se décrasser en bougonnant et en se demandant bien ce que le Pope leur voulait. Ils s'étaient tenus à carreau, depuis leur dispute, ce n'était donc probablement pas pour leur passer un savon. La seule autre explication qu'ils voyaient, c'était qu'une nouvelle mission les attendait. Bigleux se donnerait à cent pour cent si ça devait être le cas.

- Y a personne, aujourd'hui.  
- Normal, les gens viennent se laver avant de manger, puisque les entrainements commencent après.  
- Ah ouais. On devrait peut-être négocier avec Darina de commencer plus tard, comme ça on perdrait moins de temps.  
- Ouais, faut voir. De toute façon elle est jamais contente, alors elle trouvera sûrement une raison de crier.

Ils se séchèrent et revêtirent les tenues que Darina leur avait amené. Elles étaient d'un blanc immaculé, qui tranchait avec les couleurs passées de tuniques portées par d'innombrables personnes.

- Ça donnerait presque envie de faire la lessive, un blanc comme ça.  
- Bof, ça sera vite tâché. Et puis y a du personnel, pour ça.  
- Ouais mais j'aime pas prendre des vêtements quand je sais que quelqu'un d'autre les a porté la veille.  
- Ils doivent avoir la main lourde pour désinfecter et raccommoder tout ça.  
- Au moins on a pas chopé la gale jusque là.

Ils ressortirent et furent éblouis par le soleil qui venait de se lever. Darina les attendait tranquillement sur sa colonne.

- Ça y est, on sent tout bon, on est prêts pour transpirer une fois de plus !  
- Tant mieux.

Elle se leva et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils lui emboîtèrent donc le pas, mais s'étonnèrent en la voyant revenir vers l'arène.

- On change de lieu d'entrainement, aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans l'arène, ils furent saisis en voyant les gradins remplis de novices, d'apprentis, de gardes et de chevaliers. Aux places d'honneur se trouvaient le Pope et Gigas, entourés des anciens chevaliers d'or. Darina se dirigea au pied de ses anciens collègues, suivis par ses apprentis quelque peu déboussolés.

- Vous êtes en retard.  
- Je tenais à ce qu'ils soient un peu plus présentables.  
- C'est aussi bien. Savez-vous ce qui vous amène dans cette arène, jeunes gens ?  
- Heu... Pas trop, en fait. Grand Pope.  
- On est censé s'entrainer. Enfin c'est ce qu'on a compris.  
- D'une certaine manière, ce n'est pas faux. Votre maître a décidé de quitter sa fonction.  
- Hein ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Vous auriez pu nous le dire !  
- Ouais, c'est pas comme si on vivait avec vous depuis plus d'un an !  
- Il est de règle de ne pas prévenir ses apprentis s'ils sont en mesure de vous succéder. Et c'est bien entendu votre cas. Nous sommes ici réunis pour désigner le successeur de Darina, et vous deux, ses apprentis, allez devoir combattre pour nous aider à vous le déterminer.  
- Ah je savais que c'était louche, ces fringues neuves...  
- Junior !

Bigleux et Junior semblaient embêtés. Ils auraient préféré être prévenus. S'ils avaient su qu'ils s'affronteraient aujourd'hui... peut-être auraient-ils mangé plus ce matin. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, craignant l'annonce du Pope qui fit signe à Darina de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui. Junior remarqua subitement l'urne d'or qui se trouvait en haut d'un pilier. C'était donc pour de vrai, et c'était maintenant que ça se passait.

- Bien. Les combattants sont désormais seuls dans l'arène. Êtes-vous prêts ?  
- Moi je veux bien déclarer forfait !  
- La ferme, Junior !  
- Désolé, mais je retiendrais pas mes coups comme la dernière fois.  
- ... Je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi en quoi consistait l'épreuve.

Surpris, les apprentis regardèrent le Pope puis Darina qui se mit le visage dans les mains.

- Votre adversaire est derrière vous, débiles !

Ils se retournèrent en même temps et eurent tous deux la chair de poule en voyant la silhouette revêtue d'or qui se tenait derrière eux.

- Les chevaliers d'or sont l'élite du Sanctuaire, par conséquent vous ne pouvez affronter celui avec qui vous vous êtes entrainés, ni donc affronter votre maître pour prouver votre valeur. Il vous faudra terrasser Saga pour être reconnus dignes de devenir l'un d'entre eux. Le premier à lui faire toucher terre sera désigné vainqueur, celui qui retiendra ses coups subira les siens de plein fouet.  
- Mais il est en armure !  
- Et vous êtes deux, juste rééquilibrage. Maintenant, que le combat commence !

Saga les regardait avec l'air déçu. Ou affligé, c'est selon. Il ne semblait pas non plus spécialement réjoui d'être là.

- Vous pourriez vous mettre en garde, au moins... Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder la bouche béante, toi ?  
- Heu... c'est juste... il est super moche, ton casque...

Saga soupira et enleva ledit casque pour le jeter à Darina qui luttait pour ne pas pouffer de rire, encouragée en ce sens par un petit coup de pied discret du Pope.

- C'est bon, vous avez fini vos clown...

Une explosion souleva de la poussière. Bigleux était passé à l'attaque sans attendre, forçant Saga à sauter, plus pour éviter la poussière que par crainte d'être blessé. Ses deux adversaires avaient immédiatement intensifié leurs cosmos. Il fallait admettre qu'ils en avaient sous le pied, après savaient-ils s'en servir, ce serait probablement autre chose.

- Mmm, ce serait mieux de frapper autre chose que le sol.

À peine avait il finit sa phrase qu'une multitude de flèches de lumière se matérialisa et fonça en sa direction. Le Pope dressa instantanément une barrière afin de protéger l'assistance. Il avait vu de ses yeux les dégâts que cette attaque avait infligée au décor lorsque les deux apprentis s'étaient affrontés, et il avait conscience qu'elle était dangereuse pour la plupart des gens réunis dans les gradins. Saga ne semblait pas spécialement impressionné et les interceptait avec facilité.

- Ridicule. Et c'est avec ça que tu a dévasté la forêt ? Ce n'est...

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler, Bigleux l'attaqua. Sachant qu'il lui faudrait plus que des flèches pour vaincre un chevalier d'or confirmé, il avait enflammé son cosmos comme rarement auparavant, et concentré tout son potentiel au bout de son doigt et surtout dans ses pieds, avant de se lancer à une vitesse proche de celle de Darina lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère. Saga sentit le mouvement et perçut intuitivement le danger. Ce n'était qu'un doigt, mais la puissance de l'attaque et la rapidité d'exécution la rendait dangereuse. Celui-ci était le plus dangereux des deux. Saga pivota pour intercepter Bigleux, mais une nouvelle pluie de flèches jaillit du sol, suivie de multiples autres venant de Junior qui se déplaçait.

- J'veux pas d'armure, mais j'aime pas qu'on m'ignore... J'vais pas me retenir ! Je serais peut-être plus Pholos que Crotos, mais j'vais pas me laisser pisser dessus par un type avec un casque moche !  
- Avec une puissance aussi faible, ça ne rimera à rien. Argh !

Bigleux avait profité de cette diversion pour le prendre à revers et lui porter un attaque dans le dos, l'envoyant voler contre le mur érigé par le Pope.

- Je reconnais que vous êtes inventifs et même distrayants, mais tout ça manque de p...

Junior avait porté sa puissance à son paroxysme et créa un ouragan de flèches lumineuses qui cloua au sol Bigleux comme Saga.

- Aïe ! C'est pas moi ton adversaire, ducon !

Mais Junior continuait à décocher ses flèches dans toutes les directions afin de leur donner des trajectoires différentes. Saga semblait énervé, désormais.

- Ça picote un peu, c'est vrai, mais c'est pas ça qui va me vaincre. Ha !

Faisant appel au septième sens, Saga augmenta la rapidité de ses contres et parvint à dégager un espace vital lui permettant de mieux percevoir son environnement. Junior était effectivement très rapide et s'il n'avait pas eu en face de lui un adversaire en armure d'or, peut-être aurait-il pu vaincre. Mais pour l'instant il ne faisait que multiplier les piqures de moustiques. Bigleux avait semble-t-il bondi très haut dans le ciel et concentré son cosmos pour lancer une autre attaque. Saga évita de peu l'avalanche de coups surpuissants, mais se mit à sourire.

- Vous êtes vraiment amusants, tous les deux. C'est dommage que vous ayez fait perdre tout ce temps à votre maître. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que le Sanctuaire verra un nouv... urgh !

Bigleux s'était matérialisé devant lui et semblait furieux.

- Personne ne m'empêchera d'atteindre mon but, même si je dois ramper pour ça !

Un seul coup fit violemment reculer Saga en laissant deux sillons au sol.

- Pas mal, mais pas suffis...  
- J't'ai dit de pas m'ignorer !

Junior, a bonne distance des deux autres, avait arrêté sa pluie de flèches et concentrait toutes ses forces dans une seule et unique flèche, poussant le Pope à intensifier son propre cosmos pour augmenter la résistance de son mur. Saga regarda la flèche avec incrédulité.

- Mais ça sert à rien, c'est super lent ton truc, je l'ai déjà vu en plus !

Junior lança son attaque, ce qui fit à peine lever les yeux au ciel à Saga, qui se mit néanmoins en garde. Il allait encaisser ce coup pour bien montrer que malgré sa puissance il ne représentait aucun danger pour lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'est que Junior lui en décoche un deuxième d'un autre angle et en préparait un troisième en fonçant vers lui, imité par Bigleux qui comptait bien profiter de l'attaque pour coincer son adversaire.

- Vraiment pas subtil... Vu que tu as tout donné, autant me débarrasser de toi.

Levant les bras, Saga intensifia son cosmos et ouvrit une brèche au moment où les attaques de Junior allait l'atteindre.

- _Another dimension_ !

Bigleux et Junior se retrouvèrent à flotter dans le vide, entourés de corps célestes dont la masse détourna les coups de Junior.

- Bon voyage. Vous n'étiez pas faits pour être mes égaux.

Saga rejoignit l'espace normal. Si pour le commun des mortels il ne s'était écoulé que le temps de cligner des yeux, pour les membres du Sanctuaire les plus aguerris, le combat avait été d'une intensité et d'une rapidité incroyable. Mais la majorité de l'assistance n'avait vu qu'une succession d'éclairs et d'explosions assourdissantes qui avaient fait trembler le sol. L'absence de réaction générale montrait que presque personne n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Saga marcha doucement en direction des places d'honneur.

- Je crains que la succession de Darina ne soit plus difficile que prévue, Grand Pope.  
- Pff, t'es pas seulement lèche-cul, t'es aussi orgueilleux, toi ! Tu devrais pas tourner le dos à ton adversaire.

Saga se retourna vivement. Bigleux était sorti seul de la dimension dans laquelle il l'avait plongée. Soit.

- Ce n'est pas souvent que quelqu'un réussit à quitter la dimension où je l'ai jeté.  
- Ça ne doit pas être souvent que tu affrontes quelqu'un de ton niveau. Enfin, pas qu'il soit particulièrement remarquable non plus. ... Je vois que Junior n'a pas pu en sortir seul. Au moins je n'ai plus à me retenir pour ne pas le blesser.  
- Ah ? Mais il ne fallait pas, c'est offensant pour lui, tu sais.  
- Toi par contre, ça ne me dérange pas de t'offenser.

Saga allait répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa en sentant le cosmos de Bigleux atteindre des sommets. Celui-ci faisait maintenant appel au septième sens, et si ça ne ressemblait pas au cosmos brutal et démesuré de son compagnon, c'en était bien plus inquiétant.

- Belle arrogance. Voyons donc ce dont tu es capable.  
- Ce dont je suis capable ? Avec le septième sens on peut tout faire.

Bigleux se mit en garde. Saga eut de soudaines sueurs froides et adopta une posture de défense. Après tout, ce n'était pas un vrai combat.

- Met-moi donc à terre si tu le peux.  
- J'y compte bien.

Le cosmos de Bigleux se déchaina, donnant la chair de poule à tous ceux qui pouvaient le sentir. Le sol de l'arène se mit à trembler brutalement et se fissura en une multitude de blocs qui volèrent dans les airs, déstabilisant Saga.

- La terre !

Un vent, plutôt un ouragan, se déchaina dans l'arène, les rafales poussant les roches dans toutes les directions. Saga avait beaucoup de mal à rester debout.

- L'air !  
- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ç...

Saga vola contre le mur maintenu par le Pope et ne distingua qu'à peine l'infinité de boules lumineuses qui s'abattirent sur lui en le figeant en l'air. La douleur était intense, malgré la protection de l'armure d'or, mais il réussit à parer les derniers coups, avant de se rendre compte que son adversaire avait bondi au dessus de lui.

- LA FLÈCHE !

Un trait lumineux le précipita violemment au sol avant que les roches ne retombent sur lui. Bigleux retomba également, tituba un peu mais revint vers le Pope.

- Est-ce qu'on peut considérer que je l'ai mis à terre ?

L'assistance regarda en direction de Saga et le vit s'extraire difficilement de sous une dalle brisée. Son air hirsute et déboussolé était suffisamment éloquent. Il saignait du nez et avait dû perdre une dent car du sang lui coulait aussi sur le menton. Trébuchant, il retomba sur ses fesses.

- Je peux passer à la vitesse supérieure si vous trouvez que ce n'était pas assez.

Saga leva immédiatement la main pour signifier qu'en ce qui le concernait, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Le Pope se tourna vers Darina puis vers Gigas, puis se leva afin de s'adresser au Sanctuaire réuni.

- Athéna a reconnu en lui un de ses nouveaux chevaliers ! Il reçoit donc en gage l'armure sacrée qui était celle de son maître. Jeune homme ! Laisse-moi te mettre en garde : cette armure ne peut être portée que pour servir la justice, jamais pour servir ses ambitions ou combats personnels. Ne l'oublie pas. Maintenant, félicitons ce nouveau serviteur d'Athéna.  
- Un instant !  
- Oui Darina ?  
- Avant de nous réjouir, j'exige que Saga le vaincu me ramène mon autre apprenti.

Saga était également revenu auprès du Pope légèrement plié en deux.

- Une bien cruelle façon de parler de celui qui n'a fait qu'obéir à son Pope, Darina.  
- M'en fous. Magne.  
- Je comprends mieux le sens de certaines phrases de feu mon maître à votre sujet... Fort bien.

Saga rouvrit la brèche dimensionnelle dans laquelle il avait précipité Junior et se concentra pour le localiser. Après deux longues minutes d'attente, il dut s'avouer bredouille.

- Je ne le sens pas. Soit il est décédé dans cette autre dimension, mais j'en doute, soit il a pu en sortir par lui-même.  
- Quoi ?  
- Il dit vrai, Darina. Je ne sens pas la moindre trace de cosmos. Pas même le cosmos résiduel que laisse un chevalier après sa mort.  
- Oh. Bon. Tant pis, alors. Il reviendra bien assez vite.

Très vite, les gradins se vidèrent pour que leurs occupants puissent approcher le nouveau chevalier d'or, surtout un petit garçon qui n'avait pas bien vu ce qui s'était passé parce que ça allait trop vite mais qui était très fier quand même de son grand frère. Comme c'était malgré tout un grand événement, le Pope décréta que le reste de la journée serait chômé et qu'un repas collectif aurait lieu le midi même. Bigleux n'eut pas l'occasion de parler à son maître qui s'était du reste volatilisée, et l'assistance le monopolisa. Il était vraiment le héros du jour. Il s'excusa à Saga pour la violence de ses coups, et ce dernier lui fit signe que ce n'était rien et que ça faisait partie de l'épreuve. Pourtant Bigleux eut l'impression que son adversaire était encore contrarié mais s'efforçait de le dissimuler. Le repas fut tout aussi animé, nonobstant les soupirs de Gigas quant au coût de ces festivités exceptionnelles. Darina réapparut à ses côtés alors qu'il mangeait.

- Vous étiez où ?  
- On a parcouru le Sanctuaire avec Dionys pour voir si on trouvait pas Junior, mais on a pas pu mettre la main dessus. Va savoir où il est retombé cet abruti...  
- ... Vous auriez pu nous le dire.  
- ... Non, je n'en avais pas le droit.  
- Vous allez partir ?  
- Oui. On ne peut pas rester chevalier toute sa vie, sinon on meurt jeune. Et moi... j'ai d'autres choses de prévues.  
- Quand est-ce que vous partez ?  
- J'avais promis de partir juste après l'épreuve, mais je partirais demain matin rien que pour emmerder Gigas.  
- Le contraire aurait été décevant de votre part, petite garce insolente !  
- Moi aussi je vous aime bien, sale vieux con. Vous me manquerez presque.

Gigas haussa les épaules mais un sourire discret apparut brièvement sur ses lèvres. Une fois le repas terminé, Darina demanda à son apprenti de la suivre.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
- Je vais te donner ta dernière leçon.

Darina l'emmena jusqu'à la salle d'or où l'armure avait été ramenée. Darina sortit plusieurs objets d'un coffre et montra à Bigleux comment pratiquer un rituel à Athéna.

- Ça sert vraiment à quelque chose ?  
- Les dieux sont une réalité, ce rituel permet de signaler que le Sanctuaire les reconnait et les respecte. Plus prosaïquement, le sang versé sur l'urne créé un lien entre l'armure et son porteur. Désormais, l'armure viendra à ton aide où que tu sois dans le monde. Prends-en soin et traite là comme une amie. Les armures sont vivantes et conservent la mémoire de leurs anciens porteurs. Quand tu la porteras à ton tour, la symbiose fera que des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les tiens afflueront dans ton esprit.  
- Quels genre de souvenirs ? J'ai pas envie de me souvenir de ce que vous faisiez avec Dionys !  
- Ah, mais quel que soit le contexte, tu arrives à sortir une connerie monumentale, c'est pas vrai, ça ! J'ai jamais porté mon armure pour... ah si, c'est arrivé une fois, tiens... même que c'était pas facile parce...  
- Non non non ! Je veux pas savoir !  
- Oui bon... Bon ben moi j'ai pas eu ce genre de souvenirs, c'était plutôt des techniques utilisées par mes prédécesseurs, des trucs comme ça. Je crois que l'armure sent quand tu es en difficulté et essaie de t'aider dans ces cas là. Enfin voilà. Bon, maintenant faut pas oublier de nettoyer sinon le Pope va gueuler parce que c'est crade. La fenêtre de son bureau est juste derrière donc il peut voir ce qui se passe ici.  
- Il a un bureau ? Pourquoi on va dans la salle du trône, alors ?  
- Pour le décorum, tout ça. Le Pope il s'en fout un peu mais ça permet de rappeler qu'on est pas une administration.

Une fois le nettoyage de l'urne terminée, Darina et son successeur redescendirent calmement les escaliers. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais expliqué le fonctionnement de sa Maison à ses apprentis, et expliqua à Bigleux la conduite à tenir en cas de guerre, puis ils reprirent leur chemin.

- Normalement t'es censé maintenir la baraque en état.  
- Mais je suis pas maçon, moi !  
- Je sais. Avant on se transmettait ce genre de métiers en plus de la formation de chevalier, mais Bos est parti, Dionys va me suivre, donc à mon avis ça va se délabrer assez vite. Tu feras attention aux colonnes avant et après ta maison, dès qu'il y a une tempête elle se cassent la gueule et bloquent le passage. On arrête pas de réparer, mais c'est plus la pierre d'origine, c'est la pierre qu'on trouve au Sanctuaire, ça tient pas la durée, c'est de la merde.

Ils revinrent finalement à leur maison et mangèrent ensemble un dernier repas. Junior ne refit pas surface, ce qui inquiéta Darina. Le lendemain matin, elle rassembla ses maigres possessions personnelles et se rendit à l'intendance, où on lui remit une petite somme d'argent ainsi que des vêtements civils. Dionys l'attendait à la sortie, ainsi que le Pope et Gigas qui venait d'apprendre que Darina était en réalité enceinte et que Dionys était le père. L'information semblait difficile à digérer, mais tant pis pour lui. Bigleux fut chargé de les escorter jusqu'à la lisière du domaine, et Dionys renouvela ses adieux à ses amis. Darina, fidèle à elle-même, partait sans se retourner. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la forêt, ils virent arriver Junior, totalement épuisé.

- ... atterri... Afrique... parti... mauvaise... direction... crevé...  
- Je vois ça, oui. Bigleux est officiellement devenu mon successeur. Pas trop déçu ?  
- ... non... m'en fous... t'y as... pété la gueule ?  
- Un peu. Il était pas à fond, de toute façon.

Darina rit légèrement puis enleva son masque et le lui tendit. Ses deux apprentis la dévisagèrent avec gêne et curiosité.

- En fait, je crois que vous auriez pu l'enlever dès le départ, ça n'aurait rien changé...  
- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?  
- Rien, rien.  
- Mmm, c'est ça. Oh, une dernière chose, en tant que chevalier, tu as le droit de te choisir un nouveau nom, ou de reprendre celui que tes parents t'ont donné.  
- C'était quoi votre surnom, au fait ?  
- ... Elles m'appelaient Pétasse. Au début j'aimais bien mais j'ai fini par changer. Bon. On va essayer de s'installer à Afidnès, alors si vous passez par là un jour... Soyez sages, les débiles ! Peut-être que je vous laisserais voir mon enfant...

Darina se retourna et repartit pour qu'ils ne voient pas ses yeux humides. Dionys les salua à son tour puis lui embraya le pas en portant leurs affaires.

- Ça fait drôle, hein ?  
- Ouais. Tu vas changer de nom ?  
- ... Y avait cette histoire que ma mère nous racontait quand on était petits. Elle nous disait qu'on était l'air frais qui lui permettait de respirer.  
- Et donc ?

Bigleux s'avança et mit ses mains autour de sa bouche puis cria en direction de la forêt.

- Aiolos ! C'est le nom que je vais prendre !

Quelques secondes plus tard, une réponse lui parvint au loin.

- C'est pourri ! Tu me fous la honte !

Le nouveau chevalier d'or rit doucement puis sécha les larmes qui lui venaient. Junior aussi semblait affecté par ce départ soudain qui changeait leurs vies.

- Et sinon... t'as pas quelque chose à bouffer ? Je crève de faim.


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Junior soupirait. Il avait beau frotter, ça ne partait pas. Foutu mioche, il aurait quand même pu courir plus vite vers les toilettes plutôt que de se vider comme ça. Ou aller derrière un rocher, c'était pas ça qui manquait. C'était la quatrième fois que ça lui tombait dessus cette semaine. C'était toujours pareil après l'arrivée d'une nouvelle phalange. Les novices changeaient d'alimentation, de style de vie, étaient stressés... Pour un peu qu'ils mangent un peu trop de légumes et boum, ça partait tout seul. Et qui c'est qui se chargeait de l'intendance, c'était bibi ! Plus d'une fois au cours de ces trois dernières années, il s'était dit qu'il avait peut-être fait le mauvais choix. La vie de garde lui avait semblé tellement agréable par rapport à celle d'apprenti. Elle comprenait moins de coups, c'est vrai. Mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus de tâches peu ragoûtantes... Bon sang, s'il avait su qu'il nettoierait la merde des autres, il aurait pulvérisé Bigleux beaucoup plus tôt. Enfin maintenant c'était trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait choisi, pas de retour en arrière possible. C'était peut-être aussi bien, allez savoir.

Après que Bigleux - ah non, pardon, il fallait dire Aiolos maintenant... - après qu'il avait obtenu son armure, Junior pensait se la couler douce. Tu parles, mon con ! La discipline des gardes était encore pire. Debout à six heures, sept quand on avait fait le service de garde en soirée (midi quand on montait la garde de nuit, une fois par mois, certes). Et on ne finissait au plus tôt que douze heures plus tard, avec des repas pris sur le pouce, tout en surveillant des mômes qui pleuraient ou se battaient régulièrement... Il s'attendait à l'inverse, mais bien entendu les gardes plus vieux en faisaient de moins en moins en arguant de leur ancienneté et puis... Il était quelque peu tombé du ciel en découvrant que la charge de travail était aussi intense parce qu'il y avait moins de gardes que de candidats recalés. Certains mouraient, certes, mais la quasi-totalité des novices filles finissaient par apprendre l'existence de la règle qui interdisaient la présence de femme enceinte au Sanctuaire. Un excellent moyen de s'en faire expulser, donc. Au-delà de dix-sept ans, les rangs des femmes au service d'Athéna s'estompaient considérablement avec parfois le départ de jeunes pères désorientés qui, eux, n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cette règle et se retrouvaient chargés de famille sans avoir bien compris comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Et ce qui restait de recalées préférait souvent servir en cuisine ou au palais du Pope que continuer à s'entraîner.

Tous les travaux sales et physiques revenaient donc aux gardes. Entretien des bâtiments, lessive, transports des marchandises, lutte contre les incendies, soins aux malades, en plus du service de garde et du maintien de l'ordre. Bref, les recalés devenus gardes se retrouvaient harassés de travail et étaient globalement déconsidérés. Des individus dont chevaliers et apprentis ne connaissaient plus les noms, et dont pas grand monde ne se souciait, en fait. Ils étaient là, ils faisaient fonctionner le Sanctuaire depuis des temps immémoriaux, et si on leur fichait globalement la paix du point de vue militaire, on ne les considérait que comme de la main d'œuvre corvéable à merci. Les gardes étaient, dans l'ensemble, assez désabusés et prenaient les choses avec philosophie, du moins pendant un certain temps. Les suicides n'étaient pas rares, et diminuaient encore les effectifs tout en atteignant le moral du groupe. Et puis, il fallait être honnête, presque tous avaient espéré avoir droit à un peu d'affection après leurs années de formation, mais comme il ne restait plus beaucoup de femmes et qu'elles n'étaient pas forcément intéressés... Les journées semblaient parfois bien longues. Oh, oui, le Pope lui avait dit de continuer à s'entrainer car si Bigleux venait à disparaître prématurément il serait peut-être appelé à le remplacer, mais cette perspective lui semblait totalement improbable.

La situation au Sanctuaire était bien moins tendue aujourd'hui que lorsqu'il était apprenti, pas moins de neuf jeunes venaient d'être admis parmi les chevaliers d'or. Des merdeux de douze ou treize ans. Qui lui donnaient des ordres, en plus ! Surtout celui de la quatrième Maison, mais le petit jardinier était pas mal dans son genre non plus. Hélas pour eux, Junior n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et avait fait voler quelques dents dans les premières semaines qui suivirent leurs nominations. Le Pope avait été sympa et lui avait donné raison car lui-même reconnaissait que leur absence de maturité les rendait difficiles à contrôler. Ils auraient tous dû attendre leurs quinze ans avant d'être admis dans l'ordre mais un retour de la grippe avait eu raison de leurs maîtres, anciens chevaliers aux organismes déjà très fragilisés. Fallait s'y attendre, de toute façon, plus de médecins au Sanctuaire ça voulait dire plus de vaccins... Enfin il paraissait que ça s'agitait dehors depuis qu'un destroyer de la marine s'était réfugié en Italie et que les étudiants de l'université d'Athènes avaient fait grève. Personne ne regretterait ce gouvernement. Après, le Sanctuaire s'entendrait-il avec un éventuel nouveau régime ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

- Tain mais ça part pas, qu'est-ce qu'il a bouffé pour faire un truc pareil ?  
- Te plains pas, tu préfères nettoyer les tenues des filles ?  
- J'en ai aussi dans mon tas, hein.  
- Hein ? Ah nan mais si les radasses respectent plus l'accord, on va commencer à réclamer les postes en cuisine aussi, y a pas de raison !  
- Non je pense que ça doit être une erreur de tri, elles font toujours super gaffe d'habitude. Je pense qu'il y en a une qui a mis une tunique plutôt qu'un justaucorps, pour une fois, et ça s'est retrouvé là.  
- Ah bon. Ouais enfin, c'est dégueu quand même.  
- D'où que ça sorte c'est dégueu...

Le groupe de gardes continuait à frotter intensément dans l'eau savonneuse. Le silence leur était agréable. Crier sur les novices était fatiguant, autant que de voir ces pauvres gamins pleurer. Au moins ils étaient à l'abri du soleil et pouvaient rester assis ou se lever suivant ce qu'ils préféraient.

- Je crois que je vais le faire à la cendre après, ça fait que me retarder.  
- Encore heureux qu'on s'occupe pas des caleçons...  
- Et pourtant qu'est-ce qu'on en achète, de ces trucs. J'avais pas l'impression qu'il y en avait autant, avant.  
- C'est parce que tu voyais pas les arrivages. Tous les ans on se retrouve avec je sais pas combien de kilos de chiffons qu'on fait retravailler à l'extérieur. Je crois qu'on perd dix pour cent de la masse.  
- ... Les caleçons qu'on reçoit c'est pas des neufs ?  
- Ben non, faut limiter les coûts, hein ! La moitié des vêtements revient en presque neuf, on a une partie qui revient sous la forme de chiffons ou de bandages et le reste le blanchisseur le garde pour faire du rembourrage de matelas ou de siège, je crois. Comme ça on a pas à dépenser des milliers de drachmes tous les ans.

Junior soupira en continuant le reste du tas, ne s'interrompant que pour remettre du bois sous la grande cuve autour de laquelle ils s'activaient tous. Cet après-midi il serait chargé de la réception et du rangement des fruits et légumes, puis il allait relayer l'équipe du pressoir pour continuer la production d'huile, et enfin il aurait un exercice à surveiller avant de monter le guet pendant la soirée. Ah et puis on lui demanderait sûrement de profiter de sa garde pour remplir des papiers, parce que Junior il a une belle écriture et que Gigas il peut pas tout faire tout seul alors si vous pouviez prendre une partie des tâches les plus simples... Une vie merveilleuse, effectivement. Il aimerait bien partir. Se lever un matin et juste franchir la limite du domaine pour ne plus en revenir. Mais pour aller où ? Il n'avait plus de famille depuis bien longtemps, il n'avait aucune connaissance particulière, et le Sanctuaire traiterait probablement ça avec la plus extrême rigueur. Le Pope avait beau avoir la réputation d'être très compréhensif, il ne fermait pas les yeux sur tout. Enfin... il fermait plus volontairement les yeux si on avait une armure sur le dos. Il avait bien accepté que Bigleux prenne la relève du maître de son frère quand ce dernier était mort. C'était touchant, mais Junior avait été gentiment encouragé à aller dormir ailleurs. Il avait été très poli, mais il avait bien compris que sa présence n'était plus souhaitée dans la maison du nouveau chevalier d'or. Pff. Dire qu'il y a quelques années... Bah, peu importait. Il n'était pas si attaché que ça à cette maison, après tout.

- Hé, Monobras, il reste encore beaucoup de choses ?  
- Non, juste un tas.  
- Bon ben dépêche-toi de tout mettre à sécher, comme ça ça avancera le travail.  
- Ok.

Depuis qu'il avait perdu son bras après sa "petite bêtise", l'ancien apprenti aspirant à l'armure d'or du Lion avait changé de caractère. Il était devenu beaucoup moins jovial et beaucoup plus posé. Son handicap l'empêchait d'exercer bien des tâches, mais il s'efforçait de se rendre utile, et de faire oublier son dérapage passé. Il semblait ne pas en vouloir à Bigleux, qui était du reste navré d'avoir dû lui infliger ça. Ces deux-là partageaient la même affection pour leurs cadets et le même souhait de les protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Junior avait quand même trouvé que c'était particulièrement crétin de tenter une stupidité de ce genre pour sauver quelqu'un qui était visiblement à l'article de la mort. Enfin bon. Ça ne le regardait pas, chacun était libre de faire ses choix.

La matinée se poursuivit aussi calmement que d'habitude, monotone et laborieuse. Les novices s'endurcissaient, les apprentis s'entrainaient, les gardes trimaient, seuls les chevaliers en titre se permettaient de feignasser, Gigas rouspétait. Le repas de midi fut l'occasion de recevoir du courrier, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement à Junior. C'était une lettre de Darina qui leur donnait quelques nouvelles. Elle leur avait écrit une ou deux fois après son départ, puis était partie dans une autre région de Grèce. Elle avait apparemment eu des soucis à cause de son ancienne appartenance au Sanctuaire, et à cause de ses origines bulgares. Il avait été question de l'expulser, mais le Pope avait fait verser une certaine somme d'argent pour que le gouvernement la laisse tranquille. C'était assez admirable de voir une bande de nuls corrompus forcer la main du représentant d'Athéna. Saga et Bigleux avaient une nouvelle fois incité le Pope à intervenir contre ce régime qui leur causait tant de tord, mais il s'en tenait à sa ligne de neutralité et n'avait agi pour aider Darina que parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ceux qui l'avaient autrefois servi se faire harceler quand ils quittaient le domaine. Apparemment, elle élevait maintenant son fils à Athènes en donnant des cours de langues étrangères, et Dionys était devenu employé à la télévision publique. Comme quoi, servir Athéna menait à tout. En tout cas l'enfant était très laid. Il irait porter le courrier à Bigleux avant d'aller monter le guet, ça serait rapide puisqu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire. Il devait sûrement être en train d'entrainer son frère en forêt ou dieu sait où, à l'heure actuelle. Si Junior l'avait voulu, il aurait pu en être certain en faisant appel au cosmos, mais depuis son épreuve il avait à peu près cessé de l'utiliser et ses perceptions s'émoussaient progressivement, signe que des entrainement perpétuels aiguisaient les sens. De toute façon, ils étaient entre frères et entre chevaliers d'or, alors autant ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires.

Alors qu'il finissait de manger, une petite boulette de papier lui atterrit sur les genoux. Ah, madame avait besoin de ses services. Contrairement à beaucoup de gardes, Junior avait une relation qu'il qualifierait de stable. Une apprentie l'avait trouvé suffisamment à son goût pour se glisser dans son lit une nuit, et depuis ils se rendaient visite à intervalles réguliers. La relation était néanmoins purement physique, car ils n'avaient pas envie de partager plus, et ne trouveraient probablement rien à partager du tout. Ça leur allait bien comme ça, et Junior ne voyait pas de raison d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Après avoir passé un moment aussi intense que dépourvu de passion, chacun repartit à ses activités plus détendu. Junior avait entendu dire qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un d'autre, mais il se moquait bien de savoir si c'était vrai. Il se dirigea vers l'intendance en passant au pied des Maisons zodiacales et croisa le jeune Angelo à qui il fit un croche-pied pour le remercier d'avoir mis le feu à son lit l'avant-veille. Il devait lui reconnaitre une certaine ténacité, et le garçon semblait s'amuser de ce genre de relations. Ignorant les cris de rage provenant de la flaque de boue derrière lui, Junior continua sa route.

* * *

Les dalles étaient à peine chaudes. Même s'il faisait plus de vingt degrés sous le soleil de mai, l'altitude et le vent les rafraichissaient. Cela faisait longtemps. Certaines fissures n'avaient pas été réparées, mais il était plus probables qu'elles étaient juste réapparues. Toujours ce défaut structurel. Année après année les mêmes réparations étaient faites, mais ça ne servirait à rien car c'était un problème d'équilibre. Enfin. Au moins ça ne tombait pas, ça ne faisait que pencher très légèrement. Il fallait le savoir pour le remarquer. Ça datait de quand ils avaient creusé la montagne pour installer la prison, lui semblait-il. Avec le temps, le poids de l'édifice avait provoqué un léger affaissement des tunnels situés des dizaines de mètres en-dessous, et le sommet de la montagne en avait été affecté. Les autres bâtiments semblaient moins bien entretenus, ce qui était contrariant. De ci-de là on pouvait apercevoir quelques colonnes brisées ou qui penchaient dangereusement. Il n'y avait pas d'allée couverte, mais disons plutôt qu'on ne l'avait pas reconstruite après sa première destruction. Par contre les linteaux ornés qui reliaient les colonnes avaient aussi presque totalement disparus... En se rapprochant de la corniche, on avait une vision dégagée sur tout le Sanctuaire. Les arènes n'étaient pas en bon état. Les balneion non plus. Ni les bâtiments communs. Quant aux habitations visibles, elles n'avaient aucun cachet. Reconstruites à la va-vite, apparemment. Mais... où étaient les fontaines ? Peut-être qu'en se déplaçant un peu sur le coté on pouvait les apercevoir. Ah non. Il lui semblait juste voir le scintillement du petit ruisseau qui servait autrefois à faire boire les chevaux. Ils avaient supprimé les fontaines... Et le mur d'enceinte, aussi ! Il n'en restait apparemment que quelques éléments épars, une ou deux tours d'observation, ultimes survivantes de fortins qui se trouvaient là autrefois. Eh bien... ça n'était pas encourageant. Tiens, c'était quoi cet oiseau bizarre ? ... Pas un oiseau, ça. Ça laissait des trainées blanches derrière... Étrange.

Un éternuement vint. Forcément, l'air était frais et avec des vêtements légers comme ça... L'habitude reviendrait. Snif ? Ça sentait la nourriture. Quelqu'un faisait frire quelque chose. Mmm, ça faisait tellement envie, ça lui aurait presque donné envie d'y aller comme ça. C'était tentant, en fait. Pourquoi s'embêter à chaque fois, franchement, on pouvait se le demander. Est-ce qu'ils s'embêtaient à ça, les autres ? Non. ... Autant éviter de se comparer à eux. Dis-donc, qu'est-ce que ça sentait bon, ça lui donnait l'eau à la bouche, rho là là. Bon, il fallait se décider, là. On faisait quoi ? On descend, on continue comme prévu ? Parce qu'un chausson aux légumes c'était délicieux et ça faisait longtemps qu...

- Oh !

Voilà, on débarquait à peine et on commençait à perdre la tête avec tous ces stimulis, encore un peu et on en oublierait presque pourquoi on était là. Oui, c'était bien pour ça qu'il ne fallait pas faire comme les autres, il fallait repartir de zéro pour que la nostalgie et l'insouciance ne prennent pas le dessus. En faisant comme d'habitude on se réhabituait à tout ça et on y faisait moins attention. C'était bien pour ça qu'il l'avait nommé responsable du lieu, pour son attachement à toutes ces choses, mais il suffisait de relâcher sa vigilance et on risquait d'oublier tout le reste. Et puis surtout, les souffrances à venir seraient telles qu'il faudrait les subir comme ils le feraient. Allez allez ! Il ne fallait pas traîner ! Zou ! Il fallait se déshabiller, heureusement que personne ne venait là. Nouvel éternuement, le vent froid sur certains endroits de l'anatomie c'était vraiment atroce. Bon, euh... comment il fallait faire, déjà ? Ah oui. Intensifier son cosmos et se concentrer.

* * *

Junior déchargeait les mules, et transportait les sacs d'oignons vers l'intendance. C'était quand même pas mal ces nouvelles serres qu'ils avaient installé à Rodorio, ça permettait de faire pousser des trucs plus tôt et plus vite qu'avant. Dommage que ça ne marche pas pour les arbres fruit...

- Putain !

Junior tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Il n'était pas le seul, de nombreux gardes étaient aussi dans ce cas, seul deux novices restaient debout en les regardant avec l'air inquiet. Un cosmos d'une puissance inouïe venait d'inonder tout le Sanctuaire. Jamais Junior n'avait ressenti une chose pareille, pas même chez Darina quand elle était dans une colère noire. C'était... inhumain. Lui, ancien apprenti d'un chevalier d'or, se sentait misérable insecte devant ce déferlement de puissance. C'était incommensurable. Et ça venait de s'arrêter brutalement, laissant l'ensemble du Sanctuaire totalement hébété. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, la grande horloge s'alluma.

- Oh merde. Oh merde ! Guerre sainte !

Junior ne sut qui venait de crier ceci, mais une chose était certaine, tout le monde se mit à courir vers les armureries et se précipita, en fonction du lieu où il était, vers l'escalier des douze Maisons, ou les entrées du Sanctuaire. Junior arriva au pied de la Maison du Bélier. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'armures sacrées à la fois. Tout ceux qui portaient un titre de chevalier avaient revêtu les leurs dans l'instant. Il y aperçu le jeune garçon qui venait d'être désigné gardien de la première Maison. Il avait revêtu son armure d'or, sans doute pour la première fois et leur fit signe de ne pas approcher. Il s'efforçait d'avoir l'air assuré, mais on pouvait voir qu'il tremblait un peu. Et c'était le cas. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux longs tentait de masquer sa nervosité et essayait de contacter son maître par télépathie.

- _Zhiwön_ ! _Zhiwön kungo_ ! Que se passe-t-il ? Que dois-je faire ?  
- Pas maintenant, Mutig ! _Chog chog re_ !  
- Oui, _kungo_.

Shion, malgré son âge, courait comme un dératé. Ce cosmos, cette sensation ! Il n'avait senti ça qu'au côté d'une seule et unique personne. Son vieux cœur battait si fort qu'il craignait de faire un malaise. Shion arriva devant la statue de sa maîtresse et s'arrêta enfin, hébété. Elle était là, enfin. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Athéna était revenue. Elle était si petite, un vrai ange. Sentant le courant d'air froid, Shion déchira immédiatement un pan de sa robe pour envelopper la déesse.

- Soyez la bienvenue en votre domaine, ô Athéna ! _Lha gyalo_ ! Ah ! Quelle tristesse de vieillir...

Luttant contre sa hanche douloureuse et son souffle difficile, Shion se redressa, tituba légèrement, et repartit précipitamment en direction du palais. Il se dirigea dans un coin de la salle du trône et tira frénétiquement sur un cordon pour appeler des serviteurs. Aussitôt, des gardes accoururent.

- Que personne n'entre dans cette salle. Allez immédiatement me chercher, heu... heu... les chevaliers de l'Aigle et... heu... d'Ophiuchus. Priorité absolue !  
- Grand Pope ? S'agit-il vraiment de...  
- Plus tard, Gigas ! Organisez immédiatement la défense du Sanctuaire, contactez tous les chevaliers hors du domaine et avertissez-les que j'ai proclamé l'état d'urgence.  
- Bien monsieur !

Shion s'installa sur son trône et dressa une barrière de protection autour de lui et d'Athéna. Son cœur battait si fort, quelle épreuve ! Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, deux femmes en armure arrivèrent haletantes dans la salle du trône. Shion ordonna de verrouiller la salle pendant que les femmes s'agenouillaient devant lui.

- Nous sommes à votre service, Grand Pope !  
- Athéna est enfin revenue au Sanctuaire, comme vous l'avez certainement ressenti.  
- C'était donc bien ça ? Quelle puissance terr...  
- Désormais, vous serez chargées toutes deux de vous occuper de notre déesse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se défendre par elle-même, vous serez ses mères de substitution, vous résiderez uniquement au palais, lui apprendrez tout ce qui lui sera nécessaire, soignerez son corps, et serez l'ultime rempart contre un ennemi si tous les autres gardes, chevaliers et moi-même venions à mourir. Vous ne répondrez qu'à moi et ne prendrez d'ordre que de moi. Tout contact avec le reste du Sanctuaire est proscrit pour le moment. Si vous avez une objection, veuillez me la signifier immédiatement, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Les deux femmes se regardèrent à travers leurs masques et répondirent qu'elles n'avaient aucune objection. Shion leva sa barrière de protection, et vint déposer Athéna dans les bras du chevalier de l'Aigle dont les mains tremblaient.

- Elle est si... si petite !  
- Athéna a toujours émis le souhait de partager le sort de l'humanité qu'elle défend depuis l'ère mythologique. Être élevée comme une humaine la rapproche de nous et lui rappelle pourquoi elle le fait. Vous pouvez ôter vos masques.  
- Mais...  
- Privilège de votre nouveau statut. Athéna ne peut-être touchée que par le Pope en fonction ou les femmes qui la servent. Vous n'êtes donc plus tenues de dissimuler votre féminité, même si c'était très fictif. De toute façon vous ne croiserez normalement personne d'autre que moi à partir de maintenant. Avec le temps, je nommerais probablement d'autres femmes à vos côtés, mais le jeune âge d'Athéna rend ceci inutile pour le moment. Je vais maintenant vous montrer les appartements que vous partagerez avec notre déesse.  
- Hem, Grand Pope !  
- Oui ?  
- Si je peux me permettre, il serait judicieux de contacter madame Demetriou à Rodorio.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- C'est la sage-femme locale. Elle sait ce qu'il faut pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Nous sommes prêtes à assumer cette tâche mais... nous n'avons jamais élevé d'enfant nous-même, bien évidemment.  
- Moi je sais un peu, j'avais aidé ma mère à s'occuper de mes petits frères, mais ça fait longtemps.  
- S'il était possible de faire venir quelqu'un qui puisse nous l'expliquer, mais sans avoir à l'exposer directement à Athéna... ça nous faciliterait la tâche.  
- Oh. Je vois. Heu, mmm. Peut-être qu'une villageoise des environs qui aurait servi le Sanctuaire pourrait...  
- Justement, madame Demetriou a été apprentie et un de ses fils est chevalier de bronze. Ça serait très bien !  
- Je vais donner l'ordre de la contacter, alors. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

Shion s'assura qu'Athéna et ses nouvelles servantes personnelles soient à l'abri puis couru donner l'ordre de contacter la dénommée madame Demetriou - ah il voyait qui c'était, maintenant - avant de se retrouver dans un couloir les bras ballants. Que restait-il d'autre à faire ? Prévenir Dohko, bien entendu, puis faire l'annonce officielle au Sanctuaire, même si tout le monde devait se douter de ce qui se passait. Là-bas c'était le soir, il ne devait pas encore être couché.

- Mon ami, m'entends-tu ?  
- Ho ho ? Est-ce toi, mon vieil ami qui sent le mouton ? Quel est ton prochain coup ?  
- Oui, c'est moi. Je ne te contacte pas pour notre partie de mah-jong. Athéna est... elle s'est réincarnée !  
- ... Voilà qui ne me rajeunit pas. Les Spectres d'Hadès semblent toujours bien scellés dans leur tour.  
- Tant mieux. Je dois te laisser, il me faut l'annoncer au Sanctuaire.  
- Et a-t-elle les fesses roses, au moins ? Shion ? Déjà reparti...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Shion intensifia son cosmos de manière à se faire entendre de tout le domaine. Dire qu'Aiolos et Saga étaient tous deux en mission et qu'il n'y avait que des enfants pour protéger le Sanctuaire...

- Ici le Grand Pope Shion, représentant de notre déesse Athéna. Je m'adresse à tous les membres du Sanctuaire. Il y a moins d'une heure, vous avez presque tous ressenti l'arrivée d'un cosmos gigantesque. Certains d'entre vous l'auront probablement deviné, il s'agit de notre déesse en personne qui vient de se réincarner et qui se repose actuellement dans ses quartiers. À compter de maintenant, nous devons nous tenir sur nos gardes, car une guerre sainte est sur le point de commencer, ou a peut-être déjà commencé sans que nous le sachions. J'ignore qui seront nos ennemis et quand il nous attaquerons, mais nous devons nous tenir prêts. Je vous appelle à la plus grande vigilance et à redoubler d'efforts.

Le Sanctuaire, qui relayait déjà les instructions de Gigas, eut la confirmation que le temps n'était pas à la rigolade. Junior courut terminer de rentrer les cargaisons de ravitaillement. La vie du Sanctuaire devait continuer, la seule chose qui changeait était que les chevaliers et les apprentis devaient désormais monter aussi la garde et venaient donc étoffer les équipes. Une équipe fut spécialement chargée de surveiller le cimetière du Sanctuaire et l'endroit où des Berserkers avaient été scellés. Pourtant, au milieu de l'inquiétude générale, un seul individu semblait exulter. Toute cette agitation l'agaçait, mais peut-être qu'il y aurait moyen d'en tirer parti. N'importe quoi serait mieux que de rester dans l'ombre où on le confinait. Il suffirait d'un petit coup de pouce, et l'autre basculerait aussi, en dépit des grands airs qu'il se donnait. Oui, celui-là serait l'instrument de sa volonté.


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

_Tac_. Le bruit métallique se répétait à intervalles réguliers. Les gardes pouvaient l'entendre mais n'osaient pas entrer dans la pièce. On le leur avait interdit, d'une part, et ils n'allaient quand même pas l'empêcher de dormir, non ? Le Pope avait couru dans tous les sens, hier. L'apparition inopinée d'Athéna avait été un coup de tonnerre pour tout le monde. Soudainement, les exercices quotidiens avaient pris un sens nouveau. Beaucoup de ceux qui doutaient de son existence avaient dû admettre qu'aucun humain n'avait jamais manifesté un cosmos pareil. Par conséquent ça signifiait que les histoires racontées au sujet des guerres saintes étaient vraies. Et ça c'était vraiment pas réjouissant. La perspective qu'un ennemi attaque soudainement, le risque de se faire tuer étaient nouveaux pour presque tous. L'inquiétude était palpable et la multiplication de tours de garde accroissaient la nervosité. Quand l'ennemi allait-il apparaitre ? Athéna allait-elle s'adresser à ses troupes ? Devraient-ils attaquer ou se tenir sur la défensive ? Quel serait l'impact sur la population et le gouvernement ? Toutes ces questions attendaient des réponses. _Tac_. Dans la salle du trône, le casque du Pope heurtait le dossier du trône à chaque fois que le vieil homme redressait subitement la tête, avant de piquer une nouvelle fois du nez. Plus de deux siècles à attendre, à vieillir seul, et elle se matérialisait sans prévenir. Il aurait dû aller se coucher, mais il n'en avait pas eu la force, et puis n'était-il pas censé rester en permanence dans cette salle pour protéger Athéna ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé faire. Quant il était jeune, Athéna l'avait nommé Pope, mais ils n'étaient alors plus que deux. Personne ne lui avait expliqué quoi faire, il avait dû organiser le Sanctuaire à la va-vite, sans vraiment savoir comment procéder. Et ce n'était pas Dohko qui l'aurait aidé, il était encore plus brouillon que lui. _Tac_. Son dos lui faisait mal. Le trône était vraiment inconfortable, à la longue. Et cette salle était-elle toujours aussi froide la nuit ? Sa vessie était douloureuse, mais il craignait de quitter sa place. Il suffisait d'une courte absence pour qu'un ennemi apparaisse. Et puis... depuis quelques mois c'était devenu de plus en plus pénible d'y aller. Il allait souffrir terriblement pour quelques misérables gouttes, alors pourquoi ne pas juste serrer les dents ? ... En vérité, Shion ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatigué. Il prenait conscience que sa déesse avait besoin d'un serviteur réellement en mesure de la protéger. Quelqu'un qui serait encore en possession de ses moyens. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur d'une chose aussi simple qu'aller aux toilettes.

Ce fut Aiolos qui le réveilla, fraîchement revenu de sa mission. Il n'aurait normalement pas dû entrer mais il était arrivé au moment de la relève de la garde et avait franchi la porte pendant que les équipes échangeaient quelques mots. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais tout le monde semblait particulièrement tendu. Son petit frère aussi s'était demandé ce qui se passait. Ils avaient compris que quelque chose clochait en voyant que les Maisons étaient toutes gardées. Certes Aiolos les avait connues vides, mais c'était probablement logique qu'elles ne le soient pas toutes en même temps. Vu l'heure, les autres chevaliers d'or somnolaient dans leur Maisons respectives et aucun ne réagit à leur passage. Il avait ordonné à Aiolia - Andreas aurait pu choisir un autre nom qui ressemble moins au sien, quand même - de rester dans la sienne et continua jusqu'au palais en ignorant les protestations des locataires sur le chemin. Il espérait ne pas avoir à rester trop longtemps dans sa Maison. Elle était si froide, il n'arrivait pas à la considérer comme un véritable foyer. Le Pope avait les traits tirés et anxieux, et il lui donnait même l'impression d'être malade. Quand il sortit du sommeil, il sembla désorienté et lui ordonna de garder la pièce pendant un moment avant de sortir sans plus d'explication. Aiolos était encore plus perplexe et attendit un bon quart d'heure que le Pope revienne, en sueur et pâle.

- On a bien raison de dire que la vieillesse est un naufrage, mais on pourrait aussi dire que c'est un barrage dont on augmente sans cesse la hauteur et dont les eaux retenues vous empêchent de vivre.  
- Hein ?  
- Non, c'est juste une réflexion de vieil homme. Ta mission s'est-elle bien passée ?  
- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça. Ils... ils étaient devenus fous. Ils tuaient sans distinction leurs instructeurs, les prisonniers politiques et même les quelques civils qu'ils croisaient.  
- Y a-t-il eu beaucoup de victimes ?  
- Le camp d'entrainement comptait apparemment environ cinq cent personnes, huit cent pour toute l'île. J'ai... j'ai dû tuer ceux qui maîtrisaient le cosmos.  
- J'imagine qu'il n'y avait pas le choix.  
- Grand Pope, combien de temps allez-vous laisser ce gouvernement agir ? Ils ont bénéficié de l'aide d'un renégat au Sanctuaire.  
- Ce n'était qu'un prétendant malheureux à une armure de bronze.  
- Mais il a formé des apprentis pour la police militaire, des jeunes torturés psychologiquement et drogués pour qu'ils deviennent de parfaits bourreaux. Ils n'avaient aucun reflet d'humanité dans les yeux. Quand je suis arrivé, l'un d'entre eux m'a regardé sans rien dire tout en pulvérisant le crâne d'un prisonnier à coups de poing ! Les substances qu'on leur donnait faisaient disparaitre la douleur, ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils se blessaient. C'était une boucherie. Aiolia s'est chargé de ramener vers les bateaux moins d'une centaine de survivants. Essentiellement les familles de l'encadrement ou des civils de l'île. Tout le reste était mort ou en passe de l'être.  
- Je vois.  
- J'ajoute qu'un des apprentis a probablement profité de l'évacuation pour fuir.  
- Comment ?  
- Aiolia l'a pris pour un civil à cause de son jeune âge, mais quand ils ont compté tout le monde à l'arrivée il n'était plus là. Il est facilement reconnaissable, ceci dit, il a eu le visage partiellement brûlé lors de son "entrainement". Il faudra être prudent, il s'est apparemment infiltré dans un bateau à destination du Pacifique.  
- ... Je crois que j'ai une petite idée de sa destination. Le Masque de la Culpabilité saura le mater, comme tous ceux qu'on lui envoie. Espérons qu'il arrivera à le remettre dans le droit chemin.  
- Celui qui a l'air aussi taré que ses prisonniers ?  
- ... L'isolement lui pèse sans doute un peu, je le reconnais.  
- C'est rien de le dire. Dites, pourquoi tout le monde est en armure ?  
- Oh ! Mais comment puis-je oublier une chose si importante ! Hier après-midi, notre déesse Athéna s'est enfin incarnée sur terre, Aiolos. J'ai proclamé l'état d'urgence, mais je suis plus serein maintenant que tu es arrivé.  
- ... Sérieusement ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien elle ? À quoi elle ressemble ? On peut lui parler ?  
- Hors de question. Moi seul et les servantes que j'ai personnellement nommées peuvent la voir et s'occuper d'elle. Du reste, tu n'aurais pas grand chose à lui dire, Athéna s'incarne toujours sous la forme d'un nourrisson.  
- C'est un bébé, la déesse de la guerre ?  
- Oui. Nous devons donc nous attendre à une guerre sainte d'ici quelques années, mais elle pourrait aussi bien commencer maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est indispensable que tu te comportes en modèle pour tes cadets et pour le reste du Sanctuaire. Maintenant, je te prierais de retourner dans ta Maison pour en assurer la sécurité. Dès que Saga sera revenu à son tour, je pourrais aller manger un peu en sachant qu vous êtes là tous les deux. D'ailleurs puisque tu es là, veux-tu bien aller voir si Saga est arrivé ? Et dis-lui de venir me faire son rapport immédiatement.

Aiolos prit donc congés et repartit vers la Maison des Gémeaux, échangeant cette fois-ci quelques mots avec les jeunes garçons à qui on avait confié les lieux. C'était assez curieux, mais le Sanctuaire comptait de plus en plus d'étrangers, et les chevaliers d'or illustraient parfaitement cette situation. Le chevalier des Poissons, par exemple, avait été sauvé in extremis après avoir perdu ses parents botanistes lors des massacres en Indonésie. C'est son maître qui l'avait ramené de force lors d'une mission visant à dissimuler un temple de Poséidon qui risquait d'être découvert. Il parait qu'il était arrivé ici en crispant ses mains sur une rose fanée depuis longtemps. Là où son maître était un grosse brute malodorante, le petit Suédois était devenu très raffiné quoiqu'assez peu sujet à l'introspection. Aiolos lui demanda s'il comptait planter autre chose que des roses mais obtint une réponse négative et surprenante.

- Il n'y a que les roses qui me font oublier la puanteur de mon ancien maître.  
- C'est vrai qu'il sentait un peu fort mais de là à couvrir toutes les marches jusqu'au palais... Et puis il n'était pas si mauv...  
- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Il disait que seul le fort était en mesure de faire appliquer sa justice. Alors je suis devenu plus fort que lui. Et j'ai appliqué ma justice.  
- ... Comment ça, Sven ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas mort de la grippe ?  
- Est-ce que votre maître vous obligeait à dormir avec elle ?  
- Je... quoi ?  
- Peu importe. Les roses sont belles et pures, et elles m'aident à m'évader.  
- Heu... Si tu le dis.

Troublé, Aiolos traversa rapidement la Maison du Verseau dont le chevalier taciturne était le petit-fils de Français expédiés au goulag par les Soviétiques. De ce qu'il avait compris, son maître l'avait trouvé à demi-mort de froid, laissé derrière lors d'un transfert de familles de contre-révolutionnaires. Il n'y avait jamais rien à en tirer, de toute façon, à croire qu'il se fichait de ce qui se passait au Sanctuaire. Shura du Capricorne avait quant à lui perdu ses parents lors de l'indépendance de la Guinée équatoriale et avait été élevé par un vieux chevalier fanatique vénérant Athéna au point d'en oublier parfois qu'il devait servir la justice. Aiolos le taquinait parfois pour l'agacer.

- Alors, encore à feignasser ? Tu vas avoir un blâme du Pope, un de ces jours !  
- Je ne feignasse pas, contrairement à d'autres qui prennent le temps de discuter de ci-de là !  
- Oui oui, moi je dis que tu es trop tendu.  
- On ne saurait se détendre quand on est au service de la justice et d'Athéna.  
- Mmm. Tu devrais te trouver une petite amie. Une avec des gros seins qui te relaxerait un peu.  
- Le vrai guerrier méprise ces choses-là.  
- Le vrai guerrier c'est celui qui a quelque chose à défendre, et qui sait ce qu'il défend. Tu devrais faire de la place dans ta vie pour d'autres choses que le devoir.  
- ... Pourquoi tu me fais toujours passer pour un type ennuyeux ?  
- Parce que tu l'es un peu, hein. Et puis tu n'es pas tout seul, au service d'Athéna, c'est un peu orgueilleux de vouloir incarner seul la justice.  
- Je ne prétend pas être... C'est pas comme ça.  
- Tu devrais t'écouter un peu, des fois. Tiens, je t'ai ramené de la lecture, ça devrait te distraire.

Aiolos tendit une enveloppe à Shura qui la saisit avec méfiance et repartit. Un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur confirma ses soupçons. Il avait osé lui amener des revues obscènes !

- AH ! C'est dégoûtant !  
- Ha ha ha ! Dis-toi que c'est des histoires d'épées et de fourreaux !  
- Dehors ! Dehors !

L'occupant de la huitième maison était en revanche un petit Grec bien du cru. Il était le fils de militants communistes éliminés par le régime et en avait gardé une certaine méfiance envers l'autorité et préférait parfois suivre ses convictions plutôt que le bon sens, ce qui faisait qu'Aiolos avait une franche sympathie pour lui. Mais il restait toujours fidèle aux règles du Sanctuaire.

- Vous prenez bien trop de temps pour revenir à votre Maison, monsieur.  
- Mais vous allez arrêter de m'appeler monsieur, tous ? J'ai que quelques années de plus que vous ! Et puis on est presque au complet, là, on a largement le temps de voir un ennemi arriver.  
- Nous sommes en état d'urgence, il faut nous tenir prêt, qui sait quels dangers Athéna devra affronter ?  
- Oui, oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'affoler non plus.  
- Je ne m'affole pas !  
- Tu parles, tu tripotes nerveusement la "natte" de ton casque.

Milo lâcha la queue du Scorpion, vexé de s'être fait surprendre. Cet Aiolos avait vraiment la fâcheuse habitude de se moquer des autres ! La Maison de la Balance qu'il traversa ensuite était bien entendu vide, mais même s'il n'avait jamais rencontré son gardien, on pouvait sentir le cosmos de celui-ci imprégner les lieux. Aiolos se demandait quelle personnalité il pouvait avoir. Les rares allusions du Pope semblaient évoquer un vieil homme aussi sage que facétieux et dévoué à Athéna. Ah, le suivant nécessitait de marcher le plus silencieusement possible. Un enfant exquis, ce Shaka. Il était calme et bien élevé, et lui rappelait une petite fille de son voisinage quand il était enfant. C'était surprenant de voir un Indien blond, mais c'était apparemment relativement commun dans le Nord-Ouest de son pays. Darina lui avait dit à son sujet que plusieurs populations locales partageaient des traits communs avec les Européens. Pauvre gosse, lui aussi avait tout perdu lorsque l'Inde et le Pakistan s'étaient encore une fois sautés à la gorge. Aiolos le trouva en pleine méditation, comme à son habitude, irradiant un cosmos apaisé mais laissant poindre quelques signes d'inquiétude.

- Suis-je suffisamment éveillé ?  
- Oh, tu m'as donc entendu ?  
- Bien sûr, je suis le gardien de cette Maison, je me dois d'être attentif à tout ce qui s'y passe, aussi discrets que soient ceux qui veulent passer. Qui plus est, le sol résonne beaucoup.  
- C'est vrai... Tu n'as pas peur ?  
- ... Je ne sais pas si je serais de taille face à un ennemi. Je me suis efforcé de devenir aussi bon que mon maître le souhaitait.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il serait fier de toi, tout comme je suis sûr que tu es largement de taille à tenir tête à tout ennemi qui se présenterait. Athéna devrait bien t'aimer si elle te rencontrait.  
- C'est ironique.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Moi je sers une divinité d'un autre pays que le mien tout en suivant la voie de Bouddha, alors que mon maître était athée et pensait que d'un point de vue scientifique les dieux étaient probablement tous de simples humains. Selon lui, s'ils avaient réellement existé, ils avaient probablement débloqué des capacités supérieures de leur cerveau leur ayant permis de s'imposer à la masse de la population.  
- Ah. Moi je suis Athéna parce que je partage les principes qu'on nous dit être les siens. Si ça devait être une tromperie et qu'elle n'était pas la protectrice bienveillante qu'on dit, je cesserais de la protéger.  
- Ce serait de la trahison, non ?  
- Mieux vaudrait trahir qu'aider une femme cruelle et dominatrice. Ne suis pas aveuglément ce qu'on te dit. L'expérience m'a prouvé que ça pouvait conduire à blesser des innocents, même si on était de bonne foi.

Aiolos repartit en laissant le jeune garçon méditer à tout ceci. Il informa rapidement son frère de la situation puis continua son chemin, jusqu'à arriver chez Tête-à-baffe. Lui aussi il était miraculeux dans son genre, dans la mesure où il était une des seules personnes à avoir mis Junior en colère. Depuis ils entretenaient un genre de guerre larvée et Aiolos comptait discrètement les points en reconnaissant que la hargne de l'un était compensée par l'expérience du second. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé au Sanctuaire, en tout cas. La seule certitude c'est que ses choix esthétiques étaient des plus discutables. Le Sanctuaire n'aurait pas dû confier une mission si éprouvante à un enfant si jeune. Toute une ville d'Asie centrale avait été tuée quand les Soviétiques avaient déterré un puissant _daimon_ et l'avaient libéré du sceau qui le retenait. Le pauvre gamin s'était retrouvé dans une ville remplie de non-morts manipulés par ce _daimon_ qui s'était nourri de leurs âmes. La victoire avait été aisée, mais elle avait nécessité d'envoyer tout le monde sans distinction aux enfers. Depuis il ne cessait de répéter que c'était la faute des habitants, qu'ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver là, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à être forts. Aiolos sentait que ce garçon mourait d'envie de croire en la justice mais était trop traumatisé pour y arriver. Il n'aurait probablement pas matérialisé ces visages s'il ne ressentait pas une intense culpabilité. Il le trouva assis dans sa Maison, les bras passés autour des genoux.

- Te voilà bien pensif, Angelo.  
- ... 't'faire foutre.  
- ... Ça ne se reproduira pas forcément, tu sais !  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Ton accident.  
- Connard !  
- C'était pas ta faute.  
- Fous-moi la paix.  
- C'était vraiment pas ta faute, Angelo.  
- J't'ai dit de me laisser tranquille, casse-toi.

Aiolos tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune chevalier mais ce dernier la repoussa.

- T'as décidé de m'emmerder ou quoi ? Je suis pas ton frangin ! J'en ai assez du Sanctuaire et de ses paroles vertueuses. Ça se dit défenseur de la justice mais ça élimine froidement parce que c'est la seule solution possible. Alors je vais continuer à faire ça puisque je sais faire. De toute façon les bons sentiments ça mène à rien à part passer pour un con.

Angelo regarda ailleurs pour bien signifier que la discussion était terminée. Aiolos n'insista pas et passa son chemin. Il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour l'amener à se pardonner et à pardonner le Sanctuaire pour ce qu'il l'avait poussé à faire. Aiolos trouva hélas la Maison des Gémeaux vide. Bon, il faudrait vraiment descendre jusqu'en bas avant de tout remonter... Le jeune Aldébaran montait la garde à l'entrée de sa Maison, attendant d'éventuels ennemis de pied ferme. Tout en classant ses cartes de footballeurs... Quand il avait appris qu'en tant que chevalier d'or il avait droit à une certaine somme tous les mois, son premier achat fut ces albums de cartes à collectionner dont il était fou. Il était intarissable sur le sujet, et l'apparition de cartes qui se collaient toutes seules l'avait fasciné. Lui était le fils d'un artiste brésilien mort en prison pour avoir chanté contre les militaires de son pays et d'une Grecque qui était revenue au pays avec son fils avant de disparaitre après avoir été arrêtée à son tour. La coopération des dictatures était une chose très triste et très révoltante de ce monde.

- T'es encore avec ton foot, toi ?  
- J'ai commandé la série entière du championnat de Grèce, la coupe de Grèce, et la ligue des champions de cette année.  
- Et il te reste des sous après tout ça ?  
- Oh oui, un peu.  
- Tu devrais quand même éviter de te concentrer là-dessus quand il y a une situation extraordinaire comme celle-là. Que ferais-tu si un ennemi apparaissait ?  
- Je le taclerais ! Je sais déjà que j'aurais pas de carton rouge.

Le garnement souriait de toutes ses dents. Aiolos soupira, après tout, il avait vu comme les autres de quoi il était capable. Il était aussi puissant que n'importe quel chevalier d'or. Il arriva finalement à la première Maison, où il trouva le petit Mu en train de se préparer tranquillement du thé. Il était aussi sage et agréable que Shaka, mais n'était pas encore très à l'aise et tendait à consulter un peu trop souvent son maître. Il apprendrait à prendre ses distances et à penser par lui-même.

- Bonjour, Mu ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Saga ?  
- Il m'a semblé percevoir son cosmos, tout à l'heure, j'imagine qu'il est en train d'arriver. C'est votre second passage de la journée, vous allez être fatigué si jamais un ennemi devait se présenter.  
- Oh mais j'aurais tout le temps de me reposer dans ma Maison, je sais que tu élimineras quiconque se présentera.  
- Votre confiance m'honore mais je crains de n'être qu'un incapable qui ne saurait même pas attraper un papillon. Je suis inexpérimenté en tant que chevalier, mais aussi en tant que réparateur d'armure, je sais que je dessers le Sanctuaire.  
- C'est faux. C'est juste que tu as dû apprendre deux fois plus de choses là où les autres pouvaient se concentrer sur leurs seules compétences martiales.  
- Sans doute. Comment se porte mon maître ? Je n'ose plus essayer de le contacter tant il semble débordé.  
- Eh bien... il est réellement débordé. Je crois aussi que le poids des ans se fait sentir plus lourdement qu'avant. Il semble très fatigué.  
- Oh. Il est têtu, il refuse toujours d'aller se coucher quand il sait qu'il lui reste du travail.

Aiolos allait donc devoir partir à la recherche de Saga... S'il revenait de mission, il devrait probablement se présenter à l'intendance, alors autant essayer là. L'idée fut judicieuse, car il tomba sur son collègue qui sortait tout juste du bâtiment.

- Ah te voilà. Le Pope souhaiterait entendre ton rapport dans les plus brefs délais.  
- Comme si j'étais du genre à trainer pour faire mon rapport...  
- La situation est un peu tendue, donc il est très nerveux.  
- Ah oui alors c'est quoi le problème ici ? Y a-t-il eu un accident avec le gouvernement ?  
- Non, c'est trois fois rien, Athéna s'est incarnée hier après-midi, apparemment.

Saga le regarda sans réaction.

- Mais... pour de vrai ?  
- Il parait que son cosmos était si puissant que certains ne pouvaient pas tenir debout.  
- Ah bon. Mais du coup, on sait pourquoi elle est revenue ?  
- Heu... Le Pope t'en dira plus. Comment ça s'est passé ta mission ?  
- Ça devient n'importe quoi, dehors. Papadopoulos veut apparemment reléguer l'armée au second plan et cherche des soutiens. Inutile de dire que les militaires ne le prennent pas bien. Surtout qu'il envisage d'abolir la monarchie pour devenir président au lieu de simple régent.  
- Et la population ? Depuis le temps qu'elle espère du changement.  
- Changer pour rester dirigé par le même dictateur ça n'enthousiasme pas grand monde. Enfin, il a fait des avances au Sanctuaire en espérant qu'on vienne lui sauver la peau au cas où l'armée se tournerait contre lui.  
- Le Pope n'acceptera jamais.  
- Je ne pense pas, non. Enfin, je vais lui transmettre tout ça et il décidera. C'est dommage, il y avait des propositions qui nous auraient facilité la vie. J'essaierai de le persuader.

Les deux chevaliers retournèrent de concert en direction des Maisons zodiacales, et Aiolos se dit que le Sanctuaire vivait une période de grand changement. Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient présents, Athéna était revenue, et la dictature commençait visiblement à vaciller. Oui, tout ceci lui donnait confiance en l'avenir.


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une petite semaine qu'Athéna s'était réincarnée. Le Sanctuaire n'avait détecté aucun signe d'activité quelconque en provenance des sites autrefois occupés par les divinités ennemies. Les prisonniers du Masque de la Culpabilité semblaient également sous contrôle, ce qui permit de détendre un peu la situation. Au cours de l'histoire, Athéna ne s'était pas toujours réincarnée suffisamment tôt pour avertir le Sanctuaire de l'identité de ses adversaires. Même si jusque-là elle avait toujours triomphé, et que ses scellés lui donnaient l'avantage de pouvoir anticiper le moment où ils céderaient, il était impossible d'en déterminer le moment exact, car leur résistance dépendait de l'environnement où ils se trouvaient et de la résistance de la divinité entravée. Il était arrivé que ceux-ci ne se libèrent que lorsqu'Athéna avait atteint l'âge adulte, facilitant ainsi sa victoire, mais les guerres saintes qui se produisaient dans sa jeunesse avaient été nombreuses et difficiles. Shion était angoissé à cette idée. Au moins, les leçons de puériculture que madame Demetriou prodiguaient aux deux protectrices d'Athéna ne semblaient pas leur poser particulièrement de problème. Du reste, des ouvrages spécialisés avaient été achetés en urgence, ainsi que de grandes quantités de matériel adéquat. En dépit de son statut, madame Demetriou l'avait envoyé paître quand il avait voulu émettre un avis sur la qualité des choses achetées. "On pète aussi facilement dans la laine que dans la soie. Donc ça sert à rien de dépenser des milliers de drachmes en draps fin pour une morveuse qui va les souiller tous les jours pendant six ou sept ans." ... Après coup il lui était revenu en mémoire que cette femme avait dû être formée par le même maître que Darina avant de tomber enceinte. Rien d'étonnant, donc.

Les chevaliers d'or étaient toujours sur le qui-vive, mais la présence d'Aiolos et Saga leur avait donné confiance et avait apaisé une partie de leurs craintes. Partant de là, le reste du Sanctuaire s'était aussi calmé. Bien entendu, il avait fallu organiser le ravitaillement des Douze Maisons. Leurs occupants n'ayant pas le droit de se déplacer pour le moment, le Pope avait recours à la technique que lui seul connaissait pour poser un verrou mental sur un certain nombre de gardes après accord de ces derniers : ceux qui s'occupaient du ravitaillement ne pouvaient aller et venir que pour leur travail. Toute influence ennemie entrant en conflit avec les instructions du Pope entrainait la mort si la personne luttait ou une profonde catatonie. Les chevaliers d'or ayant la liste des personnes autorisées à passer, tout contrevenant pouvait être exécuté s'il n'était pas accompagné d'un de ces gardes. Shion pouvait désormais se concentrer plus intensivement à la lecture des étoiles, et s'était rendu plusieurs fois à Star Hill, notamment pour renforcer le sceau protégeant la fiole emplie du sang d'Athéna afin que cette dernière puisse accéder à son armure dès qu'elle en aurait besoin sans s'affaiblir. Il avait néanmoins dû laisser Saga repartir pour donner une réponse négative au régent. Cet homme avait tant de sang sur les mains qu'il était hors de question de l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Tant pis pour lui si ses alliés d'hier le renversaient demain. Outre ses problèmes de santé probablement accentués par sa nervosité, et notamment un malaise dans sa chambre qu'il avait préféré taire, Shion se sentait inquiet. Ce n'était sans doute rien, mais il avait peur de mourir inopinément. Craignant de laisser le Sanctuaire désorganisé à un moment critique, il avait décidé de nommer officiellement un successeur pour pallier à cette possibilité. Le jeune Saga semblait tout indiqué, mais ses doutes à son égard ne s'étaient jamais totalement dissipés, aussi avait-il préféré se tourner vers Aiolos. Il aurait pu désigner un chevalier de bronze ou d'argent, il y avait eu des précédents, mais il voulait quelqu'un en mesure d'imposer sa volonté aux trop jeunes chevaliers d'or qui avaient été nommés. Et seul l'un d'entre eux serait à même de le faire. Enfin, ce n'était pas à dire qu'il souhaitait mourir, bien entendu. Selon toute vraisemblance, la guerre sainte ne commencerait pas avant plusieurs années, un laps de temps suffisant pour que ces jeunes gens mûrissent, peut-même assez pour qu'il en choisisse un autre.

* * *

La sueur lui dégoulinait le long du front. Il entendait ses cris au milieu du ressac. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il l'avait enfermé et qu'il revenait guetter les signes d'une éventuelle rédemption. Comment avait-il pu tenter de le corrompre de cette manière ? D'un autre côté, avait-il tord ? Pourquoi le Pope l'avait-il rejeté ? N'était-il pas celui qui avait fait tout ce qu'on avait attendu de lui ? Ce mal de crâne... Il avait pourtant sacrifié son propre frère pour assurer la sécurité du Sanctuaire, et c'est comme ça qu'on le remerciait ? Mais il regagnerait la confiance du Pope ! Ha ha ! Ils allaient tous voir ce dont il était capable ! Personne ne le mettrait à terre ! Personne ! Ça ils ne s'y attendraient pas ! Il débusquerait le moindre ennemi et les écraserait tous, même les infiltrés. Mais qui lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas déjà des infiltrés au Sanctuaire ? Il devrait redoubler de vigilance ! Ne pas se tromper ! Veiller et frapper juste et fort ! Ce ne serait pas sur le Pope qu'il faudrait compter, c'est sûr ! Un vieux pluricentenaire qui ne comprenait rien au monde moderne qu'il prétendait protéger. C'était presque une farce, une coquille vide... À croire qu'il cherchait à affaiblir le Sanctuaire. Il devenait dangereux. Et cette déesse stupide ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'incarner sous la forme d'un nourrisson ? Pourquoi ne pas proclamer à l'Olympe que n'importe qui pouvait venir les envahir ? Un binôme fantastique ! Et c'est pas Bigleux qui améliorerait la situation ! Toujours aussi débile et imbu de lui-même ! ... Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour mourir, l'autre ? Pourquoi il s'accrochait à la vie comme ça ? Devrait-il faire comme lui et s'accrocher à ses convictions ? Ces derniers temps il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait, il avait l'impression que tout le monde le faisait tourner en bourrique. Frapper juste et fort. Mal à la tête.

Saga avait porté la réponse du Pope au régent et premier ministre du pays, qui avait été fort déçu et s'était emporté. Saga était d'autant plus navré qu'il avait espéré que certaines de ses propositions soient retenues pour le bien du Sanctuaire. Puis, sur un coup de tête, il avait décidé de ne pas y retourner tout de suite. Il s'était senti subitement euphorique. Il était allé voir une prostituée, sans même savoir pourquoi. Sur le moment ç'avait été merveilleux, mais le lendemain il s'était énervé un peu stupidement et lui avait fracturé le bras. Il s'était excusé et lui avait laissé suffisamment d'argent pour se faire soigner, ce qui n'avait pas fait cesser les hurlements de terreur, alors il était parti. Elle l'avait traité de cinglé. Il n'était pas fou ! Il n'avait rien à voir avec sa mère ! Lui n'aurait jamais tué son conjoint parce qu'il avait laissé ses sabots dans l'entrée ! Il n'aurait jamais tenté de défoncer la porte de la cave non plus. Il revoyait encore la lame du couteau la traverser à divers endroits pendait qu'ils tiraient tous deux sur la poignée pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Ça lui avait fait peur, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Il revoyait les rais de lumières qui rentraient par les trous laissés dans la porte. Y compris ceux que les policiers avaient fait quand ils étaient entrés et qu'ils avaient tiré. Ils avaient tous les deux fait dans leur pantalon. Le docteur Iaskaris était venu et avait essayé de sauver papa mais c'était trop tard. Il avait dit aux policiers que maman souffrait de troubles bipolaires. Mais il se surveillait, il était suffisamment responsable pour savoir quand il ne serait plus capable de servir Athéna. Responsable... Oh oui, il le serait dix fois plus qu'avant.

* * *

Aiolos était assis sur les premières marches de sa Maison, secouant nerveusement la jambe. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris au Pope de leur dire ça ? Quelle pression énorme ! L'idée qu'il serait peut-être amené à diriger le Sanctuaire si le Pope venait à disparaitre le terrifiait. Il s'habituait tout juste à être chevalier d'or, et maintenant on lui parlait de devenir l'intermédiaire direct d'Athéna ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plutôt choisi Saga ? Et pourquoi ce dernier mettait-il autant de temps à revenir ? Le gouvernement allait-il encore leur infliger une entourloupe ? Tout ceci le rendait nerveux. Il espérait aussi qu'Alexis - non, c'est vrai qu'il insistait pour qu'il l'appelle Aiolia comme les autres - sache se tenir et ne fasse pas de bêtise. Ne pas lui parler lui coûtait, mais il fallait voire ça comme une épreuve. Si le jeune garçon ne savait pas supporter l'isolement et la pression, c'est qu'il ne méritait pas de porter son armure. Enfin... il pouvait parler. Il s'était presque fait dessus quand le Pope l'avait introduit dans les appartements d'Athéna. Le cosmos de cet enfant était hallucinant, et en même temps empreint de douceur, apaisant. Quelle expérience extraordinaire. Mais il ne pouvait en parler à personne pour le moment.

Comme il était bien trop nerveux, Aiolos décida de se mettre à méditer, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. C'est sans doute ce que Darina aurait fait. Quoique... elle aurait plutôt tourné en rond où aurait cherché un moyen de s'occuper. La journée passa assez lentement, uniquement rythmée par les allées et venues des gardes chargés de nombreuses et diverses choses. Il devait néanmoins se contenter du strict minimum. C'est que le trajet était long et que leur cosmos faible voire inexistant limitait les quantités transportables, même en s'y mettant à plusieurs et en se relayant. C'était étrange, ce regard fixe qu'ils avaient. Le Pope lui avait dit que c'était le résultat d'une technique secrète. Pourquoi pas. Au moins il savait maintenant que si rien ne se passait au bout d'un mois, l'état d'urgence serait abandonné. C'était trop de stress pour tout le monde, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre comme ça en permanence. Aiolos regarda le soir tomber sans que Saga ne revienne. Le Pope traversa une fois de plus sa Maison pour se rendre à son observatoire et refusa une fois de plus qu'Aiolos ou qui que ce soit l'escorte. Tant pis pour lui, mais il montrait vraiment de plus en plus de signes de fatigue. L'ascension devait en être d'autant plus éprouvante pour lui. D'ailleurs, Aiolos se demanda si le bâtiment qui s'y trouvait était entretenu par des gardes sous l'influence de la technique du Pope. Personne n'avait le droit de s'y rendre, pourtant. Ou alors il s'en chargeait lui-même ? Ce serait très étonnant. Peut-être que le cosmos d'Athéna maintenait l'endroit en état... Allez savoir. Il allait encore passer la nuit le nez en l'air et revenir avec un torticolis...

La nuit tomba lentement sur le Sanctuaire, les exercices des novices et des apprentis prirent fin, chacun se précipita vers son repas puis vers une équipe de garde pour ceux qui étaient concernés. Aiolos sentit le Sanctuaire s'endormir progressivement. Comme tous les six jours, c'était aujourd'hui son tour d'assurer la veille de nuit pour les Douze Maisons avec Saga, son vis-à-vis zodiacal. Il allait visiblement devoir le faire tout seul... Super. Le ciel dégagé lui offrait au moins un beau spectacle.

* * *

Saga finissait sa bouteille. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, il se sentait assez lucide. Suffisamment lucide pour comprendre que le Pope s'était trompé en désignant Aiolos. Cet abruti n'était pas à la hauteur pour gérer le domaine d'Athéna. Parlons-en de celle-là ! C'est pas sa présence qui leur serait utile dans l'immédiat ! De toute façon, ce n'était probablement son vrai corps, elle allait juste les pousser à combattre en son nom, sans vraiment rien risquer. Même sa mort ou son absence n'empêcherait pas le Sanctuaire de fonctionn... Saga se redressa. Il sentait qu'il tenait quelque chose. Une idée importante. Oui. Il lui fallait protéger le monde de l'incompétence de ceux qui prétendaient le défendre ! Il fallait... Ce ne serait qu'un coup d'État comme tant d'autres. Athéna ne s'incarnait que quelques années tous les deux ou trois siècles, comment pouvait-elle prétendre être utile à l'humanité. Ils verraient. Ils verraient tous ! Saga aperçut au loin le Pope se diriger vers Star Hill. C'était un signe du destin ! Lui seul serait à même de mener le monde vers la paix, et tant pis s'il fallait sacrifier quelques pions. Ce ne serait pas comme son idiot de frère l'avait insinué, ce serait pour le bien de tous. Non ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Comment pouvait-il penser des choses pareilles ? C'était sans doute l'alcool. Il allait... il allait se présenter devant le Pope et... et lui présenter ses excuses. Il ne ferait que lui parler. Il comprendrait.

* * *

Aiolos avait enlevé son armure. C'était interdit lors de l'état d'urgence, mais il faisait tellement chaud cette nuit ! Et c'était plus pratique pour méditer. Ses perceptions étaient devenues beaucoup plus aiguisée que lorsqu'il suivait sa formation aux côtés de Darina. Il sentait tout le Sanctuaire, les gens endormis, les équipes de nuit - tiens, ça devait être Junior au loin, non ? - même le Pope, qui semblait troublé. Son cosmos paraissait toujours si ténu quand il était là-haut. Sans doute souhaitait-il être le plus discret possible. Aiolos continua à surveiller la montagne et la vallée environnante comme il le devait. La forêt était si paisible, ça lui donnait envie de dormir. Allons, il n'était même pas une heure du matin... Encore quelques heures à tenir et il pourrait se reposer sans problème. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un infime tressaillement de cosmos attira son attention. Ça venait de Star Hill. Pourtant il n'y sentait rien de particulier. Étrange. Il espérait que le Pope n'ait pas fait un malaise ou quelque chose comme ça, ce serait la galère pour aller le chercher en plus... Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il le vit revenir dans l'obscurité, sa toge partiellement déchirée.

- Mais ! Grand Pope, vous allez bien ?  
- ... Je... c'est plus de mon âge. J'ai un peu glissé. Rien de grave. Je remonte, j'ai croisé Saga, en bas, il s'excuse pour le retard et veillera pour le reste de la nuit. Va-donc dormir.  
- Heu... très bien, Grand Pope. Vous devriez faire attention, quand même, à votre âge...  
- Je sais, je sais.

Aiolos regarda la silhouette traverser sa Maison et disparaître. C'était ballot qu'ils n'aient pas le droit d'éclairer les marches, c'était un coup à glisser et à se faire mal. Mais il était si têtu. Saga remonta lentement et discrètement, comme dans un rêve. Les autres chevaliers d'or dormaient lourdement, ce n'était surtout pas le moment de les réveiller. Il arriva au palais et s'enferma dans la salle du trône. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis sur ce dernier, que les émotions le submergèrent. Un maëlstrom de panique, d'euphorie, de culpabilité et de confiance secoua son esprit. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Que dirait-il aux autres chevaliers ? À moins... à moins que... oui... Saga était venu voir le Pope car il était tourmenté par ses démons intérieurs, et avait pris la fuite de peur de ne pas servir noblement Athéna, voilà ce qu'il pourrait leur dire. Ils ne remarqueraient pas la différence, n'est-ce pas ? De cette manière, il continuerait à servir la petite Athéna, et expierait sa faute envers le Pope. Voilà, il se rachèterait d'une manière ou d'une autre ! C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix désincarnée et qu'il vit le casque et l'épée qui lui était tendue.

* * *

Aiolos se redressa sur sa couche. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ? Il était certain d'avoir senti un cosmos étranger, et ça venait du palais du Pope. Et, plus étrange encore, il avait eu l'impression de percevoir celui de Saga. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il s'assit, en proie à une vive inquiétude. Tous les gardes étaient sous l'influence du Pope, mais ce dernier était-il à l'abri de ce genre de technique ? Et Saga ? Pouvait-il avoir été corrompu par une autre divinité ? Aiolos sauta sur ses pieds, désormais terriblement inquiet. Mieux valait aller vérifier, et tant pis si on lui passait un savon après ! Il se mit à courir en direction du palais, la peur au ventre. Avait-il failli à protéger Athéna ? Aurait-il sa mort ou sa mise en danger sur la conscience ? C'est lui qui était responsable de la surveillance des Maisons et du Sanctuaire au cours de la nuit, il aurait dû être bien plus vigilant. Aiolos arriva rapidement au palais, et ne trouva personne dans le bureau ni dans la chambre du Pope. Pas plus que dans la salle du trône. Il se dirigea vers les appartements d'Athéna et découvrit ses deux protectrices sans vie. Certain que le pire était sur le point de se produire, Aiolos entra dans la pièce.

* * *

Junior ruminait. Cette semaine n'avait pas été très bonne pour lui. L'état d'urgence ne faisait que lui rajouter du travail, ce qui le fatiguait grandement. Et, comble du bonheur, son amante lui avait signifié qu'elle avait trouvé plus efficace et qu'elle se passerait de ses services. Et si ça n'était pas assez, ça... ça c'était mis à le gratter en bas... Il avait donc remplacé au pied levé un garde malade, parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir à sa vie. Ah, c'est pas Bigleux qui avait ce genre de problème, c'est sûr. Lui, on lui présenterait Athéna un jour, alors que Bigleux serait chargé de vider les latrines. Quelle vie de merde. Vers le petit matin, Junior préféra rester errer dans la montagne et dit aux autres gardes de rentrer sans lui. N'étant pas spécialement proches de lui, ils n'y virent aucun problème et partirent sans lui.

- ... On se sent apprécié, dis-donc. Bah !

Il déambula sans but, contemplant les étoiles qui laissaient peu à peu la place aux premières lueurs de l'aurore. Autant en hiver à cette heure on se caillait les miches comme c'était pas permis, autant à partir du printemps ça devenait agréable. On pouvait profiter d'un peu de fraîcheur avant la chaleur de la journée, et ça aidait à se détendre. La constellation du Sagittaire était étrangement brillante, aujourd'hui, tiens. Dire qu'il aurait pu en être le représentant. Pas sûr qu'il ait pu être à la hauteur. La hauteur était décidément un facteur important, se dit-il en tombant brutalement après s'être pris les pieds dans une roche qui dépassait un peu trop.

- Tain de cailloux à la con... Ah, je me suis niqué le genou, merde !

De mauvaise humeur, Junior poursuivit son errance nocturne, écoutant le vent et les bruits de la forêt proche. Il put apercevoir une horde de cerfs qui longeait les contreforts de la montagne. C'était de sacrés bestiaux. On retrouvait parfois leurs bois en forêt, et certains les ramenaient pour les sculpter. Il continua à marcher seul pendant une petite heure puis décida de rentrer avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était un peu trop éloigné et se trouvait à la limite du Sanctuaire. S'il rebroussait chemin, le trajet serait facile mais plus long, s'il continuait ce serait rapide mais difficile. Bah ! Il avait bondi tant de fois sur ces roches que ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Il se releva cinq minutes plus tard en se massant l'épaule. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait arrêté de s'entrainer aussi intensément qu'avant, mais là il faisait nuit. Autant continuer. Le chemin était effectivement très compliqué et très physique en raison du relief difficile de la montagne à cet endroit. Quelques minutes et plusieurs contusions plus tard, il parvint à se hisser au sommet d'une falaise. Oui, il avait effectivement perdu des capacités depuis qu'il était devenu garde et... Un bruit étrange lui était parvenu. Un animal qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait laissé ses armes à ses collègues, mais tant pis, il restait un garde, quoi ! S'approchant silencieusement, Junior jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière la paroi rocheuse qui le séparait de la créature. Puis il en jeta un deuxième car le premier lui avait paru tellement incongru qu'il voulut vérifier. Il contourna la parois et se rapprocha prudemment du corps. La lumière était faible, mais il pouvait voir que le type avait sévèrement dégusté. Qu'est-ce qu'il tenait dans ses br... Aaaah ça bougeait ! Ça bougeait ! Le bruit recommença. Un bébé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire, encore ? Junior posa la main sur l'enfant pour le soulever et sentit deux choses. Un cosmos d'une douceur inexplicable, et une odeur de merde d'une agressivité inouïe.

- ... Un cosmos ? D'où tu sors, toi ? T'as été banni parce que t'empestait tout le Sanctuaire ? Ah la vache ! Tu me rappelles ma petite sœur, tiens ! Et l'autre, là, c'est qui ?

L'individu en question se réveilla et pivota avec difficulté. Sa respiration était sifflante et il était couvert de blessures.

- Putain, Bigleux ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qui c'est qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ?  
- Ah, il fallait que... je tombe... sur toi... Si tu veux me tuer... fais-le vite, mais... si tu le fais... pars... avec la gamine.  
- C'est une fille ? C'est la tienne ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
- Nnn... aaaah... c'est... c'est Athéna.  
- Athéna. Athéna comme... comme Athéna la patronne ?  
- Oui. Il y a... aaah... traitre. Saga.  
- Saga ? Un traitre ? Pour ça faudrait qu'il s'enlève le balai qu'il a dans le derrière, je crois.  
- Tais... toi... Saga... tué... Pope... l'a pris... sa place... tenté de tuer... Athéna.  
- ... Heu... c'est un peu la merde ce que tu dis. Faut avertir tout le monde.  
- Non... accusé... poursuivi... Porte-moi... limite du domaine... Athéna... danger.

Junior remarqua seulement à ce moment que l'urne du Sagittaire se trouvait à coté. Les autres allaient forcément se rendre compte de la supercherie, non ? Le vieux était là depuis tellement de temps que tout le monde saurait tout de suite ce qui s'est passé. Par contre, s'il ne réagissait pas tout de suite, Bigleux allait crever et il se retrouverait avec une gamine qui pue sur les bras. Il pressa donc ses points étoilés, histoire de limiter les dégâts.

- Heu... bon, on va... on va aller trouver un médecin, déjà, mais pas à Afidnès vu qu'il vient de mourir. Ah, c'est toujours le bordel avec toi, je sais pas comment tu fais.

Junior redressa Bigleux et lui passa les sangles de son urne, déchira sa tunique pour maintenir la gamine - quelle odeur, c'était immonde ! - et souleva le tout, non sans tituber.

- Argh ! Mais tu veux pas laisser ton armure ? Je me suis ramolli, moi.  
- ... fonce... te plaît.  
- T'as vraiment aucune pitié pour moi !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Junior intensifia son cosmos pour faire face à cette épreuve inattendue, quand l'urne s'ouvrit pour laisser l'armure recouvrir son corps.

- Heu... Bigleux ?  
- ... armure... donne... force.

Effectivement, Bigleux se sentit terriblement puissant d'un seul coup et... il eut presque l'impression de sentir Darina à ses côtés. Cette sensation il s'en souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était donc ça qu'on ressentait quand on était chevalier. Très bien, il allait leur montrer à tous ce qu'il valait. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, les deux hommes et l'enfant avaient disparu. Bigleux était manifestement inconscient, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Junior décida donc d'intensifier son cosmos à son paroxysme, et sentit l'armure réagir et amplifier sa force, augmentant sa rapidité. La sensation était étrange, il n'avait pas l'impression d'aller si vite, c'est le reste du monde qui lui semblait désormais immobile. Il croisa d'ailleurs plusieurs oiseaux figés en plein vol entre deux arbres, alors que la gamine remuait tout à fait normalement. Darina leur avait expliqué que les chevaliers n'étaient pas tellement plus rapides que les humains normaux, c'est juste que la maîtrise du cosmos leur permettait de contrôler leur espace-temps et d'accélérer leurs métabolismes autant que nécessaire. La capitale était trop agitée pour arriver discrètement, aussi Junior choisit-il de se diriger vers Éleusis, guère plus éloignée mais bien moins fréquentée. Alors qu'il se rapprochait des faubourgs, le cosmos de la gamine lui "communiqua" de traverser la ville pour s'arrêter à proximité des ruines du Télestérion, désertées à cette heure-ci. Bigleux sortit de sa torpeur et l'armure quitta Junior pour retourner dans son urne. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et lui reprit l'enfant des mains.

- Mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
- Saga... doit pas... savoir... où... est Athéna... Repars.  
- Mais...  
- Peux... te forcer... à parler... Oublie.

Bigleux se retourna et partit en titubant, laissant Junior déstabilisé. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait bien reconnu le cosmos de la déesse, il n'avait aucun doute sur son identité, par conséquent le reste du Sanctuaire l'aurait probablement reconnue aussi, non ? Et il fallait être sacrément débile pour ne pas s'apercevoir que le Pope avait pris un brutal coup de jeune. Ça coulait de source. Pouvait-il laisser Aiolos dans cet état ? Et s'il mourait avant d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit ? Junior se débattait dans ses hésitations mais décida de lui faire confiance et de repartir. Bigleux traversa les ruines en titubant, son armure sur le dos. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la ville, un type arriva et, voyant Bigleux s'effondrer, se précipita vers lui. Il distinguait mal en raison de la faible lumière mais l'appareil photo indiquait que ça devait être un touriste. Plus ça allait, plus ils pullulaient dans tous les coins.

* * *

Monsieur Kido se sentait particulièrement déstabilisé. Tomber sur un mourant lui parlant de combattants issus de l'ère mythologique était vraiment... Que devait-il croire ? Toute sa vie il n'avait cessé d'être déçu par ses expériences religieuses. Le shinto lui avait été imposé par ses parents, l'école shingon lui avait paru trop compliquée et trop détachée du monde, le christianisme trop éloigné de sa culture. Pourtant il avait toujours voulu croire en quelque chose. Sans doute pour essayer de se pardonner ce qu'il avait été poussé à faire au cours de la guerre. Le jeune homme était désormais décédé et il se retrouvait chargé d'une petite fille sentant très mauvais. Ça lui rappela brutalement et douloureusement le jour où, tout juste rapatrié au Japon, il avait retrouvé sa maison calcinée. Au milieu des cendres et des gravats, la seule chose qu'il avait découvert le rattachant à son ancienne vie avait été les corps d'Akiko-san et du bébé qu'elle avait eu de lui. Il n'avait pas eu la force de pleurer. Et, après tout, combien de femmes et d'enfants avaient trouvé la mort à cause de lui ? La petite fille gazouillait, et il sentit alors une douce chaleur l'entourer. C'était une sensation indescriptible mais qui lui rappela... oui, ça lui rappelait le temps où Mère le prenait dans ses bras pour le consoler quand il était enfant. La boîte dorée se mit à briller et à résonner légèrement sans qu'il la touche. Monsieur Kido se dit alors qu'il avait peut-être enfin trouvé quelque chose qui guiderait sa vie. Son passé était fait d'ombres, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait apporter un peu de lumière à cette enfant. Et si elle était vraiment celle que ce jeune homme disait, alors il n'était pas de plus pressante obligation morale.

Des voix se firent entendre derrière lui. Se retournant, il découvrit une patrouille de police qui s'approchait de lui. Bon. Il allait de toute façon devoir donner à un moment des explications à quelqu'un, alors autant le faire tout de suite. Monsieur Kido fit signe aux policiers qui se rapprochèrent. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant le cadavre et regardèrent l'étranger avec méfiance. Utilisant ses quelques rudiments de grec moderne et des mots de grec ancien, il tenta de leur trouver une histoire, mais les policiers lui firent signe de les garder pour plus tard. Monsieur Kido passa donc la matinée au poste de police. En raison de la présence de l'enfant qu'il présenta comme sa petite-fille, on l'autorisa à appeler l'ambassade d'Athènes, dirigée par son ancien camarade de régiment à qui il avait rendu visite. L'ayant sauvé à de nombreuses reprises, et ayant su convaincre son futur beau-père de le laisser épouser sa fille, il savait qu'il pourrait lui demander un gros service. Il fut toutefois surpris en voyant son ami l'ambassadeur arriver en personne, accompagné d'un officier et d'un traducteur. Par son intermédiaire, monsieur Kido put expliquer qu'il voyageait avec sa petite-fille binationale pour disperser les cendres de sa fille et de son beau-fils décédés dans un accident de voiture. Il en avait profité pour commander, via un intermédiaire, une œuvre d'art plaquée or en leur mémoire à un artisan, qui avait bizarrement tenu à la lui remettre au milieu du Télestérion. Hélas pour eux, quand il était arrivé des gens avaient visiblement agressé celui-ci qui en avait perdu la vie. Il avait croisé juste avant trois hommes visiblement très alcoolisés et très excités qui lui avaient dérobé le sac de change de l'enfant, où se trouvaient malheureusement les papiers de celle-ci. Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir failli mettre la vie de sa petite-fille en danger.

Le responsable du poste de police le gratifia d'un regard on ne peut plus clair. Il ne gobait aucunement ses salades, et le soupçonnait franchement de recel de bien culturel, de meurtre et d'enlèvement d'enfant. Il était prêt à parier qu'en entrant dans le pays, cet homme n'avait été accompagné d'aucun bébé. Devant son refus de le libérer en raison des procédures en cours, l'ambassadeur, aussi souriant et poli qu'il fut, demanda à passer un coup de téléphone. Moins d'une heure après, une huile de la police se déplaça d'Athènes en personne et ordonna la libération immédiate de l'homme, conseillant de rechercher activement les voyous qui l'avaient mis en danger. On lui rappela qu'il serait mal vu de ne pas obéir et que c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu rester policier malgré la participation de son frère à la mutinerie du _Velos_. L'officier de police ne répondit rien, et obtempéra en serrant fortement les dents. Il en avait par-dessus la tête de ce régime qui ne respectait pas ses propres troupes. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux l'action de son frère, tiens. L'ambassadeur ressortit, accompagnant monsieur Kido et l'enfant à sa voiture personnelle, et demanda à l'officier et à l'interprète de charger l'urne dans leur deuxième voiture. L'officier protesta mais il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui demandait pas son avis. À l'arrière de la voiture officielle et protégé par les vitres teintées, l'ambassadeur regarda son ami d'un air navré.

- Que m'as-tu encore fait faire, Mitsu ? Dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourré ?  
- Dans quelque chose de bien moins compromettant que ce dans quoi je t'ai trouvé fourré il y a presque quarante ans.  
- Grmbl. Ce sont de vieilles histoires, ça.  
- Coucher avec la femme de notre supérieur et rester coincé alors qu'il risquait d'arriver à tout moment, c'était quand même profondément stupide.  
- Qu'y pouvais-je ? Elle était plus jeune de quinze ans que lui, il la méprisait, alors j'ai juste... rendu service.  
- En restant coincé.  
- Ce n'était pas de ma faute si elle s'est contractée tellement c'était intense !  
- Et dire que je croyais que vous vous contentiez de flirter et de lire des poèmes...  
- Idiot naïf... Bon, raconte-moi ton histoire. Si tu me dis que tu aimes la chair vraiment fraiche, je te laisse sur le bord de la route.  
- Sot. Cette enfant est... Crois-le ou non, mais le type décédé me l'a confiée, ainsi que son machin.  
- Pourquoi toi ?  
- Visiblement il ne s'était pas fait que des amis ici, je l'ai trouvé dans cet état peu avant que la police arrive. Il m'a donné l'identité de cette petite et m'a demandé de la cacher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande pour revenir.  
- Ça a un lien avec leur gouvernement ?  
- J'en ai l'impression mais je ne peux en être sûr. Pourras-tu me fournir des papiers ?  
- Comment pourrais-je ne pas le faire ? Si tu ne m'avais pas assommé, on aurait été pris par les Chinois au lieu des Russes, et on serait morts. Enfin, je te conseillerai de faire durablement profil bas après cette affaire.  
- Je sais.  
- De plus, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service en échange.  
- Ah. Quoi donc ?  
- Veux-tu bien embaucher mon fils ? Il est fidèle et serviable, mais ne sait pas faire grand chose. Fais-en un homme.  
- Fort bien. Tu peux compter sur moi.  
- Merci, Kido-san.  
- Je t'en prie, Tatsumi-san.

* * *

Junior rentra rapidement au Sanctuaire, mais moins vite que quand il portait l'armure d'or. Comble de malchance, en atteignant la montagne, la fatigue et une paroi ébréchée le firent tomber et se tordre la cheville. En tentant de se redresser, il sentit très nettement quelque chose craquer à son autre pied.

- AAAH... C'est vraiment pas ma journée !

Le soleil était désormais levé depuis plus d'une heure, et il entendit au loin le son d'une corne et des cris. Il cria lui-même pour attirer l'attention, mais dut attendre près de deux heures avant que quelqu'un le trouve.

- C'est Junior !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ? T'étais pas dans l'équipe de nuit ?  
- Si mais je me suis viandé en beauté. Dépêchez-vous de me remonter, je crois que me suis cassé un os du pied !  
- T'as pas été attaqué ?  
- Par qui ? On est envahi ?  
- Par Aiolos. Il a essayé de tuer le Pope et Athéna.  
- C'est des conneries, il ferait jamais ça.  
- Le Pope l'a vu. Il l'a décrété traitre au Sanctuaire. Tu l'as pas vu ?  
- Si je l'avais vu j'aurais rien tenté vu qu'il est plus puissant que moi et que j'y crois pas à ton histoire. Bon tu me remontes ?

Ses collègues n'ayant pas l'air très motivés à cette idée, Junior pulvérisa la falaise au bord de laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Ben maintenant que vous êtes aussi en bas, vous allez pouvoir me remonter, bande de cons.  
- Mais t'es taré !  
- Aïe. Comment il peut faire ça, sergent ?  
- L'a été apprenti. D'un chevalier d'or, même. Tu te souviens pas de lui ?  
- Hein ? Je pensais que c'était juste un gros nul !  
- Non, il est fort mais c'était un tire-au-flanc fini.  
- Non mais ça ira, là ? Faites comme si j'étais pas là, hein !

Junior fut transporté par l'équipe de gardes jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il constata que c'était le branle-bas de combat, Bigleux étant activement recherché. C'était débile d'ailleurs, personne à part un chevalier d'or n'ayant un niveau suffisant pour l'inquiéter. On lui apprit que le chevalier du Capricorne l'avait grièvement blessé avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite. Shura était connu pour être à cheval sur les principes, il n'avait donc probablement pas voulu tuer Bigleux et ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que celui-ci s'échappe. Junior en était sûr, il ne faudrait que quelques jours pour que la supercherie soit dévoilée. Il suffisait d'attendre. Tout allait revenir dans l'ordre. Forcément.

* * *

Darina était livide, ce que même son turbulent petit garçon remarqua. Elle venait de terminer un cours d'anglais à un de ces fils de bourges de la haute société quand on avait frappé à sa porte. Elle avait de la peine à déglutir, et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce serait une bonne idée de respirer un peu. Athéna se trouvait devant elle. Pourquoi et comment, ça restait à découvrir, mais il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Un tel cosmos ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne sur terre. En comprenant tout ce que la situation impliquait, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Le choc métallique de la poubelle qui se refermait marqua la fin de son supplice, et elle put enfin reprendre sa respiration.

- Haaaa... Par toute l'Olympe ! Quelle odeur ! Même mon fils ne puait pas comme ça !  
- Elle sentait pas bon, le bébé, hein maman ?  
- Non mon chéri. Tiens, tu veux bien aller dans le salon pour regarder tes images avec Popinou ? Maman doit parler avec le monsieur.

Mitsumasa Kido regarda l'enfant s'asseoir dans la pièce à côté avec son bélier en peluche pour parcourir un livre d'images sur les animaux pendant que sa mère finissait de nettoyer le divin derrière qui gigotait devant elle. L'un comme l'autre se demandait comment engager la conversation. Finalement, ce fut monsieur Kido qui fit le premier pas et s'efforça de lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé le matin même. Elle l'écouta sans rien dire, secouant la tête à la fin de l'histoire.

- Bien. Pourriez-vous me dire pour quelle raison je devrais vous laisser partir avec cette enfant qui n'est pas la vôtre ?  
- Je pourrais effectivement vous la laisser puisque votre ami m'a donné votre adresse, mais si lui s'est fait tuer, qu'est-ce qui vous permet de croire que vous échapperiez à son sort ?  
- Je suis capable de me battre.  
- Contre tout votre... Sanctuaire ? N'y avez-vous pas plutôt des amis prêts à écouter votre version des faits ?  
- ... En terme d'amis, c'est pas ça, non.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Non, je n'y ai pas d'amis. On ne m'écoutera probablement pas.  
- Vont-ils venir vous voir ?  
- S'ils pensent que Bigleux est vivant, sans doute. S'ils savent qu'Athéna n'est plus là-bas, c'est une certitude.  
- Êtes-vous prête à prendre ce risque ? Pour votre famille ?

Autrefois Darina aurait ri à la question. Aujourd'hui... Elle regarda son fils et dut reconnaitre qu'elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas le mettre en danger. C'était lâche mais... elle ne voulait pas courir ce risque.

- À qui pourrais-je remettre cette... armure dont vous me parlez ?  
- Pour l'instant, à personne. Seul des apprentis formés par le Sanctuaire pourraient la revêtir. Le seul moyen que je vois, ce serait d'envoyer des jeunes dans des lieux d'entrainement éloignés du Sanctuaire. Je pourrais vous en donner une liste, et je pourrais même vous faire un courrier type avec l'imitation de la signature du chancelier. Mais je préfère vous dire que ça me parait infaisable dans l'immédiat. Outre l'impossibilité de prévoir lesquels obtiendraient une armure, comment être certain qu'ils choisiraient de vous rejoindre vous plutôt que le Sanctuaire ?  
- En les y contraignant. Je... j'ai fait des choses horribles au cours de ma vie. Il est facile de manipuler un enfant, il suffit d'ancrer une promesse suffisamment profondément en lui. Si tu nous obéit, tu reverras ta famille. Si tu fais ce qu'on te dit, on te dira qui sont tes vrais parents... On a débusqué bien des espions chinois, de cette manière.  
- ... Je vois. Mais encore faut-il trouver des candidats.  
- J'ai de l'argent. Beaucoup. Et avant une opération dangereuse, j'avais pris la précaution de faire conserver... heu... mmm...  
- ... Des graines à planter ?  
- Heu, oui voilà. Enfin bref, j'ai de quoi trouver des candidats en nombre.  
- Mmm. Êtes-vous certain de faire ça au nom d'Athéna ?  
- Vous êtes libre de croire le contraire, mais oui, j'ai la conviction que cette enfant est bien une déesse, et que l'aider sera ce que j'ai jamais fait de mieux dans ma vie. J'y consacrerais toute ma fortune s'il le faut.

Darina observa l'homme avec méfiance. Confier Athéna à un individu si louche ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix non plus. Son dos était de plus en plus douloureux, et elle craignait que Dionys et son fils paient les conséquences d'une de ses décisions. Avec réticence, Darina hocha la tête pour marquer son acceptation du projet de l'étranger. Quelle ironie que ce soit un individu sans aucun lien avec le Sanctuaire qui assure la survie de sa déesse et organise sa contre-attaque...

* * *

Saga était seul dans la salle du trône, prostré. Il fixait la porte d'un air hébété, sans plus savoir qui il était, pourquoi il était là, ni comment il y était arrivé. L'angoisse la plus insoutenable cédait de temps en temps la place à un rire nerveux parfois accompagné de larmes. Il ne savait dire s'il était heureux ou en souffrance, en paix ou tourmenté. Ses épaules étaient agitées de soubresauts, mais il n'y avait pas forcément de rire ou de pleurs pour les agiter. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le trône qui craquait mais n'éclatait pas. C'était comme si deux personnes en lui tentaient chacune de contrôler son corps.

- C'est une façon pratique d'envisager la situation, au moins comme ça on peut rejeter la faute sur un "autre". Tu vas dire que tu as été possédé, aussi ?  
- ... Je ne veux pas te parler. Tu n'existes pas... Laisse-moi !

Seul sur son trône, Saga eut la chair de poule en entendant son propre rire lugubre.

* * *

De la glace à perte de vue. Voilà ce qu'il avait mérité pour avoir refusé sa proposition. Il était... répugnant. Et insolent. L'ombre qui le dominait rebroussa chemin. Peu importait, au final. Des choses se tramaient. Il en tirerait parti à un moment ou un autre. Il était la fin de tout, il ne pouvait donc en être autrement. Il lui suffirait juste d'être un peu patient. Encore une dizaine d'années, et la Terre et Athéna seraient soumises en même temps.


	21. Épilogue

**Titre** : Légendaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce foutoir ? Ça n'arrêtait pas une seconde avec ces jeunes, bon sang. Junior observait le fauteuil roulant et hésitait à le déplacer pour le ramener à l'abri. Le voilà obligé de surveiller un gamin paralysé. Normalement ç'aurait dû être l'inverse... Junior se demanda s'il aurait pu être comme lui, sacrifier sa vie pour Athéna, briller au firmament en terrassant de puissants ennemis, porter une armure sacrée. Bah, sans doute pas. Son principal exploit pour le moment était veiller à la sécurité du gamin puisque les deux greluches étaient parties vers les Douze Maisons en le laissant dehors. Irresponsables. Il avait bel et bien combattu, pourtant, quoiqu'à son corps défendant. Il y a longtemps il avait dû repousser des soldats envoyés par les Titans, dont certains avaient été assez balaises. Mais les chevaliers d'or avaient fait le plus gros du travail en éliminant leurs chefs. Ce qui lui avait très bien convenu parce que la perspective d'affronter une divinité ne le réjouissait vraiment pas du tout. Elle ne le réjouissait pas plus aujourd'hui. Après tout, on pleurait facilement la mort d'un chevalier, mais quand des gardes se faisait trucider par dizaines, tout le monde s'en foutait, c'était "normal"... Enfin... non. Elle, elle ne s'en foutait pas. Une fois qu'elle avait fini de soigner ou faire soigner les premiers rôles et les seconds couteaux, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à s'occuper de la piétaille, avec un mot gentil pour tout le monde. Il devait reconnaitre qu'elle était charmante et bien élevée, et il appréciait ça même s'il était désormais blasé.

Il s'assit sur une chaise qui avait connu des décennies de séants de gardes, ramenée de l'intendance. Athéna en avait fait acheter plein de neuves, mais il ne les trouvait pas confortables. Il n'aimait pas les assises où on s'affalait, pas depuis qu'un foutu spectre d'Hadès avait failli lui briser la colonne vertébrale. Enfin, il en avait eu pour son argent, au moins. Ce jour-là il en avait bousillé pas mal qui s'en prenaient aux novices. Ils lui avaient demandé s'il comptait mettre son armure pour les affronter. Ils avaient été un peu vexés qu'il n'en porte pas. Les gamins avaient eu les yeux qui brillent, ceci dit. Ils étaient impressionnables. Ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes, surtout. Merci pour tes bonnes idées, Saga le gaga ! Pendant plus de dix ans, il avait usurpé l'identité de l'ancien Pope pour imposer un nouveau rythme de formation. Un rythme extrêmement intense, brutal, voire meurtrier, infligé à des tout petits alors qu'avant on ne les prenait plutôt vers dix ou douze ans. Tout ça pour "préparer la guerre sainte à venir"... Bon, quelques uns en avaient clairement bénéficié puisqu'ils avaient su terrasser l'élite de la chevalerie et deux divinités. M'enfin quand même, cette poigne de fer avait laissé des traces sanglante parmi les rangs du Sanctuaire. Cette violence imposée par le haut avait eu des conséquences désastreuses sur le moral et la psychologie de l'ensemble. Les nouveaux chevaliers étaient devenus beaucoup plus froids, et même parfois cruels et fanatiques. On aurait dit que Saga avait anticipé la guerre civile qui suivit son arrivée au pouvoir, et avait délibérément constitué une armée de tueurs impitoyables. Heureusement, Athéna était revenue en force, mais les effectifs du Sanctuaire s'étaient effondrés. Il lui avait dit, peu après son retour, qu'il l'avait autrefois évacuée du Sanctuaire. Elle l'avait regardé et demandé pourquoi il ne s'était pas rebellé ni ne l'avait accompagnée à ce moment. Il s'était senti merdeux, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'une escroquerie aussi grosse réussirait à se maintenir si longtemps. Et quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était lourdement trompé, il était bien trop tard pour fuir ou retrouver Athéna. Sans compter qu'il aurait de toute façon préféré faire profil bas pour éviter des coups. Bizarrement, Saga ne s'était jamais inquiété de lui, et il ne lui avait pas donné de signe de trahison. Et puis, tous ces cadavres qui s'étaient multipliés dans les derniers temps avaient fait naître bien des murmures, même parmi les chevaliers d'or.

Junior avait la trentaine, maintenant. Il n'avait pas connu grand chose du monde normal, et s'était habitué à son quotidien répétitif. Faisant désormais partie des anciens, il pouvait désormais ignorer des ordres voire en donner, et profitait enfin d'une certaine tranquillité. Il s'était même payé le luxe de quitter le Sanctuaire pour rendre visite à Darina. Elle avait mal, mais elle avait au moins pu profiter de la vie plus longtemps que feu son collègue Bos. Le chouchou de la patronne se demandait-il ce que serait sa vie ? Envisageait-il de fonder une famille ? Il lui donnait plutôt l'impression de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir. Au moins il ne se torturait probablement pas les méninges. Junior se leva en sentant venir une crampe et marcha autour du fauteuil pour la chasser. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, tous les chevaliers qu'il avait connu jusque là étaient... ben... morts. Et morts jeunes, en plus. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas si avantagés que ça par rapport aux gardes. Bah ! Quel que soit le chemin que la vie vous faisait emprunter, il fallait faire au mieux et éviter les embûches comme on pouvait, sans garantie de ne pas tomber. Il ne savait pas si c'était une morale valable, mais c'en était une qui lui convenait bien. Et pour aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Athéna.


End file.
